


短篇集中

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 190,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 無R短篇為盡量不占TAG全部集中在這則依寫作時間排序進入標題後點擊Chapter Index即可瀏覽全部收錄





	1. 【利艾】Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 東京喰種PARO 取自西尾 貴未橋段

──我是蜿蜒蔓佈其中的一株荊棘

──我扎傷別人別人也扎傷我

──我們全部糾纏在一起

──流著血愛著彼此

 

　　一處廢棄的小型公寓住宅，沿著樓梯往上，斑斑血跡花灑似的濺在地，潑出一道道華美的殘紅，痕跡綿延直至在一戶門前停止  
　　可以聽見裏頭傳來的哀號，以及粗重的喘息…

　　黑髮男子倒在床上，臉部猙獰，隻手使力覆住的腹腔泊泊地不斷大量滲血，潔白的床鋪被弄到處都是刺眼的紅，有剛滴下滲入的、也有不知已經乾涸多久呈現暗紅的，景象甚是駭人，不過一般本該斷氣的狀態男人卻還能拍打著床邊辱罵著  
　　「該死的禿子！竟然有那種東西、啊──」可惡，這次傷口竟然好不了…  
　　是的，黑髮男子不是人類，而是喰種。東京區最令人聞之色變的潛伏怪物。他是20區數一數二的S級，平常這種傷害算什麼？但這次情況有了極大的不同，CCG老大不知搞出了什麼玩意兒，新型的庫因克？這可真的棘手了被這東西打到不但傷口無法癒合，而且還會持續的從傷部產生劇痛，簡直像極了毒素  
　　腹腔的大洞周圍的殘破血肉緩慢地在癒合但又如被什麼侵蝕一般的斑駁，組織的生成與破壞帶來極大的痛苦，男人嘶啞低吼著，身子強烈抽蓄、背僵硬的弓起  
　　「這他媽的到底是什麼東西──」我可是20區的霸者…艾爾文史密斯，我跟你勢不兩立──  
　　他氣的眼角發紅，那不是黑底紅瞳的待戰狀態而是一般狀態下的眼睛，憤怒使的眼睛佈滿血絲，他恨得緊咬牙根，多的是痛楚但更讓他無法忍受的是羞辱感，堂堂霸者這次竟然淪落到如此地步，這還說得過去嗎？要不是他真的失血過多動彈不得，他絕對要徒手撕扯下那個偽聖人的腦袋  
　　「啊、啊！」他痛得大叫，眼角淌下幾滴淚水，那是不甘那是痛恨，該死的人類，世界的主宰者。躲起來將自己手下的弱小喰種們塑造成有組織性，安靜地過日子河水不犯井水這樣難道還不夠嘛！他們不過是去蒐集屍體，已經沒有生命跡象的肉體，那不就也等同於人類食用的雞鴨魚？不是家畜嘛？連這麼一點也不肯施捨給我們？！為什麼要殺了他們？他們從來沒殺過人！他們沒殺過活人！  
　　他也曾經愛過人類，愛過世界，因為當時身邊還有夥伴，努力生存就是眼前最重要的，直到攜手與世界對抗的鐵鏽過往成為矗立在眼前的四座墓碑，他終於不再慈悲，為了保護剩下的成員，他不再使用躲避、支開的方式，而是讓自己的雙手浸染血腥，瘋狂的手刃阻擋去路的敵人  
　　曾有人幸運地從他的殘殺中逃過一劫，據他的描述，擁有羽赫的喰種，將自己呈樹枝狀無限展開的尖羽將所有戰鬥人員拋至空中，無數的灰色赫子如針般射出，瞬間黑髮男子沐浴在汙穢的血雨中，嗜血的赫眼越發晶亮，他笑了，笑得跟天真的孩子一樣，他的黑髮也變得赭紅，身後的羽赫從原本的深灰色也染成了灼眼的火紅  
　　白鷲的檔案上，名叫利威爾的男子被冠上了紅蓮的封號。

 

　　這次的戰鬥也是利威爾自己失策了，因為看到同伴在眼前被殘忍的狙殺，自己便沉不住氣的衝上前，沒有觀察好情勢就莽撞地和特等對戰，結局就是被尚未蒐集到情報的新型兵器刺穿…  
　　他是靠著僅存的力氣逃走的。逃，對他來說甚至比反抗到底戰鬥至死來的沉重，來到人煙稀少的近郊，已經遠離了市中心，他才放慢腳步，但因為剛才的快速奔馳加上過度解放赫子，這才發現加速傷口的惡化，但察覺時已經來不及，他沒有多餘的力氣再繞路去找尋食物，他想起自己躲藏的地方還有咖啡，便判斷先往確定狀況的地方移動  
　　步履蹣跚，腳像被套了無形的腳鐐，他最後是用半跪半爬的方式把自己硬撐進房，慌張地翻找著儲物櫃，一個失力，他往一旁倒下，也一併掃下了流理台上的所有餐盤，白瓷餐具落地摔個粉碎，還有一些玻璃杯也是，滿地尖銳物利威爾剛好就這麼重摔在上，臉頰和眼睛都扎進了碎片。  
　　他用力摀著臉，倒吸著氣，不過真正引來疼痛的是腹腔蝕骨的劇痛，他粗魯的拔掉刺穿口腔和赫眼的碎片，視線剛好掃過床邊，地上還有好幾罐的黑咖啡，像是毒蟲癮頭發作，看到可以舒緩成千上萬蟲蛀的海洛英一般令他癡迷地往前爬，拿起一罐扯開拉環一飲而盡

　　不夠…

　　不夠…還是好疼

　　完全不夠…傷口沒在癒合！

　　他慌了。

　　不夠！不夠！不夠！──

　　…地上只剩空瓶，被隨意亂扔有些終於偏離重心傾倒，相互撞擊發出了清脆的聲響，床上鮮紅一片，男人已經失去意識。

 

　　肉、肉…我必須吃肉。  
　　再次清醒時已經被本能支配，急速流失的生命能量讓他發昏，已經開始產生幻覺了啊…恢復成一般狀態的眼睛瞳孔放大，瞳色也變得混濁，他微弱的呼著氣看著門被打開，一個少年走了進來…  
　　  
　　不…為什麼你要現在回來…

　　「利威爾？」走入室內的是一位外表還很青澀的人類少年，房間沒有開燈，但他有聽到人的動靜，加上由門口一路綿延至看不見的黑暗中，那怵目的血跡…他叫著男人的名字，緩緩地往裡面移動，走過廚房他這才看到了利威爾。瞳孔瞬間縮小了，他大步衝上前。

　　該死…你為什麼要現在回來

　　「利威爾、先生…你、怎麼了…怎麼回事？！」他顫抖著、語塞，男孩不敢相信自己眼前的景象，真要形容那就是人間煉獄，已經不能直視的凌亂床鋪、空蕩的腹腔、半昏死摻著淚水與唾液和著滿口鮮血在微啟的嘴邊和臉頰，一邊的眼睛已經毀了，臉頰上雖然被污血覆著已經看不清，但少年還是意會到了，男人的一邊口腔破了洞

　　絕望，無比的絕望。  
　　為什麼你要這時回來？艾倫…

　　「利威爾先生！利──」少年走上前，正要想著該怎麼辦時，男人倏地撲了上來，把他壓倒在地，他再度呈現了赫眼，因為眼前就有他需要的＂補給品＂正站在自己面前啊，那是本能的、嗅到肉的氣息所有的反應  
　　「肉，我必須吃肉才行！」他齜牙裂嘴、狂喜的盯著艾倫，張開口就欲往頸子咬去。　　　  
　　可惡已經餓到發瘋了，快要不能控制，該死！  
　　突然，他用力揍了自己一拳，往後踉蹌跌坐在地，艾倫沒了禁錮，緩緩地撐起身，不可思議地盯著男人  
　　「利威爾先生是…喰種？」  
　　男人不語，然後散散的笑了，嘲諷自己狼狽的尾聲。肯定嚇到他了吧？他實在不想被他知道自己的身分，他喜歡這孩子，至少希望滿手血腥的自己還能擁有與自己心愛的人安穩地度過這些如一縷輕煙的時光  
　　只可惜，神殘酷地連這樣一點渺小的祈望也不能施捨給他嘛？  
　　肯定要被通報了，嘛…算了，至少是他，感覺還不算太壞。

　　瞬間失去僅存的一切，讓利威爾從本能之中抽離，此刻他沒了想要啃食艾倫的慾望。沒有任何人開口說話，整個空間靜默的好像連空氣都變得冰冷，利威爾將頭跩向一邊，自己的呼吸很重，像是在等待一道即將把自己完全撕裂的審判降下。

　　誰知一切都超出了他的預想…  
　　  
　　艾倫只是拉開衣襟，裸著上身，輕撫著男人的臉將他轉向自己，他笑得很美，好像冬末初春剛融化的初雪一樣的純淨，男人看的發楞，接著他將利威爾的腦袋壓向自己纖細的肩頸。  
　　「利威爾先生…」人類的味道、艾倫的體香，稚嫩、柔軟、美味，像是開闊象徵自由的原野芬芳，一瞬間所有訊息直衝腦門，瞳孔縮小的瞬間他狠咬了少年  
　　「唔！」一陣悶哼，接著是漸漸意識到，開始暈染至全身的痛楚，呼吸變得困難而沉重，他大口張著嘴平緩。  
　　利威爾嘗到了極致的甜美，溫熱的血液是上等的紅酒，他眷戀地舔去沿著鎖骨流淌而下的豔紅。撕扯下的那塊肉，是他吃過最好的，過去都只嘗過腐敗的屍體，要不然就是自己下手後，心情亢奮便當場享用一番的敗者，只能說那些不過是人類口中的殘羹下品

　　原來強韌的生命是如此美好，他這才真正感受到喰種悲哀的本能…  
　　嗜血。哈，自己也不過是個無法阻攔命運的畜生啊

　　「利威爾…能不能，殺死我呢？」殺掉？！聽到沒有熱度的詞彙，又硬是找回了利威爾的一點意志，聽到少年淡淡地說著「雖然要求很可笑，不過如果是要慢慢吃的話，這種痛我應該還是受不住的，所以…希望您可以用個快速的方式殺了我…」  
　　他的微笑很輕很柔，像是羽毛，只要一個動靜可能下一刻就會消逝的無影無蹤  
　　「沒事的，吃完你就能恢復，你就能活下去，這樣我就安心了。」艾倫抱緊了利威爾，淚水浸濕了利威爾上身的破布，噗通、噗通，強而有力的脈動，是活著的證明，不同的身分、不同的人生、不同的命運，但那又怎麼樣？他們都一樣，都用盡全力的活著，或是為了某個人而活著。

　　黑底紅瞳的眼淌出了兩道熱流，時間好像靜止般過了幾世紀。  
　　利威爾推開了他，硬是撐起自己拿了藥箱幫艾倫處理，然後倒回床上，散散的命令了句  
　　「艾倫，去給我買咖啡回來，我愛喝的那種」  
　　待艾倫離開，他側過身，噗哧一聲的笑出來，他的臉上漾著幸福。這樣醉人的滋味，這輩子嘗過一次就足夠了，也多虧剛剛那一口，他恢復了大半的精神。  
　　想要活下去，想要和自己愛的人度過每一天，想要守護他，而且，他現在非常期待未來，他還想看看這個急著送死的小笨蛋將來還能有什麼驚人的作為

 

　　喰種和…人類…嗎？想都沒想過，但至少現在他知道自己不恨這個世界了，就算擋在兩人前方，是萬劫不復的荊棘之道，到時他的羽赫也已經堅韌飽滿，足以成為守護他的雙翼。


	2. 【利艾】underneath your clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1122好夫夫日  
> 就是個抱得美人歸 回鄉下種田的概念

　　天尚未明亮，只流露了微微晨曦，男人起身，給自己的伴侶拉好被子，不忘用指節摩娑了下他被髮絲遮住的眼部，  
　　隨意套上輕便上衣，離開房間，在一樓的飯廳給自己倒了杯水，再倒了一杯，多裝了點碎冰，留在木桌上，扛起工具，緩緩向自家外頭幾步路的田園踱去

　　利威爾褪去兵長一職，帶著失去巨人之力的艾倫，遠離王都、遠離兵團、遠離城牆，兩人隱居  
　　那是個炎熱的夏季，他們定居瑪麗亞之牆外的偏北地區，享受自給自足的日子

　　給麥子和稻穗鋤了雜草，將葡萄藤周圍會分去養份的其他藤類摘除，檢查過家畜的圈子  
　　撿拾幾顆蛋，拔了幾株鮮翠的萵苣  
　　  
　　嗯…加幾顆蕃茄好了，記得也該熟透

　　偏了偏頭又繞去後山摘採了些野菇、山菜。在回程路上經過市集又順便買些小點想給艾倫解解饞

　　等他回到家門前，經過圍籬，看見艾倫快步朝他走來，急忙接過他手中的籃子及大包小包一邊皺眉叨念自己不要這麼逞強

　　他嘴角輕勾，思緒根本都不在這，他想，是從什麼時候開始，他的男孩也像到了自己眉頭深鎖的毛病？

　　看對方已經轉頭，連他手中的工具都奪取，盯著他頭上綁的白色絲巾，襯托那柔和的栗髮，禁不住也加快腳步，上前，  
　　由後掰過艾倫的臉頰親了一口，說著你好可愛這種調笑般的真情讚美，  
看對方羞紅如手中抱著的鮮蔬，抿唇低著頭，利威爾的心情也像那地區的晴日一樣，光彩鮮明，尤其是那個跟在後頭，輕拉著他汗濕衣角的手，讓他長期摸不著情緒起伏的臉染上了溫暖如朝陽般的笑容。

　　不改手握杯緣的習慣，喝著艾倫為他沖的紅茶，眼睛倒是不安分的瞧著別地方…  
　　看著自己伴侶圍著圍裙，在櫥櫃邊與水槽來回走動，認真處理食材而晃扭的圓潤臀部，目不轉睛  
　　也不是他願意不能怪他，想幫忙總會被婉拒，接著被男孩有些大力的按回椅子上待著

　　啊，艾倫也已經不是孩子了，還有別老說自己逞強他自己還不是…

　　把洗淨的蕃茄切片，各式生菜在剝好一葉一葉後也全切成碎片，放入木盆裡撒點香料拌勻，順便從櫥櫃裡拿出自製的乳酪先切一大塊備著。

　　「你想吃麵條還是麵包呢？利威爾。」艾倫沒轉過來，專心熬著燉菜，而利威爾也依然直視著他的美背，他那如同待嫁妻子的寶貝。  
　　其實，要艾倫直呼男人的名字也是經過好些時日才有辦法，不然一句話總是以兵長開頭兵長結束的  
　　  
　　「麵包吧，我要吃你上次揉的那種。」  
　　  
　　「好。」

　　沒有巨人的資源豐碩生活，利威爾也慢慢回復了他挑嘴的性子，比起較硬無味的全麥麵包，他更喜歡艾倫親手揉的白麵包

　　但之所以還會有去市集購買現成食材的習慣也是為了不想給艾倫太多負擔。

　　畢竟，他的左手已經廢了。

　　巨人之力算是使用過度而自然耗盡，只可惜有些傷沒來的及痊癒，長期自殘的媒介終究也是變成死肉，肌肉有萎縮現象，靠著韓吉製作的固定器包覆支撐著原來的肢體外型

　　更讓利威爾心疼不已的是，艾倫的一隻眼睛也在最後幾回征戰中毀了，壞死的眼珠最後只能挖除，但那醉人的翠綠還是拜託韓吉幫他留了下來，泡在一個裝有保存藥水的玻璃罐裡，成了利威爾的珍藏，當然這些艾倫都不知情。

　　而利威爾自己老被艾倫囉唆，只能在一旁坐著也是有原因的，自己當初的腳傷並沒有得到妥善的診療，情勢也不允許

　　就在一切都結束宣告和平來到時，腳踝至小腿也已經殘廢，肌肉組織毀損，在經過診斷後進行切除，  
　　反正沒用的東西不要也罷，自己也沒因此頹靡不振，倒是要求韓吉也幫他裝個義肢，好讓之後自己能夠照顧艾倫、依然有保護他的能力  
　　  
　　兩人一起隱居生活的日子正好是養傷，自然復健的日課

　　只是他也不知道，艾倫就是氣他這點，怎能把自己的價值放的如此輕？難道不知道你也是我的心頭肉？利威爾…

　　他們都受了傷，不只是身體，  
　　終於可以放下沉重的所有，男人毅然決然把一切拋諸腦後，取而代之，兌現給少年的承諾在他心底默默成為他餘生的目標，除了給他幸福之外，其他什麼都不重要了，過去他是要擔負起人類未來的士官長，那是肩上不得不承載的重量。  
　　  
　　而今，他自己想要背負的是少年的一切，這種負擔盡是甜美，他總算可以當個自私的人，是為了自己愛的人，也是真正頭一次為了自己。

　　很快木桌便擺上了沙拉以及一鍋牛奶燉的蔬菜湯，艾倫為兩人各片了幾塊麵包，兩人隨意配著一些醃漬小菜，一邊削下些許乳酪，靜靜的品嘗自己努力耕耘來的午飯。

　　「艾倫，這個拿去，等等可以嚐嚐，我沒記錯你很愛這個吧？也很久沒吃到了。」

　　「啊！對阿，我很喜歡，謝謝你。」少年發出一聲驚呼，那是包砂糖點心，裏頭裝滿五顏六色的糖球，晶瑩透亮，隨著艾倫拿著熠熠折著閃光  
　　過去也有嚐過，但已經是久的簡直快要記不得的事，而且真要說點心，當初不過是拿到了顆拌咖啡用的方糖，就這樣視為珍寶慢慢舔食意猶未盡。  
　　  
　　「喜歡就好。」  
　　  
　　「等下我還可以再泡一壺茶來配！換另一味的，我最近才知道原來紅茶也是有分的，隨著製作過程不同香氣和味道也有不同，利威爾要試試嗎？」

　　「好。」握起一旁的杯子一飲而盡，他迫不及待品嘗別種風味的心思都被少年看的一清二楚

　　勺了一小匙茶葉放進壺裡，用燒好的滾燙熱水快速的沖下，嗆出的香氣就連躺在客廳絨布軟椅上發懶的利威爾也瞬間聞到

　　他閉眼小寐，直到艾倫將茶點端來坐在他身旁他才起身，硬要以一種不方便的姿勢，從背後環著，一手摟著艾倫、一手伸過去拿過茶杯啜了口，在嘴裡細細品嘗還砸了砸嘴，惹的艾倫咯咯的笑出聲，實在有別於那個讓他發寒打顫的長官啊，可愛極了。

　　利威爾邊把頭靠在艾倫肩上，一邊繼續輕嗅著這紅茶的香氣，就這奇怪的姿勢，艾倫端著茶杯，喝幾口便配這些顏色賞心悅目的糖球，享受著戀人懷抱的熱度，  
　　然後偶爾將糖球遞到利威爾嘴邊要他也嚐嚐，利威爾會故意含著他的手指吃下

　　「嗯…比起以前的，這好多了。」

　　「呵，對吧。」

　　糖並不會太甜，很清爽，而且隨著唾液一下就化開了，盛在小碟子裡的糖球很快就被兩人吃完

　　「嗯？這麼少？」

　　「真難得你竟然還想吃，還有的呢！我再去裝些你等等，诶──」  
　  
　　艾倫正要起身去廚房立刻被利威爾扣住腰際壓在沙發上，還沒來的及說什麼就被吻住  
　　舌頭貪婪地掃過了口腔的每一處，刺激著牙齦，接著捲起對方的舌輕輕吮著，汲取著糖球的清爽甜味和紅茶微澀的香氣  
　　感受到懷裡的人氣喘吁吁這才停下這個吻，拉開一點距離，灰藍色的眸子深邃的像深不見底的靜謐湖水

　　「這樣嚐就可以了。」

　　「真是的，何必呢？」少年輕輕笑著，鼻尖蹭了蹭男人的頸窩

　　「因為你嘴裡的比較好。」又是一個綿長的深吻，艾倫被吻的發軟，乾脆的就這樣在客廳無所事事一個下午，任憑男人寵愛著自己

　　不知何時兩人就這樣摟著，兩個大男人擠在面積不大的沙發上睡著，是利威爾先醒來，窗外橘紅色的斜陽灑落至室內  
　　他又看向自己懷中的少年，輕輕的，用手撥開了已經長長卻故意不剪的一邊劉海，映入眼簾的是一道畫破眼皮、怵目驚心的傷疤，來回撫著，好像這樣就可以撫去那個傷痕似的，最後反而惹得自己更加心疼，在眼瞼上又親了幾口，蹭著少年的額頭，像是怎麼愛都愛不夠、像是要把他揉進身體

　　北方的天色黑的很快，雖然夏季的白天依舊炎熱不堪，但到了晚上就又顯露了北方地區的日夜溫差。但是在艾倫醒來後利威爾卻突然拉著他說要去後山看星星

　　這？可是會凍壞的吧，而且…看星星？！  
　　  
　　有時他還真有些不太習慣，但並非是討厭，而是偷偷藏在心底的意外發現，可能是卸下了兵長這個稱號的面具，他感覺自從兩人一起生活後，男人的情感流露變的自然多了

　　很多喜歡的事物、很多想馬上嘗試的東西，那就快點去捕捉，何必等呢？因為他們已經自由了啊。

　　簡便的裝備，只帶了條家裡最大最厚的獸皮毛毯，手提了個油燈就往深山走去，路途中唯一擔心的就是利威爾的腳爬著山路不曉得會不會對他來說負擔太重，心頭有些不安也來到了目的地

　　不是山頂，大概才在山腰，但走過樹林後卻有一個空闊的平地，男人這才告訴他是之前來獵捕野鹿發現的

　　隨地而坐，將油燈擺在面前，毛毯緊緊裹著兩人。  
　　仰天一望，那是乾淨無雲的夜空，北方的夜深的像寶石般純粹，漫天的星斗、星光熠熠，給艾倫看懵了  
　　他從未想過，自己有一天還能見到如此美景，天空感覺好深，星星好多，多到數不清，明明眼睛只剩一邊卻依然看得很清楚，盡收眼底；從這裡俯瞰視野無比清晰，山腳下的燈火一清二楚，雖然奚落但從這裡感覺可以看去更遠的地方，

　　會看的到海嗎？會看到的城牆嗎？會看到的西干西納嗎？  
　　  
　　眼中的一切開始變得模糊，最後光點全成了糊在一起的白光，男人扳過他的頭讓他靠在自己背膀，輕聲問了句美嗎？只聽少年嚥嚥幾聲斷斷續續的很美、很美…

　　「以後天氣好的夜晚也要時常和利威爾來這裡喔！說好的。」

　　「好，說好了。」

　　有彼此就可以忘記時間、忘記世界  
　　就看利威爾幾乎是用衝的跑進家裡，快速的升起爐火，嚷嚷著要艾倫動作快點、快點進屋裡，少年邊把門閂栓好一邊忍著笑往沙發走去，看剛剛還說了一堆帥氣話、行動浪漫滿點的男人現在狼狽地畏寒縮在沙發上，  
　　才一靠近立刻就被抓過去取暖，艾倫當場哀號一聲，因為男人直接把冰冷發凍的手伸進他衣服裡摸著他體溫偏高的肌膚

　　「哈啾──」

　　「哈哈，真是，就愛亂來才這樣。」

　　才想回嘴些什麼就看艾倫捲了被子躺在自己的大腿上，手也就自然地伸過去隨手揉著他的軟髮，  
　　看到艾倫的手好像在輕輕撫著自己的義肢，但他不會有感覺，也就任著他…

　　爐火的溫度總算溫暖了整個室內，撇見已經悄然入睡的艾倫時，自己也已經有些微酣，輕輕搖著戀人，示意一起上樓睡，但像是半夢半語地，艾倫說想就睡在這裡，男人嘆了口氣也就緩緩移動自己身子，讓少年躺在自己胸口，將毛毯緊了緊，微涼的薄唇來回蹭了蹭他的溫暖的粉頰，緊緊擁著…  
　　

 

你是我今生的救贖－艾倫。  
你是我今生的奇蹟－利威爾。


	3. 【利艾】Young & beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful  
> 收錄於《吉檀迦利》

當我殘破不堪/當我年華老去，你還會愛我嗎？

 

　　睜開眼的瞬間，那道堅毅的身影，一開始還曾錯把那象徵自由的雙翼圖案真當成翅膀，來者就像天使，有著堅韌飽滿的羽翼，那一秒我把他認定為憧憬，背光使的背影放大般籠罩，遮去的是前線戰火，身處煙硝與血腥卻像是將外界隔絕毫無浸染。  
　　站在巨人屍體上的他像是英雄。對，他的確是位英雄，那個男人從此在我眼中定居。

　　我必須坦承我有過短暫的錯愕，尤其是紮實的那一腳，著實的痛楚像是不共戴天似的。對於之後要交由他接管的這回事，老實說一開始這對我而言無疑是另一場夢魘的開始，被手銬腳鐐囚禁在審議所地下時，看到牢房外他不屑的眼神，接著在我的答覆後轉變成頗有興趣的神情，若說不怕就真的是騙人。  
　　比起演的那齣戲、比起那些鋪天蓋地的拳腳相向，現在想回來真的還是那時我所不懂的態度轉變最為讓我卻步。  
　　不過所有惶恐不安都在他反問我恨不恨他時煙消雲散了，我是沒有任何理由去恨兵長的。

　　無法言語、無法適從，米卡莎在耳邊不斷灌輸要遠離你、該保持警戒，但我開始無法自拔的被你吸引。  
　　那交雜著震撼，多的是說不出口的崇拜，在他身上，我看不到人類的極限，我見識到什麼叫真正的力量！

　　在你身上的墨綠色如今也在自己身後翩翩飛舞，那是不得不擔起的重負。

　　沒辦法了，我想我唯一的選擇就是屈服，我沒有其他出路。  
　　唯一的退路就是，認真地注視著你。

　　視線開始一秒也離不開自己的長官，實驗上我得配合分隊長的每一步指示，以及下一次的修正，但實質上，其他人怎麼評斷不重要，我努力地想得到你的讚許，我努力的所有一切都建立在想從你那索求到一絲肯定。

　　被迫與夥伴分開的那段日子，在四位前輩還不怎完全信任自己的期間，其實有個不為人知的小秘密，是我與那位擁有嚴肅氣場長官之間的。

　　「兵長！請先退開！快點──」前輩這麼大叫著，無視自己的恐慌，就連自己花了很長時間都不夠清楚這是怎麼辦到的，我手足無措，極力想要解釋卻被大家的眼神震懾住了，大家的眼神就跟看到真的巨人沒有兩樣，就跟自己看著媽媽被吃掉的神情一樣，我是清楚的，沒用的，我的力量跟自己一心想驅逐掉的是同一件東西。  
　　這個殘酷的世界是我的舞台，我是這場悲劇的演繹者。

　　「該退開的是你們－－」

　　簡單的一句話打破僵局，令現在的苦痛強行閉幕，利威爾站在我的面前，擋住了前輩們灼熱的視線，我因此看不到他們眼中的嫌惡與殺意。  
　　好像盤旋在我周遭虎視眈眈的所有危機，他都能替我屏除，那時我是這麼強烈認為的。  
　　從那天之後，兵長時不時會湊到我身邊，往腰側用力就是一個肘擊，若是附近有人，他就會快速走過，扔下一絲氣音。

　　「等會過來。」

　　這是我們之間的暗號，收到指示後我必須準時到他的房間，趁著中午立定的休憩片刻，跟著快步來到馬廄前，他不會準備兩匹馬，他會伸出手將我拉上，自己會被長官帶到市集。  
　　起先由有些施力過度的扯著臂膀，在我喊了聲疼之後便成了小心翼翼地只抓著我的袖口，到後來不顧一些細碎目光，直接牽起我的手。  
　　兩個男人牽著手…嘛？還十指交扣？！話說兵長的手心好暖和…  
　　不需特地去照鏡子我也知道自己由臉頰持續延燒的熱度，心理多的是滿溢的幸福滋味。  
　　你會用低沉的嗓詢問有沒有自己想要的東西，我的答覆千篇一律。  
　　  
　　「沒、沒有！」我不敢多奢求什麼、我不想從你那取走什麼，僅是你出口的隻字片語，對象是我就已足夠。好吧我撒了個謊，我想要的東西兵長絕對給得出來，只是我還沒有那個資格擁有。

　　往返的路程與舊本部有些距離，這段時間是你特許我的自由，你放縱我這年紀該有的孩子氣，我會不顧一切在後邊放開本該牢牢緊抓住你腰際的手，我抓起自己的披肩讓團徽在你特意的策馬奔騰下隨風飄揚。這是我僅能感受到的，高牆之內存在的廣闊，是兵長創造給我的。  
　　兵長，你的溫柔快將我淹沒了，對你的思慕就像是捧在手心的水無法盈握，隨時都會傾洩而出，兵長，你知道嗎？

　　戰戰兢兢，我小心維持你所交代的兩個馬身的距離，我知道字義上並不是這樣的，但也不想隨意打破這道平衡，我深怕如果我牴觸了原則、我跨越了你制定的規制，到那時，我會不會徹底失去你的認同？  
　　不過事實出乎意料，一切總是來的措手不及，等我意識到時我早就在無意間將潘朵拉的盒子擺在你的面前，蠱惑你親手毀掉了那道你構築起的城牆。  
　　你說我還小，不該被情感蒙蔽，但實際上是你先拉住我的手將我拉到你懷裡的，難怪會說大人都是狡猾的。

　　在世道哀鴻遍野、人們橫陳交疊時，我真的完全屈服了，我腦中只想著要去愛你，真慶幸我的心早已是一座孤島，只容得下你一人。我可以暫時假裝自己遺忘除了母親之外所有的罪孽。  
　　於是我越來越貪婪，霎時，看著同伴們陸續遠去、消亡之後，我非但沒有好好反省，我在心底默默盤算。

　　如果真的有神、真的有神存在的話…也請在我死時批准讓這個男人跟我一起到天堂，假設有天堂的話。  
　　他是我唯一需要的，不論是他精壯的軀體、挺拔的姿態，還是那居高臨下的桀敖不馴。  
　　尤其是他的那張臉，如同藝品剛毅冷峻，是我最滿意的、再也不會看到的。  
我想用我的雙手捧起他的雙頰，我想當他虔誠的信徒、我想跪伏在他的面前，親吻他的鞋尖，日以繼夜膜拜他。  
　　他是天使，同時是我的羽翼，屬於我的羽翼，也是屬於我的太陽，熾熱而耀眼。  
　　沒有陽光，自己所擁有的琥珀也無法反射璀璨的金蜜。  
　　他是如此愛我，他令我像至寶一樣閃閃發光。

　　與你比肩而行是我的驕傲，能夠代替你督促大家清潔衛生，了解你的標準、清楚你的需求，這都是唯我不可的。  
　　我還清楚我多少有被利威爾傳染到一些脾性，原本就火爆衝動的我對夥伴們也是越來越大小聲，我偶爾會在夜裡反省自己的狂妄，但知曉大家清楚背後的原因我又不禁竊喜，只因他人清楚我對於兵長的意義，每每想到這點我便再度不可一世起來。

　　這個時代，淚水從沒時間等它風乾，無力的我們都在尋找方法，尋找能夠讓自己盡情飛翔的、飛向明天、飛越城牆的方法。  
　　在他的守護下我不斷茁壯，輕輕搖動著、拍打著，直至能振翅高飛。

　　只是好不容易在我到達至高點，我忘了蠟製成的翅膀是不能接近太陽的，它融了，我開始墜落。活在他給我的安逸下我忘記了過去那個不會把情況想的太樂觀的自己。  
　　歷史累積的仇恨開始在我腦海裡糾纏不清，等到我看清現實，我突然感到久違的害怕，我發現所有人都在期待我的死。  
　　＂你做的夠多了，你可明白現在的世界並不值得你獻出生命？你為何還要為它拼命？世界無權奪走你的呼吸、你的自由＂  
　　但我好累了…  
　　痛苦與榮耀是同等重量？我想我只是在找可以讓內心藏身的地方，我覺得並不是只有亞妮刺穿了我的胸膛。  
　　現實中的我被俘虜，思緒中的我只剩殘骸。  
　　放下武器、停止廝殺，我只想要待在有那個人在的地方，即便無路可走、即便零星之火將我的心智都磨滅、即便家園已被災難焚毀。  
　　只要他在我身邊，任何事物都無法抹滅我。

　　可對這現實，在希斯特莉亞眼底的仇視前，我該反抗還是…妥協？沒有令我踏實、確信的事物，一切都已成為過往。  
　　正當我懷疑自己、捨棄自己，我開始思索。

　　不管是擁有的力量，還是背負的性命，還是說是那最簡單的，我是他眼中美麗的怪物，都是他注視我的理由。  
　　所以一直以來我努力讓自己變強，讓自己熠熠生輝、發光發熱的徹底。我在人類希望的名諱錦上添花令自己光彩奪目，為的就是你的視線永遠別從我身上離去。  
　　那，如果有一天我不再美麗呢？

　　雙手往兩旁捆起的姿態，儼然即將成為一位殉教者，我願為人類未來榮景就此犧牲。

　　吶，兵長，等您找到我時，若我已殘破不堪，您還會愛我嗎？  
　　如今淪落至此的我，還美麗嗎？

　　「艾倫──」

　　我已垂簾的雙眼再度抬起，跟被剝離的那天一樣，他出現在我的眼前。

　　「被人綁在這毫不抵抗未免也太沒出息了。」

　　啊…那是當然的，我知道你會的，我知道你一定會找到我，  
　　我從未設想當哪天我下墜時你會無法拉住我。

　　我不會怕，因為你會將我牢牢接住。

　　「因為我知道您一定會來救我…對不起，我真是太依賴您了…」蔓延的狂喜夾雜我疲憊不堪、傾瀉而出的淚水。

　　「這樣嘛，看來還欠鍛鍊啊…」

鏘──囚禁我的束縛再度被他鋒利的刀刃盡數斬斷，  
被綑綁的羽翼又能再度飛翔。

充斥傷痕與鮮血的雙臂緊緊的環抱那位有著潔癖的我的長官。

 

***

 

　　我們理所當然地活在這個和平的時代，相遇，爾後相愛。  
　　我們皆保有前生的記憶，不同的是已不再需要緊握過去所有已逝之人遺志，這個時代已沒有什麼磨難能將我們擊垮，多的只有等著我們去嘗試的事物，不過在那之前，先讓我享用完眼前的下午茶。

　　我和艾倫住在紐約近郊，那是不錯的住宅區。我特別挑了安靜的高級地段，為的是不想受到任何塵世的喧囂打擾。  
　　現在的我們，什麼都不缺，但依然貪婪，因為我們是人類。我們貪戀彼此的每一分一秒。

　　不過我不會去干涉他的人生、他的任何選擇，他是自由的。今世，他只是位普通的艾倫耶格爾，不是什麼狗屁人類希望，巨人之力少年什麼的，我無權干涉他的決定與規劃。  
　　寶貝，你得到了完整的自由。

　　我們並非同窗好友，我們年紀相差甚多，跟前世一樣，然後受到指引牽繫在一起。其實我們不過是偶然在一間酒吧的廁所碰了頭，在小解時遇上的¬…  
　　命運並不是什麼很羅曼蒂克的事，至少我們倆的相遇就證明了這檔子理論只是騙騙孩子的玩意兒，一切終歸只是－偶然，如此而已，不特別怎麼著。  
　　要是那天艾爾文那個白癡沒灌我超量的酒我是不會去衛生間的…

　　艾倫是一位頗有名望的外科醫師，我則是隸屬於一家大企業的上班族，應該說，為伴侶賺取足夠金錢之後無所事事的富有上班族。  
　　如同現在，我在不顧下屬們堪憂、急切連絡我所在的優閒午後為你們闡述著我們的戀情，而他應該還在急診室奮鬥。

　　猶記得一個炎熱的夏季，我們為彼此汗濕黏膩，你為我狂野、我為你癡迷，過往的瘋狂日子如不斷旋轉、沒有盡頭的霓虹燈圍繞著我倆，我們敞開心胸的大笑像孩子一樣，我們遊遍世界每個角落。  
　　在努力撐過艾倫大學畢業時，我終於取得格里沙老師的同意，讓我們先好好的去恣意玩樂一番，不過艾倫是一定要繼承家業的，多麼現實、多麼真切，這才是屬於和平世界該有的煩惱。  
　　我們乘坐遊輪到過寒冷的極圈，那裏不只有冰之大地，有翡翠綠的極光；我們共騎一隻駱駝行走在沙之雪原，那裏不只充滿飛塵的風，還有我們留下的足跡；火焰之水？別提了，原來那東西在這時代根本是災害，我頂多只能接受去黃石公園繞繞。看海，則是每個假日的例行公事之一，另一項是大掃除。

　　沿公路停靠，一個緩坡之後是視野無阻的海岸線，我最喜歡看他在車上就迫不及待先脫下鞋襪，赤腳奔跑，讓海水沁透雙腳，愉快踩水嬉戲的他，我總是走在後頭，他會催我快一點，但我覺得並沒有比這更好的理由可以說服我走在他前方。  
　　  
　　「喂！」成功引誘艾倫轉身的剎那，猝不及防，我朝他奔過去，一個臂勾將他後拉一同摔進海裡，我也隨之喝入了不少鹹水，很意外我的潔癖症嗎？這比豬玀的污血要好太多了。天氣很好，我們身上只有簡單的海灘褲和短袖上衣，連內褲都濕透了，大不了回家扔進洗衣機換條新的就行了。

　　相遇之前到交往之後的回憶都銘記在心底，尤其是你那漂亮的臉孔和使我觸電的心靈。  
　　你為我獻出身心。走到這一步，新的人生你又甘願被判刑、套上無形的枷鎖禁錮在我身旁，我知道你樂意。  
　　我從未懷疑過你會想掙脫我的桎梏。

　　在我們浩浩蕩蕩的瀟灑旅途結束，隔年我們結了婚，既然有那個能力我並不想選擇低調的僅是張薄紙，在親友的祝福下，我在前一晚摘下了他戴在中指上的便宜飾品，現已我的一生作為交換將成對的其中一枚銀戒套入為之量身訂做的主人的無名指上。象牙白的西裝、薄可透光的白紗、點綴在他棕髮上，還帶有水珠的純白玫瑰，他是我今生最美的另一半。

　　…喝乾最後一小口紅茶，我發現我還是喜歡甜一點的，果然多少還是有被那小鬼傳染到。

　　夕陽昏紅的餘暉灑落，人行道上，所有陌生人們的影子相映交疊，但依舊感受不到熱度，即將被夜暮淹沒。  
　　我對你的眷戀滿溢胸懷，怎麼宣洩都不夠，我變得軟弱，因為，這一世我也不是什麼利威爾兵長啊。我沒有那個義務一定要永遠做你的榜樣的吧？艾倫呦。  
　　我只想好好疼愛你、珍惜你，我也想當個普通人膩著你，舉起左腕，撩起一小截的袖口，現在是晚間七點。距離上一回與你相處是十四小時前，我想我是有點想念你了。  
　　在黑夜化成錐心之痛前，我還是快點回到我們的家吧。

　　晚餐時間多是我一個人在飯桌前，不免寂寥但有假期勉強還撐得過，蒸蒸日上求的也不過是那臭錢，其實這對我們是沒有缺乏這回事的，艾倫也整整待了八年，這樣白天我上班晚上他上班的日子也是過了八年，掰了掰手指，再過一陣子我也要邁入五十了啊…  
　　那家醫院的人才就我所知還算不少，等著接班只是看艾倫願不願意罷了，僅是等著，他的虛榮心消磨殆盡罷了。  
　　在黑夜化成錐心之痛前，我還是快點洗漱完畢躺倒在我們一起挑的雙人床入睡吧。

　　清晨時分，傳來了房門打開的聲響，外頭的天色依舊深沉，僅靠房內昏黃的光源，我微瞇著眼看見你朝我走來，逕自懶驢打滾重重的壓在我身上，你將頭枕在我的胸口，囁嚅著好累、快死了之類的抱怨，我不輕不重抓饒你的軟髮、刮搔你的耳廓、揉捏你有些僵硬的後頸。

　　「你可以考慮辭了然後自己開家診所啊，我相信你的能力。」

　　你說了句也差不多時候我有考慮，接著悄然的說了聲我回來了。

　　日夜顛倒，我偶爾覺得我們相處的時間不甚多，但我不曾想過要強制、壓迫你的打算、你的每一步規劃，因為那是今生你可以盡興去享受的、那是你前世畢生都在追求的最大自由。  
　　我只是，偶爾會害怕，一個既定的事實，關於十九歲的距離。  
　　我發現的太慢，這個沒有巨人的時代依然存在著潛伏威脅，那就是歲月。如果有天，我不再是你崇拜的、在職場叱吒風雲的利威爾，我只是個皺眉蹙額、蒼顏白髮的老者，當我年華老去，這樣你還愛我嗎？

　　當我又開始身陷自我渾沌的泥沼，耳邊悠然響起，那個清脆而刻意壓低的嗓音。

　　「晚安，利威爾。」 

　　「笨蛋，現在是早上。」

　　「呵呵、對耶…」我看著他已經有些微酣、飄忽的眼神，輕輕按壓著他的太陽穴。

　　「我愛你，兵長…」

　　他在我懷中安睡，我想著，可能…真的有前世我完全不信的神存在，因為祂笨到把天使遺落到人間而毫無察覺。  
　　既然都令他摔落至此，那就拜託別再把他收回去了。  
　　我可以感覺到，我們承諾的永恆決非轉瞬煙消雲散的謊言，他確實地在我身邊。  
　　知道嘛，你無需再說愛我，只要永遠，在我身邊就好。  
　　知道嘛、艾倫，我現在只想緊緊抱著你什麼都不再多言，陪著你補眠，不管有多浪費，跟你在一起怎麼過都可以。你永遠是我的新兵。

　　今天讓你睡到三、四點差不多，先去一趟超市，然後陪我回公司一下，不久，半小時就好，晚餐我想帶你去我上禮拜就在網上看到的夜景餐廳，聽說小龍蝦蠻鮮甜的，櫃裡的那瓶16年典藏現在正香醇可以開了，配上你偶爾在我熟睡時就備好塞滿冰箱的下酒菜，當然我們還是需要定量的飯後運動，畢竟你也應該體諒一下忍耐過度的我吧。

　　我感謝今天，今天是星期六。


	4. 【利艾】顯微鏡下的愛情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：顯微鏡下的愛情  
> 分手複合梗

　　「是的、我們分了，所以呢？」他挑眉，一口吸光杯底殘餘的可樂，將紙杯用力放回桌上，一手撐著下巴，不看著與自己對話的友人。  
　　棕髮少年和金髮少年兩人再沒交談，隨意讓時間流逝，一個靠著椅背仰頭，一個趴在桌上以指尖輕劃著紙杯上的冰滴，一道道細小的涓流慢慢由杯底氾開，在桌子以圓向外擴展。

　　「你有想過嗎？或許你們都只是在氣頭上。」水藍色的眼盯著由葉片間穿透的光影，隨著風搖曳生姿，令他瞇起眼，散散的說著。他們都知道，道理不能套在愛情上，一段愛情的產生本身就是一件沒有理由的事，他也只是隨口吐出話不讓彼此約出來卻相看兩瞪眼罷了。

　　「我當然氣，現在也是－還是！非常非常非常！我真想掐了那個臭男人。」他起身打算再去點一杯什麼來喝，管他什麼都好，他的喉嚨乾澀的要命。阿爾敏順手拋給他一點零頭。

　　「吶、跟你一樣的就好──所以了，確定要這樣結束嗎？你們。」想想也如此久了啊，從高中知道艾倫開始與一個社會人士交往，由起初的驚訝到中間陪伴他們一起度過磨合期、到前些日子穩定了，現在卻又突然得知兩人散了，也已經…經過七年的時間了啊，差不多吧，七、八年的感情，所以說所謂七年之癢、三年週期是真有它的道理嗎？

　　時間是種一體兩面的東西，它可以久又可以速、可以快可以慢，時而磨人時而逼人，亦如現在，才回首著過往如今他們也已大學畢業，艾倫也已經拿著兩杯冷飲重新回到座位上。  
　　一切都不過是眨眼的瞬間。

　　「嗯。」艾倫的語調冷的可以「不是在電話裡說了嗎？我當下有緊拉著他的，結果他竟然用力甩開我走了？！哈！想到那天就好笑，蠢死了。」阿爾敏當天大概算是拿著電話聽好友大哭呆愣在原地一小時之久。

　　他滿腦迴盪著艾倫撕心裂肺的哭聲，對比現在的淡漠，阿爾敏沒再多說什麼。  
　　感情本就不是什麼可放在天秤兩端衡量的東西，不是一定計較誰付出多少，不是一定要兩者完美的像咬合的齒輪，也不需要清楚自己愛上對方的契機。  
　　一切就是靠緣分，或稱為命運的東西。還有，每個人都是獨立個體，就算阿爾敏現在跟他侃談自己跟情人如何相處也是沒用的－哪對情侶沒吵過架呢？就看自己能夠下多少決心，或是，自己願意犧牲無法措辭的東西多少吧。  
　　阿爾敏自己算是包容心多的那位吧？他自己思量著，總之是想要走下去的，但他不能把自己的觀念套在艾倫身上，再說那傢伙現在也不一定聽的入耳。

　　不過艾倫還會在那天之後另外約他出來見面，在忙碌的工作中抽出一點彼此的時間想必，依然是需要為今天的發呆做點結論。  
　　良久，他大膽地脫出那種簡直像極挑釁的話語，戳破他心扉，他知道，艾倫－他的朋友就是需要這種直白的刺激才能供出他內心的答案。

　　「所以你接著打算怎麼辦？」

　　預料之中的反應，他呆愣地看著自己，嘴唇微啟像是要反駁什麼，反駁嗎？臭罵我不長眼睛？白目？不看氣氛問話？我應該安慰他不斷跟著他一起辱罵那個糟糕男？

　　如果你是這樣希望的話，艾倫，很可惜。

　　艾倫還是沒讓阿爾敏失望的。

　　「你以為我會跟一群沒腦三八一樣不斷天天哭著要他回來嗎？別傻了…我想了…」他也轉而靠著椅背，長嘆了一口氣，好像把自己的力氣都用盡，連道出一句話，都是如此困難，像是哽在喉頭多年的魚骨。

　　＂我想出國轉換跑道＂

　　措手不及，下起大雨來…  
　　  
　　「呿、沒帶傘啊…」他拿起自己的斜背包當臨時雨遮，衝到路邊店家暫時躲個雨。  
　　早就、想要做點什麼了，不管是音樂，還是藝術，或是現在工作的進修，什麼都好。他這個人就是這樣，他討厭屈辱感，就連愛情也是，艾倫原以為自己的戀情是成功的，誰知下錯一步棋，他成了輸家，有開頭沒有結尾，這局只能翻盤定案。

　　＂你這只是逃避，艾倫。＂

　　＂不，我是真的考慮好了…＂

　　＂好吧…如果真是這樣的話，那靜一靜、給自己空間的確是最好的選擇。＂

　　「真是…浪費時間啊……這可以、做很多事的…」雨水由已濕黏在額前的瀏海慢慢滴下。

滴答滴 聽天空 在哭泣  
洗掉了一些夢 埋葬在城市裡

　　冰冷的雨滴打在身上，他首先意識到的不是刺痛，而是某個人衝著他，充滿熱度的笑容

 

***

　　「那你們怎麼辦？」韓吉焦急的在一旁扯著頭髮，但也束手無策，她熟知利威爾的脾性，說直白點就是－固執。當初，她是最反對利威爾提出交往一事的人，可是兩人不管後果的在一起了，就是他媽的愛了再說。  
　　但她個人秉持著一個原則，只要栽下去，那就不能當對方是孩子。  
　　此刻她清楚一件事，他們兩相愛，不，是相愛過。很用力的愛過彼此，所以不該這樣結束。

　　「不怎麼辦。」

　　「你怎麼在這種事情上就顯得很死腦筋？我說你，這種時候就不該這樣隨手放了，他…我知道我說過既然愛下去就該對等，但是，你完全不再去挽回他其實反而是加倍的傷害…你們畢竟…差了些歲數，就算我拜託你，由你來，會死嘛？」

　　「這不是會不會死的問題韓吉…」他大口吸了菸，前頭的星火瞬間嘶鳴燃燒殆盡「這是現實。」語落，男人只是將菸頭彈出一道漂亮的拋物線，然後不管酒保的錯愕，把錢拍在吧台、扔下韓吉一人，逕自離開。

　　「你個──啊！真是！」韓吉難得發了火把酒杯掃在地上，她看著一地的碎片，碎的再也拾不起。

 

　　－莫非定律有時也會發生在，當你越不想遇到某個人的時候，他就一定會出現在你的視野裡。

　　「哈？是你啊。」

　　「這是我要說的吧。」  
　　幾個禮拜後，他們在地鐵站碰了頭，男人的眉皺的不能再難看，艾倫連看他都不想多看一眼，利威爾當然也是，但他無法忽略他手上拖的大型行李箱和肩上的登大背。  
　　在少年即將轉身離去，幾乎是同時，男人一把緊抓著他的手腕，施加的力道讓人有些發疼。

　　「還有什麼事？」

　　他沒有回應，這還需要多說什麼嘛？

　　他沒回過頭，他在等，等待著似是救贖的回應…之類的。

　　不消一秒的消磨。呵、人嘛…終歸一句就是，面子大於一切。  
　　此時、此刻，尊嚴已經勝過了彼此的愛戀…  
　　我們是完了。

　　反正你講不出當下的心裡話，而我也無法回過頭去，無視你當時的殘忍而再回去擁抱你，已經，可以了。

　　「可以放手了吧？你會＂又＂讓我錯過這班車的，我會趕不上飛機。」  
　　他甩開了他的手，一模一樣的場景，不同的理由、角色與立場互換，這是艾倫的報復，也是最後的，簡單而不足掛齒的自我保護。

滴答滴 聽時間 往前去  
好像在預報著 未來的連續劇

　　所以，這段感情，  
　　我結束它了…  
　　在那個夏天某個下著大雨的午後。

　　我們徹底地離開了對方的生命。

 

***

　　艾倫是徹底逃開了，正確來說，罪魁禍首是自己，也是自己逼他離開的，不過利威爾現在正清理著兩人家裡，這個家曾有兩個主人、兩把鑰匙。  
　　豪不留戀，可以肯定對方是不會再與他聯絡的。肯定，也是因為了解他的性子。  
　　所以一些沒帶走的衣物他裝進大型塑膠袋舊衣回收，兩人一起出遊的照片，單位是以一疊一疊來算，多年的相處可不是假的。  
　　兩人互送對方的禮物，看上去精緻的是艾倫做的；一枚編的歪七扭八的小花環戒指配著手織還有漏勾而空洞的圍巾，那是利威爾送的。

　　笨拙與年齡差的交織一步一步建構而成的情感，在下一瞬，通通被他倒進塑膠袋綁緊，扔進垃圾車，目送多年推積的回憶葬送在自己手裡，葬送在彼此手裡。  
　　不過多的是，自己的問題。艾倫還年輕、血還熱，也是，他後悔了，已是歷經滄桑的成年人，不該去絆住還充滿著未來光熱的青澀男孩，他還有很長的路要走，兩人之間的不協調不能全歸咎在艾倫身上。思想上有落差是無可避免，兩人都逃避不了的。

　　那是根本上的，年紀上的差別造就錯誤的根源。

一封信 一件舊的毛線衣  
誰是誰的紀念品 拿什麼來回憶

 

　　那天韓吉算是被打退了，接著是米克和納拿巴，韓吉那傢伙甚至連莫布里特都請來，還夠不夠惹麻煩？

　　該來的總是會來，她終究是叫上了艾爾文…

　　「不是忙得不可開交嘛？竟然可以因為四眼奇形種的一通電話空出時間約我？」

　　「怎麼，那什麼表情啊這樣看我，就這麼不希望我來找你嗎？」艾爾文苦笑，沒想到多年老友看到自己那眼神簡直嫌惡到兩人不共戴天般。

　　「嘖－」他不耐煩的咋舌，拉開椅子硬著頭皮坐下「Martini、杯口不抹鹽。」

　　「哇齁－喝這麼烈？」

　　「少跟我打哈哈，禿子！知不知道我現在最怕的就是跟你見面？」

　　許久，艾爾文驚異地說不出話，因為他的用詞。看黑髮男人不斷灌著酒，馬上又續了一杯，喝的又猛又急，但臉上是沒有浮現任何一絲薰紅。

　　「可惡－」他一手摀著自己的額頭，一手用力地往桌面槌下。他以為艾爾文不知道他在搞什麼，事實上亂了方寸的他，意外好懂，他想先灌醉自己，好不去聽艾爾文教訓他，抑或是勸說。

　　「…放心吧，我沒要改變你的決定──Whisky。」利威爾聽到這，回過頭看著他「我們好好喝一回吧，也那麼久沒碰面了。」

　　聽到這番話，利威爾難得對他露出一抹笑，但笑得非常難看，那是勉強的、那是因為現在內心是苦澀的。

　　「是說，原來你也有會害怕的時候，挺意外的。」

　　他先是一楞，然後笑開來，狂放的笑。

　　「哼，可多了，我只是假裝自己什麼都不怕而已。」他自嘲，金髮男子清楚，這是謊話。  
　　  
　　「怎麼說？」

　　「因為假裝久了，什麼都能成真。」他的鷹眼邪佞的一勾。

　　「原來如此…」他搖著酒杯，冰塊與玻璃碰撞的清脆聲響縈繞在兩人之間「所以對自己謊話說久了，就真的能認為離開艾倫，對他來說才是正確的？」

　　……  
　　操你媽的…

　　無聲的，利威爾在腦袋裡罵完了艾爾文的家族上下一輪，卻聽男人繼續說著。

　　「或許你以為現在踩剎車還不算太晚，我也是，多年不代表什麼，只要還沒到誓言彼此是對方唯一存在理由的程度…」他啜了一口「不過你要知道，就算你再怎麼不去正視，他可是，在最稚嫩的時候為你強加在他身上的愛發光發熱…」

　　利威爾默默在心裡發誓，如果艾爾文把他講得掉出一滴眼淚而且還被看見的話，他一定立刻就地一拳往他鼻樑招呼。

　　「為了追上你的腳步、趕上你的年歲，對於你給予的情欲回應，他在你的愛火裡燃燒，焚盡成灰的徹底。」一句話，說的極其緩慢，落在利威爾耳根，不斷的迴盪，周圍的空氣靜謐的死寂。

　　所以他怕這個男人，他像是審判者，逼得他一腳已懸空在深淵邊緣。

　　「…我怎麼沒去正視？我當然知道他也為了我努力很多…但是該、是時候了，足夠了，我該放他自由了。」

　　「可是連我都看得出他是連心都交出去了──」

　　「不－你聽我說完！」倏地揪起艾爾文的領子，他的情緒已經失控，眼角被怒火燒的發紅、血絲滿布，狠瞪著金髮男子，男子只是面無表情的看著他，那雙摸不透的天空藍果然…好像總是要將人看透一樣，自己可以瞞過韓吉、瞞過其他人、瞞過自己、瞞過艾倫，但終究是瞞不過摯友的。  
　　他鬆了手撇過頭…

　　「因為我們是同類。」他脫力的跌回座上。

　　「你指哪部分？」

　　「本性，堅韌、強硬、霸道、不服輸，真要細說起來，他真的非常像我，而我也是在他身上，看見自己的影子。」

　　「照你這樣說，那豈不自相矛盾？他是這世上最接近你的存在，你對他亦是，而你現在要給他的自由，你確定那叫自由？是拋棄才對吧。」

　　「不對，這樣真的才是最好的做法。」

　　「為何？」

　　「因為自我保護啊，不想被了解、碰觸到真實的自己，我們倆連這點都一樣，所以了…」他揚起頭，唇角微微顫抖，額前零落的碎髮遮蓋著自己向來鋒利的灰眸。

　　在愛情上，你這邊才是真正的幼稚你知道嗎？利威爾…

　　「Gin Tonic。」

 

　　一個人的屋內，落地窗外又開始下起大雨。  
　　他看著、想著，  
　　這個城市，不過是外表華美，實質上，是已經枯萎到腐敗…

　　嗬。

一場雨 狠狠下在眼睛裡  
愛在生老病死後 已經都沒關係

　　沒有艾倫的城市，管他晴天陰天雨天，一切都跟我沒關係。  
　　他也放任自己跟這城市一樣，一同頹敗、一同萎靡。

 

***

　　＂我們兩個都並不是天生的同性戀，所以，也試著交個女朋友吧＂  
　　那是我到日本後一個月，收到的一個遮蔽號碼的簡訊。  
　　可想而知是誰，那是位，縱使自己一到了異鄉就把電話、信箱、聊天室帳號，所有聯絡資訊都徹底換掉依然能夠找到自己的人。  
　　不過他不會再追過來了，那獨特而執念深重的獨佔慾已經不會再禁錮我了。

 

　　「哈……哈、唔…」自己粗魯的動作不知持續多久了，感覺都要擦破一層皮，他是個正常男性，生理需求依然還是要定期發洩，可是他漸漸意識到，一種奇異的問題開始發生在自己身上。  
　　  
　　「FUCK…」艾倫有些惱怒，感覺有些飽脹感但總在自己認為應該快要時懸在上頭…有哪個男性到這個年紀還不會自淫、弄痛自己的？這要傳出去真的會笑掉人大牙，但，去你的他現在的身體就是出了問題！  
　　他原本想要去看個醫生，但幾次觀察下來自己的生理現象都是正常的，唯獨－自慰卻不能自己射了。  
　　他是已經有點疼了，搞得自己難受也就索性不再套弄，可那種欲求的燥熱無法快速退去，隔天要上班他可不想讓自己難眠，第二天精神不濟。  
　　他只好去淋浴。

　　打開蓮蓬頭，在灑落的水流下方，他抵在冰涼的磁磚上加助冷靜，沁涼刺骨的冷水打溼身子，誰知在一閃而過的念頭裡，一股甜腥不由自主地上湧，即將爆發。  
　　連水都沒得先關，他推開分離式的玻璃衝出，一頭就是抱著馬桶大嘔特嘔。他剛剛只不過是，想起了曾經有過一個人，在浴室裡與自己如此炙熱纏綿過，浴室只是其中一處，他們都年輕，那熱戀時的一頭熱沖昏彼此。  
　　他的身體記得男人的手掌大小、他的撫觸總是火熱、它對自己的慾望總是毫不掩飾、狂放不羈，讓還是男孩時的他徹底感受到什麼是充滿愛慾的暴虐。他記得每一秒、每一刻、每一個畫面，記憶開始不斷以幻燈片的形式呈現摧殘蹂躪艾倫的腦海。  
　　  
　　只不過是想起一下下…  
　　都是那男人…

　　＂我們兩個都並不是天生的同性戀，所以，也試著交個女朋友吧＂

　　說的簡單！說的輕鬆！他自己其實清楚，這一切，不是身體健康出了狀況，而是心理上的。  
　　我恨你、我恨你！也恨我自己，恨這樣的自己，恨開始連自己都覺得噁心的身體，都是你害的…都是你，害我忘不了你。  
　　少年一回歇斯底里地抓扯著自己的棕色短髮、一回用力用拳頭直往牆壁爆砸，捶的瘀血，然後真的迸破表皮出血，想要藉由痛楚找回一點點現實感，不然他實在不知道自己該怎麼走出這個浴室、穿好睡衣、回到床鋪入睡。  
　　他什麼都不會了，每每到這種時候，就像腦袋當機，只記得怎麼做是放聲的大哭。

遇見你 之後 愛上你 然後 恨透你  
原來 愛是回不去的旅行

 

***

　　站在熙來攘往的熱鬧街頭，抬頭，上方的電視牆，有不斷連播的新聞，偶爾切成最近的流行資訊，有時也會切成巨型的電子鐘，現在是，下班時間。  
　　有點凍紅的鼻尖、開始由背脊蔓延的寒意，他艱難地從溫暖的口袋將手伸出緊了緊自己的圍巾。  
　　  
　　這樣的寒冬裡，肯定有人已經可以陪伴他溫暖他了吧？他現在是抱著誰呢？是什麼樣的女性在享受著他的擁抱呢？  
　　利威爾本身條件就好，俊毅的臉龐、穩定的工作與收入來源，有哪個女人不想要呢？只要他想，勾勾手，貼都貼不完吧，怎會稀罕我這種年紀差了一大截的孩子？  
　　  
　　不是笨蛋，就不會選我。  
　　利威爾－很顯然那男子當然不是。

　　在自己已經是步履蹣跚還能去設想另一人的生活情況，  
　　原來，這就叫孤獨。

　　下一個轉角，他趕緊進了一家居酒屋，點了燒酒暖暖身子，也想趕快揮開腦中的那些雜念。  
　　話說，最近一直有個念頭…來到這裡工作也一年了，明明很順，卻有點，覺得膩了。成就感不足？虛榮心不滿？總之自己的自我實現階段大概，面臨了撞牆期吧？

　　好笑吧？沒有愛、沒有歸屬，就妄想著先來滿足自我價值？其實每個天亮，一覺醒來也亦是半空懸浮，一年了，從沒再有腳踏實地的感覺，這個世界不要我。  
　　所以不管我再怎麼努力、站在巔峰，一切都是白搭。

　　不行了，呵呵、狀況糟成這樣，連酒都無法好好品嘗。  
　　毀滅性的空虛，他先是察覺自己有點犯蠢，噗哧一聲認真覺得好笑，然後開始誇張的笑趴在桌上，由笑到哭，接著伏在桌上，不讓自己的哭聲讓人發覺。

問自已 沒有你我行不行  
顯微鏡裡看愛情 殘酷的放大所有愛的原因

 

***

　　時節進入另一個夏季，艾倫是回到德國了，下了飛機，拖著量不多不少的行李與背包，和離去那天一樣。記憶的指標完全指向自己的家，他的腦海裡只剩回家這個本能。  
　　  
　　他忘了自己是怎麼在日本度過冬季的，如此令人稱羨的一切一絲都無法倒映在他眼裡，那雙幽翠的雙瞳，在這一年多的時光裡已成了被野火焚燒殆盡的草原，榮景灰飛煙滅。

　　噹、噹、噹，這個車站特有的復古式鐘響，是為了配合這一帶的都市特色計畫，這個城市充滿著紅磚瓦步道的沉澱、街頭煤油燈溫熱的點綴，讓陌生的、擦肩而過的所有陌生人顯得不會那麼孤獨，縱使大家互不認識，是不同個體，在他踏出車廂的那刻，他覺得人與人之間沒有看上去的那麼寂寞。  
　　因為大家都孤獨，所以反而就不會意識到寂寞，不是嗎？也或許只是他思鄉了，這是他出生、長大的故鄉，理所當然對這裏充滿熟悉的安心恬適。

　　走下那個階梯，人潮依然擁擠，搭上飛機時天色還亮，回到這裡剛好碰到了下班時分。走過這條穿越月台的地下道，牆上的壁畫已經全換了，都是自己認不出的，也許是附近學校院生的作品，水準不錯，只是美的卻讓自己沒有實感，飄飄然的、自己是被人潮順水推舟的其中一尾沙丁魚。

　　上了最後一道階梯，接著就是那個車站閘口了，突然想起，每個休假日的小幸福就僅僅是在出口的另一邊看見自己等待的人，無聲的對望，由遠而近，然後是專屬於獻給對方的笑容，對比現在，已經能夠連謊言都隨口而出說的漂亮，這就是所謂的長大。  
　　雖然經歷過很多傷痛，但已經不會被擊垮，不過唯獨有件事總是無法進步，時不時的會出現過往回憶摻雜的片段幻覺，例如現在。  
　　原來這個愛哭的城市又開始下著大雨，朦朧間，他在車站出口看見斑馬線另一頭，那個熟悉的身影。

　　由遠而近，雙方投以的是不知所措、驚恐、慌亂、憤怒、悲傷……但實際上是什麼情緒起伏都沒有。視線開始重疊，少年看見那個穿著挺拔、西裝革履的黑髮男子將手中的傘扔掉衝向他；男人看到那個棕色頭髮的青年放掉手中行李的拖把、掙脫笨重背包的束縛朝自己奔來。

　　一步、兩步、三步，他們相會在車站出口外的步道上，沒有遮蔽的地方，任由大雨滂沱，逐漸蘊濕自己，其實他們那一秒忘了彼此的名字、忘了告誡自己多少次不能藕斷絲連、忘了不該留給自己退路的怨恨、忘了實際上…日子已經悄悄過了一年，生命裡沒有彼此的一年。

　　少年一秒決定他要背叛那個負傷、獨自一人躲起來舔舐、療癒的維特，而男人也一秒決定，他要背叛那個告誡自己施予恩澤的教父，他決定重新做回處刑人的角色，將少年圈回他的鳥籠裡剝奪其自由。那一秒，他們緊緊相擁。

　　一年前，他們在這裡分別。  
　　一年後，他們不管過去曾經在腦海裡上演數千遍的折磨與痛苦。顯微鏡下，  
他們的愛情被無限放大，我愛你的原因赤裸的橫在眼前，不需理由再繼續固守那不足掛齒的堅持，他們想要的，只是一個唯他不可、任何人都給不出的擁抱而已。

　　「當初誰准你放手的？」利威爾幾乎是用吼出來的，這甜蜜的桎梏來的真遲。　

　　「……你也…沒再追過來、不是嘛…」青年已經不知道自己在說什麼了，現在什麼都不重要吧，流離失所的小船，總算在被夕陽昏紅淹沒前靠岸。

　　在大雨中的地鐵車站站口，男人此刻覺得，兩人都是成年人，而自己又比他大一輪，所以這些…所以到底又怎麼樣呢？當初自己是怎麼不要臉的對小上自己一大截的孩子傾訴愛意的，他試著複習起那些畫面，那幼稚回應的彼此。

　　「艾倫、我們重新在一起吧。」愛一個人，到底可以讓人變多笨？連一句簡單的話語表達都窒礙難行。

　　大雨中，相擁的兩人想起多年以前，也是一個下雨天的夏日午後，一個社會人士霸道的攔下了且執意拉住正要趕地鐵的一位少年，硬是讓他錯過那班車，也要對他說上一句話，一句重要的話。

 

親愛的 讓我忘…

我無法忘記你。


	5. 【利艾】春（末）夢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 520賀

 

　　由於晚上要去打工，在沒有課的時候艾倫都會在午間小睡一下。  
　　在一段沒有多舒服、全身痠痛的午睡醒來，感覺到下腹有點悶脹，純黑的棉質底褲撐起了一個形狀，他懊惱的抓亂自己的軟髮。  
　　太陽穴還留有一點微弱地清醒時的脹痛，他緩緩踱進廁所時發現，早在剛才走動的過程中大腿內側就透著一股濕黏，仔細一看，在突起的輪廓頂端上浮現了一層深色水漬。

　　鬼使神差的，他緩緩步向一旁的浴缸，一腳跨過，就這麼坐在邊上…  
　　好奇怪，未免也…太突然了…好想、發洩…

　　情緒極度亢奮之下，他開始自顧自摩擦起來，可是整個人肢體僵硬的不得了，無法言喻的不協調感籠罩全身，突然間，他醒了。嚇醒。

　　「唔哇！」艾倫整個人驚嚇得從床上正坐起，原來是夢，但夢境清晰地竟還保留了方才的餘韻，嚥下一口，他再度步向房間內的浴室。  
　　抵在門板上，覺得臉部有些微熱，呼吸也有些微紊亂，也太真實了吧？簡直就像剛剛真的刺激過一樣，身體的慾望被撩起，利威爾又不在家，如同題材一般，身體還清楚記得剛才夢裡的陌生觸感，乾脆就…試試吧。  
　　想要…快點…，時間也不早了一回就該出門，自己根本也沒怎麼休息到，這麼發情般的現象，引來艾倫沒來由的一陣惱怒。  
　　依著夢境，他抬起一腳坐了上去，不甚溫柔的摩擦，像在騎三角木馬，可是沒有適度的調情一味的使力反而搞的自己生疼，也沒匯聚什麼射精感，心境上只能專注在自己時間不多了、等下會趕不上車之類的緊迫感來把自己強逼上頂峰草草解決。

　　好不容易有些快到的慾望飽和，好死不死就在這時門把傳來轉動的聲響，門被打開了，艾倫一時無法反應就這麼愣在原地，保持著奇怪、一眼就能看出似乎在偷摸什麼的動作與來者對視。

　　利威爾只是站在門口，嘴巴微張的盯著自己…  
　　被撞見了…丟臉極了！腦袋都沒來的及跟上自己情急之下的條件反射，他脫口而出自己在洗澡，而利威爾竟也只是淡淡地浮現一抹笑，回了聲抱歉就闔上門。

　　怎麼可能啊這是！通常要是這樣的自己被看到的話肯定是二話不說衝上來的，所以剛剛的…絕對被看到了吧？！天啊，真的太丟臉了…  
　　歇斯底里間一個重心不穩，他往一旁栽倒，跌進了浴缸裡，而浴缸不知何時已經真的放滿水，水瞬間侵入他的鼻腔，席捲而來的窒息感讓他想要大聲呼救都沒有辦法，在瀕臨極限的時候，他竟升起一種好像平常在跟利威爾做愛時，偶爾夾帶的官能性刺激，一樣地令他欲罷不能…

　　咳、咳…利威爾！利威爾先生…救、救我…

　　在瀕死邊緣反而會有興奮感，也真夠變態，自己就這麼乾脆淹死算了。  
　　伴隨這種自我放棄的念頭，完全陷入黑暗中一秒之後，無限的輪迴，艾倫可以確定這回肯定也是夢，自己根本沒有徹底清醒，整個人依然疲倦得要命。

　　毫無二致，起身的第一件事他依然鬼迷心竅地往浴室的方向走去，這次他還記得鎖上門，開始照著夢境動作，但是亂無章法一個勁的蹭也並非可行，微微轉個角度，挺直背脊、撅起臀部，他緩緩前後挪動，摩擦會陰、摩擦兩個囊袋的嫩皮，是比較有感覺了，但是，強烈的暈眩感不斷啃噬自己的意識。

　　睜開眼，艾倫望著不能再熟悉的天花板，原來真的是夢…轉頭看了下鐘，現在才清晨五點，艾倫上的是晚班他才睡了沒多久！他眼袋泛紫，臉色有些過於蒼白，而身上傳來的重量也終於讓他找出害他被鬼壓床的元兇。  
　　自己的同居戀人正一手一腳整個橫在他身上，纏的跟什麼似的…

　　倏地，他一把用力推開利威爾，男人整個摔到一旁，瞬間都醒了，還沒來得及做聲下半身就有了一個質量，他額間佈滿黑線的盯著騎在自己胯部上的艾倫…

　　「你…這是做什──？！」話都還沒講完艾倫扶著利威爾的粗大，不加潤滑，順著自己晨勃的一點濕潤粗魯的整根吞了進去。

　　「夠了，你這樣會受傷…」他啞著嗓，努力抵禦艾倫給予的歡愉，盡可能壓抑自己動腰的念頭、勸說身上的人不要這樣亂來，雖說平日自己對他予取予求毫無節制，但可以發誓他可從沒忘了要做好呵護他的動作。

　　「少囉唆還不都是你害的！給我乖乖閉上嘴享受就好！」

　　「……」除了下半身傳來爽快的緊緻，利威爾的腦海裡此刻充斥著自己戀人平日的乖順羞澀，一切好似走馬燈在他腦海裡流轉。

　　我有做了什麼嗎？  
　　他一邊思索著，一邊壓抑自己瞬間主導權盡失的慌亂以及，一個三十代大叔被自家年輕戀人反撲的五味雜陳…  
　　不過這插曲當然無傷大雅，這一切都可以視為一種生活上的樂趣，別有一番風情，幾個鐘頭後利威爾出門上班了，留下躲在被窩裡腰簡直快被操斷、嘴裡不斷咒罵的少年。

　　一進公司，職員們依舊戰戰兢兢，從利威爾身旁經過無一不是問安報備，唯獨在韓吉眼裡，男人今日的樣子令她作嘔。  
　　不知怎的大家好像都被他的臭臉濾鏡矇騙了，眼前的老痞子臉頰微泛春光，周圍感覺還開著小花兒呢。終於是被噁心的受不了了，老友走上前拍了拍利威爾的肩。

　　「我說你…今天是怎麼回事？咳…樣子看上去，不太妙啊…」

　　「怎麼個不太妙？」活見鬼了怎麼覺得這個老流氓在笑，韓吉認為自己大概要折壽了。

　　「你…笑的超噁心的，你知道嘛？」

　　「嗬，那還真是抱歉了，今天下午前給我生出一個企劃否則一個月都別想休。」拋下這段話利威爾颯爽走人，他心情好的甚至低低地哼起聲來，留下了眼鏡已經碎一地的韓吉看著他如沐春風的背影漸漸遠去。

　　寶貝今天真熱情❤

 

就算已是尾聲但依舊是春天  
祝大家５２０快樂


	6. 【利艾】第一縷光

　　當外頭開始響起蟲與鳥的騷動，微光已經能夠透過眼皮，房內潔白大床年輕的主人先醒來，發現自己是趴著的狀態，與自己的伴侶有些距離，映入眼簾的是對方的後背，他不失落，能夠欣賞那上頭自己的傑作他倒也樂在其中。

　　不過盯著久了，不免有些寂寞，還是跟著湊了上去，貓膩地將側臉貼上寬大厚實的背膀，廝磨間感受著對方令人安心的熱度，藉此緩解自己腰椎被折騰一夜的痠疼。

　　過一下子，聽見一聲有些暗啞的低沉嘆息，身子稍稍僵硬的輕微舒展，聲音的主人轉過身，伸手直接將人攬進懷中，輕輕按住對方後腦勺，幾個碎吻落在少年額前，他閉眼享受男人給予的溫柔。

　　利威爾的手指插進對方的髮絲裡，指腹接觸頭皮，輕輕揉按著艾倫的腦袋，又隨意地順手抓亂那已有些微蓬翹起的棕色短髮，然後再梳理整齊，如此循環，柔順的觸感讓人愛不釋手，下意識地重複這樣確認對方存在的動作。

　　男人閉著眼，手邊的動作漸漸放緩，他還有些犯睏，持久力與精力是兩回事，縱使是位滿分情人，連續數日而繁忙的公務，再加上鬧騰一晚累積下來的疲憊，時間還早，連預先設好的鐘都還沒響，利威爾打算繼續膩著對方直到天色完全亮了為止。

　　只不過某人似乎不太能解讀空氣。

　　枕在自己手臂上那顆腦袋的主人，一回眨著眼像是在思索什麼，一回又朝自己看得入神，接著發出傻呼呼的笑聲。  
　　利威爾看著眼睛都給笑彎的人兒，舒了一口氣，鼻息間流露的是對自己年紀差了一輪以上的愛人的寵溺與保護。

　　懷裡的人不安分地像隻毛毛蟲一樣，披蓋在身上唯一的遮掩都因動作幾乎滑落，艾倫整個後背與腰側都露出大半，而房內還開著空調，都不注意自己會不會感冒，男人有些頭疼的將棉被拉起重新覆住、包裹好少年，再用下巴使力在對方頭頂磨。

　　「注意一下身子小心著涼好嘛。」口氣雖重顯得嘮叨過數次而不耐煩，但動作卻與之相反充滿著對自己年輕愛人的無可奈何與無法壓抑的愛憐。

　　「呵呵，反正有你會幫我注意啊，疼、疼－」聽到這番好像長不大，卻也的確不需要他在做多餘改變的話語，利威爾迅雷不及掩耳、懲罰性地在他腰肉擰了一把，隨後心滿意足的輕哼。

　　「哼，呵呵什麼…」似乎也沒注意到調笑對方時，自己的臉上也是洋溢著幸福，唇角不自覺的勾起，啃咬、啄吻艾倫的耳廓「多大的人了真是…」語落又在耳殼上色氣地舔了一口，將熱氣乎在上頭。

　　忍受瞬間的麻癢，他將人整個推翻過去，讓男人重新躺倒在床。

　　「這麼大。」說著還一邊刻意將戴在自己無名指上的銀戒湊近到男人鼻前，好像怕人沒看到似的。他當然知道那是什麼，那是艾倫畢業那年，自己親自為他套上的，象徵在彼此眼中永恆定居的誓言。

　　「是、是，我的少爺，真是把一輩子都賠給你了。」

　　「說什麼賠這麼難聽，嘛、算了，當個世界上最幸福的贏家也未嘗不好。」他整個人賴在利威爾身上，將頭倚在他胸前，聆聽大提琴音色的脈動。利威爾其實還想睡得不得了，可惜掛在他身上的小祖宗似乎不肯放過他的神經，自己的腿傳來一陣一陣撩心的碰觸，雖知艾倫是因為好玩，但無法肯定對方到底是否還懷著當初那份單純還是富含手段的天真。

　　艾倫用腳趾輕蹭男人的腿，可以感受到細微的針刺，他不討厭，男人的身體永遠是乾淨的，所以帶有點稀疏體毛反倒更為男人的軀體添上幾分野性。

　　不甘於被對方調戲，利威爾用自己帶了點鬍渣的側臉捧住艾倫的臉蛋湊上去粗魯的磨蹭，惹來對方的推擋和斷斷續續的咯咯輕笑。

　　捧著他微熱的臉頰，指頭轉而摳搔著艾倫的下頷，把人當貓兒逗，誰知他還真像貓一樣的沉醉起來，眼睛微瞇、唇瓣微啟，嘴角勾著美好的弧度。  
　　感覺得出來，這一世，艾倫變得很愛笑，美麗的笑容展露，這才是他最自然的面貌吧，這是沉重的前世完全看不到的。

　　「不再多睡一下？會睡眠不足的…」毫無自覺，溫熱的厚實掌心再度開始揉著棕色軟髮，這樣的親暱觸碰令人醉心，習慣從兩人相戀之後便已養成，至今仍舊如此，像是為了補足千年前無法緊握在手的遺憾。

　　「已經睡不著了。」年輕人就是年輕人吧，何況在剛才的玩鬧中僅存的一點睡意早全消散了。

　　看著艾倫趴在自己胸口，凝視自己的模樣，微光已能穿透窗紗，些許灑落在兩人軀體，有些光線則打在少年水潤耀眼的眸子裡，映照出來的瞳彩讓利威爾剎時看懵了。象徵綠草如茵的遼源中流轉的是讓人著迷的蜜金，難以言喻的瞳色，平時看上去是湖水藍般的澄澈，但偶爾在凝視自己的過程中，裡頭似乎還摻著一種執著，比豔陽還要強烈、還要熾熱。

　　稍微側過身，他重新將人抱個死緊，連大腿都整個攀了上去，深怕人會突然跑掉似，發出一長聲滿足的嘆息。

　　「可以、放鬆一些些嘛…不能呼吸了…你抱太緊了啦。」

　　「如果我是要勒死你呢？」話鋒一轉，換上的是灰藍瞳彩的銳利神色，頑劣的隻字片語總是喜歡穿插在甜蜜的時刻裡，不過這種前世記憶傳承下來的劣根性倒為了現在的和平生活增添幾分刺激的情趣。

　　「不要用勒死的，用別種方式殺了我吧，勒的不舒服。」熟悉男人的脾性，先是愣了幾秒，緊接著是無奈的微笑，放棄掙扎以淡漠回應。

　　「那…」他將人一把翻過，兩人的立場完全顛倒，居高臨下地夾帶危險氣息望著艾倫「幹死你好了。」

　　這說明艾倫已經不是孩子了，當初面對這種極具煽情意味的話語自己都還會羞赧的手足無措，如今聽聞這番話，少年也只會嘟嚷好色、變態等字眼爾後張開自己的雙臂。

　　男人窩進纖細的頸肩，以鼻尖磨蹭，又咬又啃，艾倫微微昂首，完全暴露出自己頸子的美好弧度，也更加方便了對方的肆虐，所到之處都是一圈圈的牙印，數分鐘後兩人不約而同在心裡默默決定今天請假。

　　今生，赤日是宣告一天蒸蒸日上起頭的象徵，前世，則是生與死開始下注的倒數，唯一不變的是，利威爾每日早晨所迎接的第一縷光，便是艾倫那雙倒映自己，耀眼奪目的燦金。


	7. 【利艾】輸贏僅是調味

　　翠綠色的眼眸睜的渾圓、雙手保持微抬在半空握著拳的姿勢良久，屏氣凝神，在掛在店內木製屋樑上的電視屏幕亮出，德國隊射手進球的瞬間，全體一陣震耳欲聾的歡呼。

　　坐在自己身旁的人跟著暴動，整個人站起來時大腿不小心勾到桌邊，讓滿溢著白色泡沫的啤酒灑了一點出來。  
　　有潔癖的男人似乎也不以為意，他的視線一直停留在自己的戀人身上。

　　「我要再押！下球一樣是德國！」

　　「嗬，真有把握……義大利－」男子拿著下注票紙遞給來到桌邊的服務生，然後示意另一張為德國。

　　「哈？利威爾先生你背叛我！你怎能投敵隊啊！」外表已經帶有幾分成熟的青年下一秒像個孩子般地拍著桌面，越過身來對著自己的年長戀人表示極為幼稚的抗議。

　　「傻瓜，哪有人像你這樣篤定的，要一直觀察局勢，以你這種淺見進賭場肯定是光著屁股出來，何況你押的是我的錢。」

　　「唔、是你說今晚你全包的…」他抿著唇訕訕的坐回椅座。

　　「是、是…」

　　幾回電光石火間的攻守，下一球果然被義大利王牌貝爾托特拿下，艾倫頓時失落的將下巴抵在桌面上，斜眼睨了屏幕低低說著接下來都讓利威爾來押，不過男人還是幫艾倫那份全押德國。

　　輸贏和錢不是重點，重點是能帶他玩得盡興。況且比賽還沒結束，太早放棄是他的毛病，不到最後關頭勝負還很難說。

　　他拿起一根連皮炸得酥脆的薯條，沾滿濃郁的起士醬遞到艾倫嘴邊，就看少年有些落寞的張口吃著，嘴裡塞著食物含糊嘀咕、碎念。  
　　因為信任，所以在利威爾面前他特別容易半途而廢，把事情交給男人去判斷絕對是最好的選擇，他清楚利威爾的能力，對於任何事都無人能及，自己全權託付他當然是再輕鬆不過的。不管是公司裡的重大決策還是生活上的柴米油鹽，在男人的保護傘底下，正是他可以卸下自己完美裝束的清閒時光。

　　大手用力地蓋在艾倫頭上，接著是一陣粗魯的搓揉，電視再度響起一波世足賽主題音樂，下場賽事開始，艾倫才緩緩抬頭。原本有些打擊的情緒漸漸地又跟著鑼鼓喧天昂揚，笑顏又慢慢地浮上他的臉蛋。  
　　期間利威爾又多點了些菜品，麵食、炸物拼盤、香腸，樣樣不缺，他不怕在　　這半夜吃不定量且不營養的食物會帶來負擔，兩人規律的作息偶爾來個奢糜的點綴也並無不妥，況且艾倫還有足夠的發育空間，多吃點他反而安心。

　　環視了周遭一輪，店內盛況空前的氛圍也感染了不苟言笑的男人，他仰頭一飲而盡，一口氣灌完整大杯啤酒，隨意的將大杯放回桌面，沒有放緩力道砸出了不小的聲響，雖說對比現場的嘈雜，這一點聲響根本相形見拙，無法聽聞、幾近被掩蓋的動作看在少年眼裡是又驚又喜。

　　──利威爾先生竟然會有這樣隨性的動作！  
　　僅是看到戀人不常有的反應，便讓他內心激動的不能自己。

　　他也跟著拿起自己略為小杯的巧克力啤酒與利威爾的碰杯，又加點了一杯覆盆莓。

　　「看不出來你也挺能喝的。」他一手撐著精削的頰側，一邊用叉子叉起一快酥嫩的雞肉塊放進嘴裡。

　　「因為餐廳裡特製的苦味比較淡，不然外面賣的一般啤酒我根本連入口都沒辦法。」

　　「哼、果然是小鬼……開始了。」

　　「我喜歡甜的嘛！」多少還是和著酒勁的關係，艾倫漾開更燦爛的笑容，轉而繼續盯著賽事。  
　　前面確實有些被義大利大挫銳氣，不過很快隊伍就跟著自家王牌重振氣勢，勢如破竹開場立即奪回一分。

　　「帥爆了啊萊納！」看他簡直開心地都要跳起來了，利威爾也不自覺的被帶起了一個爽朗的笑。  
　　雖然僅是一瞬間的事，但那一幕卻被艾倫捕捉到了，令人心臟漏跳一拍，他乖乖地坐回位子上，微微側頭用眼角瞟一眼男人，誰知男人正用剛才那種會讓人看出神的溫柔神情盯著自己。  
　　為了遮掩自己近乎手足無措的姿態，他拿起自己的叉子叉了一塊德國香腸，沾了少許黃芥末往男人那裏塞，利威爾識趣的閉著眼享受戀人的服務，接著用湯匙和叉子捲了一口麵給艾倫，兩人就這樣你一口我一口互相餵食，好在今天店內多的是情緒激昂的客人，否則平日沒有東西轉移注意力，其他客人肯定早就被這兩個無良人士閃瞎了眼。

　　比賽終於是進行到德國鐵壁與義大利巨人正面交鋒的階段，少年的雙手交疊在一起，似乎非常緊張接下來的發展，一下交握一下搓著手指，好像已經浮出了一些手汗的樣子。

　　艾倫看得入神，連利威爾什麼時候將他一手拉過來與自己的緊握在一塊都不曉得。  
　　摸著他單薄的掌心，隨著進球，覆著的那隻手也跟著上下起伏，艾倫單手揮舞著，留下的那隻手不忘與利威爾緊密不分。  
　　男人壓根沒看進多少賽況，而是眼中的人興奮地好似連他自己也氣勢如虹，利威爾享受的，是與他分享這份喜悅，以及欣賞自己盛氣凌人的掌中至寶。

　　「贏了──」全場一片歡聲雷動，最後是在螢幕上的雙方王牌萊納與貝爾托特友好的握手宣告結束。

　　＂我們從大學就是很好的朋友，能和他在場上交手是一件快樂的事，輸了球，我個人是一點都不感到氣餒…＂伴隨賽事之後的致詞，店內的人潮漸漸散去，在一旁看見利威爾從皮夾原本要付現變成了掏出信用卡，艾倫的表情也有些無法鎮靜。  
　　看來利威爾今晚真的花了不少錢…

　　查覺到身旁的人姿態有些僵硬，臉部表情也有些猙獰、尷尬，似乎在懊惱自己一時太過亢奮而花錢如流水的行徑，男人只是習慣性的揉亂他的棕髮撇下一句花在你身上很值得，便要人跟上離開了溫暖的美式餐廳。

　　作息規律地兩人鬧騰到將近清晨，氣溫依然凜冽的外頭夾帶些許水氣，他將自己的薄衫充當薄外套披在只穿著一件短袖上衣就出門的毛頭小鬼身上，深怕剛剛從氣溫合宜的地方一時來到溫度低的外頭，強烈的溫度反差會引發感冒徵狀。

　　「開心嘛？」從剛剛在店裡就一直緊握的那雙手現在也緊緊地牽在一起，互相感受著彼此的熱度，這是不善言語的他，盡力而直接的表達方式，他一刻都不想與少年分開。

　　「當然阿！」突然間的掙開緊扣的十指，令男人措手不及，但下一秒的重量，也同樣來的措手不及，差別在於前一秒是轉瞬間的失落，對比下一秒是滿心的幸福填滿。  
　　無人的街道上，艾倫大膽地撲了過去，比對方高了一截的人整個掛在男人身上。

　　「咿…」調了調環住對方脖頸的位置與自己大腿夾住對方腰際的姿勢，只有他敢如此調皮地對待這位人人都敬畏三分的上司「我重嗎？呵呵。」

　　「重死了！都快被你給壓死了。」托著少年臀部的手藉勢捏了一把，其實身上的傳來的質量還不足一個青年人該有的份量，現在在身上的，只不過是自己求之不得的甜蜜負擔。

　　「哈哈哈哈－抱我回家──」一路上，兩人又打又鬧，艾倫舒心的清脆笑聲快要劃破清晨的寧靜，感覺到背上的大男孩將額頭抵在自己頭部後方，一個向前傾，往後方用力撞下去，撞的艾倫吃痛一聲，撫著額頭又隨即變成了笑，眼角含著點點淚水，可是是開心的、是幸福的。

　　「小心回去之後我就真的抱你了，小混蛋。」

　　「你敢我就咬你。」他還真在利威爾肩頸上示範起來，不小力的咬出幾圈牙印，邊咬邊發出止不住地輕哼。  
　　等到真的回到家門前的鐵門，還保有些許酒意的兩人各自撈找著口袋中的鑰匙許久，最後是在艾倫啊的一聲，連帶拉扯利威爾一起失衡往後翻倒後從口袋中滑出才找著。  
　　不全然是酒精作祟，還混著亢奮過後的脫力感，連將鑰匙插入鎖孔都搞得嗑嗑巴巴，艾倫站得東倒西歪，將門推開後又賴在男人身上不放。

　　「隨便你要不要抱我吧，總之帶我進去，我懶得走了。」

　　「少臭美了我才沒那力氣，換你帶我進去。」利威爾話一落就把自己全身的重量往少年那裡倒，結實的肌肉質量可不是鬧著玩的，艾倫一時還有被往一旁壓過的跡象，直起身子，才半拖半拉將人拉進屋內，兩人就這樣倒在玄關，一時半刻都還不想起身。  
　　最後是聽見了幾聲漸漸放亮的鳥鳴，男人拍了拍艾倫挺俏的臀部，催促他趕快去洗個澡然後盡快上床睡覺，少年掙扎的撐起身子，男人聽見了有些顛頗的腳步緩緩向浴室踱去，將水龍頭打開嘩啦嘩啦的流水聲，而自己則是安心地躺在已經被艾倫拖的絕對乾淨的地板，繼續賴著不起直到他來叫自己水放好了，然後巴住對方的小腿不放為止。


	8. 【利艾】Dear Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20150812利艾日賀文  
> 狼利x兔艾

誰說轉生之後一定會是人？

就算天塌下來，  
死也要和你在一起。

 

　　在進入針葉林銜接上凍原前還尚屬於溫帶的邊界，棕色的毛球張開小口啃拉著鮮嫩的草，正品嘗難得美味，隨著一陣沁涼，耳朵豎了豎，風捎來的不只是森林深處的寒冷氣息，還夾帶了天敵的味道。  
　　驚覺大事不妙，小小的草食動物被肉食動物鎖定了，而且是多久之前被盯上的自己完全沒發現。

　　牠停下了進食的動作，緩緩伏下身，眼睛睜的渾圓，身軀緊繃如拉滿的弓，讓周圍的高草遮掩，一個蹬腿箭步向前，小小的肉墊拚盡全力在植物稀疏的土地上奔跑，可惜很快就被追趕上，那速度，慘，竟然是狼！

　　如果說兔子是射出的箭，那狼的速度就是迅雷，物種的體格與能力差異完全不能及，就算先一步行動也還是被追上，碩大的狼爪鋪天蓋地，一道陰影瞬間籠罩牠。  
　　小兔子被巨爪扣壓在地，死命掙扎扭動身軀，奈何完全脫離不了，不一回，狼將自己的舌整個貼了上去，冰涼的觸感引來一陣顫慄，柔軟的毛濡溼成一塊塊，小兔子被舔的毛炸得亂七八糟。  
　　牠嚇的發抖，狼的力道讓自己的掙扎根本徒勞，只能任憑對方在自己身上肆虐，感受溫熱而粗糙的舌面一直舔著自己的毛皮。

　　＂好奇怪，怎麼，沒吃我？＂一直緊閉的雙眼鼓起勇氣睜開，迎上的便是這隻成狼的銀灰眼瞳，雖然瞳仁已是一條細線，但牠立刻就認出了－那是利威爾。

　　見小兔子好像理解了什麼，狼拉開了點距離，發出了低低的呼嚕聲。  
　　＂艾倫…＂牠的鼻吻溫柔無比的輕蹭小兔子軟軟的腹部，將牠慢慢翻過身，讓牠重新站起。  
　　看狼的神情柔和，艾倫也慢慢平復自己的情緒，牠愣愣的用肥短的小後腿支起自己，抬頭忘著利威爾，依然有些不可置信，雖說並不是沒想過兩人再次見面的機會，但沒想到會是以這種形式，兩人竟然都是動物，而且還生為不同種族。

　　動了動小鼻子，除了原野充斥的清新味道，另一個便是利威爾撲鼻的冷冽氣味。動物的嗅覺很靈敏，雖說狼對艾倫來說應該是滿身腥臊的，可利威爾身上依然是牠清新而獨特的氣息，像是撲鼻好聞的雪松。

　　還沒等艾倫回神，狼張口叼住兔子的後頸肉，緩緩的往森林踱去，路途中牠依然抵抗著要進入自己不熟悉的領地，不過從旁看去不過是小幅度的擺動。  
　　嚴格說起來這也不算綠意怏然森林而是一片針葉林，除了樹幹的木色與為數不多的綠色，其餘皆是一致的白，純淨的不可思議，來到一顆大樹旁，繞到一邊主幹已腐朽，中間有個相當大的樹洞。  
　　他將兔子放到一個落葉枯枝堆積起的軟窩，自己也跟著躺了進去，自己的前肢緊緊地箍住，柔軟的灰白色毛皮不住地往小毛球身上蹭，誰知沒讓小傢伙放鬆戒備反而發出瞬息高頻的尖叫。

　　＂呀啊啊啊──快放開我！＂

　　＂為什麼？＂狼頗為不滿地直勾勾地瞧著沒有任何防禦能力的弱小生物，銳利的視線盯得直讓牠生畏退縮。

　　＂我、我們…是不同的！不能在一塊！＂聽聞小動物的哀號，狼只是短促的哼了聲，大概接近人類的嗤之以鼻吧，完全不理會艾倫的說法，逕自繼續攬著這柔軟觸感的毛球酣甜入睡。

　　幾日下來都是如此，如果艾倫要出去覓食，小巧的腳印旁邊就會跟著諾大的掌痕一路綿延至邊界，在艾倫進食的期間，利威爾就會遠離牠去獵捕，雖然沒有約定，但兔子竟會在原地等待狼的歸來，不管多久。  
　　利威爾進食的時間開始延長，原因是食肉之後牠就必須去尋找鄰近的水源好洗漱一番再回到艾倫身邊，不過一時半刻又怎可能掩蓋住那濃烈的血腥味，小兔子是知道的，但也乖乖地縮著後腿，任著牠將自己銜回住所。

　　違逆本能的多餘行為，這只會讓對方的生存模式受干擾，況且利威爾這麼做又難保是為了抑制想吃掉自己的慾望，牠終歸只是口糧。  
　　我們終究是不能在一起的，不是給你吃了，就是我應該走，我不能在你身邊如此折磨你心智…

　　極北之地剛蘊染了清晨的些許微光，小毛球輕手輕腳趁著狼側躺掙脫了禁錮，離開樹洞，使勁的跑，能夠離開牠多遠就多遠。

 

　　＂哎呦！這付身體真是的！完全跑不快啊…＂身為兔子的牠竟然在此時好似自己還是人般地厭惡天生的物種差距。  
　　跑了很久，終是耐不住地停下來休息，不過，好似就是在等待牠鬆懈的這一刻，意識到一陣急促的肉掌摩擦聲已經來不及了，利威爾奔到牠身後，一爪就把小兔子壓趴在地。

　　吼──

　　那是野獸本性表露無遺的低鳴嘶啞。

　　牠看起來相當憤怒，齜牙咧嘴伴隨隱隱低低的狼息，有些唾液都跟著滴了下來，接著，牠張口朝艾倫襲去。  
　　看著面前的血盆大口，艾倫在那一刻平靜下來，不再發抖，被肉食動物咬斷脖頸大快朵頤，不過是一瞬間的事。這樣才對，這樣才是食物鏈，才是牠們現在的身份，該有的結局。

　　但在耳朵傳來的、慢慢擴散的痛楚中，牠在不知不覺間還是發出了反射性的哀鳴，利威爾咬了牠耳朵的一小角，隨著齒型咬成了鋸齒狀，點點腥紅沾染了白色的狼喙。  
　　咀嚼下那一點點的肉，狼卻平靜了下來，將小毛球重新圈進自己的懷中，梳理牠的短棕毛，輕輕舔著傷處。

　　＂誰準你跑的？不準離開！＂狼又對牠低鳴了幾聲，甚是威脅，舔著血肉的動作又霸道幾分，小兔子抬眼看著那隻毛色美麗的灰狼，神色凝重的看著自己，深擰的眉頭好像在告訴自己，對於這樣的懲罰牠自己也是多麼心痛，可是寧可自己痛心疾首，也要用強硬的方式將牠留下。

　　銀灰像是寂靜山岳中的磐石，倒映著自己的顏色，直抝、讓人無可奈何，但多的是決心，且也等待著自己的回應。

　　自己是抱著什麼樣的心態想要離開的呢？會不會太有把握下次也能見面了？自己似乎太過膚淺了，自以為成全大義實質不過是可能讓自己最心念的那個人再一次獨自承受那痛失摯愛的心如刀割。

　　是自己太愚蠢了，把一切都想的太美好，不是誰都能夠擁有轉生這個機會、再次相遇，而彼此生為不同物種違背自然既定平衡就打算墨守成規，也未免太過自負了。  
　　想要完美的，重新生而為人、相遇然後相愛、毫無波瀾的廝守到老，哪有這麼容易的？

　　小兔子的蒼翠色大眼浮著水光，使的原本的渾圓此刻更像是裏頭藏有極北林地夜空的幽然綠光，牠的耳朵很痛，但心更痛，牠憎惡差點親手傷害了愛人、目光狹隘的自己。  
　　牠翻過身，支起自己小小的身軀，抬高毛茸茸短小的前肢捧著狼喙，讓自己的額頭與利威爾的鼻吻互相抵著。

　　＂我答應你，不會再離開你了…＂

　　成狼的鼻吻輕輕摩娑著牠珍愛的小兔子，欣喜的短吠了一聲。

 

　　自此，艾倫不介意利威爾在嘴裡還殘留些許血腥味時直接舔自己，也不介意牠叼著什麼野生鼠類到自己身邊背對自己進食，牠甚至為此舉感到無比安心。  
　　利威爾也會叼著一些甜香稀有的奶油花回來，然後到一旁吃一小口雪沖刷掉草味和土味。

　　好像看到過去的光景般，他們之間的戀情一樣的令人鄙夷，偶爾會聽到飛躍的鼯鼠或是路過的野鼠拋起石子扔向利威爾。  
　　＂臭狼，放過那隻兔子──＂  
　　＂小子搞什麼？快跑啊你──＂

　　當然偶爾也會有逼近艾倫的危機在被利威爾擋下來時對牠的行為作嘔。  
　　＂那是食物你在玩什麼遊戲？＂

　　孤傲的狼受到不小的抨擊但豪不在意，倒是親眼瞧見當艾倫被其他草食小動物用後腿踢開，牠會悄悄流露出虧欠，原因是牠們窺見就算躲藏起來也知道牠們時常在一起行動的詭異行徑。  
　　不過每當利威爾垂首，小兔子反而會蹦蹦跳跳興奮的繞著巨狼轉圈，然後對方低頭的狀態正好方便牠去輕舔利威爾柔軟耳朵的動作。

　　直到，  
　　晚冬開始，彼此都知道，有個問題再也擋不住了。

　　兔子隨時發情的狀態艾倫算是已經很習慣了，靠著曾生為人的記憶勉強得以控制，狀況還算好時，牠會繞著一些清香的寒帶香草不斷打轉紓解，嚴重些就是咬咬自己的腿了，在這荒原地帶別說雌性了，自己也是出了名的異類又有什麼草食動物會與自己接觸？  
　　而現在，利威爾的強烈雄性氣息逼得自己無路可退，明明是不同物種，但誰知利威爾天生的命定本能打算套在自己身上。

　　＂等──我是隻兔子啊！！！＂又是一陣空氣快速流過喉嚨而發出的威嚇尖叫，狼確實地後退了，艾倫才正鬆口氣，對方卻是低下頭含了點雪一口噴在自己臉上以表抗議

　　＂什麼？！你這樣噴我？你混蛋！＂小動物依舊抵死不從。

　　＂我忍不了了…你乖一點…＂成狼實在已經被自己的狀態輒的暈頭轉向，眼見眼前的小崽子又不肯乖乖就範，發了狠不給機會直接撲了上去。

　　＂诶！！！＂才正要再度發出高亢的尖叫短暫嚇阻，連機會都沒有利威爾整個棲身壓住小小的棕色毛球。

　　＂不不不…不會吧？！噫──＂小兔子發出了一聲慘叫，但那也僅止於是受到驚嚇，極大的體型差距哪容的了利威爾胡來，最多也只是互相慰藉，牠將下身緊挨著小兔子的圓潤屁股和後背摩擦，艾倫也漸漸被牠饒的受不了，微微抬起屁股暗示已經認可了對方將是自己的交配對象，狼也識趣地將自己的尾巴向前擺動，讓艾倫可以蹭著，牠也輕輕咬了咬伏在一旁的利威爾的健碩後腿。  
　　總之暫且就靠這種方式度過冬天吧，反正等艾倫長大還有的是機會，成狼如此打著如意算盤。

 

　　利威爾不管生為什麼能力皆是一等一，因為狩獵能力卓越，因此牠能夠與艾倫停留在交界處，這裡的野鼠、野兔多不勝數，足夠牠溫飽，但凍原深處的狼群可就不是這麼一回事了，牠們隨著利威爾的氣息一路到達邊界，久居在寒帶的動物一時不太習慣暖和一些的溫帶，來回蟄伏許久。  
　　獵物不易捕獲，但牠們鎖定了一個好得的目標，一部分是出於妒忌利威爾的優勢與龐大的領地範圍，一部分是決定處理掉這兩個異類。  
　　儘管過去是能夠奮戰到底的怪物，現在也不過是隻任人宰割的牲畜，圈在大灰狼懷中的小毛球突然直起身，不管自己的頭撞到了狼的下巴，圓滾滾的翠綠色大眼東張西望好像察覺到什麼，看艾倫不對勁，這才意識到周遭已經充斥了難聞的味道，距離不是很近，卻足夠讓牠本能產生敵意了。  
　　牠立刻叼起艾倫奔出樹洞，跑沒多久開始有狼群結構性的不斷堵住去路，漸漸將牠趕向了森林內部。  
　　艾倫從沒來到這麼裡邊過，這裡已是雪地，甚至還微微刮著冷風，不是牠這隻小動物可以承受的氣候，才在遲疑該把艾倫先安置在何處，猝不及防自己的後頸先一步被扯下一塊血肉，瞬間的劇痛讓牠鬆了口，小兔子落在冰冷寒凍的雪地上。  
　　不待到自己重整，牠們群起上前撕咬，灰狼發出長嘯，沒有因為攻擊後退反而是拼命往前阻擋，只為了護住前肢下的小傢伙，期間腹部也因此被咬出個大洞…  
　　不過對方也沒好到哪去，狼群漸漸被悉數咬斷脖頸，純白的雪地與染上的溫熱交融成為一縷縷的嫣紅，流動幾秒又重新被溫度凍回固狀，成了鮮紅的結晶。

　　＂艾倫…艾……＂狼無力的一旁倒下，兔子徹底失去了為牠遮天的保護傘。

　　＂不想你走…＂牠艱難的短吠，沒想到想要的不過是如此簡單卻不該觸及的願望。利威爾知道自己自私，牠保護了艾倫，牠該讓牠努力奔跑回屬於牠的草原，可灰狼此刻，卻希望兔子能為牠留下，不管結果如何，牠頭一回覺得，只有一個人待在一個地方，孤獨的可怕，縱使狼性驅使，牠竟無法抵擋這由衷的恐懼。  
　　灰色的巨狼微微喘息著躺在雪地上，棕色兔子垂下了耳朵，鑽到了那富有重量的前肢底下，試著將它抬起，用自己的小舌舔著視野已經漸漸縮小的成狼。

　　牠清楚的聽見狼幾乎快無法聽聞的低沉狼息，輕輕含住了利威爾的耳朵拉扯、咬了咬牠的鼻吻，東咬西啃希望牠能站起跟自己回到森林的交界處，不要待在這個連自己都受不了的寒冷地帶。

　　這個地方好可怕、好不舒服，不只身子冷，連心都開始刺痛起來。

　　自己的皮毛根本不夠應付這樣的氣候，可是牠不想離開，沒有這匹狼在的地方，沒有利威爾在的地方，牠哪裡都不想去…

　　天空何時開始下起了雪粒子沒有人知曉，純淨的雪白漸漸覆蓋在灰狼的身軀上，也逐漸大片大片覆蓋了鮮紅，在這個地方，沒有什麼顏色是能夠與白色共存的。

　　還能看見狼起伏的腹部脈動，但已明顯減緩了速度，有什麼隨著時間不斷在流逝，艾倫也開始覺得眼皮好沉重，如果利威爾想在這裡休息，那牠也跟著待在這裡便是。  
　　小兔子湊近到腹側，狼的毛皮比自己的溫暖，牠聽著那沉穩的脈動一聲聲沉重鼓動，但速率極為緩慢，隨著自己無法抵擋的倦意，一同闔眼…

親愛的兔子，  
我已沒有任何傷害你的能力，  
我沒有鋒利的爪、沒有血盆大口、沒有爆發力十足的腳勁，  
所以請留在這裡，我可以溫暖你。

於是兔子放棄尋找其他生存方式，寧願窩在一隻肉食動物身邊，讓冰冷但反而柔軟的包覆籠罩彼此，安然恬適的入睡。

 

　　那是萬物久遠的記憶，永遠不會有印象，但卻是不爭的鐵證，我們都曾在母體成長，爾後降生於世。

　　好像感受到了什麼濕濡的觸感，視野終於從一片無止盡的黑暗中裂出一條細縫，接著是爭先恐後射進眼中的光源，劈劈啪啪的木頭斷裂聲響不絕於耳，眨了眨眼，這才發現自己在火爐邊，身邊有著一段白色的獸足，沿著方向看去，利威爾在自己身旁，原本鮮血淋漓的腹部已經被包紮處理，看小傢伙清醒了，又用熱舌整個覆上舔了一口。

　　突然間的一道陰影逼近，艾倫立刻窩回利威爾的前肢底下。

　　見狀，紮著馬尾戴了副眼鏡的人類女性，不可抑止的笑出聲，為這她剛剛還不太能相信的畫面，半是嘖嘖稱奇、半是由衷感受自然萬物之間也存在人類無法理解也無法擁有的真摯情感。  
　　她是一名派駐到寒地山區考察的研究人員，本是看見了狼不對勁的集體移動，跟了上去打算查看紀錄，誰知最後看到的是一片悽愴。  
　　場面顯而易懂，卻也令人匪夷所思，一匹狼被其他狼類圍剿的狀況，由於已經覆蓋了一層白雪，剛好遮掩了灰狼原先的傷處，使的女子直接上前打算勘查是哪裡受到致命傷，誰知把雪剝掉後第一個看見的不是腹部的鮮紅，而是灰狼前肢下的草食小動物。

　　「還真不知道你們到底是遭遇了什麼狀況啊…總之，我會好好照顧你們的，要快快好起來啊－」女子正要伸手去摸摸灰狼的頭，卻立刻被沒好氣地吼了一聲，便往一旁倒回去，伸出爪子撥了撥眼前的小毛球示意對方湊近自己點，遠離眼前的人類。

　　看到這一幕，韓吉更加確定自己的研究報告能有所新突破了，她摀著額仰頭大笑。

　　「哈哈哈哈我還真是服了你們兩個特別的傢伙了啊！好啦，要好好休息啊，明天再帶一些好吃的給你們──」

　　最後狼依然是嫌惡地被揉亂牠自己一直打理整齊的毛，以及艾倫也被斷方揉的炸毛無可奈何的重新將小兔子圈進懷中在火爐前睡去。

 

　　怎麼樣都好了，總之我要和你在一塊。


	9. 【利艾】No pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初回收錄《吉檀迦利》合集  
> 於《Canon》再錄加筆

「死小鬼你上哪去了？為什麼不接電話！」男人的聲音帶有毫不遮掩的憤怒。

「大概是…婚前憂鬱吧？……不要來找我…拜託了…」

應該是的，所謂的不自信感。

 

＊＊＊

 

—以下是聽眾Levi所做的點播，為Eren所帶來的＂beautiful world＂…

 

　　對帶有前世記憶的兩人來說，交往非常多餘的五年後的某一天，我向艾倫求了婚，那小子依舊帶著春日般和煦的笑靨，我有絕對自信可以給他最好的一切，充沛的物質生活、合宜的住宅地段、保有兩人各自的隱私、各自的房間、各自的工作、各自的未來規劃，他沒有其他的要求或是反駁，而是牽起我的手凝視許久，最後靠在我的頸邊以示回應。

　　我一直以為我們之間不會再有任何問題，或許是因為這個沒有威脅的時代使我的敏銳思緒遲鈍了，我也成了所謂的和平笨蛋，或者該說我是下意識地刻意忽略他一直以來的潛在陰暗面，真是犯蠢了，前些日子才是他母親的忌日，他會如此亂來也是有原因的，只不過他要是在這樣繼續胡鬧下去，天曉得我會用什麼手段將他強行拖回來。  
　　我們即將步入婚姻，是交換彼此誓言的，在對方的生命裡永遠烙下一塊印痕的深切，這樣的新關係其中當然少不了對等的相處模式，該有的自由我會給，但可從不包含你可以逃開我、選擇除我以外的人。我的忍耐度有限，那傢伙已經離開我身邊三天了，一點音訊都沒有，十分鐘之後要是他依然決定不接起電話，那麼就算要動用霹靂手段強行將他找出來，哪怕是打斷他的腿，我也在所不辭！

 

……你上哪去了？

　　桌上的茶已經涼了，距離DJ播出我所點的歌已經過了半小時，我反覆聽著你的錄音，假裝是你本人在電話另一頭這麼對我說著＂這裡是艾倫˙耶格爾，目前不方便接聽您的電話，麻煩請您留言給我，謝謝。＂

　　不過才三天，我想念那個愚蠢台詞的主人。  
　　兩指間的星火依然在燃燒，灰燼不知何時落在我前陣子剛買的新地毯上，等燒出了個小小的焦痕，我也產生了，心口被人刺了個小孔的錯覺。  
　　深夜裡下了一場大雨，完全的氣密玻璃阻斷所有聲響，我瞧著窗上一大滴一大滴的水珠匯聚、流淌而下，綿長、輒人心脾的女音悠然迴盪，血無聲的流著。

　　我舒了一口氣，隔著輕薄的煙幕，我看見玄關出現了我心念的身影，但可惜那只不過是自我暗示後大腦產生的幻覺。  
　　我身軀無力的滑下，仰躺在沙發上的同時，我突然想起晾在外頭的衣物沒有收，可不消一秒，知道外面沒有艾倫的衣物我也沒有任何動作，自己的淋濕了弄髒了，天氣放晴了再洗過就好，只是那個臭小鬼現在，有可以避雨的地方嗎？

　　解開襯衫領口的幾顆扣子，有些不耐煩地將領帶直接扯下扔在地，我將手摀上開始隱隱作痛的額間。  
　　指尖輕觸著手機屏幕，上了音樂頻道搜尋剛才的曲子點下循環撥放，不斷不斷地，我思索是哪個環節讓你感到不安，清脆的立體琴音不斷流轉。

如果只有一個願望能實現  
那麼就讓我在你身邊恬睡 哪里也不想去

　　很好，他似乎不曉得大叔的心也是脆弱的…

 

　　我難得搭乘地鐵而不選擇車庫裡那台順手的勞斯萊斯，車上除了清新劑的氣味都是艾倫的味道，對於現在的我來說每一刻都是折磨，是他慣用的那款果香浴露，它靜靜的被放在原位，上頭沒有一絲水氣，浴室保持乾燥，我則使用自己臥室內的浴室。  
　　看著電車外的橘紅夕暉，有什麼在慢慢凋零垂死，直到夜幕，我看著倒映在上頭的自己，聽周圍老友們常說我依舊年輕，可我清楚看見自己的倦容，有些細紋的眼角、沉重的眼瞼、陰鬱的臉色。  
　　微涼的初秋之時，在夜晚對於我特別畏寒的體質我還是選擇套上一件薄長衣，踩著擦得發亮的黑色皮鞋，我沿著紅磚瓦步道逆著人潮行走，我看到跟艾倫一般年紀的青年男女，他們可能只是友達之上不想破壞平衡的關係，或是那對擠眉弄眼、偷偷掐捏對方腰肉、酥胸的噁心男女正打算約個爽砲，直到視野闖進一對即將把自己的未來完全託付給對方的年輕戀人，瞟見兩人紅撲撲的臉頰，我則加快自己的腳步，以致不小心與男方擦撞。  
　　他們實在幸福的螫眼，他們暢談未來的每一步，我檢討自己是否扼殺了他的一切可塑性。

　　拐過一個轉角，上方的木牌搭著龍的誇張金屬雕飾，我再度為韓吉的品味感到愕然，且更加對這高朋滿座的酒吧理解不能。

　　「B52。」我隨意找了個離臭四眼最近的位置，不管可能叨擾到了周遭的酒客，肆意張揚的抬腳，蹬腿將卡座轉向舞池的方向，將一疊不算薄的零頭反手拍在桌面上。

　　「诶～這是吃了炸藥不成？一來我這就打算拆我台？」

　　「妳要這樣解讀也可以。」接過她利索由右手滑過來的玻璃杯，冰塊碰撞的清脆聲響止於我的掌心，我仰頭啜了一口。

　　「讓我掐指算算…啊、啊，跟小甜心吵架了？」換作一般人我是不可能讓他像隻懶蟲賴在我身上的，尤其還是個女人，差在我壓根不把她當作人類看待。韓吉搭著我的肩不斷搖晃，見她不打算放過我的耳膜我隨意的帶過。

　　「什麼啊…都交往多久了還搞這種亂子…想也知道肯定是你這老痞子不好！」

　　「妳不相信我等下就讓妳閉上那張臭嘴我是不介意。」

　　「如果扁我小甜心就會回來我也是樂意之至。」

　　我側過身衝她比了中指，然後重新握住杯緣，接著我聽到舞池中主持人的高音頻渲染，宣布接下來的特別節目，一瞬間將氣氛推向最高潮，周遭的人們開始暴動，朝著聚光燈的方向看去，那裏有人們所謂的＂樂子＂充斥著，忘情墮落、縱欲享樂，每個人都在索取與心靈上不相符無法順利鑲嵌的渴求填補空缺，視線掃過整個舞池，只令我作嘔的下意識脫出口。

　　「沒一個可看的。」

Beautiful world 凝視著堅定的你  
Beautiful boy 還不知道自己的美嗎

　　哼著那已經琅琅上口的曲子，而男孩還不了解自己的美，我仍然在等待，分針秒針滴答走。親愛的，我全身的細胞都只為你一人躁動。

　　「病的不輕的白痴，看來並不需要我操心啊…」離開時我似乎聽到她這麼說。

 

　　我開始睡在艾倫的房裡，整理的一絲不苟的擺設，櫃子上頭有我們一起出遊的照片，那年他15歲，在我將相紙抽起一半時又將它小心翼翼塞回相框深怕弄出摺痕，或許一切保持在它最完美的時刻最好。

　　睡著醒著，我反覆夢見他背對我離開我懷抱，扭開門鎖闔上門板的聲響，難道他就不喜歡我嗎？他不愛我了嗎？他想要什麼我竟然會不知道，視野朦朧間臉頰上淌了溫熱的液體，跟我們交纏時他激動不已流下的淚水一個熱度。  
　　什麼都不想說，只想再見一次面，真正該表態的事情卻不能出口，說不定只是沒有毅力，雖然我認為這樣也不錯，只要將人扔到床上，扒個精光，在他體內大起大落，做到他再也射不出東西、下不了床，只能癱死在我懷裡、用哭啞的嗓子求饒，沒有我就不行，怎麼想都很不錯。  
　　但我卻不能這麼做。

 

　　特拉法爾加的廣場上，我沿著那座噴水池的大理石階打轉，向上升騰的水花往旁濺出水珠，一道道的弧形上方浮著小巧的虹色，為蒸蒸日上的人們點綴，街頭藝人賣力的在豔陽下表演，原先靜止不動、將自己擦抹呈灰白色的默劇演員們跟著響起的手風琴起舞；特別敷上拉丁膏扮演成吉普賽舞孃的女大生們與刻意滑下一邊褲子吊帶、搭著特製皮鞋的踢踏舞者，拿著鈴鼓、高舉雙手，其中的男大生領隊上前，示意要觀賞的人們不吝嗇的熱情回應。

　　有孩子自己跑到表演者身旁歡騰，也有情侶被拱上前被舞者們圍起圈，噴泉旁坐著輪椅的老者們，在他們盡是溝壑、充滿歲月刻痕的容顏上浮起笑意，我也不自覺被熱鬧、歌舞昇平的氛圍暈染跟著兩手打起拍子，那才是年輕人該有的樣子吧？健康的膚色、奔騰的血液、旺盛的生命能量。  
　　我忽然想起從前有個小兔崽子莽莽撞撞跟著圍觀人群迎接調查兵團回城，他的眼裡盡是嚮往與衝勁，是我這顆心已經無法乘載的熱情。

 

如果我的世界消失那天能夠遇見你

It's only love

 

　　我知道自己下一步該怎麼做了。

 

＊＊＊

 

—接著為您帶來暱稱Eren的聽眾指定給Levi的歌—＂Be My Last＂…晚安，謝謝您今夜的收聽，我們下次再會。

 

　　在利威爾對我說出了我日以繼夜祈求的話時，在他親吻我的額頭說先去繼續手頭的CASE後，我踮起腳尖快步奔回自己的房間，將自己反鎖在內，努力的噤聲，吞下所有的嗚咽，我竟然無法抑止的恐懼…

　　我記得利威爾所在的公司內，比較容易在他身邊走動的女性，她們的身家地位、柔順到讓人想剪下的娟麗秀髮、堪比黃鸝的聲線、自己永遠不會擁有的姣好身材、柔軟軀體。  
　　逐漸的，我認為日益泛紫的眼袋以及紅腫的眼眶無法在完美的隱藏住，在利威爾皺眉不住的用指腹揉著我的眼角，詢問是否弄痛我了，我搖頭，調笑他總是不知收斂，胸口卻痛的不得了。

　　你的眼靜謐的像一潭深水，我不住的被你吸引卻懷疑自己是否夠格你身旁的那個地位，在母親過世的那天我就清楚，今生我大概也無法平靜過下去，雖然母親是因為體弱驟逝，但，我總認為這只是一個開端，繼續待在你身邊，我害怕最後你也會以某種形式離我而去。

　　我擅自計畫了一場旅行，沒有既定行程、沒有目的地，只知道現在該逃得遠遠的，那天早晨我看著你的睡顏，輕輕撥開你垂放在我身上的背膀，我多眷戀你的懷抱你不會知道。  
　　下樓的腳步異常沉重，推開古老的大門，唧呀一聲門闔上了，也有什麼東西跟著封鎖了。最好的愛是放手，我整個旅途和自己打架，我緊掐著一位名叫艾倫˙耶格爾的蠢貨的脖子，試圖勒的他就此斷氣。

 

　　心理研究指出，如果能夠一個人吃飯、一個人看電影，那麼基本上你的心智是比一般人來的堅韌。

　　狗屁東西呢—我實在受夠了那種平均值得出的謬論。

　　我在一間便宜的二輪電影館包了徹夜的三流片子輪播強姦我疲憊不堪的思緒，最後我掀起所有扶手躺倒在那利威爾絕對會潔癖發作、骯髒不堪摻雜一點零嘴碎屑的絨布椅墊，包場的不是只有我一人，大概有一兩個流浪漢的酣睡聲，以及混雜在這，可能沒錢開房間、可能情動不可收拾在前排打的正火熱的男女，我可以確定是男女，畢竟女子刺耳的嗲聲在這諾大的空間放大數倍迴盪在我耳邊，以致我難以容忍的摀緊耳根背過身闔眼。  
　　我可以感覺到我的眼瞼在顫抖，我閉的死緊，我的眼角沿著睫毛滲出點點淚水，我開始幻想我真正離開他後自己痛苦的程度。

　　我入睡前的片子大概在說著一對夫婦，妻子有著很多理想抱負在結婚之後不得不放手、遺忘，直到某天他遇到一位城裡來的男子，雙方無可救藥地踏上不歸路，最後終於有機會就此私奔相惜時彼此還是止步了…

　　首先，在夢寐以求的事物到手後，我第一個無法想像我們婚後的生活，我跟利威爾的關係還能夠維持跟現在一樣嗎？還是我們會看見更多熱戀時的愚蠢幻影一一被我們親手抹滅、開始面對一個個現實，然後走到最後發現一切根本不是那麼回事，我不是能夠跟他站在同一水平上的。失衡的天秤，墜落的會是哪一方誰也不曉得，畢竟前世我們根本沒機會走到這一步。  
　　好吧我承認是我卻步了。

　　真正完美的戀情，沒有結局，這是我得出的結論。可當我設想了利威爾將有一個完美的太太，有個美滿的家庭、一兩個乖巧的孩子，緊握彼此的手，廝守終生，我的手則用力的劃破了本就已經老舊不堪摧殘的椅套，裡頭的棉絮透了出來，慢慢擠了下來，有些飄散到空中，隔著電影的亮光折著光線飛舞縹緲，對於不希望他幸福的自己，我深深體會到什麼叫可怕。

　　也更加確信，能匹配在他身邊的，肯定不是我。

母親啊，請告訴我為什麼  
自己培育至今的事物  
仍有親手毀壞的一天呢 哎

 

　　管他我的儀容是否符合這家餐館，老子我身上有的是錢，況且現在飢腸轆轆實在不是可以再忍下去的狀態，我進了一家五星級的高級餐廳，不假思索挑了一個離舞台最近的位子，與周遭西裝革履、衣香鬢影的宴客不同，我隻身一人，穿著黑色的素面T恤、低腰牛仔褲、合腳的球鞋，以及那個我隨意亂塞一通家當的斜背包，我點了一份七分熟的牛小排津津有味的啃著、塞滿我的嘴，讓鼻尖縈繞著油脂逼出的肉汁香氣。  
　　可一切只像電腦預先輸入好的程式指令，餐點是可口的、用餐環境是富麗堂皇的，但一切索然無味，我的味覺呈現麻痺狀態，只不過是為了填飽肚子的生理機能牽動大腦動作罷了，我打算在我喝光那杯低酒精的氣泡飲後毫不留戀地離開這。

　　此時，我看見一個本該是身著晚禮服、梳著典雅長捲髮的女性站上舞台，可當那位打扮狂野、染著誇張色彩短髮的主唱開口，我滿腦都是我們兩人一起洗澡的情景。

　　你在浴缸裡攬著我，我們的襯衫浸濕直到水都變的冰冷，你支起身，扶起我的臉，用虎口掐住我的下頷逼迫我張開嘴接下你所有沿著舌滴下的唾液。  
　　我注視她握著麥的纖長指頭，你原本扣住我令我無法動彈的拇指戳進我的口腔、壓住我的舌面，任你恣意妄為，我的一切由裡到外被你弄得亂七八糟。  
　　我看著台上的駐唱歌手，歌曲來到最迷幻的一段，她甩起自己的頭，卻優美的讓我無法將視線轉移。

Be My Last　Be My Last　Be My Last  
請求你 做我最後的戀人

做我最後的戀人，  
我唯一的你。

　　我想我無法輕易將你拱手讓人，比起哪時會結婚，今晚就見面一小時吧－  
　　我多麼希望你此時就出現在我面前，將我帶出場，隨意的在一個陰暗潮濕的暗巷扒了我的褲子，將我的雙手高高舉起，禁錮我，讓我沒有能力在逃離。  
　　前世今生交錯，記憶破碎四散，卻沒有一絲能夠捨棄，我在自我掙扎，我的內心在拔河，我實在不該隨意鬆開緊握你的手。無法抓住一切，僅依靠夢境又能支撐到何時？到底，喬裝成大人的是誰呢？

 

　　演唱結束之時我再度啟程，我的思緒還鎖在那首魂牽夢縈的曲子裡，人已在電纜巴士上，任憑它開往一個我所不知曉的終點。  
　　我在這漫長的路途中昏睡，後段的路程顛頗，很不幸的暈車，無法如願的在終點前下了車大嘔特嘔，胃液燒灼喉嚨的當下，我第一個想到的不是背包裡的礦泉水、惋惜那頓美食佳餚，而是利威爾在自己生病時費心熬的一小鍋清粥。那是專為自己做的，還會削出兔子耳朵形狀的蘋果給自己當解饞的小點，那是只有自己才能夠擁有的專屬溫柔。

　　有些清冷的郊區，沒有任何聲響，直到我埋首在膝間也能瞟見另一個晨曦的到來，我才發現前方不遠處有個施工地段，在黃色警告標語的前方，是一段充滿泥濘、尚在搶修的道路，記得那個方向一直走下去，就是…

　　話說，如果我遇到危險他會怎麼樣呢？  
　　他一定會不顧一切地趕到我身邊、斬斷一切拘束我的隱形枷鎖、引領沒有翅膀的我翱翔。

Be My last  
那樣的你啊 請做我的最後戀人

　　於是我抬起腳，跨過那個危險警示柵欄，筆直地往前走去。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「動作真慢。」

　　「來的路上花了點時間，沒想到挑了一段意外難走的路。」少年瞇眼淺笑，坐在沙灘上的男人轉頭瞧著他，看他滿身的泥濘，鼻頭上沾染的些許污痕、臉頰上幾道刮傷「什麼時候就來到這的？」

　　「白天，等到我都想拉屎了。」海天一色，餘暉很快就被湛黑的夜色吞沒，高掛的月亮逐漸鮮明起來，艾倫走到利威爾的身邊，男人只說了一句拉我。  
　　天色完全黑了，月光底下，在綿延海岸的腳印開頭是兩人並排擺放的鞋襪，他們赤腳走在沙灘上，艾倫率先停了下來。

　　「怎麼想到這裡等我？」

　　「如果你肯被我找到，你自然就會出現在這裡。」

　　「這樣嘛…」他鬆開了利威爾牽著的手，轉而往海水的方向走去，站在水與陸地的交界，保留日光溫度的軟沙上是夜晚海水的沁涼，浪花小幅度的往這裡拍打，他又向前走了幾步，讓小腿連著褲子浸濕，彎腰隨手撥了撥水，他繼續走入水中，走到了可以淹沒少年的高度，甚至真的淹沒他整個人。  
　　男人迅速的衝過去潛下，他看見少年平靜的仰頭觀望透著朧色的水面，本有些心驚的利威爾緩緩游到他身邊，握緊少年的手，一同看向水面，隔著輕輕波動的水幕，月光折的波光粼粼，他們倆也是。  
　　忽然間，少年吻了過來，他們在水中交換彼此的氧氣，口腔鼻腔摻雜著熱度的思念與鹹苦的海水。

　　「我以為沉入水中，就能隱藏我的淚水，不過離開你讓我知道，這整片海都是我對你的執著。」這是他們浮出水後艾倫對利威爾說的話。  
　　男人隨即將手狂亂的插進艾倫的髮絲裡，有些大力的扯著他的後腦勺被迫仰視自己，身軀再度被壓進水中，只剩肩膀以上，冰冷的海水逼的兩人呼吸紊亂、胸口窒礙。

　　「你知道嗎？這幾天在外，我看著來往的人群，得出了一個結論…」

　　「＂我該放手讓你得到自由？＂」少年直白的接了下去。

　　「放屁－是恨不得馬上將你找回來圈在我身邊。」一手撫上少年的頰，此刻已經分不清他那瞳彩到底是碧綠還是跟海一般的蔚藍。

　　「我只是想讓你知道我有多愛你。」

　　如果說自己是晴日下的海平面，那利威爾就是夜晚銀月下的大海，跟他的眼眸一樣，令人畏懼的深沉，卻無法自拔的沉淪於此，滅頂喪命也是甘之如飴，淚水終是無法掩蓋的傾瀉而出。

　　「我只是…害怕自己不足以占著你身邊的位子……」

　　「臭小鬼…如果沒資格，＂當初我就不會提出親手看管你的要求＂。」

 

跟我回家吧……

兩人湊出彼此身上僅剩的零錢，買了兩張回程地鐵票，不顧其他乘客對於兩個全身濕漉漉的詭異人士的異樣眼光，重新推開了一樓歷史悠久的雕花大門。最後側身面對面闔上疲憊的眼，互相交疊的兩指無名指上閃著那片銀色沙灘帶回的光芒。

 

 

***  
艾倫視角提到的電影是名著作＜麥的遜之橋＞，由於內文需要我在此對我的用詞致歉，那絕對不是一部三流電影  
利威爾的獨白－宇多田光的Beautiful World  
艾倫的獨白－宇多田光的Be My Last


	10. 【利艾】Mont Blanc蒙布朗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wb利艾犯罪60分#秋

隔壁的痞子不付錢／隔壁的小伙子挺順眼

 

　　矗立在那棟老公寓前許久的出租告示在年初終於被拆除，一家新甜點店進駐這條不算熱鬧的街。由於女性喜愛的口味應有盡有，很快便引發一股熱潮，帶動周邊消費及供需。

　　紅磚砌成的典雅、沈靜石牆的隔壁則是一家平面設計工作室，與之截然不同，成強烈對比的摩登裝潢，好像在昭告彼此日後只會勢不兩立、不會有什麼友好關係的。  
　　諾大的落地玻璃消弭了與外界的隔閡，但位於窗邊的人似乎就不是那麼想的，極度不解風情地把百葉簾子拉個嚴實。直到氣溫開始回暖的三月，一位帶有栗色髮絲的糕點師於此任職，落地窗再也不會瞧不見裏頭的樣子，且有一位男子，時常靠在窗邊凝視著那抹充斥年輕熱力的身影。

　　桃木製門扉上方的古銅搖鈴隨著門板開闔作響，店裡的人潮熙來攘往，不斷迴盪的叮鈴聲和著店內的提琴與薩克斯風唱片，譜出一段新的奏鳴曲。除了質樸的木香，就是盈滿屋內的黑咖啡和剛出爐的甜點香氣，糖蜜與香醇，藉由嗅覺刺激味蕾。

　　「歡迎光臨。」

　　一群人嘻嘻鬧鬧進了店裡，坐在有沙發的多人桌，眼睛不斷在menu上游移，這也喜歡那也喜歡，兩位女性取決不定，一旁的男士們則是選擇鹹派要不輕食，唯獨一位留著利落短髮的男人不苟顏笑，看似格格不入，但其實他在一團人之中才是最為耀眼的那顆星吧？  
　　那是青年的第一觀感。  
　　他背過身去，繼續處理還在萃取的冰滴咖啡，絲毫沒注意到遠處的視線。他本人並不知道，那樣毫不遮掩的執著其實已經持續了好一陣子。

　　難能可貴、偷得清閒的午後，老友們不斷聳著男人，明明是詢問卻變得像是硬要挑嘴的他也說好吃，就在男人快被扎起馬尾的女性逼得發作時，那段清亮好聽的嗓音就在自己的耳邊響起。

　　「打擾了，這是本店近期的招待，餐後會為每位顧客送上一份即將收入菜單的甜點試做，如果吃不下我們也能為您做外帶服務。」大夥正想和青年說全數幫忙打包了，正好還可以當作晚上應急、填肚子的點心，誰知破天荒的，原以為對甜食不上心，甚至已經吃飽等大夥上工都有些不耐煩的男人率先嚐了口。

　　「你你你居然吃甜食了！！！不對…話說，如何？你覺得怎麼樣……？」瞥見這一幕，在場所有人都吃驚地微張著嘴，唯獨韓吉還保有說話能力趕緊詢問感想，哦、拜託！這可是驚人的發現！不研究一下怎麼行。

　　「嘖，太甜了…」不只是那甜品，連那小子的笑靨也是。這是他下的評語。

　　隔了幾日，不顧艾爾文的頂上危機，逕自在午間臨時加開的會議中打岔、離席，隨口拋下了句我請客，出了工作室，他又來到這家店光顧，花了自己10分鐘的休息時間以及百步以內腳程的距離。

　　「午安—啊、您好，內用？」對於吃一口就當場對少說也是巴黎斐杭狄畢業的自己直接撇上一筆的人，要青年不記得也難。

　　「不，來外帶的，燻雞肉三明治8份、外加一份黑森林。」

　　「好的，這樣一共一千零五元。」男人拍了幾張零頭和硬幣在台上，撥了撥錢幣，渾圓的翡翠綠大眼掃視了下，發現金額和應付的有出入。

　　「不好意思、先生，還不足四十五…」

　　「—賒著，甜點的錢。」青年有些怔住，話都還沒說完，就看眼前的人一副“老子要這麼搞你又能拿我怎麼辦？”的神情。

　　「啊、啊，還真傷腦筋吶…老闆不是我呢。」青年搔搔臉頰，微微坦露著無奈，該死，連有些尷尬、不知如何應對的反應都那麼可愛。

　　「那就記在你帳上—叫什麼名字？」

　　「Eren。」

　　「Levi，這是我的名片，記好了。」在他抽出一張時，Eren早就瞄到皮夾內的信用卡…接過名片，青年也只得乖乖收起，把裝好餐盒的紙袋遞給對方，目送人離去，手不住的輕觸放置於胸前口袋的聯絡資料。  
　　從那天起，他知道了一直找自己麻煩的男子姓阿克曼。

　　自此，在米克拍了拍艾爾文的肩膀，為他那已經鍛鍊的無堅不摧的神經線致上最高敬意，Levi早已一溜煙不見人影，而隔壁店的一些老顧客對於每週總會上演一次的場面也已見怪不怪。

　　「週末有空嘛？」

　　「嗯？是有的。」

　　「一起去看電影吧，我這正好有兩張票…」

　　「喂！老兄！聊太久了吧！」聞言，Levi只是頭也不回的朝聲音源頭比了個中指，繼續糾纏眼前的人。

　　「Asshole——！！！」眼看梳著雷鬼頭的大學生一股火嚥不下，還想上前反駁什麼，排在他後方的顧客一把捂住他的嘴。  
　　  
　　「你小子不想活啦？！忍忍吧、大家都習慣了…」

　　「比起電影，阿克曼先生還是先還一部分錢吧。」

　　「我現在身上沒錢。」

　　「那電影票？」

　　「買票花光了。」

　　「噗、哈哈，這樣啊…」青年依舊是無奈的淺淺一笑，看著後頭大排長龍、在店內迂迴了好幾圈的隊伍，也只得趕緊應付了好消化客潮。

　　雖說甜品店的室內佈置富有獨特風味與特色，常成為攝影取景或是消磨時間的好地點，但基本上聰明人都知道，要約會或是求婚就別到這裡來，因為青年男女只會被那時不時就送到店內、一大束的時節鮮花羨煞。除非你有一顆過人的心臟那又另當別論。  
　　每當新的花束大肆擺在店門口張揚，就會看到青年又在向自己的老闆詢問還有沒有多的花瓶可以盛裝，甚至找不到還有哪個座位一旁可以擺放。

　　「哎呀…都還很鮮艷呢…」想要淘汰已經枯萎的花放置新的也不是那麼容易，現在是仲夏，但店內則像暖春的伊甸園般花團錦簇。

　　偶爾也會看那位中規中矩的模範青年睡過頭，清晨時分還相當寧靜的街頭傳來一陣急促的奔跑聲，頭上都還翹著一戳來不及梳理整齊的亂髮，趕著打壓秒鐘，遠遠就看一個不識相的男子刻意擋在店門口抽起菸來。

　　「唔嗯…阿克曼先生，請您借過讓我進去…」

　　「這禮拜五晚上我訂了個不錯的海鮮餐廳，位置還看得到夜景…」他叼著菸抬手打量自己修剪整齊的指甲。

　　「阿克曼先生——」青年顯得真的很急，但從來不會對自己發脾氣，不過是拔高音量。

　　「答應就讓你進去，還有，叫我Levi，Eren？」男人挑眉道，把清凜氣味的菸草一口呼在青年臉上。

　　「咳、咳…好好好、是是是，我會跟你去的Levi我真要超時啦！」

　　「請。」 男人總算讓開了位，棕髮青年就這麼衝了進去，可是就看跑進櫃台內的人瞬忽落寞。

　　「啊、01分了，嗯…」不過當月Eren對於自己沒被扣薪感到相當訝異，那是當然的，如果看到站在門口的男人投射過來的眼刀還給人算遲到的話那就是老闆自己不要命了。

　　外頭街道翠綠的植栽到了這個時節也紛紛轉為暖金、橘紅，路過的人們也時常沐浴在阿勃勒的黃金雨中，人行步道也被枯焦的梧桐落葉點綴，成了小型的香榭大道。  
　　隔壁臭大叔的騷擾一晃眼也經過了半年。

 

　　這天Levi有點反常，平時他頂多就是到店內無視其他顧客權益恣意妄為，而不是占用Eren私下的時間，這回他急不可耐強行把人拖出店門，Eren連身上的圍裙都還沒得換下。

　　「是什麼事這麼急呢？」

　　「其實也不要緊，只是一會回去還要繼續用視訊討論，但想無論如何還是親手交給你吧。」男人把一只牛皮紙袋塞進青年的懷中，從上方敞露的部分就可以看出，那是一條黑灰相間的圍巾，料子摸上去肯定不便宜，何況此類手工織物。

　　「這、這我不能收！很貴的吧？」有些手足無措，青年的臉蛋都刷紅了，由臉頰紅到耳根子，讓男人的心情好極了，等下的那個什麼狗屁開會，又有什麼難的？

　　「你收下就是了，氣溫很快就要轉涼了，看看你，這不是都有些受凍了嗎？」說著他一邊用指頭捏了捏青年有些微紅的鼻尖，因為被人弄疼了連眼角也有些紅潤，平時看上去生氣勃勃的大男孩此刻可愛的像是一隻小兔子。

　　在餐飲業服務的無法像男人那樣，跟同事們知會聲就時不時往店裡跑，入秋的氣候時常拿捏不定，有的客人進來點了杯熱咖啡就打算在暖和的室內度過這驟降的氣溫，Eren相對也忙得不可開交，不過罕見的，今天男人沒來騷擾他。直到傍晚，看著夕陽的餘暉慢慢隱沒在前方建築物的屋頂脊線，刷洗餐盤的冷水似乎又冰冷、刺骨了幾分。  
　　等到下班的時間，收了店鎖上門，青年往不是住處的方向走去，意外看見男人竟然還在工作室裡，只有他一人。  
　　他立刻掉頭跑回店裡，重新將爐灶生火，把樺木都徹底燒紅，將糕點的底座用派皮加熱，也熱了點龍舌蘭摻進栗子餡裡打至完全鬆軟。

　　做了幾個夜點份量的蒙布朗，將一旁燒好的蒸餾水一口氣沖下用新鮮覆盆子、蔓越莓、黑醋栗鋪滿底部的浮雕花白瓷茶壺。  
　　將甜點與裝入保溫瓶裡的果茶備好後，人則是在窗邊探頭探腦的，思索到底哪個時機上前比較妥當。不過在青年在外頭左顧右盼、原地打轉時，男人的眼角餘光老早就被那熟悉的圍巾顏色吸引。

　　「不進來坐？」被叫住的人似乎打了個哆嗦。

　　「方便嗎？」畢竟記得他還有其他工作夥伴，原本只打算把東西交給男人就走的。

　　「不要緊的，順便喝杯熱的吧，咖啡還是可可？」

　　「不用喔！我沖好了一壺茶。」

　　跟著進了辦公室後，Eren把圍巾拿下，輕輕地捲起抱在懷中，男人一邊拉過旁邊的小型圓桌，一邊接過Eren手上的大包小包，拿了兩個乾淨的馬克杯，為兩人倒滿深粉色的果茶。

　　「怎麼只剩你一人？」捧著透出熱度的瓷杯，輕輕地轉動熨著自己有些冰冷的手心。

　　「最近case多，我的團隊快被我操掛了，剩一點收尾部分，我自己來就行。  
」男人語調平淡的說著，手指扣握杯緣提起。

　　「…都已經11點了，難不成要通宵？」

　　「客戶趕著要，剛還突然來電再次強調一定要明天中午前收到，你懂得。」

　　「那先休息一下，吃點東西吧，熬那麼晚，肚子肯定也空了。」青年說著便把提把紙盒打開，拿出墊了鋁紙的糕點，遞了一份到Levi面前，就看男人一手撐著頭，一雙灰藍瞳彩直盯自己不放。

　　「怎麼了嗎？還是說，吃不下甜的想吃鹹的？」其實有幾次聽聞過男人其實並不喜歡甜食。

　　「餵我。」語畢，他湊過身闔上眼，擺明了就是不給人拒絕的餘地。

　　「呵、多大的人了，真是。」還能怎麼辦呢？就是拿自己找開心的吧，青年認分的拿起叉子切了一小口的份量遞到男人嘴邊「來，啊…」  
　　男人識趣的張開口享用，意外的昂眉、眼眸划過一閃而逝的星光。

　　「這叫什麼？還不賴。」原以為這看上去茶褐色的東西不是可可就是巧酥之類死甜的口味，沒想到意外的順口，清爽而不膩。

　　「這是蒙布朗，專用栗子做的，因為Levi好像其實不愛吃太甜的吧？所以我加了點龍舌蘭。」聽到此，男人難得露出一抹柔和的笑，有別於平日戲弄人的欠揍神態，那是隱含的寵溺。

　　「你也嚐一口吧。」

　　「诶、不了，你吃就好。」青年急忙搖手推拒，畢竟這本來就是要做給對方的點心。

　　「有人陪著吃才不寂寞。」男人這麼說著，甚至也已經拿過叉子切好小塊準備餵食了，這時還拒絕未免不近人情。Eren乖乖的張口湊近，誰知男人這時啊的一聲將奶油抹上了青年的頰側。  
　　  
　　「真是抱歉我的手怎麼滑了呢。」那是完全不打算修飾的棒讀。倏地，男人湊上前，伸出舌舔了Eren殘留在臉頰上的栗子泥，以及，根本沒有任何沾染的唇角、唇瓣…唇齒間縈繞的，是莓果茶的酸甜味。  
　　片刻的寂靜無聲，分開後，青年露出一個爽朗的笑。

　　「嘿，剛那下…絕對是故意吧？」  
　　  
　　「你說呢？」

　　「呵呵、爛招。」

 

　　第二個吻，彼此嚐到的，是秋天暖心的味道。

 

＊＊＊  
打這篇的期間我吞了一個重乳酪(｢･ω･)｢


	11. 【利艾】愛我試試

　　艾倫是個中規中矩的孩子，雖說有時行事作風稍嫌一板一眼，但基本上是位有為青年，不過大概也是基於這層關係，吸引了一位與他氣味相投的人。以他平日在校和好友相處的火爆性子就可以明瞭，他是不可能會與人同住的，然而現實狀況出人意料地並非那麼回事。

　　利威爾˙阿克曼，大上自己一輪的大叔、大企業的總經理，同時也是，艾倫˙耶格爾的室友。本是高高在上、坐擁財富住在飯店套房裡的人如今正在自己的隔壁房與他的筆記型打著鍵盤持久戰。

　　平時接觸的地點不外乎早晨的餐桌，兩個人一起用餐的短暫時間便是艾倫熟悉這個人的機會，不苟言笑總給人一種無形的壓力，說實話艾倫是有些怕他的，利威爾偶爾會不知不覺把職場上的標準套在艾倫身上。

　　「起床！是要睡多久？」如果艾倫在沒有課或是沒有安排打工的日子裡打算甜美的睡個老晚，在早上六點自己的房門外就會準時傳出一陣急促的敲門聲，或者該說敲打，以及完全不放過他腦神經的連珠炮「太陽都要曬屁股了你覺得沒事就能睡晚嗎？像你這種不成熟的小鬼心態將來出社會是沒人想用你的，稍微一個不注意就想偷懶摸魚，我在你這個年紀——」

　　「好了好了！我醒了啦！阿克曼先生…」艾倫穿著自己素色的棉質睡衣，頭頂著睡亂還來不及梳理的頭髮，唇角還有一點乾涸的口水漬，急急忙忙跑下床應門「昨天為了一份重要的報告熬得比較晚…所以、再讓我睡一會吧…」而且為什麼我要聽你這個臭大叔管教啊…少年在心裡暗自嘟嚷。

　　「為了報告熬夜，這是最可恥的理由了你知道嗎？與其搞到逼不得熬夜的地步為何不事先分配時間？」

　　「啊…您誤會了，期限還久，我只是想趕快做完好有更多空閒時間的…」看男孩有些委屈的饒著後腦杓，眼底還透著渙散，男人嘆了一口氣，歛了歛嚴厲的口吻。

　　「這還差不多。」

　　「所以，我可以回去睡覺了嗎…」

　　「不行。」

　　「怎麼這樣！」聽到男人不假思索的回答艾倫頓時有些欲哭無淚。

　　「我已經做好你的早餐了，用過餐要再繼續睡我不會管，總之我可不想多吃一份或是讓那份早餐冷掉。」

　　這就是他目中無人、我行我素的室友。

　　偶爾，也有艾倫把作業帶來餐桌、利威爾也同時滑著平板確認今日的會議內容，安靜無聲、各忙各的場景出現在此。  
　　正當男人抵著下頷思索該把哪些多餘的、儼然已經等於無效的合同交代給佩特拉處理時，眼角餘光便瞄到同樣撐著頭，眉頭緊皺正在絞盡腦汁思考到底是哪一個環節出了差錯，為了習題煩惱的人。

　　「你第二行漏看了一個反應方程式，你的代數法沒有問題，但價數錯了。」艾倫眼睛睜的渾圓的抬起頭，表情顯得有些不可置信，先不管一個商學院的怎會對這有些難度的不同領域的科目易如反掌，他的紙本跟男人可是有些距離，不在一個視線水平上竟然還可以將細小的字體看個透徹。  
　　依著男人的指點，艾倫很快就找出出差錯的部分。

　　「給你提示這樣還行吧？我相信你有那腦子解這點程度的題目，只是粗心大意的毛病需要改改。」說著，利威爾繼續啜著他漫著白煙的熱紅茶。

　　「是…是的，已經解出來了，謝謝阿克曼先生，是說…您連化學都那麼拿手嗎？…」

　　「普通而已。」利威爾瞟了他一眼隨意帶過，兩人便沒再談話，通常就是維持一兩句的對談，直到兩個人都將自己的早餐吃乾淨，收了碗盤放進水槽，雙雙出了門作為一天的開頭，也可能是一天的結束。  
　　夜間的時刻，艾倫如果早些回來就幾乎不會與利威爾碰頭，他多半窩在房間內處理公司帶回來的公務，反之艾倫打工晚歸的情況，他便會在小客廳瞧見利威爾抬著腿看著財經節目的背影。偶爾，小桌上會擺著兩瓶鋁罐啤酒，一罐是一般麥芽、一罐則是甜膩的水果味。  
　　利威爾並不會太過刻意的制止年輕人喝酒，反倒是適時地在得知艾倫隔一天有什麼重要的專題或是研究報告要發表，便會準備類似獎勵得犒賞，但奇特的是，男人似乎總認為艾倫會成功，小桌上永遠會備好慶祝的小點心。

　　這就是他我行我素，但也意外相當溫柔、可靠的成熟室友。  
　　也是他默默崇拜的對象。

　　這天，艾倫已經換上簡便但不失服儀的休閒衫和長褲正要出門，卻發現玄關屬於利威爾的皮鞋依然整齊地擺放在那，原以為男人是比自己早出門了，這失常的狀況讓他回過頭去，靜靜地走向了利威爾的房門。  
　　艾倫有些惶恐的輕敲了幾下，可裏頭是一點回應都沒有，迫於擔憂，他只好緩緩轉動把手。  
　　房裡沒有任何光源，唯有從敞開的房門投在棉被上的光線，仔細一看人似乎埋在被子裡。

　　「阿克曼先生？」男孩喊的聲音很輕，雖說已經過了男人該出門的時間，但一時還是不想驚動到對方「阿克曼先生…」

　　「唔…嗯……艾倫？」

　　「您還好嗎？今天…不用上班嗎…」話才出口自己的下意識動作也已經得出了答案，利威爾剛轉過身艾倫就看見他臉上不正常的紅，以及這有些疲倦的神態，覆上額頭的手感受到上頭傳來的高熱就已經說明了「您發燒了！公司那邊需要我幫您請假嗎？」

　　「…不用，剛通過電話了…沒問題。」

　　「這樣嘛…那、我去給您備點藥。」

　　「你還有課要上…快去吧，我睡一覺就好。」雖然對談還算清楚，可是人根本都沒回神，也沒了平常的那股銳氣。

　　「不行！您這樣一個人在家怎麼行？萬一有需要什麼怎麼辦？」面對艾倫有些大聲地反駁，這不是連嫌吵的力氣都沒有了嗎？  
　　見利威爾沒有再應他，艾倫就當他是默許了，輕輕帶上房門後給讓通了電話說今天臨時要請假，然後速速出了住所去買退燒藥，也一併買了點食材回來動手熬粥。  
　　沒隔多久，他便將盛滿熱粥的小碗及水和藥放在托盤上端進來，放在床邊的矮櫃上。

　　「啊…麻煩了，先放著就好，等下我會吃得。」

　　「……嗯、好，那我先出去了。」原本打算要親自餵他，先進食趕快服藥的，但礙於記得阿克曼先生有潔癖，恐怕就是為避免這種狀況才表示要自己來的吧？他也只得乖乖先在外頭候著，順便清掃了一下彼此的公用空間，將廚房也整理好才再進了利威爾的房間將東西收拾好，看一旁已經將藥拿出來擺放好空了的藥袋、喝完的開水，艾倫才安心的將東西拿了出去。

　　其實確認有把藥服下就夠了，不該在入內打擾的，可艾倫就是無法控制自己的行為，鬼迷心竅般地又溜了進去。  
　　男人依然背對著門，站著看過去，儘管可能在職場上是位叱吒風雲的霸者，但此刻也一樣是毫無防備的、露出了疲憊的面容沉睡著。  
　　僅是這樣的光景就讓少年看的癡迷，艾倫漸漸蹲了下來，趴在床邊凝視著利威爾的背影。

　　誰知突然間，男人一個翻身順勢將手臂恰好整個掛在艾倫肩上，兩人的臉極其靠近的面對，雖然利威爾依舊呈現熟睡狀態。艾倫覺得自己的心臟都要炸開了，利威爾的睫毛、利威爾微熱的呼吸、利威爾俊逸的臉龐、利威爾比自己健碩的臂膀，他覺得自己瘋了，一個男生為何會對一位男性的面容動心、有如此愛慕的想法？  
　　他幾乎是反射性地跳起，可剛好拌到了床腳就這麼一頭栽在床沿，還來不及驚愕上一秒自己腦海中的念頭，以及目前的狀況，下一秒更是讓他無地自容。

　　利威爾將人拉到懷裡，把他抱個死緊，頭則緊緊挨在艾倫的頸窩邊，艾倫則嚇得連呼吸都忘了，他不敢有一絲動靜，原以為男人是清醒的，但後來才發現對方睡很熟的樣子，整個手臂與腿的重量都完全的壓在少年身上。

　　是說，腿？！

　　伴隨利威爾在艾倫耳邊細碎的呢喃，男孩大致可以判斷了，看起來在做夢吧，恐怕…是夢到了自己的情人吧？一定是位，讓阿克曼先生在虛弱時會不住的思念起的人…剛才還萬馬奔騰的心一下就冷了下來，他無法去顧及自己竟然會失落，他近乎有些難過的試著輕輕抬開男人的手，打算起身離開，不料抱著的手卻突然又收緊了。  
　　艾倫有些慌張地抬頭，沒想到卻是與男人銀灰色的眼眸對上，利威爾已經醒了！

　　「阿、阿克曼先生！不…不好意思，我我、我不是故意要在這裡的！只是湊巧您作夢…您把我誤認成情人了所以、所以…」雖說夢境的推敲有些勉強，但話都講到這份上了他開始有些狐疑，男人絲毫沒有要放手的跡象，並且是回復平常那炯炯有神的銳瞳緊盯自己不放。

　　「這…阿克曼先生…您在做什麼？快放手啊…」男孩有些困窘的紅起臉，輕輕推著的手臂絲紋不動。

　　「急著走做什麼？」

　　「哪有什麼做什麼？！這當然不妥啊！您、您已經…何況兩個男人這樣躺著怎麼行，好了！請您放手。」看艾倫還在掙扎，男人緩緩地湊上對方的耳畔，有些因為感冒而更加暗啞低沉的嗓音迴響在這狹小的空間。

　　「艾倫…」被男人這麼一喊，艾倫瞬間打了個顫，腦袋無法思考的看著對方有別於平常的嚴苛、隱含著執著的神色「我沒有女朋友。」

　　「哈……哈？」

　　看眼前的人似乎完全傻住了，自己的頭也還昏昏沉沉的，乾脆地一把將人整個往自己懷中摟，用被子將兩人都包裹個嚴實，打算繼續睡個難得的好覺。

　　「聽不懂嘛？我說我單身。」


	12. 【利艾】Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上班族 雙薪夫夫  
> 49歲利 30歲艾

　　音量轉小的小調徹夜連播，利威爾已在寬大的雙人床安睡，大門開鎖的聲響劃破深夜的寧靜，墊在枕頭底下的手捏緊布角，他艱難的睜開一眼，瞥見門縫透進外頭的光源，沒多久主臥室的房門打開，他看見艾倫還穿著標準西服，表情略顯疲憊直接走進，開了浴室燈，然後又回頭把客廳的燈全數熄滅。

　　他在昏暗的梳妝台前拉下領帶，將西裝外套整了整掛好，接著走進浴室。男人靜悄悄的捕捉著一切畫面，半掩的門一次次探出一截白皙而結實的手臂，將襯衫、西褲、內褲、襪子放入洗衣籃。可沒多久，浴室門整個敞開，艾倫光裸著身子走出來，看來是忘了拿換洗衣物。人背光，但藉由打亮身體輪廓的光線，利威爾微瞇著眼欣賞這種如剪影般，令人遐想的美感。腰細、膀寬，在進入浴室的剎那，從側面看去可以看見弧度優美的背脊、富有彈性的臀部，以及前身乖乖縮著的性器。

　　放水到澡缸的聲響有點大，讓原本半夢半醒的利威爾沒了睡意，說實話，看到美景精神早就來了，睡眠時段的身體累是累，但內心的亢奮足以與疲勞抗衡。男人輕手輕腳地潛了過去，打開一道門縫窺看，艾倫正將沐浴露擠在手上，稍稍搓揉成泡，抹在自己的前胸，櫻色的粉點在白色雪花中若隱若現讓利威爾嚥了口唾沫。他仔細搓洗自己的頸部、雙肩雙臂，然後他看艾倫站起，手游走在大腿內側、臀縫、私處…裡裡外外將自己洗的乾乾淨淨，殊不知也被門外的人看個一乾二淨。

　　他抬高手拿取架上的精油，滴了幾滴和入熱水，整個人泡進去，淹過肩胛舒服的仰頭，輕輕的哼起利威爾最常唱的歌。  
　　寶貝的嗓子還不賴。不知不覺聽懵，回過神覺得視姦夠久了，恰好艾倫也洗好即將要起身，利威爾一溜煙衝回床鋪，像極做了虧心事裝睡的孩子，等艾倫一邊擦乾頭髮一邊套上上衣、鑽進被窩，他也如一安靜的好像什麼都沒發生過一樣。

　　泡過澡溫熱的身體靠上利威爾的背部，額頭抵在上頭蹭了蹭，手環上男人鍛鍊精實的腰輕輕撫著，他的大男孩很快就安靜下來，但沒預料到的是突然的動作，艾倫撐起上身湊到利威爾耳邊，伸出軟舌輕舔過耳殼，吻上利威爾的瞬間主動探入，勾過男人的與之纏綿。

　　—就不信這樣你還不醒來。抱著作弄的心態，一陣天旋地轉，立場立刻換了過來，比起那麼多年了還是略遜一籌的生澀鳥啄，自己伴侶的是毫不掩飾的強勢侵略，等壓在身下的人都有些換不過氣才結束這段綿長的濕吻。

　　「你小子不睡覺當我還年輕啊，我都要奔五了這是要榨乾我？」

　　「你什麼時候這麼聖人了？」說著，他低頭沿著鎖骨到喉結舔了一口，順手勾開利威爾的褲頭探了進去，輕巧的逗弄已經有些發燙的硬挺，邪佞的挑眉「這不都硬了？」

　　「…長大了，不可愛了啊…油條起來的小鬼實在不討喜啊、興致缺缺。」他用手臂把艾倫勾過圈在懷裡用拳頭挨著頭頂使勁的揉著。

　　「痛痛痛痛—哈哈哈、少來，我剛抱你還有水氣呢，你偷看我洗澡別以為我不知道。」

　　聞言，男人嘆了口氣，看著正在掀起上衣的人，騰出一手幫對方一把，自己睡覺一向只套棉褲，一部分是艾倫說過喜歡自己結實的胸膛和背膀觸感，二是節省冷氣電費。

　　「你明天不也有班？這樣沒問題？」問歸問，手早就迫不及待退去了自己的褲子。

　　「嘛、小打盹OK的！大不了多灌一杯咖啡囉。」利威爾看著自己的伴侶握著根部輕扭著身軀，蓋著薄被，夾在男人和柔軟床鋪之間，剛洗好的乾淨花果香充盈在狹小的空間內讓情愫發酵「想老公大於一切。」

　　「所以我說你真的不可愛了。」

　　年紀大了收斂歸收斂，但是自己的寶貝邀請在先，拒絕的話可就愧對自己良心且有失紳士風度。對了，我只說收斂，可沒說幹起來不猛。

　　在聽見艾倫有點不適但又歡愉的哀聲時他這麼想著。


	13. 【利艾】What the hell！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1111 pocky日 & 雙11光棍節短文  
> 搞笑崩壞向／文筆0／下流低俗黃腔

　　「嘁、寶貝你不能這樣…」

　　來回轉動磁鎖數次，只聽見了引擎不正常的運轉聲，他無奈的扶著額頭，煩躁的觀望儀表板，油量電量都是正常的，可是愛車不知怎的堅持與他作對，最後也只得放棄，下了車乖乖請人來拖吊進保養廠。  
　　這下不曉得又要耗多久時間，最近正是公司的忙碌季，該說飛來橫禍嗎？嘆口氣後，脫下外套指頭隨意勾開扯開衣領，男子撥了另一通電話。

　　「喂，艾倫，是我…啊、啊，車子拋錨了來載我好嗎？……嗯，知道了，轉角路口，麻煩了。」  
　　從地下停車場重新回到地面上，出了辦公大樓，站在約好的地點等待他的小情人，他順手點起一根菸。

　　在要回轉到對面時，艾倫遠遠的就看到他平時不苟顏笑的嚴肅戀人，職場上的什麼虎虎生風、威風凜凜此刻都沒了，倒比較像一隻落水的貴族貓，倚著路邊電箱落魄的叼著菸，看得出大概是停車地點悶熱，衣服領口解開了點，但被大樓間的風吹的領帶不斷飄到頭上，男人若無其事地撥開，連頭髮都亂糟糟的。

　　「噗—」還沒正眼對上利威爾他逕自失笑。不行不行，冷靜、冷靜一點艾倫，不能讓他發現我在笑他，噗哈哈哈哈……  
　　男人似乎沒有發現戀人騎到路邊停下之前是一手捂著嘴，笑得全身都微微顫動。

　　「嘖，動作真慢。」

　　「我…咳，我有來載你了還嫌…咳、咳…」男孩忍不住的捂住口鼻揮手，利威爾在看見艾倫來到他身邊時一口菸幕就這麼舒在艾倫臉上，嗆得他眼角都是淚水。

　　「這麼小一台…」在接過艾倫遞來的另一頂安全帽還不忘多酸幾句。

　　「我再過一陣子就能換車了，還有，嫌棄的話就不要再打電話給我，市井小民沒有名車服侍不起，利威爾˙大爺˙阿克曼先生。」

　　「是是是，反正憑你那一點上班的小零花下一台也一定不過是部小綿羊能有什麼派頭。」

　　「你——」深知嘴上功夫鬥不過，艾倫選擇乖乖閉上嘴發動車子，利威爾將菸撚熄，頂著瓜皮抬起被西褲綁緊有些不易動作的腿跨坐上機車。

　　萬里晴空，明明有些轉涼的氣候此刻也讓人有了夏天海邊蒸騰的錯覺，成年人有成年人的魅力，一個過彎壓車，完美的弧形刻劃在彼此的重量與視野變化上，不得不說，一位少年的青春熱力讓利威爾看的著迷。

　　「怎偏偏今天車壞啦，我正要去超市的說！」車子沿公路呼嘯而過，艾倫放大幾分的聲音瞬間隨風消散。

　　「去超市幹嘛？」利威爾一手扶著有些鬆垮不斷被吹得後移的帽子，偏過頭扯高嗓子問，沒記錯的話他們上禮拜才剛去超市補貨過的，家裡的食材至少還能塞的冰箱八分滿才是。

　　「買pocky啊，今天是pocky日！」想到可以和戀人玩膩在一起的pocky game，艾倫此刻笑得更加開懷。

　　「買什麼小孩子氣點心，小鬼嘛你。」搞什麼啊這頂安全帽…過大的size不是被風吹的往後勒脖子不然就是不斷遮去利威爾的視線。

　　「我是啊！不管、我就是要去買，你還要靠我回家呢！別阻擾我。」

　　自己在後方要死要活，騎車的人卻開心的要飛上天，最近忙碌的沒什麼有跟艾倫相處的機會，下屬辦事又頻頻出狀況，寶貝小老婆也出了問題，諸事不順，積累的負能量已經快要超出負荷，而前面這塊每天看的到卻沒空閒吃的肉現在還笑的那麼甜，該死怎麼那麼可愛…不是！是怎麼那麼可惡！  
　　自己低氣壓盤旋對比前面的一點陽光就燦爛怎麼想都很不爽，忽然一個玩心閃逝，利威爾知道要怎麼整他了。

　　「那麼想吃…我這裡有根大的。」

　　「哈？你說什麼？你想大？？？」剛剛利威爾好像說了什麼大的，但聲音實在太小了自己根本沒聽清，但很快艾倫就清楚他在搞什麼了。

　　後方騎士看到前方原本騎得很順的機車突然一個急煞又隨即加速，不解的跟著壓了煞車以為有什麼緊急狀況。

　　「呀啊啊啊啊啊——」

　　「如何，好吃嘛？」

　　「別這樣！住手住手！你停手啊臭流氓！要摔車了要摔車了啊啊啊啊啊！」

　　利威爾原本只是擺擺動作而已，誰知自己的小情人反應會那麼大，意料之外的狀況反而讓自己更加興起，他食髓知味越發過分，轉而攬起艾倫的腰來壓貼著自己的胯部，原先沉睡的部分也熱燙起來，停等紅綠燈間，艾倫甚至能清楚感受到那已經翹起精神著的部分緊貼自己的尾椎。

　　媽的這種情況也能硬你還是不是人？！

　　男人是來真的，好在聲音在高速移動的情形下根本不會傳到其他騎士的耳裡，不然艾倫所發出的聲響再也無法壓抑，利威爾微微晃著腰，褲襠的那一包火燙簡直就像隔著褲子在品嘗自己一樣，更丟臉的是自己也因此有了反應！  
　　  
　　沒辦法這也怪不得艾倫，那種被燒灼燙到的感覺可說是已經深深烙印在腦海裡、身體裡，在這種情形下對方也能有興致的這個認知更加衝擊了一個性格羞澀的老實青年，與過去夜裡的荒淫無憚聯想在一塊，年輕的身體不爭氣的舉起小白旗投降。

　　由後照鏡看去，騎車的人眼角、臉頰到耳根已是一片薰紅，嘴巴憋憋的眼眶還擒著一點淚像受了什麼天大委屈似的看的利威爾有些心疼決定…  
　　繼續欺負他。

　　紅綠燈能不能快一點啊！可憐的艾倫只能在心裡無聲大喊。

　　過了一個路口後，避開車潮，車子倏地靠邊減速，停了下來。

　　「利威爾先生請您起來一下，我拿個車廂的東西。」

　　「怎麼？」

　　「…我都這樣了您總該讓我拿外套遮一下吧？」聞言，男人稍微墊了墊腳看向前面的人，越過艾倫的肩膀是他腿間的一小股隆起，自知理虧也就乖乖地起身讓位。  
　　誰知人一下車正想把安全帽拿下順便透個氣，小夥子發狠油門一催一溜煙消失在他視野裡。

　　……什麼鬼？

　　搞什麼那小子竟然耍他！重點是他還闖紅燈！那個臭小子竟然他媽的在我面前闖紅燈！！！

　　能夠想像嗎？把一位稱不上西裝筆挺卻戴著安全帽的人丟在車水馬龍人潮眾多的地段，路過的人無一不是指指點點，但在迎上男人近乎咬牙切齒的陰鬱神色又快步遠離。

　　「很、好。」男人的額角似乎爆出幾道青筋…敢讓他利威爾丟臉？艾倫˙耶格爾你死定了！今夜不讓你屁股開花我就跟你姓！

　　艾爾文與米克剛從咖啡廳出來打算散散步，霎時一道狂風般的黑影就從兩人中間穿越。好像看到了某位人類最強頂著安全帽以跑百米的速度手刀衝刺在大街上…能讓他如此丟臉的大概也只有那位趕著送死小甜心了…南無阿彌陀佛上帝保佑你，可憐的孩子。

　　「今天天氣真好。」艾爾文在心裡默默雙手合十為艾倫的屁股默哀三秒後衝米克露出一個爽朗的微笑這麼說道。

　　「是啊。」雖說今天不是情人節，但似乎也是個會讓人心情不錯的日子。

 

　　艾倫加快採買點心的速度回頭沿著原路找人，原本就只是想鬧鬧對方給個教訓誰知完全沒看到人影，他內心有些恐慌，這個地段可是離家有些距離的啊人是跑哪了？礙於手機也無人回應最後打定先回家一趟另作打算，可當他把鑰匙插入鎖孔時才驚覺門是開的，一截手臂探出，艾倫就這麼被守在玄關等候多時的人給拖進去。

　　「诶？嗨…利威爾先生，這麼巧，怎、怎怎麼會已經在家裡了呢？哈哈、哈哈哈哈…」就算笑的僵，也要努力打馬虎下去，有可以逃出生天的機會那又怎能放棄任何可能性呢？  
　　可艾倫忘了前提是他面對的不是利威爾。

　　「當然是等著我的甜心回來玩pocky game啊…」儘管比自己矮了一些，但那把自己逼向牆面的氣場果然還是令人無法招架「用一整夜的時間。」

　　話是這麼說沒錯，但桌上擺滿的並不是可以吃的巧克力棒而是琳琅滿目的各式跳蛋和按摩棒啊…餘光掃過男人身後一字排開的陰謀，被對方勾起下頷的同時，艾倫已經冷汗直流。

　　「順便，我該好好教教你交通安全守則。」

　　「呀～～～不要！！！」

　　翌日，原本已經篤定不理會男人一個月的人此時張大著嘴，口水簡直要滴下來，家門前送來了一部性能相當有分量且外型流線優美的檔車，那是艾倫朝思暮想的款式，但並非是原本儲蓄計劃的那部，他根本不敢奢望，然後就看他的阿克曼大爺拍了拍他的肩說，要載我起碼也要像樣點。

　　「謝、謝謝，只是，也太突然了吧，有點…不好意思，不，甚至該說，有點過頭了。」畢竟這可不是小數目的小禮品，想著昨夜還在心裡默默祈禱還能活著看見明天的太陽，早上自己面前就送來了一部車，前一刻是緬懷自己還在犯疼的腰椎，下一瞬則是感慨自己耗費多時也不可能辦到的夢想，這樣的三溫暖艾倫還真有些吃不消。

　　「哪有什麼突然，這是昨天節日的禮物，光棍節快樂。」

　　「痾，這有什麼好慶祝的啊，有點牽強呢…」

　　「怎會沒有，雙11除了用你下面那張嘴好好品嘗我的大pocky外就是要來購物以及閃瞎單身狗的日子不然要幹嘛？」

　　聽完這番話，看著身旁一本正經卻滿口胡謅一臉欠揍的人艾倫只覺得反正橫豎都是一死，不如勤練括約肌，哪天把這傢伙的pocky夾斷好了…

　　「…驅逐你……」

　　「嗯？你剛剛有說了什麼嗎？」

　　「沒有，什麼都沒有。」

　　艾倫抬頭望向天空，今日也依舊晴朗，他們的戀情也依舊…妙不可言。


	14. 【利艾】我從未愛過你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20151122好夫夫日

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
站在那看著我的憤怒燃燒  
Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts  
不過没事我就喜歡這樣的疼痛  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
站在那聽我泣不成聲  
Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
不過没事我就喜歡你的謊言，我愛你的謊言

 

　　我們愛起來要人命，沒把對方揉進身體裡絕不停手。當然，我們吵起來更是天崩地裂，沒親眼瞧見對方斷氣我看是不會罷休的。

　　「瘋子！fuck！」他罵出口的同時又挨了我紮實的一拳，他幾乎不怎麼還手，我想我就是相中這一點仗勢欺人吧。

　　「彼此彼此，你這個心裡變態！」平時愛的轟烈、打的火熱的我們，現在正極力用能夠扒去對方心脾的惡毒詞彙較勁，就像把刀互相架在脖子上。

　　「鬧夠了沒有！」他一把將我從他身上推下，我看他有些狼狽的喘著，手背捂了捂自己的嘴角。

　　抓到空檔他問。

　　「你是有什麼不滿？我很不想說這樣的話，但，我給你的愛有哪裡不夠了嘛？！」

　　「有！你就是有！不然你幹嘛不跟我講清楚你跟那女人都幹什麼去了。」

　　「艾倫，你明知道我跟佩特拉是多年的老友！」

　　「去你的多年老友！」我實在是像到他的脾性，一個巨響我捶破了客廳的玻璃茶几，還沒來得及感覺到玻璃刺進肉裡的疼，我看他站起身，冷冷的微笑，輕輕抬手就把電視給翻了下來，東西整個砸在我面前，碎了一地。

　　「滿意了嘛，卡露拉真是寵壞你了…老媽她不過是問你有沒有打算要孩子你就發那麼大脾氣這筆帳我還沒跟你算呢！」

　　「要什麼孩子？！哪來孩子，我是男的怎麼幫你生，可見她就是要你再娶一個吧？！你甘脆承認啊，佩特拉小姐就是媽安排在你身邊的人選對吧！」

　　「你的腦袋跟艾爾文的假髮一樣是裝飾嘛？孩子可以用領養的！」

　　「你少敷衍我，媽如果沒不滿意我她何必提這檔子事！」

　　「…沒完沒了。」

　　「你再說一次——」

　　「我說你沒完沒了無理取鬧，聽清楚沒臭小鬼──」

　　他話才剛說完我整個人撲了上去重新把人壓在地上打，當初米卡莎在我耳邊說的要幸福哦，阿爾敏誇讚我是位帥氣又美麗的新娘，那些話，就像是場夢，過眼雲煙，現在在我眼前消散，然後是利威爾惡狠狠瞪著我的表情。

　　他一腳踹上我肚子，我往後栽倒，痛的蜷曲在地，不過他沒有再回擊，他只反擊我那麼一次而已，只有一次。  
　　可接下來發生的事，如果可以選擇，我寧願繼續跟他打架，或是被他痛毆一頓。

　　「這間房子的地契…」我抬頭，他現在提這個要幹嘛「我的車，我戶頭的存款，還有我們的共同帳戶，密碼是你的生日，其餘東西我之後會過到你名下…」

　　然後我看他把戴在無名指，平時幾乎不會拔下的那枚銀戒摘下，扔在我的面前。  
　　叮鈴的脆響讓我一時錯認為那是我的心被刨開的哀鳴。

　　「通通都給你，這是我的所有一切，如果我的愛不足以傳達給你的話。」

　　「——我不愛你了。」我沒選擇趕快把戒指撿起來，為他戴上，而是脫口而出這樣的話，我知道在那一刻，這個大我一輪的男人恐怕心碎的比我們的傢具還要慘。

　　親愛的，快掐住我的脖子，看著我的眼睛，只看著我一人…

　「如果你真這麼想，我不會纏著你的。」在他甩上大門之前我聽見他這麼說「你自由了。」

　　我一邊大哭著，一邊把自己的那一枚拔下，憤恨的往門口砸去。

　　「我是真不愛你了！」我的體溫很燙很燙，喊話的喉嚨燒灼般的嘶啞、疼痛，可那卻是很冷很冷的一句話。

　　拜託，別離開我…

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「好了好了這就來了！是誰啊這麼要命…oh my god！利威爾你是被人劫財劫色了嗎？！哦噗…」

　　「去你媽的劫財劫色，打擾了。」在我摧殘人聽覺的按電鈴後韓吉總算開了門，而我則把剛才無處發洩的那一拳貢獻給他，大搖大擺的進了屋。

　　等我癱在她家沙發，摸摸襯衫口袋我才發現我悽慘的連包菸都沒有。

　　「喏、拿去，萬寶路，還行的吧？」

　　「嗯，謝了。」

　　「所以，解釋一下吧，不是被劫色又該怎麼說？」我看她一邊揉著鼻樑一邊指著我的衣著，我低頭觀望了下，這也難怪了，在剛才扭打的過程中我的襯衫被他抓皺，甚至還扯掉了幾個扣子。  
　　頂著蓬亂的髮絲，袒胸一路走來四眼的家，的確會令她往奇怪的方向想。

　　「跟小野獸搏鬥。」

　　「噗哈哈哈，還真是名失敗的馴獸師。」他點了火，舒口氣，然後將打火機扔給我「怎麼？還好吧？」

　　「還可以。」我吸了一大口，接著呼出一個慘白的煙圈，望著那好像昭告我的心也殘破的空洞。

　　「你是真老了腦子不靈光，你這樣子叫還可以？」

　　「是啊。」我翹起腿攤了攤手。

　　「唉…電話借你，等下晚點給人打個電話安撫一下吧，他現在肯定哭的昏天暗地。」

　　「不了，不需要。」

　　「你…你就不怕因此產生裂痕嘛？」

　　「是誰剛說我老了？」

　　「我。」韓吉有些不解的回應我。

　　「那就對了，我們老夫老妻慣了，需要那麼一點，所謂年輕人的愛情遊戲吧，那叫什麼來著…青春疼痛？聽起來還不賴。」我抽出菸在指尖點了點，嘴角咧開一個弧度狂放不羈的笑著，滿意的看韓吉一副嫌棄作嘔的臉。

　　「…我是勸你想清楚再這樣搞。」

　　「想清楚了。」

　　「哈，少騙我了當我不了解你啊！」韓吉用指腹輕點了眼角的位置，好吧，才剛流過淚水的眼睛，血絲一時半刻是消不掉了。  
　　謊言被戳破，少了那道保護牆，我只能無奈而尷尬的笑起。

　　「……嗬、瞭解的話就閉嘴別管我，讓我在你的客廳自生自滅。」那麼多年了，吵那麼兇還是第一次，明明還沒到睡眠時間，可剛才的衝擊卻令我疲倦的躺倒。

　　「是是，請便，當自個兒家啊，有事再叫我。」韓吉刻意進了房留我一人，給我一個喘息的空間，我掏出口袋裡的手機，打開雲端監控軟體，看著我在家裡偷偷安置的攝影保全系統。

　　入夜了，室內僅剩透過落地窗灑落的月色，裡頭還是烏黑一片，室內燈沒有打開，我看見一個蜷縮在沙發顫抖的背影。

　　「艾倫…」

　　我盯著在黑暗裡無助發抖的他，緊握手機不曾鬆開，卻也不知何時，我完全陷入昏迷。

　　第二天，我看著他把我的衣服裝進黑袋子裡舊衣回收，把我們總是相依在一塊的牙刷牙杯撤掉，然後他把我們的相片全數抽出了相框，我這才離開韓吉的家。  
　　我一邊走在大街上，一邊看著我的那頭小怪獸，好像毛都豎直了，氣沖沖的在掃蕩我們的房間。  
　　等我坐在露天咖啡座啜飲錫蘭紅茶，那小子正拿著黑色油性筆在我們的結婚紀念照上，我的臉上畫了一堆奇怪的塗鴉，在我頭上的空間落款亮晃晃的“利威爾大白痴”幾個字。

　　「噗嗤…」我差點沒把我的茶給弄撒了，我看他像是宣泄夠了，也有點累了打算給自己泡個熱飲，但就在拿起馬克杯時，像是看到仇家般，拿起我的那只就送它進垃圾桶。  
　　盡管內心某一處靜靜的留著血，但我仍無法抑止的為他的行為覺得可愛。

 

　　夜幕垂簾，近日我暫且落腳外頭的旅館，隔空的監視依然持續著，我看他挪動身子移到我睡的位置，扯緊枕頭角捂在頰邊埋頭瑟縮在被窩裡，雖然只看到了一小撮頭頂的栗色，但從被單微微有規律，且越發激烈的起伏我也曉得他在幹嘛，接著我把收音調高，放在耳邊悉聽。

　　「嗯…利威爾…利威爾……嗚嗚…哈……」

　　真是，面對一個傷害你的男人，自慰時也還想著他嘛？真夠傻的。

 

　　「哈……艾倫…」  
　　我呼出的熱息在螢幕上浮出一朵朵的白花，我的唇輕貼在冰冷的畫面上摩挲，假裝我與艾倫正沈浸在平日的愛慾裡，加深腦中的妄想，我也跟著加劇手上的動作。  
　　最後我看他拉過被角，整個人裹得嚴實，以及手機那頭傳來的微弱嗚咽我看著手心的精液，卻有些分不清這是生理積累還是滿手的寂寥。

　　「Good night honey.」我隔著冰冷的屏幕輕輕給予他一吻。最後將手機電池拔除，機身分別拆卸入了回收桶。  
　　結束了過去，我們所一起擁有過的一切。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　那天我撥了那個佔據我胸腔的人的電話，可另一頭卻是＂您所撥的號碼已停用＂，我頓時失力的跪倒在地，我無法想像你真的完全離開我的事實。

　　是的，我永遠都不會相信，因為沒有你，我就活不下去…

 

＊＊＊

 

 

　　男人站在門口點起菸，他還不打算進屋，因為門鎖也早被換了，身上持有的鑰匙沒了原本的功能。  
　　可沒等他敲門，身後的門突然敞開，才轉過身，比自己高的大男孩就這麼緊抱自己。

　　「單身生活如何？喜歡那自由的感覺嘛？」

　　「不喜歡…一點都不…」溫熱的掌心伸手拍了拍埋在頸窩發著悶音的後腦勺，用力的揉著那柔軟的秀髮。

　　男人牽起對方的手，闔上了大門。  
　　他將人拉進屋，仰躺在新購入的沙發床上，讓艾倫枕在他的胸口。

　　「來說說你這幾天做了什麼。」熟悉而安撫人心提琴音色，在青年的耳畔響起。

　　「幫你把泛黃不要的襯衫丟了，去服飾店把之前訂的衣服拿回來，已經都掛好了。牙杯我買了草莓圖案的，所以順便牙刷也換了，反正差不多用了兩個月…」

　　聽艾倫分享，一邊巡著視線掃過，相框從原本的照片全換成另一組兩人去國外度過黃金周的二度蜜月。對杯也生成了不易洗淨的黃漬換成了一對新的好好的擺在廚房一角。自己叫的新式壁掛液晶也已經簽收，安放在沙發旁等待工人來裝設。  
　　艾倫把鑲了上好木框的、最大的那一幅結婚紀念照拉出來擺在轉角樓梯旁，是客人一進屋就能看到的位置，至於原本被他畫的慘不忍睹的，已經被剪下來貼在冰箱上當成了什麼大頭貼，旁邊則是別張照片的拼湊，上面加了幾個艾倫用紅色色紙剪的愛心，看起來就是一個小艾倫在親吻利威爾。

　　「那你呢，一個禮拜的黃金單身漢滋味如何？」他悶悶的囁嚅。

　　男人輕輕揉捏青年的耳殼，闔著眼散散說道。

　　「不錯啊，跟女人出去約會。」艾倫意外的平靜，偎在他的胸口，抬眼靜靜的盯著男人，沒有一絲怒焰，多的是隨時被拋棄的恐慌「開玩笑的…喏，之前瞞著你的事。啊、還有，你的門號到期了，我直接擅作主張給我們買了新對機，要換就換好點的…」男人一邊說著，一邊從口袋裡掏出一只小盒子。

　　那是一個小巧的深藍色絨布盒。艾倫騰出一手撥開，裡頭是兩枚同款的，閃閃發亮的戒指。

　　「對於款式總是女人的眼光勝過我吧？之前的不亮了，其實偶爾會偷偷從你那拿下來，可用拭銀布怎麼也救不回來不如買新的…嘖、這怎麼包的？技巧真爛。」  
利威爾嫌棄，然後執起艾倫不是很妥善處理的傷部，一個個碎吻落在包紮的零零落落的指尖。

　　艾倫怔怔的盯著，渾圓的翠眸有些濕潤。

　　「趁現在離開還來的及，我不是什麼溫柔體貼的伴侶，我只是個還要你費心的麻煩小鬼。」

　　「是嘛…可我仔細思考了一下，我寧可身邊有個讓我不省心、讓我麻煩的小鬼在。」枕著靠枕的頭微微抬起，兩人的鼻尖碰觸，像是兩頭狼類在溫暖的微光下廝磨「你別想騙我，你的眼睛會說話，你不想要我走，而且…沒有你的自由不叫自由啊，艾倫。」

　　「幫我戴，套牢我，讓我哪都去不了。」艾倫依著利威爾的話，先給自己重新在無名指套上了那甜蜜的枷鎖，轉而取出另一枚，套上男人的指，套住他的心。

　　「我是你的了。」手又不住的將人往上拉，環抱在自己懷中，抵著額親了幾口。

　　「說實話，我喜歡你揍人、罵人的狠勁，寶貝。」

　　「變態。」

　　「哼、還有…你聽我說，老媽她啊…是怕你寂寞，沒別的意思，畢竟你年紀小，我回絕了，我一直都認為我們之間不需要孩子，我的心被你塞滿了，裝不下其他的…」低沉的磁嗓，平穩地令人發睏，恍惚間，被壓在沙發上的換成了青年「不過，如果哪天你真希望有個孩子，我保證能做到讓你懷孕…」

　　「好啊，那來試試，我倒要看你有多大能耐。」

　　「你就別後悔。」

　　他的大男孩倏忽勾過利威爾的脖頸，在男人的耳邊細語。

　　「死在你身下我甘之如飴。」

　　就聽他的男人失笑，重新摟抱住眼前的另一半，溫柔含吻、舔吻一個禮拜沒有滋潤的雙唇，彼此的熱度慰藉，帶著些許哼聲與滿足的熾熱鼻息。  
　　兩人都激動的吮著啃著對方的頸項，青年緩緩撫過他厚實的背脊，緊緊攀附，利威爾則伸手饒過他的腰際，勾開褲頭，指頭滑入臀縫，揉捏臀瓣，兩個成年男性，股間貼著股間，撫擠、摩擦，毫無間隙的距離，是不覺於耳的濕熱喘息。  
　　那是來自深層，根深柢固，無法壓抑的渴望。至少男性和男性的爭吵，來的快去的也快，之前的扭打輸去的，那在床上贏回來就行。

If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
但是如果她再她媽的試圖離開我的話  
Im’a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
我會把她绑在床上，連房子一起燒了…

 

　　我從未愛過你，這是一句賭氣的謊話。  
　　Shit！可我就愛慘這樣的你。


	15. 【利艾】仰光

　　有些事，由不得自己任性，就算怨懟看著指針，也不能改變必須加班的忙碌和緊迫。  
　　就算住在一起，每天錯開時間的生活，已經讓他疲憊不堪，漸漸失去那份熱誠。

　　＂對不起，趕不回去，明明約好要一起去吃飯的。＂在處理完外傷病患，縫上那最後一針，感覺連救人的那一絲神聖感也煙消雲散，一滴汗水尚未滴下的時間，他騰出一手在休息室裡飛快的給利威爾發了封訊息。

　　＂沒關係，我自己都還在公司，你慢慢來，別壞事。”利威爾幾乎是一秒內就回覆他短訊，可見男人肯定是邊工作邊死死守著手機不放吧，艾倫心裡是一陣暖又一陣不捨。

　　而那最後一段緊握在手的救命繩，也在病患家屬的辱罵聲中、東西砸傷艾倫的額角後宣告瓦解。

　　「我們已經盡力了！先生！」不帶粗言，可艾倫吼出來的當下，他只看見了神職的那道聖塔崩塌，落的一片塵埃，沒人惋惜，倒還嫌棄揚起的沙塵。  
　　真的已經什麼都不剩了。  
　　夢想與憧憬算個屁，現在只覺得當初跟在爸爸屁股後面跑的自己像個笨蛋。

　　回到住處，餘光睨了眼牆上的壁掛照片和彼此的證照、執照，撐著隨時都可以闔上的眼，等洗好澡都已經快清晨了。  
　　靠上利威爾，他的丈夫，身體已經不堪積累，可精神還在糾纏自己的心理疲乏，什麼快樂不快樂的，已經沒有能力去顧及。生活麻痹自己，佔據了彼此的所有。

　　幾滴眼淚，就把酣睡的人喚醒，不過問原因，扳過對方的下頷親吻，上衣的下襬也被撩開，撫過腰窩的掌心仍舊熱情，任慾望在身體裡滋長、更加火燙，但艾倫多的是滿心的虧欠。等到下一回清醒，身上的衣服跟利威爾的，也全都滑到了地上。  
　　難得的，不管後續精神，難得的，交換熱度，擁抱唯一的彼此。身體還沉溺於似是夢境的溫暖懷抱，可悲的生理時鐘已經強制將根本還沒睡多少的自己叫醒。  
　　在意識到清早發生的事後艾倫驚坐起身拿起一旁的時鐘。

　　「利威爾你會來不及上班的！」艾倫將時鐘湊到利威爾眼前，只見男人散散的睜開一眼，無神的視線根本沒有聚焦在現在的時刻又闔上，絲毫沒有已經錯過今日重要會議的緊繃感。

　　「不上。」

　　「……哈？！你在說什麼！」他還真的頭一回聽到利威爾如此的亂來，難以置信地又問了一次。

　　「我說，不上。」男人捲了棉被角，縮了縮找了個舒服的位置作勢就要重新睡去。

　　「你在開玩笑吧？不行…起來！」艾倫高聲地叫著利威爾就翻過身不理他，甚至連頭都埋進被窩裡，艾倫一手插進裹緊的棉被團，撈找到利威爾的胳臂，使勁要把人拖出來。

　　一個閃神，突如其來的力道壓制住在身上肆虐的人，男人俯下身在艾倫耳邊輕嘆。

　　「還那麼有精神是代表剛才我不夠努力囉？不希望直不起腰就給我老實點。」被利威爾那麼一要脅人都僵的不動了，只能乖乖任他重新躺回床，拉好被單，一腿曲起跨在伴侶身上。

　　「還在想你怎麼那麼溫柔果然是假象！你這騙子！」人雖沒得反抗了，但嘴巴長在他臉上，總能耍耍嘴皮子。

　　「是是是，可是你愛這個騙子。」

　　「唔…」不服氣歸不服氣，臉頰邊則是利威爾多日勞頓，難得沒空打理生成的鬍渣觸感。

　　抬頭瞄了眼時鐘，已經九點半了，利威爾真的打算睡下去的樣子。

　　「等下你繼續睡，中午我就出門囉…」艾倫輕輕對著天花板說道，想著撐過這幾天就是休假了，拿來睡個足的、少的可憐的休假。

　　「今天別去醫院。」

　　「這——」青年倏忽訝異得睜大雙眼。

　　「噓…你需要一點勇氣，親愛的…」他拉過艾倫，把人像隻小狗的往懷裡按「聽我的話試試，我什麼時候判斷失誤過了？」

　　確實沒有過，可是這樣大膽、恣意妄為的做法也著實令艾倫坐立難安，良久，他深吸了一口氣闔上眼。

　　「好…我聽你的，你要我…怎麼做？」

　　「現在，陪我繼續睡覺。」

　　雖說半夢半醒居多，但真的很久沒有如此安心沈澱、放鬆的感覺，利威爾就在身旁，盡管只是眨眼間，一個不經意的畫面，男人舒展開的眉頭，或是恰好的對上那迷濛間投過的銀灰視線，都引來艾倫一次次亂了調的心拍。  
　　又不是情竇初開的小伙子，老夫老妻了還這麼不爭氣，他決定埋頭躲在利威爾的臂彎裡，好逃避那讓自己心口狂亂的睡顏。  
　　很快，意識便飄遠了，四肢變的沉重，就連呼吸也變得平緩，整個世界安靜得過分美好。

　　艾倫是在利威爾的親吻下蘇醒的，沒有任何叫喚，而是綿密、細碎的吻，落在臉頰上、落在髮梢上，眼皮、額頭、耳郭、嘴唇，沒有一處不是被利威爾疼愛著。

　　「嗯…幾點了？」

　　「下午兩點。」他舔過艾倫唇角點點的唾液水痕，在軟綿的臉頰輕咬。

　　「哦老天…我也睡太久…」在艾倫伸著懶腰，整個人依舊發軟無力，利威爾又趁機偷親了幾口。  
　　深知不該再賴床下去，艾倫艱難的起身，抱著鬆軟的棉被曲起雙膝彎腰窩著，精神在抗衡，可身體因為連續高潮之後的發軟依然眷戀溫暖的床鋪。看人掙扎的坐起身，要是再不更衣，光裸的背部受涼，在這不穩定的氣候相當容易引發流行性感冒。

　　「想睡就再睡，別這樣坐著。」利威爾這麼說道，手邊卻是摟過少年的腰讓自己緊靠在他的後背，聽見對方的囁嚅，他則將頭側過時不時輕啃艾倫的耳殼，看人依然疲倦的不為所動，也就索性抱緊對方，替他擋去背部的冷空氣。

　　清楚感受到利威爾結實的胸膛就伏貼在自己的背脊，人又緊緊抱著自己，身體一點都不冷，心也暖暖的，可在這樣任性下去，感冒的難保不是利威爾。  
　　轉過身，勾了勾藏在被子下骨節分明的指，套上襯衫進了浴室，男人隨後入內。  
　　一面鏡子裡映照的是分別動作、身上沒遮去的地方皆是紅痕爪印狼狽不堪的兩人。  
　　青年翹著幾縷亂髮恍惚的刷著牙，男人則在一旁慢條斯理的刮去泡沫與鬍渣。自己洗漱好了就看身旁的人依舊矗著，手上維持機械式的動作，嘆了口氣，接過牙刷逕自服務。

　　「嘴巴張大點，啊…」被利威爾以虎口扣著下頷卻沒太多的不適，雖說在牙刷不小心碰觸到喉頭會引來些許乾嘔，但基本上不用自己動作的按摩牙齦、上顎，微微的搔癢令他舒服的瞇起眼。  
　　利威爾輕輕拍了拍青年的臉，艾倫迷迷糊糊的拿起水杯漱口。還在聚焦洗臉台裡生成的渦流，利威爾已搓好了滿手的白色泡沫，一把抹在青年的口部周圍，兩手充分給予按摩、揉壓，最後靈巧的以剃刀連同白沫一起刮除，欣賞起自己的小帥哥。  
　　就算只有指尖抬著艾倫的下頷，他疲倦的連這種姿態都能享受不必自己使力的發懶。直到臉被溫熱的毛巾擦乾淨，自己被拉著手臂拽到浴缸邊的磁磚平台、男人扳開雙腿他才驚醒。

　　「幹嘛？！」

　　「幫你打理打理。」

　　「不不不！為何這裡也要？！」利威爾是蹲跪著曲起對方的雙腿往兩旁敞開架著，未著寸縷的私處頓時展露無遺。

　　「不都看過了？大方點，喏、手拿開。」才在思考鬧騰一夜的兇手又想耍什麼花招，在瞄到剛才熟悉的冷光已經來不及了。

　　「好冰－－」

　　「別動，不想我劃到不該剃的地方吧？」利威爾這麼一說人都僵的不敢呼吸了「呵、瞧你嚇的。我技術沒那麼不好…」在人眼皮上親了一下後，艾倫就這樣自然的閉起眼。

　　男人很仔細的拂過每一處細嫩的皮膚，細碎的毛屑散落在地，剃刀冰冷的觸感讓自己在利威爾的注視下微微的抬頭，明明是單純的清潔作業卻讓身體有了感覺，面對就在眼前的尷尬畫面，只聽男人一聲愉悅的鼻音，就令青年羞愧的不能自己。  
　　結束後，惡劣的丈夫輕輕吹了口氣，滿意的端詳一番自己的傑作。

　　「好了，偶爾乾淨一下也不錯。」粗糙的指尖由下往上滑過挺翹的器官，在盡頭彈了一下引來敏感的嗚咽，將脆弱的部分握在掌心裡「需要老公順便幫你揉揉嘛？」  
　　青年是推開了利威爾的手重新遮蓋住自己的下體，好阻斷伴侶可能的瘋狂且無止盡的欲求。

　　「不了，我沖個澡…」

　　「嗬，那我先出去了。」

　　在浴室處理好，就看利威爾在梳妝台前等候，艾倫走了過去，男人輕輕拉過他的手，將人按下坐著，自己則坐在床前的長椅，和青年平視，拿著棉棒消毒傷處。

　　「嘶…」

　　「忍忍。」

　　「沒事的，不管它也會好的。」

　　「這麼大傷口你當我瞎子嘛？這要是被格里沙知道就不是拆了醫院就能了事的。嘖、該死…我顧的那麼好的臉蛋…」男人一邊碎嘴一面沾取適量的優碘塗抹，早在艾倫倒在自己身上時，清晨依稀的光源就讓他看見了、果然時間緊迫的沒好好處理隨意覆蓋的的傷痕。

　　「對不起。」

　　「道什麼歉，該道歉的是那群廢物。」男人仔細上藥，看似毫無情緒起伏的說著，但艾倫清楚，這真的是已經觸怒了利威爾的最大底線。

　　「好了，我的小少爺，給你換好衣服我們出門。」

　　「去哪？」被午後光線照射得姍爛的蜜色眼瞳傻愣愣的望著利威爾。

　　「秘密。」豎起的一指輕觸自己的唇瓣最後抵在伴侶的雙唇上，無聲。

 

　　不是只有身為醫療人員的艾倫，利威爾平時也忙得焦頭爛額，就連昨日原訂的共進晚餐也是得來不易，耗了一點珍貴的睡眠時間，攤開兩人的行事曆在一個月前排定。  
　　在那樣已經常見而麻痹人情緒的突發狀況後，難得今日，在利威爾大膽的提議下，兩人有了相處時間。

　　手幾乎是一刻都沒離開過青年的身體，就連現在出門的裝束也是利威爾剛剛親自為自己搭配，親自為自己慢慢整理、穿上的。想著男人剛才抬起自己的腳擱在他大腿上穿上襪子，不禁也回握了握被緊緊牽著的手。  
　　兩人圍著同色調的深色絲絨，在寒冬的街道呼出匯聚在一塊的白花。在加護病房，有可能緊急在開刀者胸腔裡直接給予心臟按摩的手，現在則安適的在利威爾的口袋裡，他的掌心裡。  
　　對上眼，是一樣有些凍紅的鼻尖，微微發紅的眼角，男人衝他的伴侶笑了笑，立刻讓人是羞紅了臉只能盯著腳步走路，丈夫從不知道自己的笑容有多強的殺傷力。

　　店鋪林立的精品街是有別於冬日蕭瑟的繁華榮景，就連此刻結滿果實的金黃橡樹也像一盞盞街頭的營火，為傍晚鋪陳入夜的喧囂。  
　　他們沿路逛著，交談甚少，偶爾是利威爾主動拐進店家，為年輕的小伴侶挑選新的西裝和領帶。不需要擔心更換服裝、試衣時的受涼，男人根本把對方的一切牢牢記在心底，尺寸什麼的不需要浪費青年勞駕，只需人上前到連身鏡邊給利威爾搭個領帶配色。  
　　買好西服接著是手錶，他給兩人挑了外型不會太過豪奢的款式，精簡的錶帶設計，是為了艾倫好不影響工作，但又能隨時知道現在是白天晚上，雖說他一樣會忘了進食忘記休息。  
　　實在是沒救的兩人，利威爾已經不知幾次因為工作延誤作息引起胃部不適而到艾倫的單位報到，當然哪些是找藉口開溜無從得知。

　　提著兩只牛皮紙袋，勾著自己的另一半，一個抬頭，透過行道樹的黃金帷幕是電影院閃爍的大型看板，熙來攘往的街頭，淹沒了青年的一小聲驚呼。  
　　利威爾二話不說把人勾著走，買了兩張票入席，他對這類影視消費向來要求嚴苛，會令他如此想必這部片子肯定有它的特異性，在前些時候得到關注並做了點功課。可原本如此推斷的艾倫此刻卻完全無法認同這會是利威爾喜歡看的題材。

　　這是齣悲劇，徹頭徹尾的悲劇，一段不該有的邂逅。  
　　兒子發現自己論及婚嫁的女友和父親搭在一起，震驚的當下不幸墜樓身亡，最後父親和女友也並沒有在一起。父親遠離自己的妻小、原來的家庭，遠離人群，自我放逐，獨自一人度過餘生。

　　在看到主角的父親推開這位女孩，拒絕她錯誤的移情與情感投射時，艾倫靜靜的掉下幾滴淚，並非是害怕這種畸戀有可能以某種形式發生在彼此之間，而是  
他不禁把那動作代換在利威爾與自己身上。  
　　如果哪天男人將他推開，明明都已經是成人了，老實說，他恐怕還是會失去一切定力，亦或是謀生念頭與理性。  
　　與自身的疲憊聯想在一塊，情感投入太重，入戲得深，這樣不協調的消遣儼然是根稻草。悄悄的，男人的手伸過來與小了一點的緊扣在一起，有力度的握緊。

　　「為什麼帶我來看這個？」

　　「經典小說的翻拍，有花錢一看的價值。」

　　「不，別騙我，以你的個性，這不配到這個評價。」

　　他們在易北河畔的教堂廣場議論著剛才的內容，人還在高談闊論做著思想批判，男人就塞了一杯杯裝的熱紅酒和烤甜餅到青年懷裡。

　　「亂倫，好黑暗…」嘴唇輕輕的靠在杯緣咕噥，看著眼前還未點燈的河道，漆黑的如同剛才讓人深陷的泥沼。

　　「怕什麼？」男人喝了一口加了丁香的香料酒，然後握過艾倫的杯子啜了下嘗嘗加了蜂蜜的，皺著眉咋了咋嘴。

　　「現在很沈重啊…已經夠累的了，覺得更加沒休息到啦…」

　　「但那就是故事的主旨啊，人們往往在承受不了痛苦，尋不到情緒的發洩管道選擇一種毀滅性的墮落來麻痹，例如：瘋狂的性愛。」語落，他叼起泡在酒裡的柑橘吃下 。

　　「你這是在暗示嘛？」

　　「太蹩腳的說法了，是邀請。」男人眼角邪佞的一勾。

　　「噗、是要求吧。」

　　看人總算被逗笑了，笑的正甜，自己也就親手撥了一口大小，泡了一下香料酒的甜餅送入艾倫嘴裡。  
　　細細咀嚼口中的砂糖點心，心中一個念頭油然而生，為何這個男人可以永遠不倒呢？再試著望向河道一次，易北河已經被點綴上光廊的色彩，一點也沒了剛才的晦暗。

　　男人說的怕什麼正是指，再大的事，他艾倫身邊都還有個利威爾擋。  
　　就算彼此被生活麻痹了，他也會熱情擁抱自己；就算哪天漸行漸遠、自己改變心意了，也還是會有個人來追回這樣的自己。就算艾倫不做任何努力，也一樣會有個利威爾愛他。

　　就算你不愛我，我也會一樣愛你。

　　想到此，他鼓著頰眼角噙著淚珠，還在喝酒的人聽到身旁低低的抽咽，轉過來壓低身姿瞧著頭低的不得再低的人，以指節戳了戳對方的臉頰，最後趁人抬頭一個不注意夾住對方的鼻尖輕擰。

　　出門前，利威爾就強制徵收了艾倫的手機，連同自己的收在利威爾的風衣內袋，果不其然，滑開螢幕後是滿滿的未接來電與文字訊息。接著就看利威爾回播了電話，但那只手機是艾倫的。  
　　男人矗立在光廊邊，在距離五步之外的地方，他的放話青年聽的一清二楚。

　　「少跟我屁話，給人放一禮拜的帶薪假，否則我就把整件事告知給格里沙老師知道斷你們生路順便剷平妳的辦公室。」利威爾的身後是五顏六色，氤氳開來糊在一起的光暈，朦朧的光彩入不了艾倫的眼，因為他的眼中有一道更強的光吸走他所有的心思。

　　「真狠啊…」

　　「我早就跟韓吉他們提過了，讓你回自家的醫院，還不是垂涎你的高明，給點威脅只是剛好而已。」他走回木製階梯，低下身拂開坐著的人額前的碎髮，吻在那包紮精細的乾淨紗布上「如果你回去，我也會大駕光臨成為你專屬的助理秘書。」

　　「聽起來真吸引人，可你們家艾爾文老總該怎麼辦？」

　　「放心，我會幫他安排好免年費的植髮療程。」

　　「呵呵，這給他聽到可要哭鼻子了。」青年笑得開懷，靠在利威爾的肩頭，聽到他作嘔的說著一個大男人哭簡直倒胃口，吞下最後一口奶油甜餅，一邊思索著等下想去的餐廳位址。

　　「回家後要做愛嗎？darling。」

　　「不要，累死了。」利威爾勾著嘴角拉起愛侶，攬著對方的腰回到車水馬龍的擁擠街頭。

 

　　原來早被看穿了嗎？自己確實很愛這個騙子。

 

　　城市的繁華燈光街景，略有些紙醉金迷的炫彩，將整個夜色蒙上與白昼無異薄紗，無須抬頭、無須奮力爭奪或與他人共享，他的身邊就有一道照亮自己屬於自己的光，比任何事物都來的熾熱，耀眼奪目。


	16. 【利艾】花咲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 點文 @茶与碑 太太  
> 花吐病

　　每當腥風揚起黑白雙色的座標，兵團出城必定免不了人員或部下的耗損，不過自身總能全身而退毫髮無傷，人類最強的美名當之無愧，可利威爾大概從未料想到，這回壁外調查歸城竟會出了一個，足以撼動常軌的小意外。

 

　　「請問…兵長最近還好嗎？」艾倫會這麼問無非是利威爾真的好段時間都沒與他碰頭，就連在分隊長韓吉進行實驗時都不見人影。  
　　當初的接手條件是，親自看管，而現在卻如此放任實在有別於兵長的嚴謹與縝密，連因審議所的暴戾而總是戰戰兢兢的孩子都不由得關心起。

　　「沒、沒事的，兵長他最近比較常跟艾爾文團長被召到王城，來來回回奔走有些過於勞累就是。」

　　「這…這樣嗎？所以…是因為我的關係嗎？因為實驗遲遲沒有成果…」

　　慘了。

　　「不是的喔！主要是去說明新的作戰計畫呢！放心、艾倫，你已經很努力了，並不是你這邊的問題喔，固然緊迫不過上層也是有其他事情要審核的。」

　　「是…我明白了，不好意思耽誤佩特拉前輩，我繼續去打掃了。」

　　看少年離開的背影拐過長廊消失在盡頭，佩特拉才總算鬆了一口氣，剛才差點弄巧成拙讓好不容易振作的孩子又將責任全歸咎己身。實際上，利威爾兵長根本沒和團長去到席娜，他甚至根本沒有離開古城。

　　在古城不常清潔整理的一處樓塔頂層，若是禁聲便能聽清，緊鎖的木製門扉後隱隱、斷斷續續的悶哼。  
　　裏頭的人必須不斷迴避他負責看管的男孩，殊不知漏了這邊正好坐落於能將古城周邊所有景致盡收眼底的方位，原本靠坐在窗邊透氣舒緩，誰會料想到那位問題來源會出現在自己的視野範圍中。  
　　一陣狂亂的心頭鈍痛便是無法抑止的反胃感，外頭是涼風的清冽，樓塔內意外是滿室的花香。他不幸染上了花吐病。

　　利威爾原本沒有這個症狀，事情源自於回程那日，原定路線出現了一隻奇行種，更加不湊巧的是還有人類在那，是還留在瑪利亞的少數邊疆遺族。  
　　要從巨人的口中平安將人救出，關鍵就是速度，又還有誰能勝任，在身側的韓吉反應過來打出黑色信號彈，鋼釘已打進了奇行種的眼睛和頭部，低空飛躍，一個迴身砍斷手指將人從握緊的巨掌拽出，借著鋼線拐彎的角度滑翔到背部死角，利索的取下後頸。

　　本應落幕的突發事件，九死一生的驚險後少女終是承受不住吐出幾朵花，恰好落在利威爾身上。  
　　看著人平安落地，韓吉克制了近距離觀察這隻還未消散的奇行種的念頭，轉而先行準備做外傷處理，才剛上前就被利威爾低聲遏止。

　　「小心，她是花吐病患者。」

　　「你怎麼會知－－！」利威爾懷裡的孩子和些許突兀的花朵表明了一切，利威爾已經感染了這種不定時炸彈般的症狀。

　　「不好意思，忍忍了…」

　　女孩皺眉、艱難的點點頭，韓吉小心翼翼地拿出布條綁住她的口部，直到安全回到牆內的隔離所為止都暫時只能是這樣委屈的狀態。孩子沒有再多的埋怨，因為所有人都清楚，這是個上帝開的玩笑，只要接觸到患者吐出的花就會染病，這是確保不再擴散所實行的下策。

　　畢竟自小在地下街成長，壓根不清楚這種人人避之唯恐不及的問題詳細的病症是什麼，利威爾想起軍醫對他說的，這種病可大可小，沒事時其實與常人無異，可一旦經過某個心境上的變化，這個感染因子將能致人於死地。

　　悔不當初，當時聽了還訕笑一番的自己未免過於自負。  
　　感染之後的發病媒介為，心中產生愛戀對象，一旦開始發作，唯一的病癒方式就是與對象建立情感，若不在三個月內治癒將會死亡。

　　一直沒有意識到的感受、不以為意的狀態，直到…例行的實驗監督，一如往常地來到枯井邊，聽到艾倫的喊話聲，他在韓吉的面前吐了一地的玫瑰。  
　　韓吉是第一時間知曉利威爾染病的人又怎會被病發症嚇到，她驚訝的是引起病發的對象。

　　「喂…你這糟糕的大人，原來你喜歡一個孩子？」

　　「嘁。」專心一意的想要幫人解決問題，誰知只換來對方一個不耐煩的咋舌，扭頭悶悶的不與自己有更多的交談。

　　「好好、我的錯！是說…你知道現在的處境吧？有想過接下來該怎麼辦嗎？」

　　「三個月而已，沒什麼大不了的。」

　　「怎麼說？你可知這事情的嚴重性？」

　　「以目前的局勢能確保活三個月該高興了，四眼。」

　　「唉…我們堂堂最強士兵能不能別把生命看得如此淡泊呢，是跟在艾爾文身邊也漸漸像到他啦？我記得以前的你可不是這樣的。」

　　利威爾沒再回話，把茶喝乾了就離位回到房間閱覽分派下來的文件。還用得著那個巨人狂熱者替他瞎操心嗎？他的心理狀況他自己曉得，不是所有事情了解透徹就能著手，更多時候，我們無能為力，甚至不該順著真正的心意向前，很可笑吧，如今他竟會碰上一個與自己一直以來貫徹的信念背道而馳、完全無法適用的難題。

　　何止喜歡，是珍惜到不行了。在動盪不安的時代，不敢輕易縱情，哪怕多一個羈絆就是多一道日後的傷痕，就是清楚艾倫的經歷，所以做出與佩特拉他們截然不同的表現；因為是同一種人，便更加想要細心呵護，他們是士兵，不需要可笑的情感，無法確保下一瞬的存在，那又怎會在乎區區的三個月，綽綽有餘了，給不起什麼，那就把這份心意永遠銘記在心。

　　這傢伙實在太好懂了啊…

　　「病的不輕吶…我倒要看你能藏多久。」擔心歸擔心，女子的臉上盡是滿滿玩味性質的笑意，一邊搜索著可以聽她暢談一夜對於艾倫近期新發現的對象。

 

　　已經折騰了好幾個鐘頭，從一開始的視線、迴避碰頭、不去聽男孩悅耳的嗓音，到現在，不過兩個禮拜過去，已經開始偶爾連在腦海中浮現畫面都會痛苦不已。這是一個讓他困窘的場面，本該是一地汙穢的酸水，卻可笑的是充盈的鮮花，比王都任何一位貴族的派對場合都要來的驚豔。

　　「嗚噁……咳、咳…」  
　　最初是玫瑰，然後是向日葵、紫羅蘭、梔子、鳶尾，甚至一些叫不出的，說不定是牆外遠處的品種，可悲極了，竟然湊巧透過這種方式接觸遼闊的世界，好了，接下來會換什麼來折磨自己呢？

　　「噗咳－－咳！嗚…」話說要不是染上這麻煩的病，自己也不會了解這就是情愫吧。  
　　從在地下監禁時，自己被那炯炯的目光懾服，在判斷那樣的行動後意外的在乎對方的想法，深怕他從今往後都畏懼自己，服從不是因為打從心底的誓死追隨，而是源於本能的恐懼所選擇的唯唯諾諾。

　　…真是丟臉極了原來只是在害怕喜歡的對象討厭自己嘛。

　　一路觀察周邊的動靜，慢慢地轉移到廁所好好的洗漱了一番，縱然自己嘴裡是滿口的鮮甜香味，但他可不保證這是否只是這種病症夾帶的幻覺。抹了抹嘴角，看著鏡中臉色有些蒼白的自己，嘔了大半天就算是最強戰士，身體依舊不堪負荷。可近日他從不煩心日子的倒計時，而是細數他已經有多久沒能正眼瞧見艾倫。  
　　真正折磨的不是身體的不適，而是就在眼前卻只能一次次逃開的遺憾。花吐病本身就是個死循環，避而不見才能免去嘔吐的痛苦，可看不見更又加深相思之苦，腦中滿滿的只會是對象的一切，那雙渾圓的綠眸、不屈的信念、過激的執著。

　　他閃過一絲念頭。

　　逃避不一定躲得過，面對不一定最難受。

　　砰－－  
　　一聲清脆的聲響，一拳狠狠地砸在鏡面上，面孔變得支離破碎。清醒點利威爾，別傷害他，別想著擁有他…  
　　真是犯蠢了，自己口口聲聲打著不給縫隙的旗幟卻偷偷想要跨過那道界線，也難怪韓吉揶揄自己。這是上帝開的玩笑，不過如果是這樣虛偽而羅曼蒂克的死法，當然遠比被那些怪物支解來的美好。  
　　如果注定是以這樣的方式結束，那也算是為一路踏著血海走過的自己，一個最純淨的救贖。

　　又是一個讓艾倫翻來覆去的夜晚，只要闔眼，便是母親在自己眼前隕歿的畫面，與之重疊的，是利威爾無法克制地想起初次來到古城時，經過森林的那段路，自己一路凝視的，男孩的背影，痛苦不堪的呼吸窒礙。

 

　　盡管前輩們都聲稱兵長疲於奔命、無關自己任何缺失，但對於很長一段時間的群龍無首，前輩們一點都不遲疑的態度也著實令艾倫不解，讓孩子依然不信任地認為肯定是自己有什麼地方不夠完善。  
　　什麼時候開始，牽掛的都是長官的事，希望他能注視自己，不管是任何事情，巨人化也好，打掃衛生也罷，思緒飄遠，飛越古城跨過城牆，夢想著有朝一日能一起背負那雙羽翼一同見到蔚藍的大海。腳踏在溫暖的軟砂上，人已駐足在長官的房門前。  
　　房間的主人不在，肯定生灰塵了吧，還是說如一的一塵不染呢？架上的書沒有熟悉的粗糙指尖翻閱會寂寞嗎？那盞總是用來巡視地牢的燈還有煤油嗎？在兵長的抽屜裡的報告書，是怎麼寫自己的呢？  
　　與在托洛斯特區時一樣就行了，大至要為人類如何使役在所不辭，小至希望能夠不再被兵長要求哪裡要重做，僅是他語調平淡的認可足矣，扶在門把上的手不捨地離開，背過身卻捕捉到一絲極細微的聲響。

　　「什麼人！」裏頭瞬間靜謐的過份，反倒更加肯定房間內有可疑人士闖入「出來！在兵長的房間裡做什麼！可惡…」艾倫大力晃著門把，門由內部鎖死了，確實有人在。

　　「限你三秒之內滾出來！容你在作戰班撒野嗎？」待在裏頭的人是又急又想笑，要是知道狼狽地像隻過街老鼠躲在房裡的就是艾倫生畏的那位嚴肅長官，會露出什麼樣的表情呢？一方面又迫在眉睫死盯著即將失守的最後防線，該死！剛才一個沒忍住自己的嘔吐聲壞了事，就聽門外的孩子大叫了聲驅逐你欲要破門而入，利威爾終於情急的大喊。

　　「別進來、艾倫！」

　　「诶？」

　　聽到那再熟悉不過的聲線想要剎車也來不及了，鐵鎖應聲撞開，在門扉敞開的剎那，映入艾倫眼簾的是懸在心頭上的人以及，不知從何而來，滿地的純白色花朵…

　　「哇啊！」

　　「艾倫－－」

　　「嗚…好痛……」利威爾想要衝過去撞開他也為時已晚，人完全栽倒在花堆裡，吃痛的摀著額角撐坐在地「兵長？您怎麼會…這些是…」愣神的看著眼前只穿著簡便襯衫與西裝褲的人，頂著有些蓬亂的髮絲，沒有領巾、沒有綁整的皮帶裝束，加上這無法解釋的景象，艾倫總算理解清楚。

　　「您得了花吐病！為什麼！為什麼要躲著呢？您應該要…嗚噁－－？！」

　　這下是連利威爾也糊塗了，看著吐的正難受的人，他只能跪在他眼前，遲遲無法反應。

　　花吐病的感染途徑是接觸到吐出的鮮花，發病條件是，愛戀。

　　「你…為什麼也會吐出花？」

　　自己是再清楚不過的，但卻在節骨眼害怕青澀的孩子給予的答案並非自己日夜所思，在試圖平緩呼吸的堅毅孩子面前膽怯。  
　　嘔吐的過程中，艾倫沒聽漏利威爾的問話，漸漸緩和下來後，室內除了混雜在一起的濃烈香氣，再無任何人聲，花香不再清雅，每一秒都讓人窒息，讓人煎熬。  
　　寂靜的空間唯獨自己像是審判鐘一下一下重重敲響的心拍，艾倫沒有回答利威爾的問題，良久，逕自執起一朵花就往嘴裡送。

　　「不行！別吃。」那是鈴蘭。  
　　鈴蘭嬌美甜香，實質為高毒性的花種，以潔白的外表美化自身，含藏不為人知的險惡。他被榮耀與美名包裝，內心卻充斥著醜陋的占有，像毒一般，想要禁錮羽翼還相當稚嫩的少年。在最後的最後，得知艾倫就站在自己房門前時，吐出的竟是如此骯髒、自己百般壓抑、告誡的真正心思。

　　「不要緊的喔，毒對我沒有影響的。」他看著男孩慢慢地捧起滿手自己吐出的花，也是一致的白，兩種白花蔓延在地。  
　　「小時候，媽媽常跟我講些故事，就連花朵也有它們各自的小故事，稱作花語。兵長、您知道嗎，鈴蘭花的花語是，獲得幸福。」

　　鈴蘭花是一體兩面的代名詞，他想給艾倫幸福，可同時卻懷著鈴蘭花的貶意，忌妒。當他哪天正視這份情感，他不敢保證自己是以什麼樣的心態來看待這個天真質樸的孩子。  
　　不過就如同聽見想要加入調查兵團的這個夙願一般，那樣直拗那樣純粹，他看著艾倫將手上的白花捧到自己面前。  
　　  
　　「茉莉花的花語是，＂你是我的＂，這就是我的想法，利威爾兵長…多希望，您屬於我…」

　　他偏了偏頭，浮起一抹無奈的淺笑，懵懂無知的孩子順著己意，一點一點摸索內心的情愫，單純的表達著，自己心中所求，就算一切都是空想，就算只是一個跟小時看著圖畫書，牆外景致一樣的癡心妄想，也一樣的令他心醉神迷，無法割捨。  
　　內心的渺小冀望抵不過現實的殘酷，難受的連眼淚都來不及掉，艾倫又吐了起來。

　　好痛苦好痛苦，胸口疼的像被刨開，害怕利威爾的答覆、害怕他的教訓或是無可奈何的嘆息，但誰知比起這一切，最先來的是艾倫無法招架的行為。

　　利威爾飛快在他的唇上啄了一口，笨拙的碰撞到彼此的齒列、發出一個甜膩的聲響，兩人的臉頰都漾開了一抹煙粉。

　　啊，病、好了。


	17. 【利艾】Fräulein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 點文 @扇子_对艾伦爱的不行 太太  
> 靈異向

那年春天我搬到法蘭克福的老式公寓，  
換了一份新工作，  
突如其來的一場大病之後，  
我看見了鬼。

 

　　原本的工作已經無法再使理想饜足且變得乏味，依著當初塞進郵箱裡的那張廣告傳單，多次的奔波與屋主洽談，最後以相當漂亮的價格買下此處。舊式建築有它獨特的質樸味道，內部裝潢保持完善，基本的一房一廳和衛浴，坪數卻大的讓我直認為佔了屋主便宜。  
　　我蝸居在此，新工作相當自由，可以任憑我在公司待到很晚或是把case帶回公寓，包圍在閒暇時我創作的作品中敲打鍵盤。  
　　指尖在字母間游移充當琴鍵，縈繞在單調、頻率不規則的節奏中，30出頭的年紀我沒有任何成家立業的打算，可能出於單身的因素，我的自由沒有邊界，興趣可以毫無節制的揮霍，看著塞滿公寓的畫筆、雕刻刀、各類工具，當然我不會讓它們看上去凌亂不堪，入住之後新購入的火槍更可以彰顯我的無拘無束，這可以讓我在室內燒製些簡單、小件的玻璃藝品。

　　業務完成的日子裡，我總會坐在窗框看著外頭，這邊坐落於相對高的地勢，況且我所在的樓層周遭建築不會遮蔽我的視野。  
　　晴朗無雲時，萊茵河可以藍的就像是天空的延伸，而阿爾卑斯山頂峰的白雪更是清楚的像是甜點尖端的糖霜。  
　　陰天我則會拿起燒壞的玻璃碎片放在眼睛前兩公分，透過天然的濾鏡重新看這美麗的景色，希望這個城市換上什麼顏色就撿取那塊碎片，要灰濛的萊茵河換上晚霞般的火紅也不是問題，加上色片的阿爾卑斯更是光耀的像是人間淨土。  
　　我用金錢買下了50坪的住所，實際上是用身外之物換得一份低調奢華的迷人魅力。

　　說我擁有全德國最美好的一面窗也不為過。

　　我享受著這裏的每一分每一秒，直到，來到法蘭克福8個月後，在公司附近不錯的餐館為自己外帶了一份麵食和牛排，回到住處，開了瓶足夠陳香的16年典藏，輕輕搖晃高腳杯裡暗紅色的液體配上狡黠的那一輪冷光喝下，度過了我的34歲生日，然而隔天，我莫名其妙的生了一場病。

　　盡管入冬了，這裡的氣候一直都很宜人，我也不認為我是因為受涼，比起過去感冒的難受，這回多的是違和感，活到這把年紀我還沒躺在床上這麼多天過。與其說是疲軟無力，不如說是被壓在床上更為貼切，拿起床頭櫃的手機，已經過一星期了，想起剛犯病的第一天，我是連撿起不小心扔在地、屏幕不斷閃爍來電顯示的手機的力氣都沒有，直到晚上我才勉強回了封訊息，步履蹣跚地走回床沿倒栽回床墊裡。  
　　那段時間不斷重複著內容相同的夢，一群人在熾陽下策馬奔馳，最後總以掉入濕漉漉的黑洞作為結束。  
　　我醒了，但不是真正的甦醒，我看著自己沉睡，這是否就是所謂的靈魂出竅我不曉得，我的意識是清楚的，耳邊的滴水聲以及綿延至頭頂的腳步聲提醒著我，當初在洽談時我就看過房子的屋況鑒定報告，所有管線都是新的，何況聲音就在耳邊那更加不可能是浴室的龍頭。  
　　至於那清晰的腳步聲，我的房間位於邊間，遺憾的是，床鋪擺放的那一面牆是沒有人的那一側。

　　最後我是在過往最厭惡的裝修聲響中成功掙脫開來，沒想到會有一天我該感謝這噪音污染，起身第一件事不是立刻跟前屋主聯絡，而是打算先洗個澡再來收拾殘局，我可忍受不了滿身的汗味，髒死了。  
　　意識還相當混沌，白瓷的洗臉檯能清楚地倒映我的臉，我的臉蒼白的毫無血色與之無異，抬手打開龍頭，看到流出的腥紅我無動於衷，我天真的以為那是水管的鏽蝕導致。  
　　但要記得，管線全部都是新的。新的。

　　捧起冷水往臉上潑所帶來的清爽讓人舒暢許多，我便毫不遲疑把頭湊到龍頭底下沖涼，清水沿著髮稍順流而下使眼睛開始朦朧。室內的溫度已經隨著季節冷了下來，可我的身體悶熱不堪，完全不想顧及冰水的刺骨。

　　洗完臉後，我伸手勾起放在鏡邊的毛巾，絲毫沒察覺其中的不對勁。撩開浸濕服貼的瀏海，擦去了水，抹開了原本模糊的視線，抬眼，對上的不是鏡子裡的自己，而是一雙別人的眼睛。  
　　本該是只會映照自己的鏡子裡頭卻有另外一人存在，他睜著渾圓大眼盯著我。他渾身是血，或許我的臉上依然沒有太大的情緒起伏，但我著實被嚇了一跳，心跳的震盪與呼吸越發急促。我靜靜觀察他，他的視線一刻也沒離開過我，頓時讓我產生一切只是我身子虛產生幻覺的念頭，正當我要伸手觸碰鏡子裡他臉頰的位置時，像是被人用棍棒重擊，我驚坐起身，發現我其實倒在浴室的地板上，頭髮是乾的，額角有些悶痛，看來是因為撞擊而產生的一小塊瘀血，很好，還沒洗掉這一身的汗臭身上倒又添了一份新傷。  
　　有些悶火的揉揉太陽穴，我以為夢醒了，然而等我回過頭，我發現他正蹲著與我平視…

 

　　石膏像與畫板能讓這個空間感覺不那麼孤單，但現在想回來或許就是雜物太多了導致那件事的發生也不一定。

　　他時常會直勾勾的盯著我看，毫無預警的，唯獨這點相當該死，算了我又能怎麼樣人都已經死了。但我發現他僅是盯著我，並沒有要傷害我的意思，就變相當成室友，他是先入住者，我們也就保持著井水不犯河水、相安無事的關係。  
　　下雨天的夜晚，他偶爾會爬過床邊，因為我能聽清他扒抓地板的聲響。如果我睡茫，垂出手臂露在床外，他會舔我的手。  
　　第一次他開始與我接觸時我因那股濕涼從睡夢中驚醒，在睜眼後就對上那在暗處、晶亮的令人發毛的眸子，我光榮地摔下了床…

　　一切又回歸我所認定的常軌，法蘭克福暮冬的早晨捲著阿爾卑斯的清新氣息，我勺起一匙加了鮮奶的穀片一邊攤著報紙，華爾街的金融也就如此了，自90年代走向巔峰後持平的納斯達克指數，維持在正負百分之二的狀態下都可說是見怪不怪，再說，並不是所有生計都依著指數周轉，數字是生硬的但人腦是活的，金融的另一項武器就是，判斷。  
　　在晨間享用早餐配上日報只是一種我還算不討厭的消遣模式，突然間一個清亮的聲響打斷了我的批判。  
　　噗通－－  
　　原本倒了純白鮮奶的淺盤子裡多了一個圓滾滾的物體，它隨著液體浮動，接著我便看清了，那是一顆渾圓完整的眼珠。  
　　我抬頭，它的主人頂著一個黑窟窿倒掛在上方，齜牙咧嘴的朝著我發出一種近似於被割斷聲帶的沙啞喉音，暗紅濃稠的血滴滴答答落在我臉上、衣服、周遭，可能也滴進了已經被他污染的早餐。  
　　不過我知道，我只要冷冷的，閉上眼在重新睜開，我的盤子裡根本不會有那顆眼珠。

　　三二一，你看，什麼都沒有。

　　我低頭繼續剛才中斷的財經，又勺起一點已經泡濕了一點也不脆口的穀片，入口，我猜我的臉色應該是瞬間難看起來，就在前一秒，我咬破了某種東西，霎時間舌尖上盡是一種生吃粉齏的乾澀，卻又有像幼蟲迸裂的暴漿感，以及充斥口腔的腥味。  
　　我捂著嘴立刻衝進浴室，抱著馬桶大嘔特嘔起來，吐出的頂多是混著白液的酸水，但我堅信我不小心吞下了什麼，用挖的也要挖出來，顧不上衛生我將食指死命的往裡邊探，用力的摳弄，強制引起反胃感，最後總算給弄出來。只是個確實可以吃的羊雜…雖然不曉得他是怎麼辦到的。  
　　然後我聽見了一段惡作劇得逞的笑聲迴盪在浴室裡。  
　　我不只遇到鬼，而且還是個調皮的小鬼。我認真考慮要打電話與前屋主索取適度的精神理賠。  
　　喔對了，目前的經濟浮動真的見怪不怪，廢話！我可是跟鬼處在一起。

 

　　他沒在我面前現身的時候笑過，但他的笑聲相當清脆，很好聽，感覺上還是個孩子。  
　　他依然會調皮的作弄我，讓我全身無法動彈，他懸空漂浮著，顛倒著與我四目相對。偶爾會和其他我看不清的模糊黑影，一樣穿著和他同一套古式制服的傢伙們起舞，我則開始微微發熱，不過這並不會維持太久。  
　　發燒時，他又會來盯著我看，雖然他的神情一樣詭譎，比較接近想將我生吞活剝，但我總認為他那是過意不去。

 

　　我將公司的自由體制揮霍的徹底，可以將事情打理直到滿意了才離開，心情好時順便連部門下屬的份一併收尾，通常回到家已經很晚了。  
　　這天一如往常我爬上樓，在剛踏上我那層樓的地板時，一位先生慌慌張張的與我錯身，甚至不小心撞到了我的肩，他操著一口流利的意大利語，可能是在跟我道歉，然後指著我家的方向，接著硬塞了一個十字架給我，一邊叨念著一句句類似告誡的話衝下樓，似乎是急忙要…逃跑？  
　　我很快就明白了，拐過轉角到我房門前的長廊時我就看到了他。

　　他一會倒吊在天井上，一會伏趴在地上，有些長的指甲又再度發出了抓饒的刺耳聲響，真想抓過來把它剪了，可惜那並非我想要就能辦到的事。  
　　我小心跨過他避免踩到，誰知他反倒差點讓我摔個底朝天，在我抬腳跨出下一步時，冷冷的觸覺輕輕的抓了我的腳踝。  
　　或許是亡靈的留戀因而對生者有相當大的執念，他時不時觸碰我的身體，在我更衣掀起衣襬時快速蹭過我的腹部，我不知道鬼對線條也有興趣，屁股滑過一陣涼意也已經是家常便飯，吃豆腐已被吃到麻痺。  
　　還記得他頭一回鑽進被子，開始由腳部感受到明顯的重量我沒有被他嚇著，但依然讓我啐了一口粗言。

　　「Scheiße！」拜託他可是全身是血的爬到我床上！  
　　他壓在我身上我累得可以，床單毀了我也只能明日再來煩惱，是說，雖然很輕但是確實有重量，這也代表我碰的到他？  
　　不管我是不是瘋了，除了擁抱以外我根本動不了，更別說把他推開的力氣，至少在悶熱的夏季他是不錯的涼枕。  
　　隔天我特意起的早打算與我整床的慘劇耗一整個早上，意外的是半點血漬都沒有，我的衣服也是一致的潔淨，但是我碰的到他？可他的血是幻影？也或許從幾個月前我就陷入一場非常漫長、也可能永遠不會醒的夢。  
　　奇怪的是，我不想斷言這就是場惡夢，只不過是傷腦筋了點。

　　進入夏令我決定訂購一台冷氣，在日漸悶熱的狀態下我的脾性也隨之膨脹，尤其是當你回到住處正打算洗個舒服的澡、沖掉一天積累的沉重與黏膩，結果發現滿坑滿谷由排水孔持續向外溢出的蟑螂和老鼠我不相信有誰還能保有理智。

　　「鬧夠了沒有！」我的聲音不大，但足夠清楚回響在整個屋子裡，像是電源開關一般，啪嚓，眼前的一切頓時消失回歸原本的沉寂。那夜他不敢出現在我面前，不敢浮在半空或是鑽進被子裡，他躲在床底下好幾天，問我為什麼知道？因為我忍受他一整夜輕刮木板的摧殘。  
　　為了我日益嚴重的黑紫眼袋著想，我像個白癡一樣地對著空氣說了聲我沒在生氣了，我才脫離那每夜的低聲鬼嚎。

 

　　一直以來他所做的都是將一切現象呈現在我眼前，今天則有所不同，他出現在我的夢裡。

　　他拉著我的手來到一個破舊的地方，那是一座古城，往下走了一段路後是一面龜裂的玻璃，玻璃開始匯聚雲霧、旋轉形成渦流，最後鋪散開來化成一個鏡面。  
　　鏡子裡開始浮現一處監牢，一個男孩被決議的實驗凌遲致死，而被阻絕在鐵籠外的一名男性，可能是這個孩子的哥哥或是朋友，或是一個重要的人，我看著他，就算被不斷湧上的人架著也不停止地朝裡邊伸手，聲嘶力竭的哭喊。  
　　一個體制之下，男孩的死可以抵銷男子的罪名換來他的自由，可最後男子選擇殺掉在場所有人，並步上孩子的腳步，也是啊，如果是重要的人，沒人能承受的了椎心之痛的。

　　「為什麼給我看這個？」我醒了，靠坐在床頭望向坐在我平時看著萊茵河的位子的他，他依舊沒有回答我的話，從一而終，他從來沒有與我對談，我的問話有去無回，我是曉得的。  
　　來到這裡這麼久了，遇見他這麼久了，我第一次看見他回復了原本的樣貌，可能吧，總之那面露凶光的恐怖神情不見了，他露出很疲憊很悲傷的表情，就跟一位懷有青春期憂鬱的少年沒有兩樣。

　　我朝他展開臂膀，他腳尖輕點便蹬到了我的懷中，我又摸到他了，雖然很冷，可是是真實的觸碰著，就像是真人。  
　　我抱緊他，他似乎覺得安心，緩緩地闔眼，我的眼皮也越發沉重，與他的擁抱不再令我窒息、發熱，夜晚的萊茵河平靜的流動就像一首安魂曲，無比清晰地在我耳畔描繪。

　　醒來時我是安穩的平躺在床，懷裡沒有任何人，他又不見了，不過這次不太一樣，他徹底的消失不見了。

 

　　我將鏡子仔細擦拭過，他也不會染著血盯著我；早餐也不再有什麼駭人的驚喜，我趴下去，掀開床單，他也並沒有躲在床鋪底下。我想起我遺漏了一樣東西，那個被我擱在抽屜裡的十字架，我把它丟了他也依然沒再出現過。  
　　在我能夠看清他的眼睛瞳彩時也許正意味著，我們即將告別原本相處的一切。事物一成不變時正是它最完整的時刻，一旦開始改變就只得任憑洪流將我們帶向下一個旅程。指針開始走動，我的生命又重新正常流轉。  
　　我想起那夜他眼睛的顏色，那正是我一直調不出的綠色，彩繪玻璃總算能補上那遺缺很久的最後一塊，我同時得到了萊茵河的湛藍與阿爾卑斯的蒼翠。

 

 

 

　　「好啦！我知道了你能不能不要再念了讓，你比女人還囉嗦你知道嗎？」

　　「那個企劃案我認為應該再多給點時間，我的下屬都快被你操掛了…」  
　　有時候相遇並不是什麼很神聖的時刻，它只是一個偶然間，兩人比肩磨擦出的火花。  
　　我與陌生人對視了幾秒便又重新回到自己的軌道上，攬了攬掛在肩上買的一袋用具。

　　「總之我不接受這種沒有盡頭的酷刑、艾爾文……那就給那群豬玀去煩惱不就得了？」突然間，我被拍了一下肩頭而停下腳步，也或許是再度脫軌。

　　「喂？你在聽嗎？」

　　「先掛了。」按下結束通話，我轉向剛才那位與我對上眼、錯身，卻又跑回頭的青年「有什麼事嗎？」

　　「…能、能跟您要電話嘛？」

　　「你是同性戀？」我挑眉，刻意露出鄙夷的目光。

　　「不是！只是…覺得您，與眾不同，剛剛那一瞬間…對不起，我冒犯到您了嘛？」雖然是第一次見面，但我對這小鬼實在熟悉到不行了。

　　「我也不是，只不過，跟老男人要電話，不管你是基於什麼理由…」我聳聳肩，故作一派輕鬆接著湊到他耳邊「小心，你在我眼裡就是一隻送上門的小貓咪。」看他的臉唰的漲紅，我滿意的勾起嘴角，從夾子裡抽出名片翻至背面，多加上了一段花體。

　　「拿去，這是我的手機號碼，以及，我住處的地址和門號。」

 

　　之前害我睡不好的，我現在一併還給你。


	18. 【利艾】851年 冬

　　不談有沒有天敵，王宮貴族的生活終是浸泡在瓊漿中的奓靡、墮落，從來就是如此。寧願露宿野外紮營，也不願在那諾大的華貴接待房度過夜晚，柴火再怎麼暖身，也不會有身邊的熟悉擁抱來的舒適。  
　　彙報不過是幾句精簡的話語便交代了現況，他卻還要換上西裝在那盡是披著人皮、充斥虛偽走獸的大廳，陪笑？那還真是抬舉了。  
　　他矗在一角蔑視在悠然樂曲中旋轉的所有人，無知的自詡身分地位的加冕，殊不知其實只是在演繹落魄的貴族。

　　酒是越喝越乏味、越來越酸口，就算是遙遠的地下街日子，身為霸者的他也沒這樣喝悶酒過。過去頂著兵長這個頭銜沒什麼能夠高傲，更不求景仰與敬畏，只求不提早殉職，不過他現在就極為怒不可遏。  
　　如果你們尊敬我這個前兵長，那就不該把我召來王城，像個白痴一樣參加這該死的舞會，人類最強的應邀出席？供人觀賞似的小丑，更不用提，害的自己被迫與艾倫分離數日。

　　事實上有艾爾文佐政足矣，他搞不懂那丫頭為何還執意要自己定期也做回報，絕非是盯著艾倫，大家都明白他已經不可能有造成威脅的可能性，而是一些無關緊要的，士兵新血的經營與舊地區的復興階段需要有人監督。奈爾那廢物其實還算的上可用之才，只是跟錯了上級，把他安插到艾爾文底下還是能使喚的；別忘了我們那位奇行種狂熱者，她的能力也是數一數二。人選多在那，怎到了要繼續效力的關鍵時刻人都一溜煙不見蹤影了？  
　　早打算卸下兵長一職誰知迫於無奈轉為協助駐紮兵團，至少，不想擔負起那空有外表的雙花，保有原本的黑白雙色羽翼是他對女王最後的退讓。

　　總之是受不了這濃厚的銅臭，他將玻璃杯隨意擱在露臺上，鬆開領口迅速穿越這個滿溢慾望漩渦的場合。回到房內看向那燙金的女神雕像再也忍無可忍，要不是每天不間歇的傳信，死也要把自己叫來，現在本該是抱著小鬼，靠他偏高的體溫取暖的時候。  
　　匆匆步向馬廄，連費點時間向艾爾文告知都不想，四天的路程也硬是縮為三天，奔馳在這片遼闊的土地，幾近不眠不休的趕回位於邊境的家。

 

　　入夜後突然下起一場雪，氣溫頓時驟降，冷的發凍，一邊洗著器皿的手都被刺骨的水凍的有些發疼。  
　　把一切打理好，環顧一會兒屋內艾倫便把小木桌拉到沙發椅旁，備好一杯熱飲，窩上柔軟的沙發，捲著獸皮蹭了蹭絨布面，找了個舒服的位置打算要來閱讀挑選好的睡前書籍。

　　外面風雪刮得嚇人，窗戶也被震的喀啦響，這樣惡劣的天氣卻突然傳來一陣敲門聲，這時候竟然會有人？  
　　艾倫有些警戒又有些窘迫，雖說不合宜的時間點，但萬一是受難需要幫助的人呢？就算沒了巨人之力，好歹他小時候還是宰過畜牲的，拿起平日削水果的小刀，靜靜地往門口走去。  
　　拉開門栓才開一點小縫正打算詢問就瞧見熟悉的衣裝，那是兵團大衣。

　　「兵長，您怎麼…」木門立刻大敞大開，看了渾身狼狽的男人，頭頂與肩上都是堆積出的細雪，大衣上還有融化的水痕。

　　利威爾當然沒錯過艾倫手上握著的利刃，沒有回答男孩的疑問伸手摸了摸他的頭。

　　「抱歉，讓你一人看家。」利威爾的眼睛幾乎快闔上似的，甚至有些站不穩，拼命的趕路如今到了家門口總算可以卸下一切防備，他靠上艾倫的頸窩，隔著大衣，在快要結冰的軀體，慢慢流通起甜蜜的電流。

　　「您的身體好冰…」抵上熟悉的肩頭，傳遞過來的重量讓他知道這人是多麼疲累，緊緊摟抱對方。

　　輕輕地拉著利威爾的手，將人帶到沙發邊，幫他脫了濕冷的長大衣正要拿去放在籃子裡就被攔腰拉下，一同栽進沙發裡。艾倫發出一小聲驚呼，男人則是閉著眼用力蹭著孩子富有彈性的軟糯臉蛋發出嘆息。兩個男性擠在加大的單人沙發依然稍嫌壅塞，何況這樣利威爾必須也是靠坐著休息。

　　「您應該留在王都的，新床還沒送來。」孩子的臉紅撲撲的，在男人耳邊小聲說道。原本的床在前一陣子終究是給兩人搖壞了，被重新賦予新職的利威爾身上當然多了點金錢，買張好床犒賞艾倫都算是小氣了，只差好木材的工藝需要點時間「還有，下次別趕回來，您這樣我反而會擔心，我一個人也可以的。」

　　「這句話你不如跟你的好女王談談，要不是她命令要我做督察我還需要去席娜嗎？」他一邊抱怨一邊解開繫緊的領口，摘下依舊體面的白色領巾。  
　　艾倫沒再答話，他清楚希斯特莉亞的這個決議是正確的，如果那時一起奮戰的人員全數撤離，那麼日後的三個部隊就真的是盤散沙。  
　　憑年輕女王一人這一切將不是她能運用的棋子，這肯定也是艾爾文團長的諫言，況且以小時候自己親眼所見的態勢而論，調查兵團不說，另外兩方的確需要利威爾管教管教。

　　座椅上有加厚的羽毛墊，懷裡是艾倫和能足夠披蓋兩人的毛毯，耳邊是壁爐內木頭燃燒的劈啪聲響，比宮廷的演奏還要來的令人安適、發睏。

　　「唉…這才是真正的享受。」榮華根本比不上有著至寶伴隨身側來的滿足，聽見男孩清脆的笑聲，已經快撐不起的眼皮又硬是被挖醒，艾倫要自己換上乾淨的襯衫，畢竟身上的這件依然有些受潮，睜開眼緩緩意識，這才看清艾倫的臉蛋，令利威爾皴起眉峰。

　　「那麼晚了，你怎麼還沒卸妝？」

　　「我…因為，都還是要出門去市集，就、就想…不卸了。」

　　「你該不會這幾天都維持這樣吧？不行！去洗乾淨，這對皮膚不好。」

　　鬥不過長官的威嚴也只得乖乖照辦，在他清洗的期間也換好了乾淨的棉質上衣，不堪抵擋襲來的倦意重新靠坐在沙發上閉目養神，平穩的流水聲停止，身上很快就多了個重量，男人反射性地抱緊。再次睜開眼，是艾倫本來的面貌。  
　　失去巨人之力，如果說是如同空氣一般悄然無息，那就不會有人知曉艾倫˙耶格爾曾是巨人的事實，也是那最後殘留在那雙碧綠雙眸下方的斑紋昭告世人。

　　自從回到希干希納，他們重新定居在那個小坡上，離新的市集不遠，不過因艾倫的顧慮，利威爾在某次從拓展出去的區域帶回了稀有的敷蠟。只要外出，艾倫就會將斑紋蓋上一層薄蠟遮蓋，其實利威爾起初相當反對，顧忌什麼，他人的恐懼眼光狗屁不如，根本不須放在眼裡，假使蟄伏潛在威脅，人類最強退役又有何干？他的能力並不是名號賦予的。

　　「你真美。」男人輕柔地以指腹反覆描摹，微涼的唇瓣在艾倫的斑紋上摩娑，極其珍愛的撒嬌著，惹的孩子咯咯發笑。  
　　他伏趴在利威爾身上，貓膩的輕舔過男人的下頷、頰側、眼角，似是模仿又有些不太一樣，如同一隻相當鍾愛主人的幼崽。

　　「啊！對不起、兵長，我又犯了…」這也是留下的後遺症之一，艾倫偶爾會有如此接近獸類的動作，利威爾則是不語，搔搔男孩的下巴、撫過他的臉蛋，輕輕地順著對方的腰肢，而艾倫會不知不覺瞇起眼，淪陷於男人的一切寵溺。事實上利威爾不認為這些後遺症有什麼壞處，他只管專於把想將艾倫豢養起來的心思好好埋藏即可。  
　　拂開軟順的褐髮，在已經微酣的人額頭上落下一吻，緊緊相擁入眠。縱使隔日背脊會有些痠疼，但這種負荷盡是甜蜜，原本勒緊韁繩失去知覺的雙手、凍僵的腳部，因為懷中的熱源漸漸回暖。

 

　　原本深沉的夜色泛開晨曦，屋子裡除了快要燃盡的木頭火光外無其他光源，視野還昏暗的可以，氣溫更加低靡，開口呼出的氣息都能化作白花。  
　　利威爾小心將懷中的人抱起重新安放在椅坐上，替他緊了緊身上的毛毯，幾個碎吻墜在纖長的睫毛上，輕聲地離開，穿起毛衣扛起工具往外頭走，果然，雪下了一夜，門外已是純白世界。  
　　美歸美，但至少還是該鏟出一條可以行走的路，男人著手動作，不過畏寒的他面對這惡劣的天氣做起事來還是相當不利索，握著木柄的手很快又產生了蝕骨的僵硬。

　　鏟子和地面碎石的碰撞聲逐漸喚醒熟睡中的男孩，清醒後發現原本抱著自己的安心感來源不見了，揉揉眼，才漸漸適應房子裡的昏暗，不到夜晚需要點燃油燈的程度，他享受著早晨的寧靜，沒有任何人聲，只有利威爾在院子動作的聲響和鳥類清亮的啼叫。  
　　他披上毛皮，走進廚房燒水，提出櫥櫃中的兩只杯子，將才剛泡好、相當燙口的茶飲倒入杯中，端著出了房門。

　　他坐在木門的門檻上，將利威爾的那份放在一邊，想著，等到男人告一段落，茶也剛好是適合入口的溫度了。  
　　他曲起雙膝，調整毛皮的位置將自己包裹起來，端起杯子雙手熨在上頭取暖，隔著暖手的蒸騰水霧，靜靜看著自己的長官就算怕冷也要將一切繁瑣細節打理好。眼前老實耕耘生活的人，正是那位所有人都要生畏幾分的最強士兵，但也的確是他，最為溫柔的戀人。意會到只有自己才能瞧見的景象，突然就笑了開來。

　　聽見清脆的嗓音，利威爾回頭，看見他的男孩瞇起那雙冬季裡唯一如春的翠綠瞳彩，連帶那些斑紋，就像是加倍的幸福弧度。那些不是罪惡的烙印、不是命運的枷鎖，而是他尚在成長、日益堅韌的羽翅。


	19. 【利艾】為何我會喜歡上你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20160330艾倫生賀  
> 原作品 First Look 衍生文，感謝 @考拉君 太太授權  
> BGM：東方神起－どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？

為什麼我還會喜歡上你？  
明明早在那時就遠去了，  
以為不管時間如何流逝，我們一定都會相伴，  
但是我們卻選擇了不同的道路。

 

　　「艾倫那個笨蛋去哪了？都這個時間了！怎麼連利威爾學長也一樣啊！」有著一頭陽光髮色的女孩氣呼呼的跺腳，在一旁的伴侶則忙得不可開交。

　　「先不管他們了，赫里斯塔快來幫我！這個是第一套，等下走完禮堂再換這套…」面對突如其來的狀況只能加緊腳步，沒多少時間貧嘴只能盡快就定位。一旁的米卡莎和阿爾敏也是焦急萬分。

　　「連絡上了嗎？」

　　「艾倫說他們在路上了。他們從學校趕來。」女孩鎮定地結束通話，倒是阿爾敏相當百思不解的饒饒頭髮。

　　「去了、學校？」

 

　　落滿枯焦馬蹄形黃葉的步道，由腳步傳來的觸感，似是漫步飄忽的雲天，盡頭是有著一大片帷幕的學院。撲鼻的沉澱胡桃木，三樓轉角的雕花扶手，連上頭的細痕都已經被拂的平滑，他們走進那間，正對著上帝殉道姿態雕像的教室，微光穿透雲層照射整片大地，像是天國的階梯，灑落在這本該昏暗的室內空間。  
　　靠窗的那一側，他們個別入座，一上一下的位置，檀木的長排課桌椅，青年一手支在下頷，以指節輕輕撩開那覆蓋白皙頸子的細碎短髮，前方被碰觸的人，回過頭投以那最絢爛、璀璨的目光，那是他們這世第一回碰頭的場景。一切記憶，猶新，又恍若隔世。

　　棕髮少年還翹著一縷沒梳齊的髮絲，指針過了整點，趁著教授還在背書抄寫的空檔倉皇入座，但依然不改他一急就冒失的性子。  
　　特地幫他佔了位子的讓在後幾排高處揮手揮得急，那小子不僅是坐錯位子而已，要是他這時弄錯的人的話…

　　不負急著送死的名號，他如期的在發現自己忘了需要的文具用品時習慣性回頭，向坐在正後方的人搭了話。

　　「讓、借我你的橡皮…」

　　完了。讓˙基爾希斯坦是完全將手摀上臉不敢去看接下來即將發生的，艾倫˙耶格爾惹上的是他們學院最為生人勿近的學長。

　　「兵長…」  
　　「小鬼…」

　　分秒發生的不能稱作奇跡，當它無意間點燃你一段塵封已久的紙莎草，紅火鮮明，出生就惦記的，或是窮極一生想遺忘的，都被翻攪凌亂，這才是奇跡的真諦。  
　　前世於躊躇的指標之前分道的二人，一間學校不經意選上的同一門課，一次天造地設的陰錯陽差。

　　「嗯？怎麼回事，認識？」以為會聽見艾倫和學長的爭吵聲，挪開手是令他一頭霧水的畫面。

 

　　容易沾染髒污的白色布鞋，踩進設有三角鋼琴的音樂教室，現在正是學生放長假的時期，人去樓空，就連琴蓋都生了層灰，看上去頗是寂寞。黑髮青年輕呼一口氣，揚起的塵折射光線成為金輝顯得格外熟悉，他們也曾經奔騰於熾熱的大地揚起一路的灰濛，任旗幟飛舞、讓胸膛灼火。爆發、怒吼、揮刀、前進。  
　　他鄭重掀起琴蓋、揭開頂蓋、撐起支架，拉開座椅往一邊挪過，讓比他小了一屆學籍的青年一同入座，比肩並行，亦或比肩相隨，皆是得來不易。

　　「來點…什麼好？」指尖不以為意地在每個黑色琴鍵上跳躍。陡高的氣窗灑進外邊的光亮，將室內反射成如金字塔般的柔美輝煌。有過那麼一段日子，他畏懼陽光，旭日東昇可能又是一次的飛蛾撲火，向著那焚燒的高熱，一去就不赴返。不過今非昔比，孔雀綠透著鉻黃的虹膜已經不再無法承受，而是能夠為此更加艷麗、鮮靈。

　　「四手聯彈嘛…卡農如何？」

　　「我可能沒有你熟。」

　　「可以的。」利威爾握起比自己小了點的手，擺放在對應的位置，壓著艾倫的指頭，緩緩敲擊出前奏。忽遠忽近，潮起潮落，浪花輕輕吻過足尖，如情人的碎吻，海洋浮動、覆蓋暖沙，是母親溫柔的懷抱。  
　　沒有提琴和管樂器的伴奏，琴聲雖嫌單調卻悠遠清亮，循著聲響闔上眼，他看見那個跟在自己身側的孩子，他不是天生的剛毅，只是現實逼得他不得不往前邁開步伐，所以他選擇放低自己的身段，或是拋棄生而為人，一切擁有幸福的權利，自願的，願為人類成就大義也毫不遲疑；他並不是沒有眼淚、不會流血，他的悲傷會完美的藏匿起來，或是眼淚很早就乾涸了，我們看不到他受傷的樣子，因為等我們意識到，他早已因為能力自癒完全，不會有人知道艾倫˙耶格爾的心是破碎的。  
　　唯有一位和他一樣的落單者，男人是男孩的憧憬，可現實已無法允許他只是永遠看著他的背影為自己遮天，為自己掩蓋、抵擋前線的硝煙。

　　「我小心翼翼，為的是不想要你衝得太快。」青年無奈地笑了起來，那是他不曾泯滅掉的一小截片段，那匹遠離狼群的古怪小夥子，獨自趴在一旁理毛、舔傷，那模樣似曾相識，所以識趣的踏上前，輕輕地嗅聞年輕狼崽的毛皮，才發現牠們有的是同一種味道，就像那白花的清香，那又稱作孤獨。  
　　原本握在手心手把手的引領，卻極力被人給掙脫了，孩子會長大，就算是自己的下屬，也不會永遠只是待在同一個地方，為跨越障礙、為得追上腳步，羽翅還是剛初生、破繭的濕濡狀態他直抝的一躍而下奮力振翅，雖然歪歪扭扭，但確實地跟在自己身後，直到飛躍了自己，飛到更高的地方。

　　「然而我總會脫離你們的保護。」幾節的旋律之後，自己也能彈的上手，跟上了身旁的人。  
　　負責右半的區塊硬是跨越了分隔線蠶食青年的譜曲，不過不失來到主音時的輕快奔放，指尖順從感覺飛越在琴鍵，暢快而淋漓。

 

　　就像卡農的平穩琴音，本該如此自然的，好似注定相融的兩人，穩固的態勢背後，是蓄勢待發的洪水排山倒海。他們約定過頂多是兩匹馬身的距離，可銳不可擋的氣勢、逐漸忘懷能力所在的孩子不顧擔憂的飛得更高更快，男人還來不及阻止，只能遠遠地被甩在後頭。利威爾已經預見過無數次伊卡洛斯墜落的風景，代達羅斯的叮嚀永遠只是徒勞，一場深埋在西西里的莎翁戲譜。  
　　約定好在戰火綿延的亂世要緊緊抓牢彼此的手，雙軌不遠的前方卻是一個轉轍，兩人步上離別的前哨，在長官選擇相信謀略、相信合作的效益，下屬選擇了復仇，極端而霹靂的手段，他受夠了此等溫吞水般的侵蝕，等不了無止盡的循環，他渴望能讓母親得到真正的安息。他們就此分道揚鑣。  
　　強忍克制唇上的顫慄，這種日子何等殘酷，昔日的溫柔時光破碎的毋須研磨就都成了過眼雲煙，氧氣中的鐵鏽喚醒他潛藏已久的怒焰，屍橫遍野的世界朝他叫囂，立於戰場耗盡全力，生離死別反覆刺激神經，自恃披荊斬棘，實已忘記生而為人的存在革命。

　　一直都會令死屍很快散發腐臭的炎熱氣候，沒想到也會有突然下雪的一天，可以呼吸的氧氣都被凝結，聲音和思緒都被囤存在一個薄如蟬翼的氣泡中逐漸飽和，只要一個針尖輕抵，一切失序便會徹底爆縮。步伐艱難，雪地是一路蔓延的腳印，直到遍地的殘紅止住。

　　「抱歉…我沒有等你…也擅自，又一次、做了錯誤的選擇…」

　　「我說過的…我們不會知道前方等待著的是什麼，只問，不後悔。」懷中的孩子艱難的抬起手，眼神失焦的令利威爾分不清他是否已經找不著自己，或是他本想觸碰的是那片什麼都看不見的天空。  
　　原本緊壓腹部的手放棄了，牽起他顫抖的掌心放在自己頰邊，不確定自己的體溫是否還熱，只求能在現在溫暖他。而男孩抹開了男人的淚滴。他渴望那片一望無際的蔚藍，但更為渴求眼前的人，已經晦暗不明的瞳底是無法再言明的遺憾。

　　「我後悔了…兵長…我後悔了…」連叫喚長官的聲音都開始溶解在冰冷的空氣中，變的稀薄。覺得動彈不得，從這裏，他什麼也看不見。  
　　艾倫這才驚覺思念星移斗轉地積累，只是自己刻意無視、已經習以為常的壓抑，為了配合本能將能力使役到極限，等發現胸腔不足以再乘載苦痛和孤寂，溢出的卻不再是已經傳達不到的話語，唯有阻塞呼吸道的血，慢慢失控起來。  
　　利威爾把艾倫用力箍進懷裡，經歷過這麼多，踏過同伴的屍體為他開闢的道路，他還不知道，什麼叫做後悔，但就像男孩用生命替他說出這幾個字，天空又開始緩緩降下雪粒子，慢慢遮蓋艾倫的軀體，他才懂了，這就是後悔。  
　　男人慌亂的、顫抖著手擦掉他臉上的血痕與粉雪，深怕這純淨的過份的白色帶走他的餘溫，他從不知道，當一樣東西的本質純粹到不是我們能及的地步，只要無法掌控，便是恐懼。  
　　利威爾想要呼救，但才剛張口就停滯了，不是救援部隊沒有深入到這，而是，他為了什麼呼救？已經沉寂的人？還是自己的一無所有？  
　　男人捧起他的臉貼在頸窩，緊緊相擁。  
　　白色的土地上，響起了一陣沒有人聽見的哭吼，他不是什麼落難的最強士兵，只是一位痛失摯愛、心如刀割的凡俗之人，極其平庸。直到冰雪凍結了一切，生者才又回歸安寧。

　　少年證明了當初利威爾相中的熊熊目光，即使是這樣愕然的氣候，也無法凍結他的熱血，艷紅交雜在純白之中泊泊流淌，那樣的你是如此美麗，可是都來不及了。  
　　你就不等等我嘛？他的男孩總是張開雙臂渴望擁抱遼闊，一個勁的，像個誠敬的朝拜者，永不回頭。

　　「艾倫，下一次遇見你，我絕不會再讓你一個人了…」即便天各一方，我也會繼續愛你。

　　一天，一個人的離去，造就兩人份的無聲寂寥。  
　　戰士們手握鋼刃期盼高唱凱歌之時的激昂，而世界卻報以男人耳畔始終迴響喪鐘的哀戚。他於原地封存，無處嘆息，嘆息，該為誰嘆息？由末梢頃刻分崩離析，縱使災厄肆虐也還未曾垂首，而今一切都安靜了。  
　　艾倫的時間在那時凍結了，利威爾的不置可否，流離失所的恐怕不是只有瑪利亞的遺族，踩著軍靴的腳步亂無章法，逆行人群，且聽風吟、且以永日，他沿著底格里斯的山路一個人走到盡頭，而生命川流不息。

 

　　為什麼我還會喜歡你，因為是你的縱容、你的萬千寵愛，即便我奮不顧身，你也從未阻擋，靜靜地給我下一次的承諾。

 

　　「我真不敢相信你會喜歡同性，你談起戀愛的樣子看起來很蠢。」他們坐在學校的餐廳，面向坡璃帷幕，外頭是廣大草坪的位置。意外的，他沒有痛毆韓吉，他想起那個在雪地裡痛苦失聲、無能為力的自己，他只是輕笑，輕笑著，都是寒地裡呼出的一縷薄絲。然後在吸了一口最近推出的飲品，被甜的不禁皺起眉頭。

　　「確實很蠢。」

　　「哈、真是活久了什麼都能見識。」韓吉得承認，一個真正戀愛的人，即使是利威爾這樣冷峻的人笑起來也能令人動容，好看到讓韓吉作嘔的程度。

 

　　「我們結婚。在畢業之後。」那句話後是利威爾意料到的，艾倫的拒絕，他的逃避，他們可以重新有過一個新的人生，可以做朋友、可以當兄弟，但遲遲不肯接受利威爾的訴情，那不會是什麼怦然心動，唯有滿心的虧欠，他清楚這人的個性就是如一的給予、不求回報的奉獻，至今，艾倫都不認為自己能夠給他什麼，更何況在有記憶的狀態下，那些自己決議後的結果。  
　　他又再度甩開他，熟悉不過的場景重演，對於艾倫，那是舉世的愛憐，可這次他決定更換一些細節，重新套上一個再也不會後悔的劇譜，某些驕縱他要收回，今世，他也打算不顧一切自私一回。

　　「……那是我第一次害怕…害怕孤獨。」他由後抱緊亟欲掙脫的人，聽清話語的那一刻，霎時間整個人都僵了，原來不是沒人記得，而是想不去記得，好去假裝沒有過那段看不見繁星的不告而別。  
　　艾倫不再掙扎，在零碎的那段模糊過往，一直都不包含男人撕心裂肺的泣顏，如今才完整浮現在腦海裡。  
　　兩人生來就注定會在對方心中留下一個無法抹滅的痕跡，艾倫就是利威爾那冷若霜雪的心頭上最紅最熱的一滴血。

 

　　走出學院，陽光還相當和煦，就算抬頭也還不到刺眼的程度，年齡相仿的兩人，懷有記憶也應該享受這年紀本有的無拘無束，同時望向停靠在木板邊綁牢的小船，利威爾先一步跑上前，輕而易舉地解開繫著的麻繩，沒什麼人的校園裡，他們恣意揮霍，他向艾倫伸出手，艾倫在草坡上就狂奔起來，作用力之下沒得煞住就一頭栽向利威爾，飽含質量的力道當場把人撞的一起跌進船裡，水面泛起一波波漣漪。  
　　在山毛櫸林蔭無法遮蔽到的部分，斑駁的光影印在兩人身上，利威爾也還不打算起來，就這樣賴在青年的懷裡，艾倫緩緩撐起上身，勾過兩側的船槳，輕輕搖動，久久地，艾倫才會用力一撥，讓小船前進，接著任憑河流將他們帶往下一個季節。  
　　放下船槳，他輕撫躺臥在腿上的人，如記憶中一樣的外表，這人的一切都是他所要的，不會殘留歲月痕跡的一致，永遠不會改變的，看向自己的視線，可是此時卻突然與一個模糊的影子重疊，懷裡是一位滿口是血的人，以及腦海中無聲的、被割斷聲帶的崩潰叫喊。死前的筋疲力竭讓靈魂缺失了一塊重要的拼圖，如今才藉由重逢慢慢拼湊完整。不能哭，不能哭，今天是個重要的日子。他不斷地告誡自己。

　　「你在雪地裡待了多久？很冷的吧…」

　　「我感覺不到。」前者談的是痛徹心扉的過往，後者指的是現下的溫暖時光「不為我讀個詩或者一個故事？什麼都好。」

　　「＂在愛人的面前，世界卸下了它莊嚴的面具，它變得渺小，宛如一首歌，一個輕輕的吻。＂…這樣的，可以嗎？」船身輕輕搖動，宛若一個搖籃，引領兩人入夢，不必再為任何塵世的悲歡離合煩憂。

　　「當然，親愛的，繼續…」利威爾闔著眼，抬起的手分毫不差的撫上艾倫的面龐。在他之前，視覺可以無用，剝奪也罷，他能捕捉他的呼吸，他行走劃開氣流的流動；刺破耳膜，他能夠一遍一遍以指尖以身體摹寫他這人的所有；五感盡失，靈魂的盡頭是相伴於耶路撒冷等待彌賽亞。

　　「＂一度，我們夢見彼此是陌路人。醒來時，卻發現我們正互相愛著。＂」

　　「＂別把你的愛置於懸崖之上，因為那太高不可攀。＂」他低下頭，將額頭輕輕相抵，聲音清楚地傳達至他的耳畔「別離我太遠，利威爾。」

　　「我可曾有過？」飛離我身邊的可是你。

　　「因為你珍惜，因為你將我捧在手心裡，我是知道的，可鳥兒得到自由只會依循本能，他們不會眷戀主人的照護，只要將他的愛麗兒剪翅，他們就不用面對永別，只要你自私，我們就不會分離…」別讓你的愛顯得過於清高，那只會令我相形見絀，基於平等，我也不過一屆凡人。

　　「我希望能聽見你自私。」於你的凡人。

　　「＂我不能選擇最好的，是最好的選擇了我。＂」吟唱著至高的詠歎，他的男孩跟著闔上了眼，獻上了自己虔誠的吻，如同山毛櫸的落葉平穩的貼著水面，輕盈而溫柔。

 

　　初次相遇的那天起，一切猶如昨日，不管去哪都是一起，有你在身邊就是絕對。  
　　同所學府，也不盡是才德兼備、謙沖自牧之人，總會摻雜一兩件殘羹下品，猶記得那找上門的螻蟻們，那些比恐同主義還要醜陋的嗤笑，愚昧的不知是在調戲走獸的獠牙，玩火自焚。

　　「跟阿克曼什麼交情？態度挺狂妄的啊！」

　　「這種交情。」他抬起手，拇指夾在兩指間比了個粗鄙的手勢「給他舒服的。」他偏了偏頭，上前先發制人，明媚的午後，如果是坐不住的哲學課，那就可能會看見孩子藉機活絡的身姿，通常在遍地哀號之後，會是…

　　「誰讓你們碰我的人？」下一場馬戲的開演。  
　　但最終是逃不了愛校服務的制裁，可聲稱處罰，倒不如說約會更為貼切。  
　　他撿起帶了點綠萼的花莖，一朵帶過一朵，連成小花冠，為摯愛加冕。黑髮隨風飄渺，他席地而坐，垂簾遮蔽使少年看不清他的神情，等到他們雙唇相熨，艾倫的指頭上多了一個編得歪七扭八的小花指環。  
　　那是比鑽更為堅韌，比鍶鈦更為稀世，比物質更為單純，他送給對方的，是自己的左胸腔，等著他的靈魂嵌入，使之完整。

 

　　「讓…我們決定在一起了。」

　　「哦…」不訝異，雖然從沒過問細節，但只要對方不是壞人就行了，兩情相悅，也就夠了「只是…會很辛苦的吧？」

　　沒有誰不能去掌握幸福，沒有誰罪孽深重，更沒有誰不能擁有愛。情愛是神祇萬物的天命與天性，但昇華的腦意識卻強行加諸規則、紀律、約法，漢摩拉比法典的石版在哭泣。且聽身旁的人堅定不移的口吻，不知從何來的信念。

　　「不，不辛苦…和以前相比，這一點都不辛苦。」  
　　哪個以前？自己所不知道的以前，倆人的以前，這之前的所有，以前。

 

　　如同血濃於水的親人，卻不是大無畏的愛，因為不能放手，不管是追逐嚮往的愛或是希冀的人生。  
　　不能接受，你在不是我的人身旁受所有人祝福的樣子 ，那該叫我如何去送別才好？

　　真是，我怎會喜歡上你這樣的人？

 

　　「你為什麼總是不聽我的話！什麼人不要你偏跟一個男的－－」一聲脆響將自己徹底打醒，也或許是更加義無反顧往那飽含呵護的情慾裡淪陷，有什麼東西碎了，肯定是自己，但也不保證母親的心無恙。伊甸的花兒被強風吹散了，落得一地，人群走過，踩著鞋尖蹂躪，像撚熄菸草一般一文不值。

　　「好了，卡露拉…艾倫有他自己的想法，孩子也大了，讓他去吧…」

　　對不起、媽媽…不管多少次，我永遠都無法做你內心完美的乖孩子，因為今生我又發現了我想追逐的自由。

　　洪流不管轉到哪邊都是現實的縮影，誰也不想一輩子當它是友誼那麼簡單，寧願所有人都同歸於盡、寧可彼此心頭都落下一道道皮開肉綻的裂痕，也不准真心被抹滅，為行走在陽光底下坦盪而曲解。

　　坦白一切的夜晚，才發現自己依舊膽小，無法直視父母的眼睛，幾乎是落荒而逃，奔出家門、越過管衛，推開玻璃突破阻礙迎面的不是榮景前程，而是一道落雷劃過黑夜、閃的群白，孩子驚愕地死釘在原地，想要退也退不回建物內，更絕望的無法在抬頭後尋得一絲救贖，好像就連這片深沉的天空，也沒有他們駐足的落點，任憑滂沱大雨，澆濕自己，祈求能夠淹死自己更好。  
　　連閉上眼都沒辦法，只能在內心不斷質問，為何想捕捉的總是悵然若失，雨滴打在瞳孔上、流淌在蒼翠裡，混雜交融，卻遠比不上胸口的疼。直到看見遠處一抹拿著傘矗立許久的身影，才知道是那位永遠靜靜守護著他的人，利威爾只是靜靜看著他，這人從前世開始就是，學不會坦承、學不會妄為，他給的愛，一直都很安靜。  
　　一潭淚被硬生打回去，卻在所有影像重疊時又再度奪眶，他邁開步伐奮力往前，這次不再是那些無法掌握的險境，而是一個早注定好，自己卻一再不珍惜的歸宿。他用力壓著口部，不想讓自己的哭聲傳達到對方心裡，畢竟當時，在有意識前男人好好地聽著自己的嚶語，陪伴自己在雪中懺悔無法挽回的自負。

　　肩上是顫抖的震盪、是下定決心背負的另一個靈魂的重量，但在他看向艾倫的家，樓上窗邊倒映的，漆黑無從判斷是誰的身影，在與自己對眼的同時用力甩上窗。  
　　如此簡單的大響卻讓利威爾頓了身、眨了眼，就像替艾倫擋了另一個掌摑，他才清楚，在面對所處的現實，他依舊不是位大人，跟艾倫一樣，他們都是才在初萌、茁壯的苗。

　　神愛世人，而人也該愛著每個人。  
　　過去他被眾人撻伐，想要握在手的只能眼睜睜看它白駒過隙，從前不被人在乎的情感而今又被認定為違逆信仰的蠱惑禁忌，淪為過街老鼠，那是多麼的落寞。利威爾伸手撫上濕冷的栗尾，扳過後腦勺往自己的頸項靠，輕吻髮頂。  
　　該死的這場雨還不停。

　　只是想要牽緊他的手，不論高舉尖端與世為敵，至少還有你，只有你。  
　　哪怕是身處斷垣殘壁，那予我獨享的笑顏，或是在墜落的十字架之下擁抱，面臨亂石處死的酷刑，也請容我騰出一手為你撐傘，一同步上朝覲穆卡拉瑪的旅途。

　　待到世界終焉之時，只要愛存在，不論多麼害怕，都不會將視線移開。

 

　　小船散發潮濕的草腥味，而吻還在持續，隨意停靠後，兩人撲倒在小坡上，任憑青草與泥土味沾染，唇邊是檸檬草和鳶尾的清香。他們摟抱著，輕靠於對方的脖頸上，在對方耳側廝磨，像兩隻曝曬在微光中的成狼伴侶，在崖邊突出的唯一一塊磐石上，汲取溫暖。  
　　襯衫被偷偷撩開一小塊，位於解開的三顆扣子以上，溝壑被利威爾不輕不重的噬咬，艾倫笑著推拒，迎上對方自始至終涵藏銀河的斑斕。  
　　要如何讓人尋找千年、等待千年，千年之後，這一切不會有人知道，而我卻還是愛上你？艾倫發覺這絕非天父出於慈愛的指示，僅是愚者恆亙不變的執著。

　　他們側臥四目相對，艾倫牽起他的手，瞳底的白羊與魔羯是一百光年的距離，於此是兩心相疊。髮絲在草地上柔順的鋪開，令利威爾不住地捲過指尖，一陣風調皮地拂過，讓終其一生的人更為嫵媚。風不僅是烘托，更捲來了宜人的氣息，一片片紅葉落在艾倫的身上，逐漸覆蓋，這個場景，利威爾看的心驚，想要將它拿下，被白皙的手抓住了手腕，枕在臉頰下方。

　　「不必擔心，我在。」

　　他們之間不需要太多的言語，在利威爾眼中，艾倫口中的一字一句都是教堂敲響的鐘，徘徊、周旋，多是從彼此的眼神裡和肢體感受對方的一切。  
　　他保證，利威爾也不再動作。你沉默，那片黃葉就如當年；你承諾，那就是最好的嫁衣。阿勃勒慢慢掩蓋二人，安眠於金風、沉浸樂土的號角鳴聲。

 

　　「時間差不多了。」

　　「呵、哪裡差不多了，最後排演的時間早開始了。」是艾倫先甦醒，瞟了眼手錶，深知青梅竹馬現在肯定發慌，卻也不願叫醒身側的人。

　　「不需要吧，只要留過去的時間就行了。」

　　艾倫這才意會自己說了相當無用的話，差點忘了之所以婉拒尤彌爾和赫里斯塔推薦拍婚紗照的流程，以及預謀很久的，清晨的潛逃。

　　「來比賽如何？看誰先到莊園大門。」

　　「拿出實力啊，我可不會永遠是新兵。」

 

　　「老天！你們兩個這是耍什麼花招，聯絡這麼多次今天就是定好的日子為何都找不到人。」

　　「抱歉、阿爾敏，因為…我跟利威爾約好了。」

　　要將彼此的First look獻給對方。  
　　排演走位，所有零星細節，都不需要，早在漫長鎏金中預演千年，只為這一瞬。獻給彼此，於韶光守候千年。

　　問過自己多少次，我為何喜歡你？

 

　　塑髮噴霧大量大量的揮灑，新秘盡忠職守加速為已經延時的場合彌補，看著紛飛的霧花，闔上眼。梳好髮流、著好西裝，先一步來到園內等待，和幾位老友們一同合影，韓吉不斷藉機調侃，艾爾文和米克也在一旁，自己的同期也都到場，而他們所有人都不記得。前世全由自己乘載就好，至少他知道，所有人最後終得一個歸宿，得償所願。

　　直到，一抹純白身影被餘光捕捉，霎時的回眸，是隱忍千年的悲苦。有那麼一瞬間，他以為自己看見少年還著那身挺拔的皮革制服。  
　　蓋在褐色上的淺薄白紗，一身銀白狡黠，佐以手捧的鮮白花束，純粹的白色再也不是夢魘，他總算從中解脫，眼前的人是心頭上，永遠的一朵白玫瑰。  
　　他不住地按上自己的胸口，從降誕到這世上，他曾以為那裏注定也是空了，但如今清楚感受到生命在脈動，萬籟為他們歌頌幸福，那個只有彼此知道的空蕩世界，在這個園子裡被所有人充斥，不再惆悵、不再歲暮天寒。  
　　熱流無法抑止的傾瀉，他有些笨拙的抹開。為什麼還會哭？是因為太開心了。

　　「對不起，最後讓你看到的是那付樣子。」

　　「沒關係…都沒關係，我說過了，我們無法去決定，不管後不後悔…」

　　不會再後悔。大滴大滴的淚花灑下，他有些愣神，為何很多時候我們看不清，要直到都懂了被扒開心脾的悽愴。利威爾隔著白紗輕觸，宛若那天，讓他的聲音只有自己知悉。

　　在鏤刻十字跟前，他摘下艾倫中指上的指環，套上象徵永恆的誓約。走下階梯，一陣飄揚，是眾人的拋花，又捎來一縷龍膽幽香，拂過哭腫眼角的蒼老指腹，是母親給的禮物。

　　「要幸福，我親愛的孩子。」

　　愛，是人最後的皈依。他笑著，眼淚婆娑、閃動。

 

　　離去時，他徒步匆忙，千年以後，他得以擁有斑斕銀河的光華，他聽見深愛之人在唇瓣上的囑咐，不准走快。


	20. 【利艾】調情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個怪叔叔和小色鬼情投意合的故事

　　離住所最近的那家便利店來了位生面孔，我不是特別會記得長相，只是我在這住了三、四年，那家商店的人員大致上就是那幾位，直到前些時候才久違地招募新人。

　　「列印機的紙張數量要注意、繳費的要蓋藍印、記得加熱要撕開一小口…」

　　「好的。」

　　幾個熟悉的小鬼也已經成為前輩開始在帶菜鳥了啊…不過這語氣還不錯，不會有來到新環境的瑟縮，看他拿著客人的乳製飲品要加熱，還有些遲疑生疏，但並不會慌亂，放慢腳步一邊複習口訣，念念有詞的小口還挺可愛的…

　　嗯？銜著抽出的菸，濾嘴還沒點火，我不禁為自己上一秒的念頭頓了頓。

＊＊＊

　　不知不覺新工作上路也過一個月了，做事其實沒有什麼訣竅也沒有什麼難處，時間久了自然熟能生巧。  
　　人們來來往往，收銀結帳應付人流也快速的不會多看誰一眼，不過倒是有注意到，一位每個禮拜會固定來買包菸的客人，因為他永遠要最邊角的那一格藍牌，只有他會買那嗆口的濃味，要我不記得也難。  
　　不過更奇特的是，他身上不會殘留尼古丁沈澱累加變質的酸臭，而是菸草的清香。

＊＊＊

　　他有著一頭剪的俐落的棕髮，眼睛很大、眸子是清澈的翠綠色，再仔細看，嘖，睫毛還挺長的。  
　　不愛微波食品的我最近突然也想感受一下，慢慢於便利超商市場競爭的營業模式，坐在用餐區，我看他為我端來熱燙的湯品，接著快步跑回櫃台和物流確認、盤點，穿著整齊制服的身影。  
　　有時當他在食品區上架，套上圍裙隨意繫著的綁帶往下點，是不知為何有些合身的牛仔褲，緊貼著襯出他的臀形，令我鬼迷心竅的目不轉睛。

＊＊＊

　　聽同事說，那位先生以前不會那麼常來，雖說他們已經像是老鄰居一般。  
　　他總會買些沒什麼營養價值的速食果腹，可有時一坐就是一兩個鐘頭，似乎也沒趕著回家或回公司的樣子，當然一切都只是我的猜測。  
　　其實更貼近我真實想法的是，一個正直外表的人，可能下一秒就掏出預藏的槍支也不一定，不過看他的身份地位，應該是不屑收銀機裡的那薄薄幾疊鈔。  
　　我只能不斷天馬行空往誇張的方向思考，好避開我們不斷對上的視線。

＊＊＊

　　四眼說，我可能是同性戀也不一定。一直對情感投注沒什麼想法，也沒什麼慾望，於是陸續訂了些相關期刊和雜誌研讀，日後，也漸漸摻雜了些不是異性戀會看的東西，瞭解到男性之間也會有親密動作。  
　　手機如期發來短訊，是分部寄來的貨箱，我經常不在公司露臉，而選在沒有任何人叨擾的住處聚精會神也是家常便飯的妄為行徑。  
　　我靠近櫃台，他對我說了聲您好，得承認，僅是兩個音節卻好聽的過份，過去店員對我說這些形式上的話語我可沒有什麼特別的感受。

　　「取貨。」正當我要報上我的姓氏時，眼睛還盯著操作螢幕的人立即回應。

　　「總共三件，三件一起拿嘛？」

　　「…哦…嗯。」他記得我的名字。難得，我沒繼續在店裡流連，而是有些愣神的搬著自己的物件回到公寓。

　　這天起了一個微妙的變化，我發現那之後只要我每每想起這件事，肯定他記住我的這個認知，光是靠想像自己於他的特殊意義，我就硬了。

　　我決定改變我們一直以來的平衡關係。

＊＊＊

　　有好一陣子沒看到那位先生了，最近天氣極為反差，一會大雨一會悶熱，搞的幾位同事紛紛掛病號。  
　　夜間時段只剩下我，剛剛才飄過的思緒現在就出現在眼前，他慢條斯理的走進店裡，將傘放進傘桶，撢了撢袖上微微淋到的雨珠，我問候了聲，他依然是用他特有的低沉嗓音回應。  
　　這次他沒有走向走道遊走挑選，也沒有走向用餐區，走來櫃前似乎也不是要取貨的樣子，而是一直盯著我看。  
　　良久，他開口。

　　「這是最近推薦的牌子？」他一邊拿起桌面上，特別佈置的小籃子裡，一個個打折促銷的薄型保險套端詳。

　　「是的。」

　　「那結帳吧。」腦袋還稍稍為他的唐突輕浮恍神，他一手抓起幾個，我反射性地伸手欲要接過，卻突然被拽住手腕拉近。  
　　貼近他。又是那不討厭的、陌生又熟悉的清香。

　　上身在桌面的正上方，我清楚聽見他在頰側伴隨一絲笑意的耳語。

　　「下班我送你。」語畢，他骨節分明的指狡猾的掃過我的手心，同時我的手裡多了一張白色的小紙條。  
　　上頭是兩行細小的字體，是手機號碼，與一個地方的地址。

　　於是我答覆他。

　　「保險套的話，我個人是推薦這款。」我將薄型放回置物籃，拿起一旁的螺紋塞進他手裡。


	21. 【利艾】Destructive love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 點文  
> ABO 雙A  
> 棋手  
> 指腹為婚

一個alpha配上一個omega是天造地設。  
兩個alpha之間的愛戀，則是譜出一份破壞性的美學。

 

Sorry ,  
初相識　再相逢　從心愛  
Because I love you.

 

　　光影斑駁，舉手投足間，便是操弄全權。他倚靠窗邊，隻手撐在下頷，他的眼瞼在舞動、他的呼吸在脅迫。這個時代，棋盤上的爭鬥代價輕則為不會流血地自尊受傷，大至，輸掉自己的國土。

　　「Checkmate.」眼前身著挺拔馬甲背心的少年輕而易舉推倒對方的棋子，起身欲要離開「沒用的渣滓。」  
　　肩上披掛的裝束正是王者的證明，進擊的棋手，原本還尚未茁壯的小城邦就是由他一手建立起今日的風光。可下一瞬，反手扯下披風，揚起空氣中的粒子和著午後的和煦日光反射點點金輝，隨後跟著衣裳一同沉澱在地，落幕。

　　「艾倫殿下－－」一直候在長廊的管家瞧見艾倫推開門，卻不見任何王權轉移的規章便追上前詢問「那個、殿下…關於羅賽的棋局…」

　　「你應該都聽見了吧？贏了，而且我不可能輸。」

　　「是，小的明白…那國土割讓書…」

　　「不需要，我們Maria夠大了吧，已經足足佔了世界地圖的整個中天。」

　　「萬萬不可啊！這是規矩，並不是可以隨便就——」

　　「在這裡我就是規矩！你以為你在跟誰說話？那種敗者的領土我可不稀罕！」倏地，可憐的beta管家被艾倫的氣息壓制的無法站穩腳步，雙手環抱前胸不可抑止的顫抖，唯諾的低聲知錯了，連阻止艾倫外出的力氣都沒有。

 

　　少年換上一席棉衣遊走於街市，他心煩意亂，因為再隔不久，就要和媽媽口中所說的對象結婚了。  
　　說好聽是指腹為婚，為自己的地位萬中選一，一個絕對匹配的對象，實際上不過是成為大人們政權攏賂的手段，斷翅的鷹、被馴化的獅、無冕的尖端勝者，政治聯姻也就如此了。

　　啊、啊…領土擴張再廣又有什麼意思呢？  
　　時光累積的無數棋局裡，他沒遇到過足夠與自己並駕齊驅的對手，連邊都沾不上，那也就不難想像聯姻對象是什麼貨色了。估計跟剛才那頭蠢驢一樣。

　　突然間他被一個逆向的身影撞個正著，回首就是一頓飆罵，這個國家沒人清楚王族後裔的長相，除執政者，像艾倫這樣的身分還不會在人群露面，因此艾倫並非憑藉自己的聲勢，而是就算出事，不管面對什麼突發狀況他都運籌帷幄。看看他，是位多麼桀傲不遜的alpha。

　　「喂！走路不看路嘛！瞎子…！」拋下這段話繼續踱步，誰知被剛才的人拽住手臂，緊緊的。

　　呵，哪來的地痞。

　　「欸你，我聽說這個國家的小王子挺會下棋的。」

　　聞言，蒼翠色的瞳眸泛起了細微的波瀾，少年的嘴角難得勾起一抹弧度，向來，知曉自己的不是夾著尾巴能逃多遠就逃多遠，要不主動進貢協談。有意思。

　　「王子嗎…充其量是個綁手綁腳的廢物。」他撒了撒手，邪佞地與對方四目相接「不過，如果只是要個戰棋的對手，我就足夠了。」

　　「齁。」看的出來這小伙子不是虛張聲勢。

　　棋逢敵手，艾倫贏了，但是是有生以來贏得最艱辛的一次。沿著鬢角滑落一滴汗珠，雖說是贏了沒錯，但這局他下得險，沒有一步是照著以前的步調走的，眼前的男人幾乎可以說是把他的全力逼得用在這平凡無奇的解悶上。慶幸一切僅是解悶。  
　　他似乎突然能理解孩提時期，多少在自己的玩樂下萌生的挫敗、惡意與絕望。  
　　還在為剛才千鈞一髮的盤相餘悸猶存，一個渾厚的嗓音就這麼打斷自己的思緒。

　　「沒認真下果然會輸吶…」男子將自己額前的髮留以手後梳，露出有些不甚滿意的神情。

　　這到底是怎樣的怪物啊，那叫沒認真下？

　　「你還挺不錯的，你叫什麼？」

　　「哼，我看你的年紀，應該比我小吧，口氣挺狂妄的。」

　　「同是alpha，在現在都是平起平坐，還論年紀？」少年挑眉的同時，便刻意地釋放出隱藏的氣息，頃刻後者也在心底暗暗驚呼，不說沒察覺這小子的氣味了，自己也是能夠完全阻斷的類型，對方不知是何時發現的。

　　「呵、真是…」他可真喜歡這小伙子。聳了聳肩，男人颯爽的伸出手「Levi。」

　　艾倫的眼睛突然亮了起來，面對他人，他還是頭一次得到如此親和、對等的對待，而不是對自己卑躬屈膝與百般的諂媚、覲見。  
　　這人看上去就是個老實人，但也就是這點，如果表明了自己的身份，大概就不會這樣如此自然的與自己談話了吧？於是艾倫撒了個謊。

　　「我叫Eren。」帶著一個小秘密交朋友，應該是可以被原諒的吧？  
　　孩子如此想著，回握了那富有熱度的手。

 

　　Levi是位旅人，他縱情享受自由，遊歷世界，相比艾倫，僅從他臥房那座露臺看出去的城邦一角就是世界。  
　　他對男人所說的一切都有莫大的興趣，海是一個危險又迷人的地方，會有迷惑過往船隻人類的妖精，但大海同時是孕育萬物的母親，因此他熱愛這片蔚藍，他甚少停留在自己的國家，多是乘著自己的船雲遊四海。

　　「東方是個什麼樣的地方？我看書上說，那裡多落後的民族。」艾倫坐在窗檯上，手撐在膝上饒富興致的，盯著背對自己坐在一邊喝酒的男人精削俐落的後腦勺，他們在港邊的酒館駐足，聽那大提琴音色般的聲線娓娓一段旅程。

　　「書籍記載是一回事，但現實可不是那麼一回事，那裡是一個充滿生氣的地方，有些地區潮濕悶熱、有些則極端的乾旱難以維持生計，但人們依然勤奮耕種，等到雨季來臨，便讚美神的厚愛。」

　　他說，東方是一大片陸地，一望無際，有非常多的人種群聚在一塊，他們已經有了默認的共存生態，似乎唯一的敵人是難以捉摸的大自然，某些地區作物欠收就由熱帶國家進口稻穀，而當南方的人們因為熱病苦不堪言時則會有北方的醫療資源南遷救助。  
　　比起自己一直被灌輸的，盡量不要過於深入探索那些未知大陸的觀念，男人的生活以及外界的一切都是他所嚮往的，他終於了解到自己無法清楚描述的空蕩感是什麼，對艾倫來說，棋盤就是天下，殊不知是以管窺天的陋見。  
　　聽他說的，好像連自己國家以外的天空都不一樣似的，如果，可以跟這個人一起去闖蕩的話…  
　　視線一直停留在男人因仰頭暢飲而掃動的髮尾，從聚焦已經變成無神，連男人什麼時候背過身與自己的雙眼對視都不知道。

　　「Eren－－」

　　「嗯？」回神，發現自己拿來假想的當事者正直勾勾的瞧著自己。

　　「有沒有人說過你很可愛？」

　　男孩因這從未套用在自己身上的詞彙愣神，沒體會過何謂調侃瞬間從耳根燒紅，連耳廓都浮現淺薄的粉色。

　　「你、你腦子有問題嘛？！我？一個alpha？Levi我還真不了解你！」

　　「你不需要了解我，只要你願意再陪我遊覽這個國家就行了。」  
　　Levi這麼一說像是被當頭棒喝，他恐怕沒辦法每天都那麼順利見到他。  
　　自從那天的輸贏勝負相識，由於連續的離開皇城，引起了管家們的關注，告知母親也只是遲早的。

　　男人是他這輩子從未感受過的特別存在，年輕的孩子被他深深吸引，可越是沉浸他描繪的自由真諦，心中一個聲音就越響亮。  
　　你們是身處完全不同世界的兩個人。  
　　他是一國的王子，是位儲君，總有一天他要接手現下為王征討來的一切。而Levi是位不受任何制約束縛的人，會在長途旅程中停泊於此是為了辦一件事，他說要不是為這不以為意的交辦事項他是不會登陸的，更不會遇見自己。

　　忘了已經是第幾次不聽管家勸阻，於晚宴上開溜，藉故不勝酒力來到天臺，拉了預先藏好的麻繩一躍而下，一路狂奔到Levi會現身的地點。  
　　無雲的夜空，整片黑夜僅剩一輪明月照亮海面，狡黠的白光灑落在站在甲板上的人，純白的襯衫映得透著銀白光暉，他看見Levi望向遠方海面的剛毅側頰，如他欣賞過的雕塑，深邃的五官、深刻的稜角線條美感。  
　　少年抬頭望著他，明明同樣是alpha，但男人卻擁有他所沒有的東西，太過耀眼令他無法正視，心底卻又吶喊不能移開目光，視線死死的釘在他身上。

　　察覺隱約的視線，Levi來到甲板邊扶著船欄。

　　「真意外啊，不是說家裡管的嚴嘛？」海風吹的他的黑髮飄散，縷縷映著銀輝，銀河隨著氣流浮動。

　　「但是有人需要他的嚮導。」

　　他聽男人哼了聲，離開船邊，突然間拉住船桅的纜繩使力一盪，劃過艾倫的視野，輕盈地落在眼前。

　　「走吧，今天去哪？地頭蛇大人。」男人在他面前站起，雖然在身高上略微遜色，可是卻懷有如同能夠承載一切重負的氣場。

　　「去看我們國家最美的景色。」

　　步行到遠離鬧區的地方，安靜的路途他們始終保持一個不近不遠但無比舒適的距離，近郊有個乘船處，搭上小船由船夫慢慢划動，不出幾分鐘，周遭的景色又重新熱鬧起來。這是一條人工引水的河道，穿梭在整個城邦內陸，到了夜晚，河道邊的石牆都點起了一盞盞明亮的燭光，由稍低窪的位置再次看這國家又有了新的詮釋。  
　　月光下的街市美好的過份，就連身邊的人也看起來更添一份姿色。明明該是剛強相斥的本性，卻直讓男人無法自拔的深陷。  
　　凝視艾倫笑得姍爛的側顏，燈火通明的水道，伴隨流水的清脆玉珠聲，是艾倫睜的渾圓的碧璽眸子。

　　罩著月光溫柔的朧紗，男人順著腦中最深層的指令，撫上男孩的臉頰，嫩唇上多了一個微涼的輕觸，萬籟倏忽沈寂。

　　在撐船的船夫眼下，他一把將人攬過吻了下去。

　　「Oh my Maria！搞什麼…」據Levi說的，他們的城邦體制在思想上仍算比較固著傳統的，因為有些動情而不自覺流露出的氣味被船夫發覺，兩個alpha親暱的確不是為一般人所能接受的。

　　「閉上你的狗嘴乖乖划你的船就是了。」顯然Levi因這個氣氛不錯的接吻被打斷不是很開心，少有的壓迫感竟然這時漏了出來，但艾倫絲毫沒有顧及到這點，反而在這空檔哇哇大叫起來。

　　「你…你在做什麼啊！」

　　「這還用問，親你啊。」

　　「我、我當然知道，我是指…Levi你也是alpha你還…你瘋了不成？！」哦我的Maria女神那是我的初吻！

　　「因為我喜歡你、Eren，不可以嗎？」

　　「不是可不可以的問題，而是我們根本無法在一塊吧，氣味是會互相牴觸的。」我們都是掠奪他人的alpha啊…不過，這麼說起來，自己似乎還沒有過因為他的氣味引導而產生敵意的。

　　「但相處了那麼久…」他抓住艾倫的手臂，在觸碰的那瞬間人都僵得不動了，Levi也沒多去在意的湊到艾倫頸子邊「我並不討厭你的味道。」

　　「別靠那麼近啊！」少年被男人太過於侵略性的舉動嚇到了，原來恐慌是這種感覺嗎？心跳毫無章法，思緒亂成一團。

　　是這樣的嗎？

　　長這麼大，頭一回知道面對一個人竟有會不敢直視他的眼睛到…想跳河的地步。  
　　而艾倫也真的那麼做了。

　　為了躲過Levi的熱情洋溢，一個翻身躍入水裡往渠道邊的淺岸游去，誰知道忘了男人出海閱覽無數，那游泳又怎可能輸給自己，很快就被追上。  
　　好不容易到達淺水處扶著石壁緩氣，轉過頭恰好迎上男人深邃的墨色，艾倫被逼到牆角，兩人都濕透了。還泡在水裡，他也不打算讓人上岸，男人的一手撐上少年頸邊桎梏，想逃都沒辦法。

　　「所以呢？回答。」男人笑了起來，他笑起來真的很好看，到底是勝者的優勢還是與生俱來的氣質，不管是哪種，總之艾倫是被這人顛覆常識的舉止一再緊逼。

　　「別、別傻了！兩個alpha在一起成何體統。」事實上，他動搖了，這個人的出現著實撼動艾倫一直以來的觀念結構，一而再再而三的粉碎王族教育的框架。

　　「確實少有，但不代表沒有，在很多國家，已經沒有alpha與omega命定的既定禮法了。」Levi語調平淡的說著，好似這些已經是習以為常之事只有艾倫顯得較為死板。他看著低頭緊咬著嘴唇的孩子，緩緩抬手阻隔彼此，兩手亟欲遮掩自己的面容。

　　「都是因為你！」不知道是因為冷，還是因為緊張，孩子牙關打顫，連本該大聲喊出來的話語都變得零碎「都是因為你的出現，我都搞不懂了啊！你帶給我的東西全都跟我所學的不一樣，你到底要我怎麼辦才好…」

　　「Eren，做我的人。」多荒謬霸道的要求啊。充滿磁性的低嗓完整的灌輸進艾倫的腦海，腦袋一片空白，還活著嗎？感覺空氣都被抽乾了。

　　他的手臂還橫在眼前推拒，而男人只是溫柔的握起，將它們往一旁拉下，輕輕地捧起低著頭的人的臉蛋，那雙幽翠完整倒映陷入愛戀的自己。  
　　身為alpha的性子Levi完全表現出來了，有些強硬、有點厭惡，可是卻讓艾倫想哭，完了，要完全栽在這個人手裡了。  
　　自己可是個alpha啊，但是問自己，到底是真不喜歡Levi還是只是因為世俗而膽怯；是本能在哭號還是不敢承認其實想要跟在男人身側？  
　　無法想像這個人配上一個庸俗的、盡只會發情的omega，他們可以一起鬥棋、他可以幫Levi拿下一整個國家、他可以見識到廣闊的世界。  
　　如果Levi說跟我走，就算是赴湯蹈火艾倫也跟定了。

　　年輕的alpha說到底終究還太弱小，當他面對是一個比自己還要強大的對象，以及自己內心已甘願臣服於對方，排斥也轉化成了順乎己意，本來不敢的，因為男人而邁出步伐。

　　臉頰都泛上一層紅霞，紅到耳根，甚至浸染了眼角，熱了眼眶。氣息充斥鼻腔，彼此的信息素互相衝撞著，卻又在某種頻率上交融。  
　　這是他們的第二次接吻，摻了一點河水的土腥味、幾乎嗆出淚的濃厚味道，以及唇舌的甜香。

 

　　「收心吧，親愛的，別讓我不省心。」

　　「我不懂您的意思，母親。」

　　「相信你也心裡有數，我遲早會知道…婚期快到了，別做多餘的事。」

　　「母親，這個婚約我不想接受。」他歛著鋒利的神色，本該璀璨奪目的孔雀綠黯淡無光。

　　「艾倫──你何時才要聽我的話？」卡露拉嚴厲的語氣瞬間將上一秒即將反抗的年輕alpha輒的沒了那一絲好不容易建立起的堅定。

　　「孩子，握在你手中的是一個國家，可不容許你胡鬧，總之這事從你出生前就安排好了，什麼都能順你，唯獨這婚約是命令，不准違抗。」母親沉穩的說道，可是聽在少年耳裡，每字每句皆是絕望，腦海中那個人的影像支離破碎，醞釀的怒火全成了無能為力的妥協。

　　他驚訝的發現，違逆本能的，他不想要輕易得手的omega、不想要天生相嵌相合的工具，內心大喊著我只要Levi。  
　　他才明白，無可救藥的情感稱為愛。

　　皇城多了一道新令，聯姻之前禁止王子離開王宮，艾倫被限制出入，房門外是武力戒備，幾名騎士派駐看守。

　　已經過幾天了？Levi是不是在等自己呢？他會不會生氣，以為自己一聲不響地離開？離婚約，剩幾天呢？  
　　等意識到自己的處境，孩子才驚覺，自己想的全都是那個男人，再無其他。胸口像是被人刨開，痛不欲生，那裡空了，但疼的更加厲害。

　　我想，出去，找他。  
　　至少最後一眼。

　　砰的一聲房門被震開了，尖端立刻全數指向艾倫。

　　「皇后有令，殿下不許外出，要是強來也要全力攔阻。」

　　「退下…」

　　「殿下、婚期就要到了！請您──」

　　「我叫你們通通退下！」伴隨艾倫的爆吼，頃刻飽和的強烈信息素怒張，直接令在場所有人癱倒、暈厥在地。  
　　三步併兩步，與每次要和男人見面時的焦急難耐如出一轍，多想現在就見到Levi，只是這次有所不同，不會再有下次了。

 

　　找到男人時，他正坐在碼頭仰望那片湛藍夜空，聽見急促的腳步聲，他朝聲音的源頭循去，向孩子投以一個溫柔的淺笑。

　　該說什麼？好久不見了，最近有慌著要找我嗎？再隔不久我要結婚了，對不起我沒告訴你、對不起我不能違抗母親，這是我的宿命，對──

　　「別別別，嗯…Levi！」還在思索著到底該從何道別，男人突然撲向自己，張口就往脖子咬，如果說omega是甜膩纏人的奶油香，那alpha就是嗆口辣喉的烈酒，但男人就是偏好這味。

　　本該是用在標記的本能，就算會直接性地受到鼻黏膜的摧殘也硬性要套在自己身上，可見自己對男人來說佔據什麼樣的地位。  
　　對上男人的灰藍瞳彩，大滴大滴的淚花就落了下來。

　　「Eren？」越看淚水只有越大的趨勢，他只是憐愛的輕撫他的雙頰，輕輕抵上眉間，柔聲說道。

　　「如果，我哪裡做不好，跟我說…」

　　「如果，我給你的愛不夠多，告訴我，我會更加愛你。」  
　　  
　　原來，一個人越是溫柔，只會令人更加痛苦。艾倫泣不成聲，但他多想回應他，你給的愛，已經夠多了。

　　「你不是要回國嘛？就這樣吧…」是懷著怎樣的勇氣說出這樣的話的。

　　「我的願望是，你值得更好的，你該擁有位omega…」自己不是alpha嗎？怎麼連說個謊都快死掉了呢？

　　「那是天造地設，兩個alpha那叫不倫不類的天方夜譚，抱歉，我不是愛做夢的孩子。」醒醒吧艾倫，你自己肩負的重擔，別拖著一個無辜的人落水，特別是你心頭上的人。

　　Levi原想就這麼不顧一切把艾倫強奪到手，將他綁在身邊，他頭一次那麼迫切想佔有一個人，可是卻也無法漠視他任何的決議。  
　　不問原因，也不管原因，如果那是艾倫的願望，他在所不辭。

　　「那再讓我抱抱你，好嗎？」

　　彼此的心跳都萬馬奔騰，清晰地在耳畔迴盪，有上萬把刀在凌遲，身體與心靈同時在承受前所未有的劇痛，但一切都在這溫暖的擁抱中得到緩解。

　　「這輩子，我恐怕無法再如此坦然接受一個人…」  
　　聽到這番話，艾倫猛然抬頭，直視男人神情的那一刻，剛才置空遲滯的刀鋒舜乎貫穿身軀。  
　　原來一位勝者也有這樣痛苦的表情，Levi是，那自己現在又是什麼模樣？孩子立刻推開他，頭也不回的奔跑離去。

　　一個人所處的港埠，男人緩緩抬起手，將掌心使力按住眼部，卻無法阻絕一行微小的流星殞落。

 

　　──對不起，我愛你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　舉國歡騰，今天是個榮重的日子。侍女們將小王子打理的更超出年齡該有的俊美，唯一美中不足的，孩子鬱鬱寡歡。

　　失了本來就鮮少流露的天真、棋路步數越發鋒利，但對於外界的權利鬥爭，似乎更加趨於無感了。過去是保有最後一小窪綠洲，如今全成了死水。

　　是怎樣的omega呢？不過也不要緊了…  
　　只要聯姻，只要跟一位omega在一起，自己也會無法抑止的墮落成毫無用處、盡會發情的廢物。  
　　進擊的棋手，這個封號將不再與自己相稱，不，是自己沒那資格，那些還未謀面過的小國臣民一定很高興吧。  
　　沒日沒夜、荒淫無憚的交媾，足夠完成王族子嗣應盡的義務了吧，真是太好了，所有人都會高興，所有人都順著畫好的藍圖走。

　　反正就算自己不願意，omega也會被自己的信息素牽動，進而用更加煽惑的甜膩香氣擄獲自己。  
　　所以也就不論外貌、性格如何了吧？哈，什麼萬中選一，一切條件根本都沒差別，例如眼前這一頭烏黑短髮、個頭比自己矮、一臉兇狠神色陰鬱的可以的…

　　開玩笑的吧？

　　「母親…他是…」在他眼前，是一位穿著與他毫無二致的王者裝束，另一位頂尖棋手。

　　「這位是阿克曼家的長子，利威爾（Levi），也是位alpha，雖然你應該不太能接受，但利威爾是完全能夠與你齊一的對象。」卡露拉完全沒有意會到艾倫本來的重點與訝異。

　　「卡露拉，把這讓給年輕人吧。」一頭黑色長髮，氣質典雅的女性不由分說就把媽媽拉著走，不過幾秒出了大門，諾大的空間頓時只剩一時半刻說不出話的二人。

　　艾倫的腦袋慘白一片，理所當然也就不會捕捉到門外依然還在窺視的兩位女性以及她們的談話內容。

　　「就說他們一定很合吧－－痛痛痛痛！」

　　「妳啊…可害我兒子難過好一陣子，好在我早知道他們湊巧先遇上了。」庫謝爾一把擰了卡露拉的耳朵，不顧下手輕重自顧自地慨歎。

　　「過程不重要了別那麼嚴格嘛，不管發生什麼事都有庫謝爾妳啊，重點是他們順利的在一起了。」

　　「呵，真是亂來呢，當初自己一個勁的說不管生下的孩子是什麼性別一定要跟我的孩子在一起。」

　　「是呢，因為是庫謝爾的孩子啊，我的寶貝當然要配上一位最強的。」

　　「唉…盡會嘴巴甜，算了…」羽扇般的睫毛輕闔輕搧，庫謝爾女王拉起卡露拉的手柔聲說著好久沒來了，不帶我看看妳的國家。

 

　　靜謐的連原本混雜的氣息都沈澱的空氣突然被一聲失笑打破。

　　「噗、哪來那麼兇的omega。」千頭萬緒，唯有這句話是少年此刻最真切的想法。

　　「那是我要說的吧，沒看過這麼沒吸引力的omega。」男人也笑了起來，看著眼前的人帶有一抹煙粉的笑靨，原本壓縮風乾的靈魂又再度綻放。

　　利威爾很快就上前把人圈入懷中，輕輕的交換了幾個吻，交流彼此的氣息，緊緊不放。他們欠彼此一個永不放手的擁抱。

　　「我想，我們該重新認識一下，我叫利威爾。」

　　「我叫艾倫。」

　　

　　兩個alpha談的不是戀愛，而是一場破壞性的美學。


	22. 【利艾】偶爾也會脆弱

愛情沒有看上去那麼簡單  
不是都充斥蜜糖的甜，多的是對未來的不確定性  
以及哪天會盡數毀壞的患得患失  
也說不定依賴的開始只是在等待時間來風化殆盡  
多數時候，它們總是有頭沒尾

現實中30幾歲的人依然很幼稚

 

　　擱在桌上的手機屏幕投射光亮，還未聽見震動的聲響就已被主人拿起。男人拿過鑰匙、磁卡，拎起披掛在椅背的外套，匆匆出了門。

　　過了窄小的剪票口，逆向穿越擁擠的下班人潮，艾倫一面拿穩高舉的傘，一面努力以騰出的拇指按著訊息，發送不出幾秒，回信內容是對方已經到了。  
　　艾倫有些吃驚，懷著一絲絲的甜蜜，不顧濺起打溼褲管的水花賣力奔跑，拐過轉角便瞧見熟悉的黑色轎車。才來到車邊，他看見駕駛座的車門打開，男人淋著雨，急不可耐的抱緊好些日子不在身邊的戀人。  
　　雨滴把昂貴的西裝外套染濕，傷腦筋歸傷腦筋，可是卻讓青年得到久違而安適的懷抱。

　　出差幾個禮拜從外縣歸來，當艾倫在電車上發過短信知會已經進入市區，利威爾飛也似地到達車站等候，耗掉兩支菸以及一段廣播音樂的時間。  
　　在這等多久了呢？男人告訴他剛到，艾倫只是微微笑著，將頭靠上利威爾的肩膀蹭了幾下。

　　好像還當作是那個放課歸宅的就學孩子，一見到人問他餓不餓，急著帶他去吃東西，用過餐又問他冷不冷，到家後立刻幫艾倫把行李內的東西分別整理，衣物拿去放洗衣籃，用品一一歸類，而艾倫則把一些禮品遞給利威爾進了浴室。  
　　將背袋掛好，他這才有閒悉聽浴室傳來的平穩花灑聲，這個家總算又回復到往常同時有兩位主人在的時候。  
　　利威爾想進浴室，想要浸著熱水跟著摟緊他，可是裡頭先是剛才踏入浴缸裡的波瀾，現在安靜了下來，他也不好打擾艾倫養神，畢竟長途的車程實在太過勞頓。  
　　直到，聽見起身時帶起的縷縷涓流，正在內心雀躍艾倫會撒嬌的帶著毛巾要給自己擦頭，這回是換成了吹風機的運轉聲，男人有些吃味的繼續窩在客廳等候，想著等下戀人會依偎在自己懷裡，或是躺在大腿上，享受自己給予的觸碰。

　　時間變得漫長，男人抬頭越過客廳，是剛好能看見臥室的方向，結果映入眼簾的卻是披著毛巾，轉身進入房間，稍微合攏門扉的背影。  
　　許久沒有相處，都還沒怎麼說到話，等待的最後卻是得到這樣的回應，難道艾倫就不想念自己嗎？  
　　穩固、成熟的愛不該有這樣的念頭，可一旦意識到，往往就會一個勁的無法停止內心的空蕩拓展。

　　輕輕地，他推開房門，燈已經熄了，艾倫躺在那個空了許久、沒有人來溫暖的位置，放輕腳步，走到床沿，他蹲下去靠在艾倫的枕邊，鼻樑輕輕蹭著對方。

　　「艾倫，不看電視嘛？」

　　「唔…」青年艱難的睜開一眼，好像真的很累了，才躺臥沒多久就已經出現沉甸感「抱歉呢利威爾先生，挺累的，想直接先睡了。」

　　「嗯。」他的手撫著戀人飄散淡香的軟髮，眼神卻東瞟西瞟，接著速速出去關了電視關了燈，整理整理就也跟著鑽到床鋪上。

　　怕艾倫已經睡熟，手臂由後才輕輕環住青年的腰際，突然另一個熱度就覆在自己的手背上，交疊於腹部，他聽見微酣沙啞的嗓音。

　　「利威爾先生是不是有什麼要跟我說？」他勉強撐著意識，也要為戀人顯而易見的落寞給出一個主動地回應。

　　「沒有。」他將身體挪近，緊貼著艾倫的背脊，頭窩在他的肩頸汲取許久沒能安撫自己的清香與熱度「什麼都沒有…」

　　「真的很不會撒謊。」艾倫轉身，捧起男人的雙頰，交換了幾個吻，男人從一開始的輕觸也變得有些激動，但看艾倫渙散的眼神深知他疲憊不堪也就忍了下來。忍了很多事。  
　　艾倫一直等著他的利威爾先生，看一個大男人，嘴唇微顫的想說什麼卻又不敢說、又顧慮的樣子，實在可愛極了。

　　「…我想你。」良久，在艾倫的凝視與撫觸下他終於揮旗投降。

　　「我知道，這可怎麼辦呢？只是出個差而已利威爾先生就受不了了，那以後如果是好幾個月的出國怎麼辦？」他笑著，利威爾卻突然抱緊，緊到令人有些發疼的地步。

　　「會出國？」

　　「只是假設。」沒想到讓他那麼緊張，聲音隱隱的，多數都悶在艾倫的頸窩。

　　「但是如果哪天有，希望利威爾先生也能等我…」立場顛倒，他輕輕順著男人的背膀，語調平淡而堅定的傾訴「回來，一定好好補償你。」

　　生活的繁瑣，對於情愛是必然的選別戲，天秤兩端是各自願意犧牲的事物，可如果凡事都為之折衷，那勢必總有一天彼此都將成為對方的阻礙。  
　　這是一個不變的過程，更是無解的定律，痛苦而又甜蜜，躲也躲不掉。  
　　在一起的時候，不禁設想分別時的煎熬；兩人天各一方，又僅能期盼歸屬的日子。

　　要的不是什麼補償，而是哪天，能夠分分秒秒都膩在一起。  
　　要的其實很簡單，只是不想要愛情變得寂寞。


	23. 【利艾】Cold silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：深白色2人組－Cold silence  
> 現實向  
> 三天一小吵五天一大吵

估計都曾經是笨蛋　  
被滋潤過，然後徹底蒸發

 

　　小了一輪的戀人頹坐在地，男人步履蹣跚走過，跟著坐下，背脊輕輕靠上對方的，掌心向後壓在艾倫的手背上，握住。  
　　他一手扶上自己的額角，仰頭嘆息，呼出的低沉嗓音在發抖，止不住的流下一行清澈的痕。  
　　孩子回握，是用盡全身力氣的握緊，頭埋在膝窩，心口很痛，不讓任何聲音走漏。

　　為何深愛著，卻依然會遍體鱗傷？

 

　　牽著的手輕易被掙開，渴望那個安適的距離卻總是被拋在後頭，不遠、不近，一顆心獨立在那。  
　　過去他們沒有爭吵，安然的生命裡彼此就是唯一，那是利威爾的要求，但這種感覺是比一個果斷的拒絕來的難受。一種冷漠的遺棄讓懷有無比熱情的少年漸漸失去憧憬。

　　車裡往昔的談笑風聲恍若昨日，如今僅剩音響的柔和旋律，孩子膩了，對於這樣沉寂的時候，他們越來越常陷入奇怪的僵局裡。  
　　外頭下起大雨，雨珠來不及形成一個個完整的圓，就立即被打碎、迸破，全數化為涓流、化為水波，一塊塊糊在車窗上，濕黏的糊在心上。本就焦躁不已的心，現在又被覆上一張網，內心幾近狂亂的想要掙脫，無奈卻是越陷越深，一腳毫無防備地踏進為之打造的陷阱。

　　他曾問過，明明這個時代沒有巨人了，可以沒有任何顧忌的在一起，為什麼不能勇敢一點？  
　　男人告訴他，是為了保護。  
　　保護誰？呵、當人還是孩子嗎？就算在以前，自己也不需要人保護的。

　　原本隨意伏在排檔的手輕輕掃過那擱在椅邊，扭頭始終盯著窗外愣神的人微涼的手，指尖緩緩施加力道，最後掌心整個覆上，想要握緊，那隻小了一點的手就這麼收了回去，男人沒有回過頭，只是撲空的手心還騰在那，他知道，彼此都變了。  
　　多想跟你是沐浴在陽光下幸福著，而不是在狂風暴雨裡忐忑，我不想變成這樣，沒有人會希望愛情變得如此，可他看見了，青年此刻眼底透露的情緒盡是諷刺。

　　是啊，窮極一生，延宕於二世的誓約，如今卻無能為力做點什麼彌補，明明是約好一起守護的事物，現在卻任由其崩塌、銹蝕。

 

　　車內的空調顯示一直是最合宜的溫度，然而咽喉卻被勒緊、呼吸變的窒礙，空氣中像極摻了無數尖銳的碎片在凌遲聲帶，無聲地在流血，然後默默的往肚裡吞，才發覺血沒了溫潤甜腥，多的是苦澀。

　　如果要擁有我，那請在大雨中擁抱我、狂吻我吧…別在車裡才施予我溫度，那只會令我更加難堪，只會更彰顯我們的愛情，是不能在光天化日之下的勾當。  
　　孩子總是睜著被光線輒的耀眼的瞳，煽動著、勸誘著，逼近是交換條件的渴求。一個吻，很簡單，只不過是想向世人昭告，你是我的。  
　　如同我們攜手向命運抗戰，打一場注定失敗的仗，我們仍義無反顧的與世為敵。為何現在怕了？

　　曾幾何時，這變成一種互不讓步的戲碼，聞不到你一絲妥協的氣息，說到底，是孩子任性還是男人沒有勇氣？  
　　爭執開始慢慢侵襲原本恬淡的生活。吵架，成了一點空隙就會爭先恐後爆發的管道，互相衝突的念頭堆積壓抑，因此一碰上一個端點，兩人輕易的就互相撕咬起來，不親眼看著對方斷氣勢不罷休的態勢，然後在愛情兩敗俱傷之後給予一個擁抱，這並非做戲，而是本能。自我意識的碰撞與情愛上的生理欲求，飛蛾撲火般，知道問題還矗立在那，一次次的兇殘啃食又是一遍又一遍的以身體撫平傷痛，一而再再而三，明知故犯。

 

　　桌子兩端，兩人面對面垂首，已經不知道是第幾次論及關於現實的這些繁瑣了，對，只是繁瑣。不是誰愛的少，不是誰罪該萬死幹了劈腿那檔事。

　　「這種事被人知道可不得了。」同事、朋友、家人，很多人，所有不能諒解同性戀的人。

　　「我當然知道，我也不是十七、八歲的人了，學校沒管這個，我會怕其他人眼光？」已經受夠這種處處畏畏縮縮的狀態，連講出一句完整的反駁，也顯得緩慢，延長到能夠消磨生命的地步。  
　　只不過愛的同樣是男人，這到底有什麼錯，不正是要靠兩者的行動與忠貞不二去證明，何必還要自身也跟著瞻前顧後起來，豈不自打嘴巴？

　　「不是怕不怕的問題…你到底懂不懂我在顧慮什麼？要是不小心傳到家人那你認為能成嗎？」男人無力的支手撐在桌上覆住眼部，為何會這麼疲倦？  
　　當然不是要隱瞞一輩子，沒有人不希望是在大家的祝福下攜手，但至少不該是現在，很多事的出發點需要一個適當的時機。  
　　一直寵溺利威爾的柔聲，如今化作了哀求男人抽離這場荒唐夢境的唁語，那位將舉世疼愛奉獻給自己的溫柔母親，在聽見自己的坦白後，哭喊著別為這樣的畸戀誤了前程，也耽誤對方，同為唯一的寶貝兒子，不難想像後果的吧，這樣椎心的前車之鑑，還不夠嗎？

　　艾倫發出一聲細微的嗤笑，不過是完全被男人聽清了。什麼同性戀會遭受異樣眼光，以前會怕那些事嗎，什麼時候死都不知道，現在來談世道？笑話。  
　　倏地，艾倫拿起其中一只對杯將裏頭的清水往利威爾臉上潑，冰冷地，由皮膚滲透到胸腔的刺骨。男人沒什麼太大的反應，似乎早料到會有這麼一個插曲，戀人的情緒沒有想像中那麼變化莫測，相反，他是瞭若指掌，於是才會平靜地撩起服貼在額前的碎髮時，刻意說出這樣的話。

　　「媽的，找個女人還比較輕鬆。」

　　「是啊…確實。」那句話，對彼此而言都太過兇殘，他累了，斂著眼皮，疲憊不堪，連起身都像是有水泥塊壓的他動彈不得，繞過男人，拴著腳鐐的腳依然死命的向大門踱去，視野模糊的好似那些淚水流逝所帶來的後遺症正在顯現，步伐參差的快要站不穩，儘管如此，也好過繼續和他呼吸著同一個空間的毒。  
　　與他在一起的一切都是毒，有成癮的甜蜜，也有癮頭犯了的千瘡百孔。

　　聽見門板闔上的聲響，同時有另一個開關噠的一聲被按下。利威爾一把掃下桌面上所有的東西，疊好在邊的餐盤、還插著花朵的白瓷、兩只印著可愛印花的玻璃杯…等等！不可以！  
　　就算理智衝破盛怒的枷鎖也來不及了，意識隨著清脆的叮鈴聲驚醒，清澈的水沿著碎片蜿蜒漫布，跟那些彼此刻意忽視的乾涸淚痕一個樣。  
　　男人幾乎是摔回自己的坐上，冷漠地看著全部破碎在地、頹敗的一切。還很鮮艷的玫瑰，豔紅的花瓣片片覆蓋於杯子上，為他們哀弔即將毀於一旦的戀慕，所有過去的回憶如洶涌海潮湮滅自己，空氣寒凍，甚至能聽見經過氣管時顫抖的哀鳴。錯了吧，那還嬌艷欲滴的玫瑰是恥笑才對。  
　　當初想像的未來光景，並不包含這樣的劇情。沒有關係了，既然沒辦法挽救，那麼乾脆通通跟著一起沉淪不就好了？

　　經歷過無數次了，食髓知味地，情緒已經習慣由一個端點傾瀉而出，指尖輕點那些擺放在架上的相框，譜出一個充滿破滅的章節，遊走過，便是一個個碎裂的木框和玻璃，利威爾也蠻不在乎，赤腳踏過那些地面，碎片就這麼扎進肉裡，但似乎喪失知覺的轉移到下一個地方肆虐。  
　　茶几、鏡子、電視、電腦，地板上佈滿了腥紅的腳印，雙手也淌了混著玻璃碎片的濃稠血液，已經感受不到痛了，也或許是以痛止痛。  
　　消停之時，他低頭望了望這個與艾倫蝸居多年的小屋，是在他剛出社會租下的，隔沒多久，他如願的參與了艾倫的童年、他的求學路途、自己的告白、銜接前世的相戀，以及，剛才他離開的畫面。  
　　相紙從裂開的相框中滑出，他彎腰拾起，那是一張隨意拍攝的角度，在海岸上，艾倫笑得甜美的拉著自己的手，腳踩在清涼的浪花裡，利威爾回想起那些美好的夏日，跟著浮起一抹呼應的笑顏，下一秒，相紙成了斑駁的碎屑，以雙手捧起然後灑落在已經看不見一處整潔的木質地板上。  
　　這樣就好，這樣就不會孤單了。

　　孤立於滿室狼藉，他抓了掛在衣架上的外套，頭也不回地離開屋內。  
　　站在崖邊，將石子踢落也不會有任何迴響，往少年的胸腔重重敲擊，也再也回不到當初兩個人，笨拙固執交織出來的所有。  
　　這個有艾倫味道的地方他不想待，也不想看見剛才的一切，一切都很礙眼，可是卻慎重地上了鎖。  
　　有人這時闖空門有差嗎？宵小踏進門說不定還會訕笑是有人捷足先登了吧，可是不行，那是他和艾倫的家，所以不行。  
　　門鎖轉動發出齒輪咬合的聲響，他將鑰匙收入胸前的口袋裡，撫著心口的手緩緩收緊，緊緊的揪著將熨燙平整的襯衫抓出一道道皺痕，額間抵上門扉，黑髮零落的看不清主人的容貌。

 

　　「艾倫！這麼晚了…」應門的，是一同長大的青梅竹馬，也是他最為熟悉的人，順應著心底的求救，等到回過神，他已經在按米卡莎家的電鈴了。  
　　沒有得到解釋，而是一個脆弱的擁抱，女孩輕輕順著艾倫的背，深怕一個不小心人就要碎在自己懷裡了。

　　「…想在妳家過夜，可以嗎？」聲音很虛弱的悶在米卡莎的肩上。似是母親的安慰，一段輕柔沉穩的嗓音小聲的傳入耳裡。

　　「當然可以，爸媽也一直都很歡迎你。」

　　艾倫終究是沒跟米卡莎提及任何有關爭執的事，而她也不想逼問什麼，現在能夠給他一個卸下一切心防，安心休息的地方最為重要。  
　　闔上房門後，米卡莎在走廊播了通電話。

　　「喂、讓…因為一些原因，艾倫在我家過夜…嗯…他睡了…好、之後再說吧，晚安。」沒有後顧之憂的情感令人安適，走經艾倫借住的房門口，輕輕道了聲晚安。願你在夢中也能安好。

 

　　連著幾日，艾倫不是回家就是往米卡莎和阿爾敏那裡跑，明顯的就是出了什麼事，但不見艾倫提及什麼，只是默不作聲的霸佔著自己新購入的電玩。

　　「艾倫、我們出門走走如何？」就像小時候牽起沒有朋友的自己一樣，米卡莎輕輕牽起艾倫的手。

　　透過林蔭步道灑落的光輝落在幾日都沒日沒夜，顯得消瘦蒼白的臉蛋上，刺眼的瞇起眼，他低頭瞄了瞄，輕嘆一口氣。

　　「唉…妳啊，還是很沒自覺呢…」

　　「嗯？」女孩剛顧著緊了緊脖子上珍愛的圍巾，聽到艾倫無可奈何，靈動地黝黑眼眸睜的渾圓。

　　「我說妳－－啊、啊…讓那傢伙也真夠辛苦了。」

　　「呵、才不會。」看她笑的輕鬆，真好啊，堅定不移、不需要太多言語束縛，充滿默契的感情，還挺羨慕的…比起那些，費盡全身力氣也傳達不到的心意，這實在過於耀眼。  
　　才在極力掩蓋夾雜自嘲的悲哀妒羨，殊不知迎面而來，是一位女性勾著利威爾臂彎的場景。

　　利威爾肯定看見自己了，然而回應艾倫的，只是好似一樁冤家路窄的肥皂劇戲碼，男人又以漠視帶過，那種清冷，不管經歷過多少次男孩永遠無法學會如何適應。  
　　好像一切都不曾交纏、橫陳地錯身而過。你顯的一世清白，我落的全然完敗。  
　　真狠。

 

　　「可以了，噁心死了。」和剛才碰頭的人拉開一段距離後，利威爾立刻把韓吉的手揮開，極為嫌棄的撢著衣袖。

　　「怎麼這樣啊…好無情，是你自己剛才要我演像點的，不然誰稀罕你啊老臭臉。」韓吉語帶委屈，表情是看不出一絲難過的意味，反倒是滿滿的戲謔性質。

　　「哼、夠抬舉妳了。」

　　看男人還狠狠盯著他們於視野中消失的轉角，她則是伸了伸懶腰，慨歎那麼大一個人了竟然還會有如此幼稚的行為，而剛才自己竟然也答應這臨時的決定。  
　　幾乎不眠不休的輪番給人灌酒，好在自己提出上街透氣，否則下場估計跟艾爾文和米克一樣。  
　　誰知遠遠地，自己還有些宿醉的頭疼就被利威爾肘擊腰側，不遠處是一對男女，仔細一瞧，棕色頭髮的不正是利威爾的小寶貝嗎？而那位女孩，記得也見過幾次，似乎是少年的熟人，然而卻聽利威爾突然要自己熱絡些，看來身旁這老男人是被醋意與妒忌蒙蔽雙眼了。  
　　真是有趣極了，這事不答應怎麼行呢。至於後續問題嘛，解鈴也需繫鈴人，不是她這旁人能插手的。

　　看著利威爾憤恨離去的背影，她也僅是訕笑幾聲，如果這些亙古不變的習題跨越不了，那也不必先來煩憂同性戀不同性戀了。  
　　話說，不曉得艾爾文和米克他們還活著嗎。

　　「艾倫，你跟那個大叔怎麼了？」突如其來的問話讓身旁的人劇烈顫抖了一下。原先輕輕牽著的手，在看到那個男人後收緊了。

　　「哈？我們，我們沒有怎樣啊！我跟那個人又－－」

　　「明明就有…別裝了，我早就看出來你喜歡他了。」

　　「怎、什麼時候…妳怎麼會？！」雖說跟利威爾引爆爭端的原因就是關於公開這件事與否，但沒想到摯友已經先知道了，是怎麼識破的？

　　好像有什麼敲擊到自己的心扉。原來自己，對於他人知曉還是會害怕的，還是會害怕有人來傷害他們之間唯一的聯繫。

　　「眼神啊，很早就發現了…」女孩聳聳肩，回握了握少年不斷冒著冷汗收緊的手「艾倫看他的眼神跟別人不一樣，會變得柔和，少了平常對人的敵意和銳氣，就如同我看待你是我重要的家人一樣，我一直都把你當成手足，當成我想守護的弟弟…」

　　不管是小時候，還是在學校，米卡莎總是不顧艾倫意願的關切他的生活，偶爾惹的不耐，但基本上不會為這感到丟臉，就像父母一樣，在心底，一樣是位出自真心，令他信任的人。

　　「啊…一直以來…也謝謝你接納我這奇怪的情感套在你身上－－艾倫、你怎麼了？」

　　大概吧，很多事情不必靠言語，也不是以言語就能傳達的，由歲月堆積出的情誼可以瞭解很多事，奇怪嘛？事實上他並不這麼認為，頂多只是不看場合所造成的害臊罷了。  
　　  
　　艾倫聽著米卡莎的話哭了，因為他才清楚自己遠比想像中的更喜歡利威爾。  
　　米卡莎說接納，這用詞代表一切在旁人眼裡顯得古怪，而艾倫都能當成稀鬆平常的生活模式，是因為這樣才對，他接納米卡莎的擔憂，如呼吸一樣自然，那為何就不能接納利威爾替自己的擔憂？  
　　  
　　愛情，沒有實質根據與理由，沒有血緣支撐、沒有旁人依靠，僅憑雙方的信念維繫，所以多數時候，任何不安都有可能成為導火線，星火足以燎原，要任由它將其焚燒殆盡也是一念之間。

　　「我…」少年抬起盈滿淚水的碧綠瞳眸，極度慌亂的盯著眼前的人「我先、離開了－－」米卡莎一眼就了解了，微笑地叮嚀一聲，艾倫掙開原本顫抖不已而尋求慰藉的手，奮不顧身的，一路奔回屬於他們的家。  
　　淚水倒嚥的嗆得自己不能呼吸，快速地奔跑而帶起的心律也快將自己掐死，雙手不斷在空氣中虛抓，只要遲疑一秒，有可能就是步上再也不會交會的雙軌，什麼都不想管了，就算還沒釐清、就算未來一樣注定面目全非，在這充斥陰謀的世界裡，情感漸漸崩毀也罷，仍然堅信著現在就要見到利威爾。

　　手一握上把手，不可置信，顫抖的連鑰匙都對不到鎖孔，或許是害怕吧，不知道此時該怎麼面對戀人身體已經比大腦先一步下達指令，數兆億個細胞都只為你一個人運作，沒有他，怎麼行？  
　　鎖開了，少年顛頗了幾個步子差點摔跤，裏頭沒那位預想中的人，不正好鬆一口氣嗎？沒想到下一瞬是一個人要面對這滅頂般的空蕩，瞬間的失衡，撞上一旁的牆面，肩膀什麼也感覺不到。  
　　視線立刻落在滿地的殘骸上，蔓延的範圍很廣，難以想像這轟炸過的，是男人一直很珍惜維護的家。摸過那面碎裂的鏡子，他在上方看見殘破的自己，倒映的便是不堪的兩人。  
　　在那天離開的位置前，白色黑色天藍色的瓷全碎在一塊，像是歷史的堆積，其中潑灑到乾涸暗痕的，艾倫一眼就認出來了，那熟悉的兩個圖案。他是用什麼樣的心情，來將心頭上的珍愛抹滅？  
　　眼淚滴在上頭，讓凝固的血液又重新流動起來，快要瘋掉了、快要壞掉了…同時，心之所向，他知道利威爾去哪了。

 

　　不是說找女人比較輕鬆嘛？  
　　那座熟悉的公園裡，利威爾穿著與之完全不搭調的衣著，坐在鞦韆上，一直都擦得發亮的皮鞋為了蹬腳，鏟進沙土裡已經覆滿塵埃，晚霞將自己的身影拉的修長，在那黑影裡，像是有深不見底的漩渦等著要將人吞噬。  
　　有必要嘛？不過就是個小鬼，把自己搞得也跟著狼狽起來，如果說這就是愛情的全貌，那未免太引人發笑了，腳還踩在地上的吧，為何感覺輕盈的要飛離地面，意識要飄遠了？還是空氣變的稀薄？亦或是自己在扭曲的空間裡逐漸變得透明。  
　　可一個熱度就這麼無聲無息，突然靠在自己的身後讓一切又重新鮮明起來，明明已經模糊不清了，都看不清了，為何還能認出，環上自己脖頸的手臂與他的主人。為什麼就能肯定不是別人呢？明明什麼都看不見啊，為什麼可以知道，彼此的心都已經傷痕累累。  
　　利威爾激動的覆上少年的手臂，抓緊，力道是會讓人生疼的地步，可是無法抑止的，害怕下一秒人又這麼消失不見，止不住的胸口再度隱隱作痛，啞著嗓哽咽，混雜在其中的是深沉的依賴與不知所措，已經不知道下一步該怎麼辦了，那麼愛你該怎麼辦？

　　會不會有那麼一天，還來不及看清彼此幸福的笑靨，我們就已經哭瞎了。

 

　　好生氣，好生氣。但是不想離開你。


	24. 【利艾】All alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作向  
> 捏造  
> 雙方死亡  
> 認為死亡就是BE也請繞道

You'll never walk alone  
I will stay with you

我會待在你身旁  
我們一起上吊  
沒有什麼事情是不能跨越的  
只要我和你在一起

 

 

　　深褐色的軍靴踩過剛下了雨的地面，印出一路蔓延的鞋印，走過才驚覺，剛才似乎遺漏了什麼，回過頭，腳邊是已被撚斷的龍膽。  
　　以前，通往城內的道路兩旁會有迎接的人民，是期盼家人歸來也好是圍觀嘲諷也好其實都無妨，只要看見人們眼中還存有對活著的鋒芒，那麼犧牲無數都被賦予重任，然而現在什麼都沒了，花開花落，土堆上是分解的差不多的不知名花葉，能否再看見盛開的紫花都是未知數。  
　　漫長的道路上，一位士兵踏著穩健的步伐，繼續踏過城鎮的那些斷垣殘壁，朝險峻山谷前進。

 

　　被稱謂最強戰力的成年人和硬性背負起一切的孩子所萌生的情愫，那絕對是足夠引酒館內的莽夫們拍案大笑的話題。

　　事實上他沒說過任何有關表態情感的詞彙，天生的超群爆發力，來自他的求生意志，相對他的直覺與分析向來精準，唯獨，愛情這件事不是直覺說的準的。  
　　直覺放在感情上，絕對不靠譜。但男人似乎從沒意會到，不想表明充其量是嘴上逞強，說孩子是他這具軀殼的真正靈魂也不為過。  
　　為他的堅毅鼓譟、為他的笑顏怦然心動、為他的哀戚不知所措。傷痛對利威爾來說儼然是泛黃的書籍彩圖，陳舊的魂牽夢縈，畢竟自己，早對這種情感沒太大的知覺了，因此面對艾倫僅是默默在旁守候，互舔傷口定義的對象，有過太多次，利威爾都在孩子身上看見自己的過去倒影，或許是藉此彌補無法挽回的選擇，也或許只是等待哪天，萬事終焉才會想起什麼是痛苦吧。

　　而今，他們都錯了，決議讓最珍愛男孩的人來為奉獻己身的人行刑，這才是最可笑的。齁、這可不知又讓多少垃圾將酒撒了。

　　背對自己的木椅上，男孩只是發神的看著牆角邊的水漬，有些青綠色的痕跡，不難想像在無人活動的期間溝鼠、蟲蟻橫行，空氣裡也隱隱瀰漫一股濕悶的發潮味，果然不在兵長的管轄範圍內，否則這環境必然令他糟心，不過比起一開始被扔進這裡，此刻他已經什麼都聞不到了，時間久的連自己也浸染了穢氣，混著風乾黏膩的薄汗，跟著與流逝的日子發酵、腐臭，自身的存在成為男人最討厭的東西。與其囹圄在此任由自己在對方心中的地位逐漸瓦解，倒不如被巨人撕扯嚼爛下肚要來的乾脆瀟灑。  
　　眼瞼在僅有微弱火光的地牢裡開闔，思索了一番，想要如過往奮力爭取生而為人的自由，完全不可行是他此時下的結論，他心知肚明。  
　　他兀自進行更多的臆測，早把外頭的人真正的想法拋到九霄雲外。

　　「艾倫…只要你想，我可以帶你離開這裡。」他站在柵欄外，火把燃燒之後的焦油在地板留下點點不規則的圓層層相疊，水滴聲循環在走廊數遍男人才會開口，說著這些話顯得像是每天必要的儀式一般，生硬、平淡，就算得到的答案千篇一律。扶著鐵牢的手沒了將拳心緊扣胸腔的握力、沒了向將死之人宣誓領航遺志的覺悟。

　　「…」而裡邊，一如往常地杳無回音。

　　「如果你怕，我可以跟你一起。」表象看似這時代最美的一樁殉情，實質是死纏爛打的哀求。別傻了，一顆心都被雄心壯志填滿的孩子，已經不會怕這一點事了，在看不見任何一點未來光景後，這已經成為了一點小事。即使這樣他也不肯放過任何一絲冀望。  
　　對，要他活下去，這已經成了自己的冀望。  
　　無論怎樣的罪，我都會替你背負，只是懇求你的一聲，我不想死。

　　「不會哦，我不要跟你一起死，要死你自己去。」坐在椅上的孩子微笑的看著他的長官，不堪的言語讓站在牢籠外的人憤恨握緊，指甲都掐進肉裡，但不及彼此心裡的缺。

　　自從決議下達，遠征中途他們被迫立刻折返，沒想到是如此不入耳的命令。而更加讓利威爾不能接受的是，艾倫毫不在意、那副從容就義的態度。  
　　噁心至極，他從不知道當初那個令自己動心的頑強傢伙竟然也會有這般作嘔的憔悴屈服。  
　　連反抗都不吭一聲了嗎？真是失望透頂，那個在審議所地下看見的狂傲銳瞳估計再也見不到了…  
　　現在的艾倫˙耶格爾，和地下街裡隨處可見，行屍走肉的空殼沒兩樣。

　　可這違和並不會維持太久，艾倫之於利威爾的意義是絕對的，就算他換了相貌、換了脾性、換了立場，利威爾也不可能與他對立。內心早在不知何時就唯他不可的依賴，無怨無悔、根深柢固。

　　艾倫總是說著違心的話，想要安慰他，脫出口的都是如刀的尖銳話語，他私自以這樣笨拙的方式拉開距離，卻不明白這些在利威爾眼裡早就不成威脅。  
　　明明不懂愛情的真諦，卻還奢望你的懷抱，你給予的所有依靠，這樣的我，是不是很糟糕呢？利威爾。

　　嚮往牆外的遼闊，但一開始發現自己也是一心想驅逐的東西而被囚禁在地下室，如今更有從一而終的錯覺，到底是上天跟他開了個大玩笑還是其實自己還相當年輕的人生本就是一場玩笑。  
　　艾倫深吸了一口氣，然後將盈滿胸腔的一切呼出，綿長、沈重，感受不到一點氧氣滋養生命的快活。躺在床上維持同一個姿勢只會讓思緒跟著分不清白晝黑夜的時間不斷迂迴，他想翻身，一個繃緊提醒了他必須要挪動手腕的位置才能繼續這個簡單的指令，畢竟鐵鏈的長度不長。  
　　側臥著，他想起以前也是習慣這個睡姿，平躺只會有更多不安席捲，好比那天在樹陰下的夢，有誰料想的到它會在幾年之後一點一滴成為現實。  
　　可是就算想回到那些一成不變的安樂生活，或是那些看不見盡頭的敢死行軍，縱然日子延續下去，只要直線偏差一萬分之一，最後的終點就不可能是原本所追求的理想，也注定要面對我們分別的時候，我和你，依然哪都去不了。  
　　沒有什麼好去執著的事物，也沒有所謂的明天，心音的頻率安穩的令人發睏，直到意識即將抽離，鐵欄的門軸發出刺耳的聲響，讓籠罩的睡意頃刻煙消雲散。

　　「您怎麼能進來？」這次可不是如當初只是暫時監禁，沒那麼容易可以讓長官下屬關係的利威爾接近少年才對。

　　「假惺惺的敬詞就免了…要到許可而已。」

　　「有那麼簡單？」

　　「當然是做了點“舉手之勞”。」

　　「噗…我就知道。」  
　　  
　　他睜著微酣的雙眼，露出一絲曖昧的笑，笑瞇的眼依稀能看見那稀世的孔雀綠，不過卻罩著一層利威爾說不清的詭異流光。  
　　他走至床沿輕坐在邊，預想多次、演練無數次，等到能夠觸碰到少年，想要給予個思念成疾同時能夠拯救彼此的吻，結果僅是以帶有薄繭的指腹細撫男孩的髮絲和臉龐。  
　　利威爾心不在焉，他回想，是從什麼時候開始，原本對自己敬畏三分的下屬趨於妄為，狂傲的口氣、語帶嘲諷的舉止，都像是刻意針對自己，像極了不共戴天的仇人，可是卻又如同意料之內的發展，任憑艾倫撒野下去，也或許是孩子一直都清楚會有這麼一天，然後他的預想實現了。  
　　男人絕對不會坦誠，那麼久了，他仍在思量話題。

　　艾倫拉過利威爾始終溫柔的手心，兩手將之壓在胸口上，他的神態媚人，多了本不屬於這年紀的蠱惑，以為死寂的心，在自己的手下確實的鼓動著，劇烈的，感受到如火的慷慨激昂。

　　「兵長…抱我也可以哦。」說意外，倒也不意外，因為隱約有預感下一步一定是這樣的發展。  
　　艾倫透著粉色的臉蛋，只要手覆在頰邊，就能慎重的將只盛開一夜的花捧起。他在艾倫的那雙藍鋯石裡看見已經熄滅的火炬，肉眼所見的，是堆積起的自我毀滅。

　　抱一個，男孩嗎？也罷，不管是超越常理、認知、道德，都罷。利威爾幾乎是在一秒間做好了下半輩子都要背負玷污一個年幼孩子身體的罪名，前提是，他能有那下半輩子。

　　男人這才恍然大悟。

　　撤回前言，艾倫求的不是宣泄而是玉石俱焚，他要自己永遠記得他，刻意在一觸即發的邊緣鋪設陷阱，不需施力，輕推一把就能令自己墮落。  
　　可惜你錯了、艾倫，並不是我失足墜入，而是我自願奔赴你希望我踏上的路途。

　　要比無情、要比瘋癲，咱們就來試試。

　　拉開他上衣胸口的麻繩，有些激動的撕扯起彼此的衣物，佔據視線的是他映著昏黃光源，單薄、纖細的軀體。上頭有細微鍛煉出的溝壑，以及長時間綁縛摩擦出的條狀死皮，摸上去，有些粗糙，卻又十足誘惑。  
　　男性不會妊娠，細緻的皮膚足夠純淨，來回撫觸腰肌而顫抖正是不諳情事的證明，那是尚未有人開發的軀體。  
　　在戰場上，從不乏性工具的理由來源於此，沒有女性，便是少年，有時，他們的靈肉甚至遠比女人的滋味要來的美妙旖旎。

　　用生命的熱度將其貫穿、撕裂，扒開一個人最脆弱的部分讓它全數展露在自己眼前。烙鐵在體內熨燙不可磨滅的標記，發狂的掏空填補，被熱浪炙烤被痛楚焦灼，抽乾氣力爾後鑲嵌靈魂。  
　　就聽孩子聲嘶力竭泣吟著觸碰我、抱我、親吻我，將一切弄得更加凌亂，把一切弄得更加一蹋糊塗也可以。  
　　他使勁掐緊隨意就能扭斷的脖頸，悉聽那瘖啞的叫喊，想著孩子該有的天真已遙不可及，這樣不搭調的對比，更令人心醉神迷。淫靡、污穢。且又神聖。

　　漫步雲端的快意，想要攀緊眼前的人，無奈鐵鏈冰冷生硬的金屬聲響將身體牢牢箍在床上，此刻他才第一次深深祈禱希望得到一絲憐憫及寬恕。  
　　神啊…你究竟去了哪裡呢？  
　　回應彼此的依然僅有沈重的喘息與響亮的鐵鏈震盪。

　　輕輕流露的三個字詞，在利威爾的唇瓣淡去。

 

　　「嘿…你知道嗎？我現在竟然想去砍殺巨人，寧可接觸危機，也不想被關在這。」艾倫這麼說著，利威爾看向他沒有任何回應，他清楚，自己說的正是男人日夜期盼的話。  
　　但，不可能的，一切都不可能的，並非出於己願，而是艾倫不能。

　　「呵、我說笑的…現在什麼時候了？」

　　利威爾瞟了瞟走廊盡頭的石階，沒有半點光亮映照。

　　「白天，現在是白天，而且是個天氣不錯的日子。」

　　「這樣嘛。」

　　在利威爾的謊言下，日子穿越夜晚，迎接艷陽，他想為孩子打造一個永遠不被陰影籠罩的晴空。

　　肉體越來越疲倦，多數時間肌肉幾乎是停擺的，只要談話中斷，睡意便會湧上，如羊水溫和、安適，但完全不想沈浸於這種飽和到令人窒息的平穩，他想多跟男人說說話，重要的，不重要的，來不及的，還能趕上的。  
　　艾倫抬手，輕搖著示意利威爾別待在自己所不能及的地方，他走近，男孩吃力的挪動身子硬是騰出了一點空位。利威爾不假思索爬上床，跟著平躺在這幾次差點搖塌的小床板。

　　他想起剛離開地下街頭一回看見黑夜的記憶，儘管是深不見底的未知感，也讓他曾經讚嘆不已，那片夜空有很多星星，可是今夜，星星都死去了，逝去了。

　　「星星真少。」看著佈滿褐黃水痕的天井，孩子漫不經心說道。

　　「嗯，黑的稍微看不清。」

　　「兵長，你還在這裡這裡嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　「那…利威爾，你還在嗎？」

　　「我在，艾倫，我永遠都在。」摸過來的指頭微顫，蜻蜓點水似的，有別於常人的動作模式，像是在摸索。牽緊艾倫才碰上袖子的手，他知道，艾倫其實已經看不見了。

　　「你不會離我而去，是吧？」

　　「不是發狠的放話不要跟我在一起嗎？」

　　「小孩嘛，喜歡說謊、喜歡逞強，你知道的。讓我一回也不會少塊肉。」

　　到底是多沉的孽才會讓他們淪落這般下場，答案大概是，在世為人。世界沒那麼溫柔足夠去疼惜每一位人類。

　　請用你的雙手盡情擁抱我，就算浸淫血腥也不要緊，因為我也是一樣的。就算是已經不需要再多說什麼的時刻，我也還是希望你能愛我，希望你將所有的愛奉獻予我，因為人是貪婪的，因為總有一天會死，那不如讓我任性妄為一次吧。  
　　看，兵長，我已經沒事了。

　　若每個人終有一天會死、會被人遺忘，那麼寧願相信眼前真切的一切，男人聽孩子堅定的說著夢語。

　　利威爾永遠都記得，他的眼瞼是精巧的，眼角有些淡粉，眼眶紅紅的，他的瞳色是牆內任何花草都不及的綠，它們是濕涼的，貼在自己的胸口捂乾，又濡溼生了一道裂痕的臟器。

　　那雙眼睛還沒死，它為利威爾照亮星鏈以找尋方向，照亮那迷失凍結之心深處最黑的夜。

 

　　處刑台上，從一開始他就親眼看著他被人粗魯的拖行，磕磕絆絆，最後壓跪在所有鄙夷的目光跟前，就當作是最為慈悲的禮讚吧，艾倫不會看見那些凶險如刀的眼色，在最後的最後，男人由衷感謝耗盡能量後的失明，他也不會看見此刻自己空蕩的神態。

　　「遺言。」

　　「………，這是我不後悔的選擇。」他向敬愛的長官微笑。

　　冷光乍現，咚的一聲脆響，一個圓形物體滾動，本應沈重的生命，聽上去如此輕盈。血肉與遙遠的花香撲面而來。  
　　艾倫說清的話，男人卻刻意選擇忽略那不可能認不得的口型。

　　「我被尊稱為最強…那些根本都是謊話吧…你也這麼認為嗎？」他看向歡聲雷動的人民，世界連給予這名少年最後的一絲溫柔都沒有，不，應該說，饒了我吧…  
　　戰火硝煙結束，而凱歌的樂聲卻開始遠離。  
　　在茫然之後，像是斷路的器械重新運作，他突然踏出腳步，靠近到染血的頭顱，莊嚴地將它捧起，重新正眼瞧見的那一刻，利威爾的兩指毫不遲疑地插入眼眶將成對的鋯石挖出，他不知道自己為何會有這樣的行為，如同本能，意識根本沒下達這樣的指令，但在對視的那一刻，猶如男孩的詛咒一般，失去身體的一切自主權，曾經活過的存在證明將會是綑綁他一生的契約。也或許只是他在害怕，他害怕艾倫以那樣的形式看著自己。

　　凝視著手中濕潤的物體，良久，他舒心的笑了起來。

　　「艾倫…要去看海了。」他把眼珠鄭重收進胸前繡有雙翼的口袋裡，倏地撞開周遭的部隊人員，眼明手快劫了裝置射出爪釘，沒有半秒的猶豫。

　　「利威爾－－」隱身在人群裡的金髮男人朝他大喊，對上的是凶殘厲鬼的紅光，那副樣子，是在地下街遇上他的那天一個模樣，仿佛昨日的事，歷歷在目「好吧，最後一程我就奉陪到底了…只是只有一隻手，我也不知道能撐到哪…」

　　藏匿其中的其他同期也紛紛抵擋士兵追趕，唯獨其中一個人矗立在人海中，久久不為所動。  
　　利威爾看見了那個與自己同姓氏的女孩，戰爭奪走她情同家人的玩伴，現在自己又奪走他最後的家人，想恨便恨吧，我們都身不由己。

　　利威爾不知道的是，米卡莎不恨他，從今往後都是。當利威爾飛越她的身側，混亂中她沒有跟著夥伴抵擋突進，而是悄悄帶走了艾倫的遺體去找一個人。

 

吶、艾倫，現在的你還痛苦嗎？  
不必再害怕，也不再會有傷害，你不是孤身一人  
我將伴你同行  
與你一同，拓展未知的旅途

 

　　對於得不到的事物我們都會渴望、都會憧憬，無邊無際的大海，便是他們至死方休的執念。  
　　路途遠比想像要遙遠，第一日，他偶然回頭望向遠離的城牆，才知道那是多麼渺小，在出城時奪取的馬兒被自己折騰了好幾百里路才終於得到休息，隔沒幾小時，他開始遭遇巨人。  
　　第二日，有些灰濛的氣象，不敵基本的生理需求，稍嫌狼狽的用刀斬了數量足夠的板樹根啃食，有些灰頭土臉的想起心口裡掛念的人，想著自己的樣子肯定令人發笑吧，尋找水源將自己洗淨，挖空簡便的材木充當盛水器皿，繼續朝著太陽升起的方向走。  
　　第三日，他才發現自己行走的路線是巨木森林的方向，但是進入森林內，人都已經離開了。  
　　第四日，在白天的交鋒裡不幸損失馬匹，沒有落點的地方就用步行的，有高處就使用裝置以減少時間縮短距離的方式前進，至於瓦斯，就跟損失的馬匹一樣都是不用去多想的。  
　　第五日，氣體用盡，他認分的使役雙腳，縱使那傷部的作痛越發激烈也無法成為停止的理由，不過時間累積出的路程並不是完全沒有回報，肉眼可見的地方，是群峰，艾倫曾經說過，書上記載越過連綿山巒後便是豐沛鹽分的廣大水域。  
　　這天過得特別漫長，失去天空的戰鬥範圍，男人於地面陷入苦戰。

　　「嘖，真不上手。」他深知該省用刀刃，面對一般無腦只剩吃人本能的，他將已經鈍了的刀片往硬石砸，強制敲斷刀身，以短的刀長、鋒利的刃面迎擊。不要被眼睛所見帶動思路，若是能夠預測的行動，儘管巨大也跟通常螻蟻沒兩樣。

　　「這還像話點。」短刀並非就處於劣勢，只要能砍下醜八怪的後頸足以。

　　第六日，他早忘了自己已經超過一天沒有進食，不過倒是注意到了，是已經能感受到山谷凜冽氣息的距離。  
　　第七日，最糟的情況不是不會來，只是時候未到。碰上巨人群是壁外調查的家常便飯，稍嫌吃力，或者該說是九死一生之際，不過似乎不感恐懼，他更驚訝是自己還有些開心，大概是出於阿克曼的血液作祟，對於自己沒有上限的能力正有些不可一世，突然的一聲長嘯劃破了無人的曠野。  
　　回過頭，他才清楚知道已經飢餓的暈頭轉向，養分不足促使大腦產生幻覺，他看見一隻奇行種狂奔而來，張口撕咬著剩下的巨人，不可能的，那不是他的艾倫，只是湊巧的，一隻行為模式極其相近的奇行種。  
　　他愣神的看著漫天血花噴灑、潑濺，他被深深吸引著，明知不是，但他卻遲遲矗立在那，那樣的畫面是如此熟悉，好像那個小鬼依然立足於屬於他的戰場上。他看著那隻兇猛的不像話的怪物撒野，直至方圓數裡的巨人都被他殘殺殆盡，利威爾看見他朝自己走來。每一步都是轟然巨響，男人笑了起來，剛才沉浸在久違的熟悉回憶裡，差點就被騙了，那醜陋的豬玀當然不會是艾倫。

　　持使的殘破刀鋒落地，被箝制住的腿部由下而上高舉，最後重摔在地。  
　　  
　　啊…人真的相當脆弱吶，就如同蒼蠅，隨手一揮就魂飛魄散了。

　　胸口的袋子漸漸糊出一塊暗色，連同一位名叫艾倫的人化為粉齏，有一道殘影朝熾陽探手，老鷹由指尖滑翔而過。山谷像是一道敞開的門，它帶來天上的金輝普照大地，一陣風由敞開的門流出，吹拂倒臥在地不受上帝眷憐的子民。

　　嘶啞溢血的口腔，耗盡全力哼著不成調的曲子，那是一首關於平凡的歌，他想起年輕時，那些徹夜的長談、暢飲。  
　　長夜漫漫沒有繁星閃耀，淒涼的街道沒有月光籠罩，即使如此，桌子椅子相當靠近，他們仍舊引吭高歌，張開雙臂擁抱恐懼。  
　　晨光來臨，你我都將安然無恙。

　　群青，山野清煙裊裊，時有薄霧覆蓋，又隨即被山谷間吹拂而來的涼風捲起，帶走遮蔽後是一小片暗紅的土地，鐵鏽殘存於周遭的空氣裡。在一隻禿鷹吐出了含在嘴裡的一節骨節後，又度過了好幾千個日昇日落。  
　　某年某日，終於有了一批調查團探進至此，在士兵們腳下的，是遍野的雛菊花海。

 

　　在無色的世界中飄浮懸盪，直到腳尖落地，倏忽間，所有一切以圓拓展開來重新賦予顏色，才在思量，眼角餘光捕捉到了一個在向自己招手的人。等到自己攀上高岩，對方倒是平靜的詢問自己。

　　「吶，如何？」他所指的是，眼前一望無際的天空倒影。

　　「無法形容的美…也是啊，你追求的東西肯定是不會讓人失望的。」男人走到男孩身旁，跟著坐下，將腳垂盪在斷崖邊「走了那麼久，終於可以休息了，還真是累慘了我這把老骨頭。」

　　歲月沒有在他們的面容上留下痕跡，男人看見孩子依舊是懷著那雙能夠被陽光折的更加熠熠奪目的璀璨瞳眸。仰頭望著天空，帶起額前碎髮任由其飛舞，是鹹鹹的海風。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　「阿克曼兵長，差不多要出發了。」

　　「你先去和韓吉團長回報，我這就過去。」

　　「是。」

　　「…我出門了。」她朝辦公室裡邊的一處輕笑，靜靜的闔上門，跟著那塊結晶包覆的，缺失靈魂的天使，如一安靜的繼續沈睡。

 

　　第71次遠征，現役兵長下了馬匹勘查附近一帶，視線內完全沒有巨人的足跡，等意會過來才發現自己身處在花叢間，一陣風捎來幽香，她將髮絲勾過耳後，紅色的圍巾被捲起黃花的風跟著揚起。

　　上馬，他們依然奔馳於這片大地，消失在地平線的那一端。

 

 

 

　　「這首歌叫什麼？」扯開耳機線，他將雙手支在頰邊撐在膝上，饒富興致蹲著與之平視，衝著隨意坐在地腿上擱把Jumbo彈唱的人問道。

　　「它很平凡，沒有名字。」


	25. 【利艾】37℃的戀慕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 於《Canon》再錄加筆

　　同一首歌不斷重複播放，掌聲響起數回，高歌的主唱接受罐頭音效的讚美，而忠實的聽眾早嫌膩了會跳過這段，直接拉回開頭重新聆聽。

　　他側臥將一手墊在枕頭底下，在靠近手機的地方輕點食指，把床鋪充當琴鍵的一部分，稍稍蜷著光裸的上身半闔著眼悉聽。  
　　白天出門在外一日，沒有曬傷但皮膚似乎也把紫外線的高熱帶了回來，自己摸著也有燙手的錯覺，假設汗濕了，衣服就像融化的第二層皮膚熨貼一整天，在洗過澡之後也就乾脆地只套了件深灰色底褲。

　　音樂循環到第五遍，曲子又來到最迷幻的段落，他有些鼻酸，大概是歌詞太過牽動人心，不知是冷氣還是心理作用，連眼睛都有些酸澀，他決定起身去廚房補充點水分，脫離一下連續蒸發的狀態。  
　　取出冰箱內的玻璃壺，裡頭的檸檬片依然是可口的金黃色，倒了一滿杯，自己的杯子上立刻浮現冰滴，裡頭透徹清甜的開水流轉著些許飽滿的果粒。  
　　他隨意抵靠在桌邊，慢慢啜著檸檬水，一邊低頭審視自己的身體，指尖緩緩撫過腹部前胸的幾處紅紫，有些已經淡化，有些還很紅豔，淺色的乳暈上還有個明顯的齒痕，咬在鎖骨上怵目驚心的記得還有流出一點血過。  
　　昂眉，像是想起什麼，他以拇指勾開褲頭，小兄弟乖乖的疲軟在那，被稀疏恥毛覆蓋的地方果然也有個紅印子。  
　　哦，怎麼忘了，這是昨天留的，也是最新的。在他快昏厥過去的時候。  
　　他吹了聲短促的口哨，為滿身斑駁的自己下了個結論。

　　「拍成人片嗎這是…」他不止一次的擔心自己會被榨乾，有好幾回體驗到射不出精液是多可怕的一件事，倘若真的出了什麼問題，自己就要去醫院報到了。

　　一滴汗水由額頭順著鬢角滑下脖頸，原本乾燥至極的皮膚又開始浮出水分與油脂的黏膩感。看來是想為地球貢獻點心力也很難呢，臥室外其餘空間的室溫讓人難耐，尤其帶點濕氣的燥熱如同三溫暖，更加令人喘不過氣。  
　　他把剩下的冰水仰頭一飲而盡，絲毫沒有撼動想回到舒適冷氣房的念頭。挺起背脊離開桌邊就引起一陣眩目，多半是中暑現象，可是天氣熱得確實也沒進食多少，纖白的裸足踏在大理石磁磚上，走至客廳，踩上柔軟的獸皮地墊，微顛起腳拿取掛在架上的跨包，裏頭備有偶爾自己忙於奔波而準備的糖分攝取來源，那是某一回出差時買的當地特產蘋果糖。  
　　他含了一顆軟糖球在嘴裡，快步走回臥室、倒上床鋪，炎熱的夏季連不中斷的空調也成了必備但趨於無感的存在，先天體溫偏高的他，終於也是到了沖冷水澡也不會呼吸困難的時候。  
　　偏酸的天然原味在味蕾上蔓延開來，他不喜歡急於咬開、嚼碎，而是習於滯留在舌尖慢慢消融，爾後吞下變的清甜的唾液。

　　他享受零嘴甜食帶來的美好，而音樂還在持續，在他離開的期間大概又循環了幾遍。古典派的女嗓，圓潤不尖細，聽得出其中的渾厚，卻又能夠令人安適的發睏而非亢奮，只差在自己是輾轉反側，他清楚來源是腦袋裡的萬般糾結與纏繞。

　　指尖順著前額將劉海撩起，索性的掀了被子坦裸。天花板映上了夜燈的暖色光源，床頭櫃擱了一包菸，那不是他的，這張床也不是。  
　　恍惚間他摸過菸盒抽起一支菸打了火，一開始有些乾口嗆淚，但這摧殘黏膜的口感意外令人上癮，乾澀的喉頭在唾液的滋潤後能夠嚐到一絲煙草的甘美，甜頭難以捕捉，也就更想再吸一口、下一口、下下一口，好像了解到一點點，菸癮的養成也不過就如此了。

　　室內慢慢盈滿白霧，在視野裡流轉，眼前跟音頻的專輯封面一個顏色，那張圖的晚霞大概要在末日那天的傍晚才能見到吧，天空在燃燒、太陽在死去、人們在高聲尖叫，真美。

　　艾倫吸的很快很猛，沒多久一旁的菸灰缸就有了三個菸屁股，但他不懂抽菸的情趣，只是一個勁的呼吸，在他正要於第五根菸大口換氣時濾嘴就硬生生抽離了他的指間。

　　「怎麼，突然抽起菸來了？」是利威爾回來了，自己完全沒注意到「看看你這樣子，沒抽過還呼這麼猛，都醉了…」他輕輕的撫著青年的頰，那種碰觸極具煽情意味的憐愛，看著他有些駝紅的眼角，他知道艾倫這是輕微醉菸。還好不過幾根而且人就在床上阻止便可，當然在吸下去可能就有更嚴重的中毒反應。

　　不知道這小子是犯什麼毛病，不過樣子看上去又平添一股嫵媚，男人當然是欣喜若狂，接過艾倫的菸，舒口氣。

　　「說說感想吧，味道如何？」

　　「馬馬虎虎。」艾倫軟軟的抬手解開利威爾的領帶，拉著兩端交叉微微收緊，將男人往自己的方向帶，伸出舌頭舔過，接著吻上因為氣溫立刻變的冰涼的唇瓣。縷縷菸幕由唇齒間緩緩流瀉而出，一簾白花就這麼隔在兩人之間。

　　「你嘴裡的比較好。」分離後，艾倫舔舔嘴角這麼說著。

　　「耍嘴皮子…你的身體真燙。」濕濡的親吻間男人的手早不安分地開始撫觸那本該受涼的肌膚，沒想到從手心傳來的是如此熾熱的溫度。

　　「小心了，我說不定會燙的讓你求饒。」躺在床上的人，抬起膝反制向來霸道的人，頂蹭著那有些堅硬的部分，勾起嘴角，那副邪魅的樣子多少像到男人幾分。

　　「是誰燙著誰…」利威爾輕易拉開已經被艾倫扯的零零落落的領帶，順便揭開礙事的襯衫，對於逐漸攀升的溫度，避免在冷氣房內著涼的遮蔽已經不需要了「我們可以現在就來試試。」

 

　　如果這種關係也能維持永遠，那也未嘗不好。他突然不希望世界末日那麼早來。體溫重疊的那一刻，舒服顫抖的指輕觸了樂曲的暫停鍵。


	26. 【利艾】Fly me to the moon 熱戀中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 於《Canon》再錄加筆

　　「你來啦。」

　　「嗯，晚上好。」向來不苟言笑的人在面對一心急於想要見到的人時，神色也不自覺地柔和起來，給了對方一個溫暖的擁抱。

　　「晚上好。」戀人的懷抱總是寬大的像是含容了舉世的安心，讓人想就這樣待著，永遠不分開，哪裡也不去。

　　青年接過男人手中的提袋，牽著利威爾的手領著人先在客廳候著歇息，脫下的外套被艾倫振了振整齊地披掛在架上，孩子隨後入了廚房。歛歛眼神，在不會令人反感的狀態下默默端詳，這是與父母三人同住的核心家庭，裝潢擺設簡約，暖色的水晶吊燈更讓整個室內明亮，有著樸實的古式格調，房子不算小，但也不會感到寂寞，透著利威爾這輩子都不曾擁有的恬淡氣息。

　　「呵、我們家怎麼樣？」原本打算簡略帶過一眼的誰知會令男人如此著迷，也就索性享受起這陌生環境帶給他的安適。

　　「很漂亮…很窩心。」他說得漫不經心，卻也是最真切的感想，這個環境是陌生的，但眼前的人卻是最為熟悉的，一位貿然闖進他生命裡，就此定居下的人。

　　艾倫將利威爾順道買來的餐食換成家裡的瓷盤盛裝，和自己做的一些簡單下酒菜一一擺上客廳的矮桌，準備了餐刀、銀叉，跟著入座靠在利威爾身邊，男人也不反感在客廳用餐，相對的，兩人緊依在一起，配上電視頻道的嘈雜烘托出相處時的平淡幸福。  
　　今天用餐顯的比平時見面要來的安靜，艾倫開心的咀嚼利威爾外帶的義大利麵和炸魚，瞄了瞄身旁，男人微向前傾，不太符合人體工學但依舊優雅端莊的進食，含著餐叉的尖端不禁回想起幾日前自己與母親的談話。父母不堪工作的紛擾積累特別安排出國旅遊，然而自己的工作正是進入繁忙的月份，不好在這敏感時刻排假，不過縱使是大學生了，母親掛念孩子的心總是擔憂不完。

　　「艾倫、你真的不跟我們一起去嗎？你一個人在家，我不放心…」

　　「唉呦，媽，我是男生，而且都那麼大了。」

　　「最近這一帶不安全，幾位太太都說有在附近看到不熟悉的人，你上班又晚，回來的路上要小心。」

　　「哈哈，這跟平常也是一樣的啊，好啦我會小心的，真不放心，我會叫利威爾先生來陪我的。」這句話半是安撫半是試探，父母其實多少有察覺自己兒子與一位男性頻繁往來，感受得到超出一般交際的情誼，艾倫也不曾明說過他們之間的關係，但似乎沒有太大意見，畢竟是唯一一個寶貝兒子，心思細膩，在某些部分性格又稍嫌莽撞，有個年長者照護，在現今社會想來也沒什麼不好的。

　　想到媽媽對於自己答覆的反應有些莫可奈何但也安心地與爸爸出國散心，間接認可利威爾是能夠放心交付的對象，心裡甜甜的，繼續與自己盤裡的美食大動干戈。  
　　利威爾也不時瞟向身邊的年輕戀人，看人吃的津津有味，不會太過粗鄙的舔去指頭上的香料醬，歲數相差甚遠、小了足足一輪，是自己想都沒想過的，不管未來代溝與年齡差可能帶來的摩擦，第一次，如此恣意不去設想周延，轟轟烈烈的談一場戀愛，轟烈不需要天崩地裂，僅是為自己勇敢一回，為彼此不顧一切一回。  
　　利威爾停下手中刀叉的動作，側過頭，轉而撐在腕上欣賞起年輕戀人的滿足吃相。

　　「嗯？怎麼了嗎？利威爾先生。」一旁沒有動靜，儘管自己再怎麼專注眼前的佳肴，餘光不免會遵循意識捕捉視線。

　　「沾到了。」動作是要比話語快上幾秒，舔淨艾倫的唇角，兩指輕按著孩子的下頷，片刻凝視間的猶豫，最後還是在唇瓣上綴了一個輕淺的吻，利威爾還想保有幾分紳士風度，艾倫則是調皮地舔了對方一口。  
　　實在拿他沒辦法，忍不住地又在艾倫頰邊落下幾個雨點般的碎吻，然後往細嫩的頸子游移，有些刺痛有些搔癢，由脆弱的皮膚開始流竄起綿密的電流，以為會繼續下去卻是被利威爾突然地抱緊阻斷。孩子當然不會不曉得，利威爾是相當認真地呵護這段感情。親吻讓人心亂如麻，但要是拿捏不慎就常是情侶間擦槍走火的引線。何況還是兩位正直年輕力壯的男性，那將會是性慾和精力乘以二。  
　　至少兩人目前都還沒準備好，無關年紀的，對於這段剛萌芽茁壯的感情兩人都是小心翼翼捧在手心裡。

　　稀鬆平常的就寢變的緊張，艾倫在思量，覺得交往中的兩人還是分開睡的好，怕給對方留下自己是個隨便的人的印象，但家裡又沒客房，要有潔癖的利威爾睡地板不免又憂慮會不會反而令人嫌惡。  
　　心思正在拉鋸，後背突然多了一個熱源，利威爾洗完澡了，上半身的水珠擦乾但只圍了條浴巾在遮住髖骨的位置，戀人之間的種種袒露固然惹眼煽情，可就是這種明知還不到火候，不該遊走邊際卻又不斷偷嘗的行徑為寧靜的氛圍平添一股曖昧，人道是曖昧的滋味最為美好，被由後摟抱住的人靜靜的享受這片刻。

　　「裡頭都是你的味道。」低嗓埋沒在艾倫的頸窩裡，雙手摟上戀人的腰際撫過，輕輕放在有著淺薄溝壑的腹部「有種像是在偷情的感覺。」

　　「噗、怎麼會是偷情，你難道不是屬於我的嗎？」男孩輕笑著，手跟著覆上利威爾交疊在前的手背。

　　「是因為岳父岳母不在啊我的小甜心。」聽著利威爾這種彆腳幾近棒讀似的甜言蜜語，艾倫竟還為之心動，戀愛中的人都是笨蛋這句話真的不為過。

　　「臭美…利威爾先生，你要睡床還是打地鋪呢？」勇於詢問對方真正的想法，可能會認為是在逃避問題，不過卻也還算高分的作答。

　　「是男人都會選床的。」但是必須做好準備，把這問題丟給利威爾，他是絕對不會客氣的。

　　等艾倫洗好，推開房門是利威爾身上穿了一件與往日一席西裝筆挺完全不相符的黑色短袖，那是自己的衣服，以及拿著自己的手機，靠著床頭的畫面。

　　「真沒想到利威爾先生也會有這樣的舉動呢。」艾倫並沒有告知自己的衣服是怎麼分類的，手機也還沒拿出來充電，要拿取肯定是被翻過衣櫃和隨身包。

　　「我們在交往了我當然會這麼做，不高興？」

　　「不會，反而很開心。」向來嚴肅、沉默寡言的人，也會有這樣不經他人同意的時候，艾倫清楚利威爾不會有什麼太過越矩的監控，反之代表自己之於利威爾而言是特別的、是相當親近，不需用太多顧慮可以令他輕鬆的存在。  
　　衣服被利威爾的骨架稱的挺拔好看，不過是件素面的T恤，穿在男人身上就是多了說不出的氣質。  
　　艾倫跟著鑽進被子，硬是窩進男人的膝間，靠在厚實的胸膛上，一起看著手機的內容，諸如介紹哪個是自己的青梅竹馬，哪位是利威爾時常見到的馬臉，以及一些自己存入書籤，想去的景點或餐廳官網。

　　「好了，先看到這吧，你明天還有課，該睡了。」

　　「真的耶，明明是利威爾先生先拿來看的。」等到回過神，指針已經接近午夜，利威爾將手機放上床頭櫃，順手將夜燈的亮度轉小，跟著滑進被窩裡，為艾倫拉好被單。

　　艾倫往自己的這邊側，毫無防備的睡顏完整映入眼簾，利威爾轉而將一手枕在頭下凝視，沒想到只是更令自己沉醉，眼神先是聚焦在那些纖長的睫毛，再來是艾倫微張的嘴，果凍般水潤的薄唇。睡前討個晚安吻，應該不算太過份吧？  
　　青年沒那麼快睡著，僅是輕閉雙眼放緩呼吸，所以在小的觸碰也依然清晰無比，原本只是貼在一塊在睜眼之後便躁動起來，上唇被輕輕含住，鼻尖都是那罐熟悉的沐浴露香味，但他清楚不是自己而是由利威爾身上散發的，好似更加猖狂宣示著這男人是自己的，是屬於艾倫˙耶格爾的。  
　　因為這個認知，孩子主動加深這個吻，他將舌尖偷偷探出抵在利威爾的唇瓣上，立刻就被勾纏至溫熱的口腔內，直到感覺到艾倫有些喘不過氣才結束這個吻，但對眼不過幾秒，兩人的唇又碰在一起，有時是男人強勢的抵著舌根，有時是平靜的擁吻，交纏間渡過唾液。心跳得很快很快，孩子的臉蛋通紅，連男人也染上一層紅霞，只差神態是依舊淡漠。  
　　利威爾攬過艾倫，在額頭上吻了吻，率先道了聲晚安示意鬧騰夠了，便躺平闔眼。艾倫依舊睜著神采奕奕的幽翠望著，沒平息多久，飛快地在男人的臉頰偷親一口然後迅速跟著平躺閉眼。男人皴眉睜開一眼，不一會，換艾倫感受到腰部被擰了一下，可起身也是利威爾入眠的畫面甚至帶有平穩的呼吸聲，假裝平穩的呼吸聲。  
　　你來我往，艾倫接著掐捏男人的大腿，自己的臀部也被突然伸過來的手用力揉按，不知何時，被單高過臉部，僅露出了一黑一棕，兩個顏色的髮頂，斷斷續續的哼笑聲隱約從被子裡傳來，就這樣往返嘻鬧到清晨¬。

　　熱戀中的情侶總是容易徹夜無眠，想要多爭取撒嬌的機會就無可避免的犧牲睡眠，是個傷腦筋又甜蜜的小困擾，每段熱戀期必經的課題。  
　　啊，還有，帶男朋友回家過夜一定要跟媽媽保密。


	27. 【利艾】逐魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20160812利艾日賀文  
> 馴鷹師利x貓頭鷹艾   
> 非人  
> 奇幻  
> 腦洞來自去環球看到的小表演

　　一長聲氣與唇摩擦出的尖銳鳴響後，碩大黑影滑過天際，披戴熾陽的榮耀之姿，猛禽飛回一名男子裹有皮革的臂上，振翅踏腳，高傲卻甘願為人馴服。

　　「進度如何？」

　　「沒問題，這孩子隔一陣子就可以回飼主那了。」佈滿痕跡與青筋的手背順著老鷹油亮的棕羽，鷹的背脊挺的直，但在男人手上又少了那麼點戾氣，變得跟尋常貓狗家寵沒兩樣，享受舒適的撫摸。

　　愛丁堡一處高地園區主要屬觀賞、遊樂性質，與其他娛樂景點最大的不同之處是，同時也會接洽外邊的馴鷹。委託緣由多半是農場主人為驅趕害鳥偷食農作，因此將買到手的鷹送來此。馴鷹難度極高，卻也是高價位的課程，訓練的好價位就是兩千英鎊起跳。

　　過往，在園區尚未有新血加入，課程方針依舊偏向臣服等於馴養，而非男人以締造跨物種之間的信賴為宗旨。  
　　利威爾向來不強硬，由於是飼主的委託，僅繫了牽繩，剩下時候都讓鷹群自由盤旋，慢慢培養牠們聽到哨笛就必須“工作”的概念，與臣服不同，這是對等的相處模式，當老鷹達成任務，自己就必須給予獵物作為交換條件。  
　　然而基本上，利威爾仍舊對於馴服暗暗地索然無味，如果是自己，照顧一隻動物將是陪伴而非將牠囹圄剝奪自由，不過那些猛禽是別人花錢栽培的，自己也不好多品頭論足什麼，更何況是靠這途吃飯。

　　近幾日差不多就要和這一批的孩子們道別了，鳥類有僅次哺乳類的智能，但偶爾利威爾也會嘲弄自己這是不甘寂寞所致的自欺欺人，短時的相處，有感情的只有身為人類的自己吧？  
　　人類基礎需求為隸屬與歸處，而動物嚮往的則是我們掌控外的那片遼闊，離開自己麾下，還要回去應付自己原本的飼主，才不會有那可能去想念自己這位過路人。

　　在往常密集訓練後的就寢時間，他披著毛巾坐在床邊擦拭，淋浴洗去了疲憊，也沖走那些不切實際的妄想，擰乾髮尾的水珠，瞟見浴室旁換衣間裡的連身鏡，對著鏡子裡邁入而立之年的自己相視而笑。

　　深山的夜色更為深沈，在凌晨也比近郊更顯幽靜，若是人還醒著在桌前書寫記錄，甚至連園區外圍，走獸踩踏枯枝的斷裂聲響都能聽清。  
　　這夜的風稍嫌肆虐，窗也被震的作響但規律，直到變成了不小不大，正好是會將人喚醒的敲打聲…  
　　利威爾猛地睜開眼，淺眠令他困擾可也比一般人在面對突發狀況時快上好幾倍集中精神。他坐起身，立刻對聲音傳來的方向產生警覺。

　　判斷不出是什麼製造出噪音的源頭，說刮來的枝枒拍打又過於輕微，偷兒準備預謀而入的撬窗？那只能說這是個還沒見過世面的笨蛋。  
　　他握起倚著木櫃的十字弓下床，過去園區的盜獵者該慶幸都是被幾個溫和傢伙逮著，只能說這可憐蟲運氣不佳，遇上的是自己。

　　來到窗邊，他緊貼牆面，抬手輕掀簾幕的一側，原本扣在扳機上待命的指立刻就鬆了。  
　　放下武器、卸下方才緊繃的戒備，簾幕唰啦一聲完全被拉開，而玻璃外的窗台，伏趴了一隻受傷的貓頭鷹。

　　隔著一層屏障，利威爾傷腦筋的環視周遭，最後小心將窗戶打開。看那樣子，翅膀似乎有輕微骨折飛不動了，狀態也有些虛弱，微微閉著眼瞼，撐著僅存的力氣拍打著窗戶，勘查傷勢的途中，他被月光所反射的一個晶亮物體吸引目光，羽毛豐厚的脖子上掛了個小小的金色翅膀，他伸手想將物體看清，不料一接近，在看到逐漸籠罩的黑影貓頭鷹猛地張開翅膀威嚇，只可惜一邊只是呈現歪斜的角度，不斷顫抖。  
　　男人嘆了口氣，忍著小傢伙掙扎的在手上啄出一個個小血孔，使勁捧起安置在房內的軟墊上，他不想給受傷的小動物捆鳥喙，只好換作將膠帶纏在自己的指頭上，仔細固定身軀不讓貓頭鷹亂動，先給明顯外傷的部份消毒，果然當酒精碰觸到時又引起了一陣劇烈的騷動，震的擱在一旁備好的醫療用品東倒西歪、掉落於地，你來我往，總算做好了初步處理，接著在上夾板固定又是一段死鬥，果然保有野性的就是不肯乖乖聽話。

　　「安份點－－」利威爾除了鮮少碰到的麻煩老鷹外難得如此大聲喝斥，小猛禽被這麼一叫抖了一下，黑汪汪的大眼睜的渾圓，脖子後縮凝視利威爾，身體也微微顫抖著。由手傳來的訊息與眼前的光景讓人莫可奈何「乖、別害怕，不會對你怎麼樣的。」

　　深知動物聽不懂，但依然堅持要以人類的語言兼動作配合傳達，順著貓頭鷹的軟毛分散注意，以自黏膠帶將夾板包裹幾圈、固定傷部，利威爾的動作很輕但俐落，很快，骨折的翅膀處理完畢，灰頭土臉的貓頭鷹則睜著牠雪亮的大眼，瞧著自己被包紮固定在身側的羽翼。

　　「做得很好。」他以指順了順小傢伙的頭和鳥喙，稍加施力揉著直讓牠舒服的瞇眼，在準備要用毛巾包覆避免失溫，這才發現剛才想看仔細地金色小吊牌上有細小的字，EREN。

　　「看來…明天還要幫你回家吶、艾倫。」

　　牠有名字，原來也不是自由的孩子，不知是哪丟失的，之後也得聯絡地方巡警，並向林務局報備。

　　起先兇猛的小東西似乎是因為剛受傷又遠離自己熟悉的環境而慌亂警戒，隔天休憩過後狀態完全改變了，變的溫馴的多，看在牠總算不反抗，利威爾終於著手那從昨夜就看不慣的，羽毛上沾附的汙泥、塵土。  
　　他在洗臉台放水，將受傷的那一片包上防水套，另一片則仔細搓洗，包含背部的長羽和腹部的絨毛，看躺在掌上被泡沫搓揉的挺享受的樣子，對比昨夜那些手上的暗色結痂，不禁令利威爾失笑真是好打發的生物。  
　　以乾淨棉棒清理好耳洞、鼻孔、眼角，他放艾倫暫時在溫水上玩耍，隻手撐在台邊勘照，看牠開心地以爪和完好的一邊翅膀划水，沒了不安起伏。差不多要將貓頭鷹抱起擦拭，卻在出浴時抖了利威爾滿身的水。

　　在偏北山區，為避免鳥類失溫，利威爾換將牠安放在熱水袋上充當軟墊保暖，先以針筒餵水觀察怕有內傷，好險並沒有任何吐水跡象，確認進食沒問題便直接去取了點平常給老鷹的食糧。  
　　他特地挑了幾隻體型較小的野鼠，拎住尾巴往放置在地上的鐵盤敲死，慢慢投餵，看牠進食的狀態正常，早上10點的課程便帶著艾倫一同出了房門。

　　「艾爾文，最近的搜尋名單叫出來給我。」走進開了溫暖空調，滿是些小寵物的辦公室裡，他朝正在盯著電腦敲打鍵盤的男子出聲，驅趕開攀在置物櫃上頭的棕鬣蜥一邊翻找檔案夾。

　　「你要看那做什－－喔、這孩子是？」原先專注於螢幕的藍瞳落到了乖乖停在利威爾肩上的飛禽，面對突然出現的可愛生物，男子嶄露喜出望外的笑顏。

　　「問題原因。」他隨口應答，安撫一時看到太多人而往自己脖子閃躲的毛球，不一會，更讓艾倫驚嚇地縮起脖子的高音頻叫聲由遠而近。

　　「利、威、爾－－那那那、不是超少見的小型梟嗎？！借我看看！啊噗－－」

　　「收起妳的大嗓門給我離牠遠點、韓吉。」遠遠地，看著張牙舞爪口水都快流出來的狂熱研究員，利威爾一掌就按上女子的臉，掐得對方只能發出嗚嗚的悶音「這傢伙昨晚停在我的窗前，身上還有吊牌，估計是哪戶人家不小心飛遠的，幫我調一下最近的紀錄，如果沒有就公告。」

　　「我看看……如果書面資料那裏也沒有的話，近幾個月都沒有這隻貓頭鷹的協尋啟事，也有可能是這幾天發生的。」艾爾文盯著幾個彈出的視窗一一掃視，確定沒有紀錄便傳了封郵件給當地林務局，接著起身拿著手機來到利威爾身旁。

　　「乖喔，別怕，給你照個照片，這樣才能早日回到擔心你的主人那。」聽著艾爾文輕聲，卻也對湊近的黑亮鏡頭生畏，利威爾一面以溫熱的掌心安撫，將臉頰湊近貼著貓頭鷹蹭。

　　「好了，接著呢？你不先把牠安置在房裡或是鷹棚？」

　　「不了，我帶著就行了、不影響，況且沒在我視線範圍內，我怕牠被那些大個欺負，等下再多幾口子麻煩的也是我。」

 

　　爬上緩坡，艾倫也隨著男人邁開的步伐於停留的肩頭顛頗，收緊抓牢的爪子微微透過衣衫接觸皮膚。來到草場，出乎意料地，在面對米克臂上的巨型猛禽，牠沒有退縮反倒睜著晶亮的瞳展開一邊翅膀對峙。

　　「齁、不怕嘛。」

　　「那就是走失的小公主嗎？」剛才艾爾文已經先跟米克通過無線電聯繫，看來已經知會過了。

　　「經你一說我才想起，我還不知道牠是公是母。」艾倫受傷根本不方便探查性別，況且在驚魂未定的當下去撥開牠兩腿間的絨毛大概會被小傢伙咬的遍體鱗傷。

　　「看那毛色和樣子，也挺適合你不是。」

　　「Fuck you.」

　　「哼，鬧好玩的，上工了。」

　　利威爾走近棚子，引出裡頭的幾隻巨型鵰，拉住牠們的牽繩來到至高點給予指示放飛，接著在數分鐘後回收牠們叼回的假餌作為交換，換取男人手中的稻穀飼料。在幾輪的重複動作後，食物會更換成較大的田鼠或野兔，日課大約進行個三到四回，鷹群也差不多吃飽了便將牽繩於木樁繫緊，放任盤旋。  
　　利威爾靠坐在圍籬邊小寐，聽見身旁的低沉咕咕聲越發響亮，睜眼瞧見艾倫好奇的盯著那些無限綿延至高空的細繩。  
　　會不會是也害怕著回到主人身邊後，自己有一天也會像那樣被綁著呢，現在給牠看，或許多少能適應點；受點傷，說不定也是換得這僅有的，不用被腳鐐鏈住的命運。  
　　這麼想著，利威爾點點牠的額間，如果可以，他似乎有點不想將艾倫送回原飼主手上。

 

　　艾倫復原的很好，利威爾會輕輕捏著牠的羽尖將翅膀緩緩展開，直到可以順利拍動，並在房內緩緩飛行，也依舊沒有任何協尋的來電。  
　　一個月後，他們都快懷疑那塊金色小吊牌的意義，難道是棄養？總之伴隨各種臆測，艾倫也已經恢復到基本的狀態，不算絕佳，但足以令利威爾不經意犯了訓練員的毛病，要牠從遠處飛上自己的手臂。  
　　半年過去，團隊已經放棄了飼主來尋回的可能性，而利威爾則開始考量野放的時機。

　　離別總會來臨，艾倫跟園區裡的動物們和委託對象不一樣，牠是自由的。現在重歸自由，他將牠抱了出去。  
　　來到艾倫也已不陌生的草場至高點，利威爾拔下一直繫在牠脖子上的金翅膀，人類賦予的名字將不在束縛牠，這些日子灌輸的馴化也不能覆蓋牠的野性，鳥兒與人類不同，牠們屬於天空。

　　「去吧，別再受傷了。」他輕輕使力將艾倫推送出去，順著力拍打羽翅飛翔，在月光底下，他凝視那抹逐漸飛遠的身影。

　　他慢慢踱回自己的房間，腳踩垃圾筒的踏板，手中的物品卻遲遲無法扔進去，那只是人類該死的虛榮心作祟，自以為是的豢養，再自視甚高的遺棄，有什麼可留戀？但看著上頭的刻字，怎樣也捨不得…

　　握緊了那不知從何所起的名諱，利威爾闔上了窗，重新將簾子拉上，拉了嚴實。  
　　明月狡黠的那夜之後，他的夜晚回歸過往的靜謐，除了深山裡的細微蟲鳴，便是夜最深沈時的死寂圍繞自己。

 

　　幾回的馴鷹日課他有數次走神，例如忘了計算引出棚的老鷹數量，配了不夠的食料。  
　　雖說短暫的失常不影響整體，也不會讓老鷹對這約定俗成的程序狐疑不解，但論及個人的約束，這簡直是不堪入目的失誤。米克看他狀態每況愈下，便要人休息幾天。  
　　就韓吉的說法，利威爾像個活死人般的魂不守舍，直至某個夜裡，意外的，那隻令他魂牽夢縈的貓頭鷹飛回來啄他的窗，嘴裡叼了隻幼兔，在進入屋內後吐在利威爾的手上。這行為稱之為換餌，基本上是要藉由人為訓練才會有的契約行為，也正是，利威爾平日對鷹群反覆做的動作。

　　這意味著什麼利威爾本人是再清楚不過。  
　　在他隔日快步奔向韓吉，頂著那付看不出情緒但明顯精神起來的態勢說著艾倫回來了，並破例讓韓吉摸了一分鐘，米克擾擾脖子對艾爾文翻了個大白眼後繼續整理手頭的簡報叨唸。

　　「說適合還真對一隻公貓頭鷹疼愛萬分…你就單身一輩子吧。」

　　後來艾倫定居下來，但利威爾不打算給牠綁繩，牠回到這是出於自己的意志，高興何時離去也是權利。  
　　某日午睡，他感受到自己的嘴裡被強制塞進了某種東西，一股難以形容的血腥味頃刻蔓延，他振起身立刻把嘴裡的東西吐了出來，那是塊撕扯下的老鼠生肉，而罪魁禍首正站在床沿含情脈脈的看著自己。  
　　那是飛禽的一種習性，會把牠認定為不錯的食物分享給自己的愛侶…

　　他忽然想起N久以前，金髮男子調侃的，與自己般配的小公主。

　　「Fuck you﹐Mike…oh…gosh……」他抱著馬桶大嘔特嘔，用僅存的力氣嘶啞咒罵，一旁的小傢伙則依然叼著剛才和著唾液濕漉漉、殘留血絲的肉塊，在頹坐在地的男人身後探頭探腦，等待下一次示愛的機會。

 

　　突如其來的大雨讓遊客紛紛湧進能夠避雨的建築，而他無聲無息帶著艾倫來到休息區，大家正好都還滯留在躲雨的哄鬧中沒得留意，正是他們出場的絕佳時機。

　　「準備好了嗎？我們出去囉？」衝著肩上的小猛禽說話，原本還在對人群東張西望被低沉熟悉的嗓音吸引轉過頭，牠銜住利威爾的髮絲輕輕拉了下回應，男人微笑的領著小猛禽來到建物中央，振臂示意艾倫跳上眼前的木檯。

　　沒有任何開場台詞，也沒有廣播提醒即將開始的演出，這是一種貼近觀眾的即興表演，重點在於肢體動作，以及人與物種的親近。  
　　他先給站在高台上的貓頭鷹梳理羽毛，做些沒有特別涵義、就是一般飼主與愛寵親暱的寵溺動作，這樣沒有排練的演出漸漸捕捉到細碎的目光，先是幾名大概是假日一起出遊的女孩子看向這，接著是對小動物滿懷好奇的小朋友、坐在靠的比較近的長椅上的長者們。隨著人聲鼎沸，很快大家便投入在這種閒暇中的近距離觀賞秀。

　　「效果似乎很好吶…」點了點艾倫的眉心，牠安適的瞇起眼，利威爾湊上前，艾倫像看見嚮往的人急不可耐往前探頭蹭著，他們互磨鼻尖，偶爾他會埋在艾倫腹部蓬鬆、觸感柔軟的絨毛裡。

　　這個安排的啟發點是在前些時候，利威爾慢了半小時才出現在草場，且米克看見他時頭髮還是濕的貌似剛洗過澡，一問之下才知道是小猛禽對自己的恩人發了情，男人是在臉上滴著鳥類滴滴答答的白色液體的早晨中清醒…  
　　聽聞利威爾這無分老幼、男女通吃，甚至到了魅惑眾生境界的事蹟，不顧對方黑著臉隨時會衝過來拳腳相向的可能，米克捧腹大笑，笑的岔氣一邊建議這可能會是個不錯的賣點，希望利威爾帶著小型梟出演，但他當時是完全不理解米克列舉出的幾點特色，一人一鷹卿卿我我，有什麼好看的？

　　「哼、真是個愛撒嬌的傢伙。」話說的清晰語氣不重，觀眾聽清配合演出的話語，卻也是利威爾對於這隻默契十足的小夥伴的愛語。

　　「Honey , 彎個腰好嗎？」聽到指令，加上掌心覆在艾倫背上，牠乖乖的壓低身姿，給利威爾親吻牠蓬鬆的羽毛。

　　抬頭，貓頭鷹伸出暗色的舌舔過利威爾的嘴唇，聽見周遭瞬忽的鼓譟，自己也探出一點，艾倫則對自己的舌尖以牠小小的鳥喙又咬又啄的，是有點疼好在力道不大，為了當月業績盡份力，也只得強忍潔癖、內心不斷默念至少是艾倫。  
　　啊，一時忘了還有低年齡層觀眾。總之在表演結束後，對於觀眾的熱烈迴響以及幾日下來明顯增長的人次，利威爾依然不懂跟寵物相親暱到底有什麼好看的，回家多疼疼自己的狗狗貓貓們不就得了？

　　「你說是吧？艾倫。」盯著電腦螢幕觀看積累的疲勞令他後仰靠上椅背，伸手抓饒那個毛茸茸的腦袋，艾倫正開心地撕吃著不知從哪叼來的小野兔，看著牠吃得滿嘴污血，終是讓利威爾不耐煩的拿過乾淨的布稍嫌粗魯的給牠擦嘴，惹的艾倫發出嗚嗚的啼聲抗議。

 

　　無雲的一天晚上，月明星稀，那一大輪冷白掛在中天，銀輝灑踏整個草場，當利威爾疲倦的從辦公室回到房內，本打算洗澡卻被眼前的景象釘住無法動彈。  
　　月光一併照亮自己的臥房，但令他震驚的是淨白的床單上，有一個人在那。  
　　他不敢相信眼睛所見，或許是自己太累了，但他甚至無法定義眼前的是否為人。他無暇顧及他珍愛的貓頭鷹不見了，眼前的人有一頭棕色短髮，晶亮的碧璽瞳眸，身後甚至展著一對漂亮的羽翅，人類會有翅膀？這要傳出去就真要成了天大的笑話了。  
　　利威爾想要靠近他，可發現每走一步，步伐有如背著鉛塊那般困頓，想要說話卻發現自己完全無法發聲，像有人把自己的聲帶擰斷了，快喘不過氣，腳步震顫。  
　　光裸的人跪在床頭，看上去大概是十五、六歲那般年紀，當他好不容易走近床沿，利威爾立刻就像斷線的木偶不支倒地，倒在少年的腿上。  
　　男人莫名暈了過去，而這位神秘的不速之客則慢慢撩開遮蔽利威爾臉龐的髮絲，動作極其溫柔。

　　「謝謝你那麼疼我，讓我的羽翼變得豐滿，羽色變得好看。」他撫著利威爾的臉龐，仔細端詳這位人類男子，接著牽起他那隻馴養所致傷痕累累的手，闔上眼，輕柔的吻了吻「對不起呢，當初，還在上頭留下傷口…」

　　他說，巨大的兩面翅膀悄悄的收攏、包覆緊摟在懷裡的男子，摻雜佔有與依賴。

　　「別把我送走，好嗎？我想跟利威爾在一起，永遠在一起。」

　　他不需要那無邊無際的遼闊，只要是利威爾在的草場與舞台，那便是他所擁有的天空。

 

　　他做了個甜美的夢，內容光怪陸離，卻無法讓他就此認定是件壞事，在迎接撒入眼縫的破曉金輝，舒展筋骨，側過頭映入眼簾的是艾倫又叼了幾隻老鼠放在自己的床鋪，他有些無奈又舒心的笑，伸過手搓揉那額間的軟毛。  
　　而日後，那緊跟在自己屁股後面跑，逮住機會就想把獵物往自己嘴裡塞的示愛戲碼仍經常上演。生活多了點麻煩的甜蜜負荷，真的不是件壞事。

 

 

 

本來要寫後來遇見帶著巨型鵰Levi的年輕馴鷹師艾倫結果就變成這樣了  
還是跨物種比較萌  
我註定每次利艾日都要寫非人系了吧

1.部分劇情與考據（主食與跨物種發情）參照《我的貓頭鷹寶貝》一書  
2.已盡量考據細節，但請不要全數當真，畢竟珍禽異獸不是我們隨便可以接觸、試圖飼養的  
3.貓頭鷹又名逐魂鳥  
4.利威爾被艾倫射了一臉  
5.利威爾不解的賣點叫做賣萌，經日後韓吉解釋他依然不懂  
6.利威爾單身一輩子


	28. 【利艾】從我愛你開始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CWT43無料  
> 真實故事改編（已授權

　　有時候，愛情來的慢，它在一個必經程序即將結束時開始，它來的比其他人的要晚，卻比任何人擁有的都要珍貴，且獨一無二。  
　　愛情是什麼我們總是無從論述，而且它說來就來。

　　他記得每一次他們觸碰時的怦然心動，跟那一年的夏季一個熱度。

　　軟順的棕髮隨著匆匆奔跑搖曳，在校園的鐘響打了旋律他就與自己的孩提時期玩伴和死黨奪門而出，那是最後一個課程時段，斜陽灑落之時他們總是一路鬧騰趕至打工的地方。  
　　人都差不多走光了，還在座位上的人慢條斯理，不顧身旁幾位友人催促著用餐時間地將自己的書冊與桌面切齊。他由教室後排走下階梯，垂擺在身側的手臂湊巧拂過剛才有人聽課的座位，那是距離窗邊還有三個位置的地方，卻可以感受到揚起紗簾的風捎來的氣息。  
　　撲鼻的矢車菊清香，讓人與年少輕狂或是渾渾噩噩聯想在一塊，至於是哪一種，試想一下都不算壞，畢竟人生只有那麼一次，不顧一切勇往直前亦或步步為營，有何不可？

　　在他從萊納手中搶過球，祖母綠寶石湊巧捕捉到剛從搏擊室裡出來，脖子上掛了條白色毛巾的他。他的嘴角多了一處瘀血，光裸的上身可以看到大小長短的傷疤，他拉過一截毛巾邊角擦拭由鬢角蜿蜒而下的汗水。那個書呆子也有那麼帥的一面啊…  
　　停頓半秒的出手，球以完美的拋物線貫穿中心射籃，隊友的歡呼聲裡，與自己揮灑的汗水相互呼應的，那個精壯的腹部紋理上覆滿的估計也是同個滋味，氣勢如虹的勝利與清爽的賽後冷水淋浴。如果能和他來場，他絕對要快速過人、飛身上籃一盤灌爆取勝，他好奇那張如一淡漠的臉會浮現什麼樣的表情，如果能有機會的話，如果。

　　大概也就屬和亞魯雷特討論時，那付認真、眼神追逐每一行文字的模樣與自己最為相近。那雙幽翠執拗地甚至能將那些優美的花體映在瞳底，光線充足的地方還能將混雜其中的燦金捕捉的一清二楚，他的虹膜是陽光與孔雀石的漸變放射，以審美來說，那是相當美好的畫面。  
　　他撩起恍惚自己視線的瀏海，他訝異內心轉瞬間的念頭，像與不像又有什麼意義，他們根本沒有交會的部分，舉個淺薄的例子，熾烈的熱浪、冷冽的鋒芒，如此之別，又談何相似？  
　　對於自己有些荒唐的想法搖了搖頭，無法聽聞的輕聲嗤笑消失在錯身之後的走廊轉角。

　　真的會有與自己相近的人存在嗎？或者該說，是誰如此肯定沒有一位靈魂足以交換嵌合自己身軀，而不產生排他反應的人。

　　這個疑問直到某一天才得到了解題公式，這意味不是一個結束，反之恰巧是個開端。現在想起來，開頭的兩年他們各是什麼角色呢？  
　　真要形容的話大概就是完全的背道而馳，朝氣蓬勃與冷漠的絕對性反差，除了迎面而來，禮貌性的招呼之外，便是一泡尿的時間，他想不出還有什麼詞彙更為貼切形容他們這兩年的同儕關係。

　　兩人第一次正式有過接觸記得也是那時候吧，從教授的辦公室出來，在那個陽光隱晦一半的長廊碰頭，他知道自己的鞋尖闖入了低著頭、似乎還在咀嚼剛才面談的細節與各個考量的人的視野中，他率先點了頭，謹此。  
　　這讓他得知並不是只有自己現在就在商討未來就學或是就業取決，看來這傢伙並不是完全如他外表一樣的只有一味往前直衝的傻勁嘛。  
　　由眼睛親眼所見的情況得知這樣的事實，進而解讀出這項認知，這就是他們同窗兩年以來有過最深刻的交集了。

　　「艾倫˙耶格爾。」  
　　「有－－」  
　　「利威爾˙阿克曼。」聽到這名字的瞬間，原本把手舉的老高的人立刻將頭轉向教授望去的方向，他看見對方似乎對於自己的驚訝也有些意外地昂了眉。

　　「在。」利威爾輕輕抬起原本交疊於胸前的一隻手。

　　艾倫也不知道為什麼，向來喜歡坐靠近黑板些、前排的自己會移到後面點的位置去，中後段的階梯座位學生鮮少，不，這堂課的學生與其他門相比本身就少了大半。  
　　大學的微積分，會選它的人有兩種，一是打架挑錯對象的笨蛋，二是有那腦子來踢館的特異族群。  
　　事實上大家所不知道的，這沒有想像中的艱深，只因需要讀懂基礎便令大家避之唯恐不及，不想去面對老教授的嚴苛門檻，而錯失了不用製作簡報、不用多餘花樣，筆試過關即可的最原始的輕鬆科目。而且不必擔心搶不到學分這回事。  
　　而和艾倫一樣打著如意算盤的只有一人，應該說，出乎意料的，身邊除了阿爾敏竟然還有這樣的人。因此他刻意挑了利威爾會入座的位置。

　　「坐這裡可以嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　那天之後他們的交談次數仍舊一籌莫展，但不知為何，沒有任何口頭約定，利威爾總會來坐在艾倫左邊的空位。

　　諾大的黑板空間是教授洋洋灑灑的公式導讀，重複的習題、重複的內容，鋼筆在他的指間公轉，不時在講義上的隨意塗鴉及速寫與那白花花的工整計算有那麼點相像。  
　　他將手撐在雙頰，鋼筆夾在嘟起的嘴唇上，百般無聊賴地，思緒慢慢隨著長廊外飄來藝術學院的琴聲飛遠。薩克斯風讓他想起哲學課上的某一頁插圖，文藝復興時期的水都威尼斯，住民近傍晚陸陸續續的點燈，照亮河道水面的暖澄和它那泛黃老舊的氛圍一般樣貌。最容易辨別的是古典鋼琴，再者沉穩、令人昏昏欲睡的提琴，以及那最開始吸引自己、時而清脆悅耳時而悠然縹緲的銅管簧片震盪，還有這個頻率一貫的沙沙聲…  
　　嗯？  
　　忽然查覺到一個不是樂器的聲音又將他的注意力拉回，來源不是教室外的遼闊，正是近在咫尺的，自己的左邊。是利威爾寫字的聲音。  
　　是什麼東西可以讓他的筆動的那麼快的？是也無聊在速寫嗎？他悄悄探過腦袋湊近一看，沒想到是滿滿的、塞滿課本空白處的筆記註解，與教授那有些迂迴的解題用法一併都抄了下來。

　　「那個－－」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「你的筆記…能借我看一下嗎？」低沉的鼻音令他有些瑟瑟的伸過手點了點筆記的一角。  
　　「怎麼，有哪裡聽不懂的？」  
　　「不是，只是，好奇你記了什麼。」聞言，利威爾颯爽地直接將筆記遞給艾倫。  
　　艾倫連接過也是小心翼翼，他不懂，就一直以來他對利威爾的觀察，那應該是一聽就懂的，不需要連一些不必要的資訊也無條件吸收才對。盯著那些密密麻麻細小的工整字跡，他還沒發覺到，自己是一直都默默地注視這位完全沒想過會有所接觸的人。  
　　「好、好厲害，這些對你來說應該已經理解了吧，為何還要細化到那麼透徹？」  
　　「為將來，有些東西，現在記得不代表以後也是這麼倒背如流，算是…以備不時之需？」黝黑的瞳仁銳利的像要透析對方的一切，艾倫被他盯得有些生畏，且一時無法動作，但在利威爾眼裡，看起來就是個聽了自己觀點然後傻愣住的蠢小子。  
　　「先無條件記錄，再來分析他人見解，藉此觀察自身以外的邏輯運作，然後過濾出真正可用的資訊，你不覺得這過程是件很有趣的事？」他偏過頭倚在手背睨起其中一眼接話。  
　　「好吧，我不是很懂…」棕髮青年一頭霧水的搔抓著後腦勺。  
　　「這麼說你應該就懂了－觀察人類。」他突然與對方靠的相當近，那雙眼像潭靜謐的湖水，深邃的快要將人吸進去，如果說真有蠱惑這回事，那大致就是指艾倫現在的狀態，只不過下一秒是被利威爾以鋼筆點敲了下鼻尖伺候「不過，我可不相信你會不懂、同類。」  
　　「哈？什麼同類…」艾倫扭過頭去，洩了氣一樣地靠回椅背將整個身子往下滑，指頭併攏撫了撫鼻子。  
　　「沒有人願意選的微積分只有我們倆想不開，還不算同類？」  
　　悉聽這番話，晶亮的大眼一瞬睜的渾圓，瞳底划過一道星輝，對於這位同期兩年卻未曾有過談話的人多了些許的興趣。

　　油綠飽滿的梧桐從邊際開始燃燒，爾後枯焦於地，遍地金黃色的馬蹄形落葉形成了軟厚的地墊，為校園的中央大道增添了一份準備好即將迎接凜冬的溫馨氣息。  
　　十一月的大西洋帶來濕冷的水氣，待到直接將圍巾打了個大結裝飾在脖頸上的人擅自將不苟言笑的人的深色圍巾一樣地打了有些不搭調的綁法，他們已經是表象如同利威爾脖子上的圍巾花格格不入，實則拜把子的交情。

　　日久生情大致就是這麼回事吧，艾倫習慣了他的淡漠，那僅是他的習性，他的為人並沒有看上去的那麼生人勿近，相對，應該說內斂更為貼切。  
　　那個情字有很多種，但人通常都會刻意忽略我們偶爾意識到的，一個特定對象與周遭的不同之處，我們都選擇保守的那一方，為的是保護這些青蔥歲月裡得來不易的情誼。  
　　他習慣了日後一起選的課堂上，自己身邊獨有的振筆疾書，鋼筆尖端與書頁摩擦的沙沙聲是份祥和的禮物，在平穩規律的聲響溫柔包圍，艾倫總會擋不住睡意襲捲的趴在桌上熟睡。  
　　十二月開始，利威爾的筆記時常在字尾的勾起留下一個停頓過久的藍色墨點，要不就是一行連貫的花體出現中斷，每個重點呈現一種斷斷續續但依舊不會帶給主人閱讀上困擾的紀錄模式，他開始被另一件比剖析論點更加饒富興致的東西吸引。  
　　擱置在一旁的鋼筆隨著墊在書本上方的手肘壓出的一個弧度滾落，滑進窗沿與桌面的直角裡，覆著薄繭的指腹輕輕捲著沉睡的人的髮絲，這簡單、機械式重複的動作帶給他無與倫比的安適。可這份恬淡隨著隔年暮冬的離去時徹底瓦解。

　　他第一次體會到什麼是嫉妒。  
　　那是還有些寒冷的冬末，不知是天冷的凍紅，還是情竇初開的羞澀，那名女學生的臉頰紅撲撲的，硬是將一份包裝精美的小巧禮物盒塞進看上去明顯不擅推拒的人手裡。  
　　艾倫禮貌性的微笑，看起來似乎有些困擾，但利威爾依然看清了，他將禮物慎重收進背包裡的動作。皴緊滿是溝壑的眉峰隱沒於零落的額前黑髮，淺薄的唇咬得幾乎有嚐到鐵腥味的錯覺。

　　「你的臉幹嘛臭成那樣？是因為一盒巧克力都沒有嗎？」他拎著現成的拉花緞帶一角，彎腰亮在臉色不能再難看的人面前。完全沒在讀空氣頂著一張人畜無害的純良微笑，說有多欠扁就有多欠扁，可咬牙切齒也只得擺在腦裡，他是不可能隨便就打艾倫的。  
　　「誰稀罕那種東西，甜得要命，是說…萬人迷先生很得意啊、你這傢伙。」  
　　「咿－－痛！幹嘛啊！」兩人倏忽停下腳步，艾倫一邊揉著自己剛被利威爾狠掐的腰部一邊瞪著對方，照剛才那力道回家後照鏡子肯定是塊青紫了。  
　　「沒幹嘛。」利威爾沒好氣地閉上眼略過艾倫繼續向前踱去。  
　　「你該不會以為我很隨便吧？我可是有好好和她們說清楚的，至於禮物之後會回禮的…喂！你在聽嗎？」  
　　艾倫像隻小狗一樣地跟在自己後頭拼命解釋，那樣子讓人直呼可愛卻又讓自己沒來由的胸口發酸發疼，雖說從沒打算介入艾倫的交友，但實在不想再看到嬉皮笑臉的女生與他搭話、不清楚目的的同儕勾肩搭背，害怕哪一天，在無意間就給人捷足先登了…

　　話說，捷足先登什麼？  
　　所以說自己這又是怎麼了？對同為男性的人有想據為己有的心思？對艾倫有感情了？

　　「喂！艾倫－－快點我們該走了，還在磨蹭什麼啊！」  
　　「這就過去－－」他們穿過球場軟網旁的小徑後正巧與讓和阿爾敏碰上，他衝好友們揮了揮高舉的手臂，結束這個有點把氣氛鬧僵的話題「利威爾我先走了－－」  
　　「嗯…」他撒了撒手，彼此各懷想法卻又感謝讓即時的打斷。  
　　看著人漸漸走遠，直到艾倫的身影縮小成一個黑點，直到那個黑點走進中央大道消失在梧桐分枝交疊的屏障裡，垂在一旁的掌心緊緊的握起，指甲生生地插進肉裡。  
　　不管那是何時萌生的，他向來是個標準的行動派，既然意識到且再也無法壓抑這股難以言喻的念頭，那麼，顧不上艾倫是否能接受同性戀情，至少也該讓他知道自己的心意。或是，能多少令自己舒坦點。  
　　總之，必須在畢業之前為這煩心的瑣碎畫下句點。

　　「韓吉、告白適合去…」  
　　「噗－－咳、咳……哈？你剛說什麼？！」  
　　「髒死了…」利威爾拉過一邊的衛生紙抹了抹眼前被韓吉噴出的咖啡濺滿的桌面「我是問，有什麼不錯的景點適合告白的。」  
　　「我的天我真沒聽錯！你竟然有喜歡的人了？」  
　　「是又怎麼樣？」利威爾翹起腿將一手搭上椅背斜眼瞟了眼韓吉，他這人就是如此，就算有求於人也還是那副游刃有餘的樣子，令韓吉更加好奇，是何方神聖能讓不可一世的人浪子回頭認分準備當個愛情奴隸。不過想像了下要談戀愛的利威爾？噗、哈哈哈。  
　　「誰啊？是我們班還是別班的，看不出來啊我以為班上的女生都入不了你的眼。」在人來人往的校內用餐區，韓吉依然小聲地以手遮掩問道。  
　　「所以呢？知道還是不知道。」他一掌直接摀上韓吉的臉，手臂打直將人推開，早受夠了這種像黏巴蟲一樣的行為，不過要是對象換作是艾倫的話他覺得倒還不壞。  
　　「诶~別這樣嘛，好好好、暫時保密是吧，我報給你最近評價最熱門的地點…」實在太有趣了，不幫忙推一把的話太浪費這讓鐵樹開花的奇蹟啦。

＊＊＊

　　重型機車在山區的公路拐彎呼嘯而過，劃出一個俐落的流線，坐在後座的人高聲的歡呼一下就被過往的風快速掩蓋。  
　　「怎麼突然想來這種地方啊？」他掀起遮罩抬高音量問著前方一直以高速飆越的人。  
　　「有個不錯的主題花海，網路上蠻多人在討論的。」也不清楚是風壓高的關係還是那一貫的寡言，艾倫只覺得今天的利威爾話似乎更少了，這麼說還嫌不夠貼切，如果自己沒猜錯，利威爾像是在緊張的樣子。那個高材生利威爾會因為出來遊玩緊張？肯定是自己的錯覺吧。  
　　隨著道路起伏和沿途的景致，他們翻越了兩個山嶺，在最後一個直線的緩坡看見標的物。到達定位，艾倫跳下車立刻將安全帽摘下，甩了甩伏貼在頰邊的短髮，等到利威爾將車安放好，一起往像是莊園大門的鐵欄步去。

　　那是一個位於山林裡的觀賞園區，主打獨立的古堡風格，重現中古世紀的人文風光。  
　　園區最裡邊的餐廳格局是特意為接觸大自然而設計，整體由木材搭建，中間以玻璃包圍了一株貫穿整棟建物的大樹吸睛。  
　　餐點也是精心搭配的用料，不多調味的排餐和魚肉，僅以炙烤或是海鹽搭佐，蔬菜也是快速的過水燙熟後拌上橄欖油，對於平時總是在學校用餐，吃遍那些重複而油膩的餐食的二人意外開胃。  
　　愜意美好的午後，艾倫本就還蠻喜愛偶爾獨處、寂靜的氛圍，只是之於出外遊玩又好像有哪裡不太對勁，彼此沒有作聲，刀子劃開肉品的切面，他愣神的盯著美味的肉汁流出時，滿腹的疑問又硬是給它嚥回去，靈動的碧青眼眸瞄了眼靜靜享用著烤的酥脆的餐前麵包與湯品的人，伴隨一口一口烤的焦度適中的破裂聲響，在那些粉屑與手撕的小塊一起融入攪拌的濃湯裡，艾倫便決定斂下目光，仿效利威爾先專注在當前的佳肴上。

　　難得的了解彼此的機會，不該是來趟熱血的旅程嗎？或是一個勁地就這樣衝去海邊玩水之類的，當然能有個談天的空間更是好選擇，不過這實在比較接近女生才會想做的事，更正，是…不太像男生朋友之間會想做的事。  
　　晶瑩剔透的果茶在淺淡的吮吸聲中水平面疾速下降，他們同時在抬眼對上，又同時將頭扭過面向包圍大樹的那片透明帷幕，只能努力忽略彼此都映照在上頭的尷尬神情。儘管那頓午餐精緻可口，也縱使他依舊規矩的細嚼慢嚥，卻仍然讓利威爾消化不良。

　　園區的占地很廣，眾多婚紗攝影也慕名而來取景，因此莊園內也設有不少與古堡主題遠離、區隔開的裝置藝術，細心照料的花海令人心曠神怡，至於太過老掉牙的、亮恍恍的LOVE四個大字艾倫是連想接近都不想，絲毫沒有注意到在身後的利威爾此刻有些不知所措的反應。  
　　踩在一個個鋪設整齊的枕木，欣賞路途盎然的鮮花，他們經過了小坡上的一座白色鐘塔，下方有個能夠容納情侶的空間，艾倫是直接越過了小造景直接往下一個小花園步去。利威爾不時瞄向口袋裡發亮的屏幕，時間一分一秒變化，好像快要接近到某個時刻，利威爾突兀的開口。  
　　「艾倫－－」  
　　「嗯？怎麼了利威爾？」背對利威爾蹲下的人正在拍攝一叢色澤飽滿、開的滿庭帶有水珠陪襯的三色堇，眼神緊盯著屏幕回應對方。  
　　「你…不拍照嗎？」  
　　「哈哈、我不正在拍嗎？」他覺得利威爾的搭話有點好玩，說什麼呢自己不都在對焦了嘛。  
　　「不，我是指剛才的，剛剛那個鐘塔是他們這最熱門的拍照景點。」才這麼說，就看記錄景致的人怔神一下，遲疑地開口。  
　　「喔…嗯、不用了，我們已經走離開這麼遠啦。」  
　　「我們可以走回去，既然都來了，錯過有些可惜。」  
　　「沒關係的，況且我對那種青一色的設計感沒什麼興趣呢。」棕髮青年投以一個爽朗的淺笑，但此刻是令利威爾心急如焚，看來是怎樣也說服不了，但強迫又顯得怪異，可是自己都安排好了，完美的時刻就應該在那象徵意義的正下方才對、應該照譜好的劇本走才對，艾倫不知道，在約定好的日子前，一直以來對於情感少有起伏波動的人不斷在腦海裡演練。  
　　隔沒多久在前方的人驚呼著發現了一處廢棄的鐵軌，伴隨清脆溫潤的鋼琴旋律，利威爾更加委靡不振。  
　　原本是計畫在那個鐘塔底下，於整點時分固定撥放的90年代情歌裡對艾倫做出一個對自己來說嚴謹而完美的告白，就算會被當場送上一拳頭，自己也死而無憾了。

　　「咦？利威爾－－你在這裡等一下，我馬上就回來！」  
　　太糟糕了啊，抬起的手想要拉住艾倫的衣領都做不到，到頭來還是說不出口，既然這樣，乾脆就當作自己青春期尾聲的一份秘密吧，好過得來不易的兄弟太過衝擊而撕破臉。  
　　他凝視那個格子衫的身影，與小攤車的棚子一個顏色，都是晴朗的天空藍，以及向自己小跑而來的身姿，這一年的夏季充斥著名叫艾倫˙耶格爾的人，不論是最初那門讓彼此有機會熟識的課還是之後的相處，今年不只是剛萌生的情愫結束，而是他們之間現有的一切都會結束，一起邁向一個嶄新的路途。一個沒有艾倫的路途…嗎？還真是不太敢想吶。

　　艾倫回到黑髮青年身旁時手裡多了兩支粉紫色的冰淇淋，看他將其中一手的塞到眼前示意要給利威爾，接過時不經意的，觸碰到艾倫握著餅乾柄的指節，只是一個不小心的動作也令人甜蜜，利威爾默默訕笑自己，如果說在一切毀於一旦前還能留有這樣熹微的美好也未嘗不是段未果的浪漫。  
　　「沒想到這裡會有…嗚哇！好冰－－」舔了一口冰涼的甜品，微甜的香草清香刺激、滿足艷陽下的味蕾，而露出一抹開懷的笑靨。  
　　他們坐在長椅上，艾倫後仰抵著椅背慵懶地斜靠，翠綠的星眸望向由樹蔭撒落的光暈，被緩和的刺激致使光線能夠停留在睜開的眼瞳上，它的顏色又開始呈現燦金，以瞳孔為中心流轉，詭譎艷麗，身旁的人卻因低頭錯失捕捉的時刻。  
　　利威爾想起，東洋的冰品文化其中一項是，以吃完的冰棒棍求得當日的運氣，好在現在手裡握的是紮實的現實，不用還去面對吃完後一個殘酷的＂凶＂字。繼續舔了口，嗯，是滿嘴的薰衣草香和滿溢的空蕩，像是在等待一場審判降下，他希望冰別化的那麼快，不然感覺自己的後半人生都要像那融化的液體一般崩毀。  
　　媽的只不過是失戀…

　　良久，他們都沒有交談，身旁只有艾倫像小動物一樣地細碎舔舐聲，過於平靜以致利威爾錯把艾倫的叫喚當成過往回憶裡的一部份。  
　　「怎麼？」他看艾倫默不作聲，難道真是自己難過得太誇張產生幻覺？可是剛才確實聽見他輕聲喊了自己的名字，於是又小心地詢問一次，或許只是對方開啟話題的叫喚而已「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　艾倫依舊沒有回答，他看清那纖長如扇的睫毛隨著開闔輕舞，爾後一切的動作都被按下放慢鍵，青年緩緩回過頭直勾勾地直視自己的眼，那波光淋漓的瞳彩像是看透自己藏在心底的細微，貫穿肋骨與皮肉，翻攪起那埋藏兩年的波瀾。  
　　那雙眼睛像是會說話，它催眠、誘導自己，銀河般脈流的隱隱金輝在低語＂把你心裡的話告訴我。＂

　　「…我想，我愛你。」  
　　等到意識到自己在不知不覺中脫出口的話語，利威爾有些震驚難掩的摀住自己的嘴，灰藍色的瞳仁劇烈顫動，回應自己的依然是一段冗長煩悶的沉寂。周遭沒有人聲干擾，清脆悅耳的蟲鳴鳥叫絲毫沒入利威爾的耳，彼此沉默許久，利威爾的情緒其實沒有表現出太大的起伏，他只是死死盯著自己鞋上打得整齊的鞋帶，完全不敢對上對方的雙眼。  
　　艾倫聽了那番話後只是靜靜地望著自己，沒有驚訝也沒有擅自預想的拳頭，什麼答覆也沒有，反而是更讓利威爾無所適從。  
　　難道，是比做不成朋友更糟的結局嗎？該不會是厭惡同性戀吧？還是，對於會做出這樣行為的自己鄙夷了？根本沒有想過要當情人吧，也是啊，既然會被他吸引那他身上肯定也有自己的一部份影子，自己就是那原先對於談感情嗤之以鼻的人，怎麼會來期待艾倫有所回應呢。  
　　完了，原來失戀是這種滋味嗎？嗬、還真他媽難受。  
　　已經接近自暴自棄的，開始默默在內心鑽牛角尖，沒想到是突如其來的一聲輕笑打破僵局。  
　　「呵、不應該是喜歡嗎？都還沒開始怎麼會有愛呢？」他的笑和熾熱的豔陽一般光耀，卻和煦的溫暖自己的心灰意冷，只是，沒想到率先的回答是一個不算拒絕的答覆，利威爾握緊虎口，決定繼續說下去。  
　　「那又為什麼不能直接跳過喜歡從愛開始？」  
　　這回是換青年怔了怔，一時半刻無法回答。他和利威爾之間的相處時間和其他人相比的話實在太短了，雖說與最初的印象比較，自己除了想更加了解對方並沒有任何排斥的部分。  
　　「我…想珍惜你…想要…一開始就珍惜你，盡全力去愛你。」  
　　自己對利威爾的想法又是什麼？  
　　一陣風帶起了落在草地的花葉，跟著揚起的栗色髮絲引起一陣眩目，隨著花辮紛飛互相摩娑的聲響，他腦中浮現的是那熟悉的、總會在自己身邊縈繞的沉穩音調。  
　　不管自己在哪，不論自己在做什麼，自從他們意外修的同一門課開始，不同調的齒輪開始咬合、轉動，現在想起來，如果那天他的雙腳沒有出現在自己的視野裡，沒有轉轍器的兩條平行軌道是不是就永遠不會有交會的一天？  
　　感情的生成不是要追究理由，而是不去思考有沒有理由，他就是習慣有這個人了，要怪就怪，誰叫他出現在自己的生命裡。

　　「好啊。」他清楚記得，利威爾最後是問了他，願意跟我在一起嗎？  
　　沒有任何遲疑，沒有任何猶豫，那一瞬間，他們覺得彼此似乎為這一刻等了很久了。

　　「你剛才，為什麼沒有想過去？你發現了？」言下之意是指那座鐘塔，指自己預謀的告白，雖說不過一個小插曲，還是令利威爾好奇究竟是哪裡露出破綻。陽光不斷在變換角度，暖色的光線將他們的影子拉的修長，映在身後的廢棄鐵道上，他們各踩在雙軌的一側，覆了蓊綠苔蘚的枕木上是輕輕勾在一起的手指。  
　　「不是，我是真的沒想過去。」利威爾看他偏過頭看著自己，原先勾在一起的由手指變成了握在一起的掌心「至於剛剛的…嗯…大概、有這個預感，有預感…你今天會，對我說些什麼重要的話。」  
　　不知何時，他們將臉別過，各在道路的兩方，臉頰上已分不清是一天悄悄積累的紫外線曬痕還是彆扭的羞紅。  
　　「因、因為…很奇怪啊、你想，兩個男生，出來玩是到這種沒什麼人潮的地方…大概，大概就猜到了…」  
　　「那你、是同性戀嗎？」  
　　「不是。」  
　　「我也不是。」很多話就這麼省略了，無關性別、無關其他，是喜歡上你這個人。這對自己來說是多麼值得珍視的一個片段。  
　　仲夏傍晚的橘紅夕暉一層一層織成一張網鋪蓋整片天空，也一併籠罩新萌發的嫩芽，宣告即將迎接的夜幕，提醒他們快在黑夜來臨之前回到歸屬的港滬。那天回程，一樣飆風的路途，是此起彼落兩人輪番的發瘋尖叫、嘶吼，以及在利威爾腰上，緊緊環著的雙臂。

　　「韓吉，妳推薦的地點沒讓人那麼心動啊。」雖論結果是成功的，但中間那讓自己捏一大把冷汗的插曲還是該跟臭四眼抱怨一下。  
　　「哈、你這是過河拆橋，抱得美人歸順手打媒婆啊？！講傻話嗎你，前提是女人啊利威爾。」韓吉由原本癱軟賴在椅背的樣子挺起身，一手支在下頷挑眉，對於當初沒老實交代全部細節的自己露出作弄的神色。  
　　誰知這回是想藉機酸人反被嗆，本是打壓人的角色現在反被人嘲弄，頭一遭，對於韓吉語出自己這個率先背叛朋友們自顧自脫離單身的臭傢伙，利威爾紅著那張天生兇惡的壞人臉，完全無法反駁。  
　　「嘁…」難得的，在面對韓吉指著自己鼻子拍案大笑到跌在地上打滾全然站不住腳，掩飾地側過身將眼部隱藏在掌心裡。好在當時咖啡廳沒有認識的人…

＊＊＊

　　「歡迎光臨－－…诶？！」讓在翻找貨品時如一的喊著招呼，由櫃台下起身沒想到是利威爾「有事情找艾倫那傢伙嗎？」  
　　「沒有，只是來買包菸。右邊藍格。」只是來買菸何必跑來這裡呢？他記得利威爾的住處不是這方向。  
　　「诶－－利威爾！你怎麼會過來？」原本正在補貨上架的人要來前臺拿東西，誰知看到利威爾後就一把抓著對方的手腕拉到後邊去了「讓、你先顧一下啊，拜託了。」  
　　瞧這小子，朋友一來開心的眼睛都亮的要比天上的星星璀璨了，將工作都推給我，下次不從他那敲點好處對不起自己。是說那個利威爾願意給人這樣拽的啊？艾倫的力道不小，有時候自己也會被他搞的脾氣上來，但是剛剛利威爾那付樣子，看不出原來不是那麼兇狠的嘛。  
　　他聳聳肩，繼續在這骨感的現實中奮鬥，直到迎接一天的尾聲，每日期待的下班時刻。  
　　「今天辛苦了－－嗚哇、好累啊…」艾倫一邊說道一邊使勁向上伸展自己的身軀，骨節發出與空氣摩擦的劈啪聲響。  
　　「哈哈，記得回去別打電動啦，我去倉庫一下。」  
　　「哦。」再累也還是想打個一場嘛，敷衍了阿爾敏，他走回櫃台內與讓做最後的清點，在讓隨口問了利威爾何時離開的才想起原本該做的事「啊！」  
　　「－－搞什麼啊！」被艾倫在耳邊的一聲驚叫令讓是硬生於原本還未寫完的最後一筆劃整個畫岔了出去，工整的筆跡多了突兀的一撇。  
　　「對了、讓，我有件事要告訴你和阿爾敏。」  
　　「唉…什麼事？」他嘆了口氣，認份拿過立可白塗去那一大條污漬，翻了翻白眼面對那絲毫沒有自覺老是惹麻煩的罪魁禍首。  
　　「就是、很重要的事…等一下…」  
　　「什麼啊？阿爾敏還在忙你就先跟我說吧。」原先還有些沒好氣低頭仔細核對的人無奈地挺身，順便揉捏自己微微痠疼的頸子。  
　　「不行！要一起說！一定要一起說。」到底是什麼事要如此大費周章，看艾倫這樣吊人胃口讓終於不耐煩地搔著後腦勺脫口而出。  
　　「哈？什麼事情這樣扭扭捏捏的，別告訴我你交了女朋友啊…」見沒有反駁的詞句，還在抓饒頭髮的人睜開一眼，就看艾倫頭是越低越下去，臉上似乎開始羞紅「喂喂！不是吧？！」  
　　「是…但也不是，你只猜對一半。」艾倫撇了撇嘴，輕輕咬著下唇，扭過頭掩飾那頰上有越燒越烈的趨勢。  
　　「什麼跟什麼對象是誰你直接明講就好了你這混蛋！」他媽的是哪個可愛的女生被釣走了還讓人害羞成這樣，還是說其實是強勢的大姐型才會讓這傢伙有點蹩腳的害臊？總之有女人就是有罪！艾倫˙耶格爾你這…

　　「是利威爾啦。」  
　　「………哈？」

　　阿爾敏從倉庫出來時正好被讓一聲驚天動地的大叫驚的手一鬆，文件全灑在地上。

　　「What the fuck！」


	29. 【利艾】讓我在你身邊熟睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及微量84話改寫

　　不遺餘地、不留情面，一個肉體的碰撞悶哼之後又是漫天血舞。

　　他怔神瞥見零落的幾顆牙，嘴裡劇痛甜腥的尖銳斷面與空蕩沒有一秒不是在點醒自己，這世間廣闊卻乘載不了任何一人的渺茫私慾。即便是他們這視死如歸裡僅存的一線機會。

　　奉獻己身一直不得實現已無足輕重的渴求，此刻哪還有餘裕顧及那些情操大義，說到底，也不過是個孩子，沒人意識到由私心得證他還是個人，與常人無異、懷有願望的平凡人而不是喪失神智的怪物。  
　　何謂私慾？著重局勢為了什麼，為得更接近真相，同樣是為生，為多數人的生，其中涵蓋自己，那就不是私慾了？

　　「我恨你…我恨你！」

　　當初不曾說的都說了、全說了，也全都變了，星移斗轉，頃刻今非昔比。  
　　時至今日，與理想抱負漸行漸遠卻走到了盡頭，他們不約而同認為，當個喪失神智的怪物遠比一個為了執念活下去的人更為輕鬆。  
　　慷慨赴死與無人傳承的犧牲僅一線之隔。

　　「想恨便恨吧。」心律飆高之後的沈寂說明，男人的話確實的入了孩子的腦海裡。

　　當人類無法釐清現下的各個衝突點，那就只得選擇較好的，把損害降到最低，事實上不過出於本能的，我們會選擇下一個代罪羔羊以免個體逐一瓦解。天秤兩端擺上人命永遠不可能等值，不論是少數與多數的差別，或是價值而言，但同時，打破數字規則，一與一百是同等地位，取捨與否罷了。

　　有些人注定要就此停留，而被命運選擇的生者則要肩負起一切繼續赤腳踩踏於荊棘，步履蹣跚，仿著前人的血印獨自熬過這漫漫長路。

　　親愛的，這是你遲早要瞭解的，我很高興，我們在一樣的年紀時透析了煉獄的全貌。

　　利威爾用力踏腳甩開了艾倫掙緊腳踝的手，眼見強奪遠去的冀望卻無法定義其為殘忍，因為從根本而論立場就是兩極，論什麼才是殘忍，是這世道最為無情。

　　…

 

　　「你們可真是…該怎麼說呢？挺亂來的。」

　　「佩特拉小姐指這個嘛？」青年指著臉頰一處，女子正分次刷上粉遮蓋的微紅，那是上一回拍片搞的，說回事前，大家對於兩人決議要真槍實彈出拳以及挨揍完全無法苟同，確實情感流露最為真切，但不靠借位涉及肢體衝擊，對於靠臉蛋吃飯的演員們可是一大致命傷。  
　　當然，飛出去的牙齒是含在嘴裡的道具。

　　「我早想抱怨了！就算有控制好力道…但為了幫你遮這塊浮凸可是要多耗時間的呀。」

　　「抱歉啊…」青年搔首、莞爾一笑，面對一貫靦腆的掩飾，她拿他沒辦法，他偶爾會忘記不需要在熟人面前也用上那專應付公眾場合的營業笑容。這些年，昔日的陽光少年對比今日的首席巨星，鎂光燈薰陶下，少了年輕男孩的銳氣、添了幾分沉穩。的確，艾倫也不是孩子了。  
　　不用悉聽也清楚，那種用語是敷衍性的，過意不去也只是安撫人順服而非改變自身決斷，過激、摻有對完美的偏執，說他是狂人也不為過，也理所當然深深吸引了另一個異類。

　　「記得之後請我和歐魯吃頓飯－－」上妝完畢，她在青年頰上拍了幾個響掌「不好好凱你們倆一回我可不服氣。」

　　「好的，佩特拉大姐。」青年乖僻地舉起雙手投降，昂眉調笑間正好瞧見抬高音量整頓大夥一邊往這走來的男士。

　　「再10分鐘後開始－－啊、艾倫，有事麻煩你…」

　　「什麼事？德克先生。」來者心煩意亂，勞於片場奔波，一頭黑髮在隨手的抓饒後亂的更加像一堆蓬草。

　　「阿克曼那傢伙估計又去休息而且睡熟了，你去幫我叫醒他。」

　　「噗、導演大人親自過去人自然就醒了，輪不到我。」聽到稱呼，艾倫是不置可否地失笑了下轉而調侃對方。

　　「你這小子又作弄我？！」奈爾這人一扳一眼，唯獨不知為何就怕當家演員，當然的了，誰叫他們天生不和「我有妻小我還不想英年早逝。」

　　「遵命，我這就去叫人起來，但“需要點時間”。」

　　「隨便你怎麼做，只要能把人帶過來就行…」奈爾無奈的撒手，撇除艾爾文那幾個煞星便是利威爾這個大魔頭處處刁難他。

　　穿越攝影棚人流，在12月準備迎接後年一連串電影節的忙碌尾聲，各個片場最不乏的就是經理們的疲勞轟炸與團隊的唉聲嘆氣。  
　　在這樣外頭已是冰冷地流竄至脊髓的低溫，為有時不靠譜的中央空調添加休假在家時才會有的溫馨。

　　「阿克曼先生。」扛著場器的工作人員恭敬的向青年點了頭。

　　「利威爾在哪？」

　　「在黑牆那邊的沙發上。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　繁忙的時刻鮮少人會經過，也或許是特別遠離，利威爾以一種不太雅觀的睡姿整個人癱著，陷進軟綿凹塌，小裂縫露出棉絮、些許破舊的牛皮沙發上。沒甚麼光線，深色的座椅也就與那一區的牆面融為一體，更顯壓迫讓人喘不過氣。  
　　艾倫則輕手輕腳一下子接近到男人身邊，伏在扶手彎下身悉看，貓膩地磨過垂放在一邊的手，放上自己的臉頰摩挲掌心，接著捱在男人的頸窩。  
　　瞳孔倒映著利威爾的倦容，從繃緊的神情看得出他睡的不是很好，不過在艾倫藉機的撒嬌下慢慢緩和，熨平了內心潛在的不安穩。

　　「這換作是別人我捏死他。」他醒了但沒有睜開眼，鼻尖依稀能捕捉到青年臉上化妝品的淡香。

　　「可惜、是我，該起床囉利威爾。」艾倫在他耳邊輕聲，男人抬頭，睨了睨眼，眉峰皺的緊，一手在上頭揉按似乎不見成效很快又賴了回去。  
　　見狀，青年發出淺淡的哼笑又喚了幾次。平時高度的集中力與立即的情感投入本就讓人疲乏，加上畏寒的體質更令他犯睏，每回中場後就不見人影或是請也請不回來，盡管同台或是同在該製片廠，但時常能看見就算在不同棚，也依舊有人來請艾倫去把人拖回來的場面。

　　「剛剛那個，再來一次。」他輕點自己的頰側，艾倫愣了幾秒輕笑，便跟著擠進利威爾倚靠的那一側，繼續原本鼻樑抵著對方下頷邊的廝磨。

　　「對了，你剛說換作別人，那也是我要說的，哪個人敢這樣黏你我埋了他。」

　　「哼、真可怕。」他的聲音裡頭依然夾雜尚未清醒的鼻音，努力睜著惺忪的眼維持意識，一直撫著對方臉頰的手終於來到那一處微腫「還疼嗎？」

　　他感受到艾倫在懷裡輕輕搖頭，並小聲說一點也不。  
　　即使嘴裡塞了護齒，開拍前利威爾也不斷交代自己待會的拳路，叮嚀艾倫一定要緩衝，卻看即將挨打的人只是嘟唇在對方嘴上啄了一下。  
　　利威爾被打斷了一秒，看眼前得逞的人嘻皮笑臉不以為意，也只得紅著臉繼續婆媽。

　　「毛片我看了，效果如何你猜？」

　　「如何？」他揉著艾倫的髮頂問道。

　　「拍出來的樣子簡直可以去離婚事務所了。」

　　「我可不想真的和你離婚。」他牽起青年套有銀戒的那隻手，吻在閃著光亮的指節上，除了開拍時，任何時刻，他不會讓那枚戒指離開自己的無名指。

　　「傻瓜，我只是為了拍得到位，你知道的。」

　　他是知道的，他正是那位被執拗的堅持迷的神魂顛倒的人。

　　男人像是沒睡飽似的，偏了偏頭露出一臉的困惑，但艾倫清楚那是假裝不懂的耍賴，靜靜看著他，任憑他什麼都不回答，薄唇默默在指節間遊走。  
　　艾倫知道每回要利威爾妥協絕對都是場持久戰，畢竟他老是纏著自己，他們會在STAFF來往的場合交換幾個吻，甚至放縱他的丈夫掛在自己身上。  
　　伴侶同台，關於這對形影不離的佳偶大家早習慣了那種沈浸兩人世界的嬌慣。前提是建立在，任何有關於利威爾˙阿克曼的麻煩都得靠艾倫處理。

　　他的鼻尖蹭在青年的髮根，嗅著、吻著，漸漸將人蹭倒，本來仗著撒嬌來叫醒人的反倒先被攻陷。  
　　直到奈爾黑著臉走過來，狠瞪倒在橫坐在沙發上，艾倫懷中睡的發出細微呼吸聲的人，艾倫是加倍溺愛的，撫著利威爾的後腦將人護在懷裡。

　　「抱歉、再五分鐘，再五分鐘就好…」他將食指靠在唇上比了個噤聲的手勢。

　　多半時候，艾倫無非是讓利威爾乖乖工作的大功臣，但以奈爾日益惡化的頭痛速率來說還是…太寵了。


	30. 【利艾】早安，布達佩斯

　　天色微明伴隨杜鵑啼聲一併撒在室內唯一透光的簾幕，利威爾恰巧從夢中驚醒。  
　　立即充盈視野的是一片添了幾盞嵌燈的鵝黃合板，那一秒不安更是疾速蔓延，這不是他熟悉的場景。那個安穩蝸居，是配上了雨季之後，屋頂積水導致的斑駁白漆。  
　　他與伴侶商討隔一陣子該請油漆工，或是等兩人都有空閒時充當生活情趣。想到這他總算回神，現在躺著的，並不是家裡的床，他想起一個月前，兩人在客廳時，艾倫坐在地毯上靠在自己膝窩間突然昂揚的指著手中雜誌的彩頁。  
　　旅行是個不錯的調劑，沒什麼規劃、沒怎麼清點，備好手機與相機，草草抓了幾件衣物扔進背包裡就跨越了時差。

　　本來是，這麼打算的，工作之餘的調劑。

　　只差利威爾估計沒料到多年以後他還會因為認床輾轉。或是認那個專屬抱枕。  
　　尚未擺脫夢境內容的餘悸尤存，紊亂的心律起伏中，他撩起瀏海緩緩思索還能理出前因後果的部分，夢境總是灰濛濛的曖昧不明，只知道是不可抗拒的因素，為了艾倫，他必須離開。

　　該說是艾倫失去了利威爾，還是利威爾失去了他？

　　視線依舊模糊，骨骼銜接處發出哀鳴，他有些僵硬的側過身，握住金屬把手拖起自己的身軀緩緩爬下鐵梯，在最後幾階滑下來的挫傷也只是稍稍讓自己清醒。  
　　微微拉開下舖的簾子敞出一道縫，細長的微光橫過臉頰與頸側的邊際，一路壓過肩胛至床鋪，人安穩的睡在那。  
　　白鐵床的下舖多了另一個重量，在雙臂摟住腰際的那一刻艾倫就醒了，利威爾擁抱他天經地義，但埋在頸窩的溫度就有點解釋不來。

　　他還有點睏，迷離跟著覆上交疊在自己腹部的雙手，可傳來的卻是隱晦的顫抖，以及，那雙手得到自己的回應後緊的令艾倫生疼。

　　「怎麼了？」他轉過頭，看見殘留在男人眼角的水光，而利威爾則像隻被夾斷腳筋、在芒草中動彈不得的獵豹，茫然而無助地望著他。  
　　察覺不對勁時，不要回過頭也許是份體貼，但他從不認為利威爾在自己面前還需要那不足掛齒的面子。  
　　肩上的深色因虹吸擴散、盛開，濕涼、死寂，如果他從不在乎，那他本該會是那種一輩子把喜歡、把愛沉在心底，假裝孑然一身匆匆度過餘生。  
　　而不是，在艾倫心頭上留下一個永遠不可抹滅的戳記，讓他離不開利威爾。

　　「夢到…你不見了…」

　　想來想去，他大可敷衍了事，但卻沒有那麼做，夢境反映人心，他首先得來正視自己的醜陋，倘若有這麼一天，真正的走向是，他會扼殺一切可塑性，不管是否為對方設想，他只會顧全自身的慾望，去實踐－－  
　　無論生老病死、無論富裕貧窮。  
　　理所當然，他竄改了實情來刻意證明自己不是夢裡渴求的那種聖人，他想給艾倫最好的一切，但不包含以失去他作為前提。

　　少年看見比夜更加沈痛的吐息，無法撫平的心緒在心口狂亂吹拂，暴雨如無數針尖，讓他忘了自己身處現實而非意識中潛藏的忐忑。

　　原來會令人心疼的珍惜便是愛。

　　「我在，我就在這裡喔…」他捧起利威爾的臉將自己的額頭抵上，眉結舒開的時候兩滴眼淚一前一後落在艾倫的心裡和眼眶裡。

　　他將手伸進艾倫鬆垮的睡衣，指尖撫觸著那最柔軟又會羞澀回應自己的地方，拱起的白色被單裡，幾聲細碎短促的哼音走漏。

　　「你的手好涼。」他的聲音顯得小心，在利威爾懷裡，他沒有一次不希望時間停留在他們無數次的重疊裡。

　　「那你來溫暖我。」

　　他心想，但願這白鐵架沒那麼紙老虎，他們這趟出門只換了點外幣可沒有包含賠償修理的預算。

 

※※※  
Plus

 

　　布達與佩斯，分別是多瑙河東西岸的城市，現在由人民與文化、獅子與鐵鏈將它串連起，沿岸的輕軌電車隨著路面爬升，經過成排建物所形成的一道道遮蔽，他們安靜的在斯拉夫神明看不見的地方傳遞吻裡的溫柔，或是偎在一塊感受愛侶的肩頭。路途不少顛頗，不過不影響艾倫玩著利威爾指頭的興致。

　　多瑙河的藍是海洋的延續，最終注入的是群山鎮守的內海，一滴淚要回歸生命的懷抱，是一萬五千公里的距離。  
　　骨節分明的手隨著步伐一吋一吋拂過窯燒的磚瓦，在紅牆上搖盪於指腹描繪出的浪潮，火紅的傍晚配上兩道背光黑影和其中一人，調情更甚無傷大雅的責備。

　　「多大了做事還是缺乏周研，你只把泳褲扔進行李不拿袋子是怎麼回事？」

　　「唉呦，我當時就只想著減輕重量嘛。」他一邊辯解白天的事，不忘繼續把玩那些粗糙古樸的紋路質地。

　　他們在浴場度過了整個午後，艾倫坐在池邊讓利威爾枕在自己的腿上，輕捏著對方的耳殼令壓在身上的重量變得沉，在最後要離去時才發現，濕漉漉的泳裝不能放進包裡，而裡頭並沒有防水袋，在艾倫利落的從背包裡取出時他早該想到的。

　　──感謝脫水機旁有免費供給的塑膠袋。

　　「還有，艾倫˙耶格爾，你今天很不怕死啊。」不只那生活細節的小毛病讓利威爾發作，在石板床躺臥時，艾倫趁隙掀了圍在髖骨的毛巾；進了烘烤室，臭小子沒靜個幾分又偷偷伸手彈了自己的胯部，中斷胡桃木香充盈、疏通氣管的酣暢。  
　　可小伙子非但沒反省，反倒一個助跑跳上男人的後背，面對突如其來的動靜，利威爾著實的震顫。

　　「我本來就不怕啊！」艾倫勾著對方脖頸笑得開懷，刻意想拽的人往後翻倒力氣終究沒大過利威爾又被扯回去，托了托屁股，兩人嘻嘻鬧鬧，沿路的街景從原本的靜謐低調轉換成歌德建築與五彩繽紛的陶瓷瓦片，男人一路背著自己的愛人到了市集。

　　天頂只剩十分之一的暖橙，深沈的藍逐漸浸潤，在觸及地平線的一端卻又被人類的燈火通明隔絕，形成鮮明的界線。  
　　這裡琳琅滿目刺激視覺，別說艾倫，就連利威爾也被勾起了胃口，一攤逛過一攤，直到掃過一間堆滿玻璃罐的小店鋪，孩子起了一個極為惡劣的玩心。  
　　要付出代價？別傻了人會長大，沒什麼足夠遏阻他的。

　　「利威爾－－」他拿了顆水果漬的辣椒衝男人叫喊，在對方眼前放入嘴裡「這個好好吃！好甜、一點辣味都沒有！」  
　　忍住、艾倫，忍住…  
　　他將手背在後頭，用不亞於利威爾暴虐時的力道緊擰自己的大腿。

　　看艾倫沒事一樣的神情也就不疑有他拾了一顆圓潤飽滿的扔進嘴裡，會那麼做是他忽略了藏在艾倫髮鬢、瀏海下的汗珠。  
　　果不其然，下一秒就是預期的一連串壓抑的咳嗽聲。

　　「艾倫…咳……你這傢伙…」利威爾挺難受的，他不適辣，嗆的他眼眶泛紅，以手捂住口鼻流露的聲音更顯咬牙切齒的像要生吞了艾倫。  
　　為何他不會難受？他記得艾倫沒吃那麼辣的。  
　　不過這些疑問並沒有即時得到解答，他有些氣急敗壞地把人拽出市集來到建物與住宅區那一面的交界，在沒甚麼人經過的陰影遮蔽裡惡狠狠的掃蕩了那甜膩的口腔，理由是靠唾沫裡根本無法證明殘存有無的醣類抵消。  
　　但艾倫肯定那只是一個藉機自以為有教訓到自己順便討個熱吻的藉口。

　　一段愛情裡最不乏的其實是吻，其次才是做愛。

　　整段旅程，在那些安排的間隔被親吻填滿縫隙，如同在市集的晚餐時間，匈牙利牛肉與辣椒粉的滋味估計是好段日子不會忘了。

　　如同現在，在濃烈的吻之後漸漸緩和成幾個唇上的溫存。  
　　除了輕吮的聲響還摻有男人帶有幾分笑意的低沉鼻息，好像很高興呢，能夠完全忘了清晨的夢境就太好了。

　　「跟你在一起，最幸福了。」男人似乎沒有太大反應，對於艾倫突然發自心底的話語，倒是利威爾難得的、顯得生澀的一句話令艾倫完全無法招架。

　　「…沒有你我會死。」

　　「哈…哈？」他完全能看見撇過的那顆棕色腦袋的主人，嘴角明顯的抽搐，以及伴隨而來的，由耳根開始延燒的紅豔。

　　「這…什麼啊！超級噁心的…」他扭過頭去，利威爾依然緊挨著背脊，由後摟著伴侶，輕輕的撫摸艾倫微燙的臉蛋，人卻突然感受到一絲細微的刺痛。

　　以為利威爾是被沒注意的碎屑紮傷，艾倫將對方的手由腰側拉過仔細的觸碰，沒有壓到尖銳物倒是有奇異的觸感，直到利威爾不解的靠上艾倫的頸窩，身體與身體完全貼合這疑問瞬間得到解答。

　　「嗯－－」

　　「你幹嘛？」

　　「你、你別靠我那麼近，是靜電…啊──」

　　「你說這樣嗎？」艾倫沒在回應他，細碎的過電在胯間與緊貼的臀部周旋，直到腰又軟了下去，直到退潮的興致再度勾起，直到，艾倫反手緊扣著利威爾的腰際…

 

　　對於之後寄到家裡的請款單，成了相視而笑的回憶。


	31. 【利艾】我在空曠的墓地，老去後還愛你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罐頭訊息的改寫  
> 利艾各有婚姻與家庭  
> 死後的故事  
> 第三者視角

　　平時，我住在距離利物浦不到百公里的住處，與父母的家以車代步不出半小時就能到達。  
　　這一天，總是被熱浪籠罩的連鐵皮都會融化似的，現今暖化的二十一世紀英格蘭下起了大雨。

　　黑色的傘、黑色的西裝，我知道除了結婚那天，那神聖的一刻或所有生活裡的正式場合還有一個需要它的時候。  
　　那是另一個神聖的時刻，我們從何而生便從何而去，或者該說，踏上通往耶路撒冷的歸途。

　　我一手仍放在方向盤上，一手勾開領口又繫緊，這一天打的領帶怎麼樣都不舒適。  
　　收攏的蝠翼倏忽展成一朵黑花，聽著朦在頭頂的雨水拍打聲響，我則低頭悉看自己胸口的白花是否安好。

　　初摘的露水和上清晨的黯淡雨水，嗯，正是它最豔麗的時候。

　　自從下了車，明明撐著的傘確實的幫我擋去滂沱洶涌的雨珠，可不清楚是這少有的飽和濕氣還是我被濡溼的心致使我步伐沈重的可以，連要進到教堂裡都需要一個世紀這麼久。

　　總算，踩上原本是我小時玩樂的草地上頭架設的純白矮階，我以一腳蹲跪，手輕輕的拂過那位慈父的臉龐，他真的如同睡去一般，父親一直是個神情與柔情呈反比的鐵漢，這是在夜裡，在我小時候不太敢一個人入睡時，將他搖醒前的安穩。  
　　想到這，我笑了起來，手輕輕按上還不會太僵硬的肩頭，假裝天空打來個照亮大地的巨響。

　　「我來了，我親愛的父親。」

　　幾日下來的追思讓我有些疲倦，我靠在能看見白色棺木位置的大樹下任憑逃離樹陰捕捉的雨珠浸溼，想著或許它們可以代替我無法溢於言表的情感。  
　　有時候，我會厭惡這跟老爸像到一個該死程度的性子。

　　我掏出口袋裡的煙盒，盡管壓了表膜依然被雨水澆淋，浸軟了、泡軟了，在我掌中擠出一根菸更顯的如一個揉爛的紙團。

　　在一片片慘白的煙幕裡，我體會到小女孩對那一根根稍縱即逝的微弱火光中，那份渺小的寄予。我不太清楚我許了幾次願，倒是父親為我推鞦韆的影像最為鮮明，其次是他拿著直尺打了我的掌心，以及在我那一發不可收拾的叛逆期，夜歸時面對母親的哭喊痛罵與捶打，父親擋了下來，只說了句回來就好。

　　回來就好。

　　尼古丁充斥我的肺腑，我依稀聽見他沉穩的嗓還在我耳邊飄蕩。你回來了，是嘛？

　　「這邊來幫忙一下－－」

　　「你們別忙！我來就好。」

　　那幾名向我招手的，有男有女，跟父親一樣，都邁入七十好幾，頭髮灰白了，但精神看上去好得很，佐耶女士剛剛依舊大喇喇地，喝得酩酊大醉蹲在父親身旁，拍著棺說著什麼老是不管大伙、不等人的，一會大笑一會揶揄父親身下鋪墊的純白玫瑰。

　　最後女士將自己的髮鬢勾到耳後，優雅的吻了我父親的額頭，並拿走了一朵白玫瑰，那一幕我們都看見了，但她假裝沒事的又開始癲狂地拉著史密斯和薩卡利亞斯先生灌酒，我想，他們最訝異的可能是父親竟然是他們之中最先離去的那位吧。

　　對了，他們都是看著我長大的長輩們，但，全都不是有血緣關係的親人。很奇怪吧？我可以肯定他有一種無與倫比的魅力，人格魅力。  
　　在場多數是父親的老友以及來往的，母親那邊的親屬，會這樣當然也是有原因，老爸那邊有聯繫的大概就屬凱尼叔父那一系的，祖母在我還未出生時就去世了。

　　去了天堂。

　　長大後我有重新思考過，眼前那個臉不能再臭，每天在餐桌前，穿著絨毛拖鞋擱起一腿的人，早餐永遠會是一份金融時報，配上一小盆菸屁股。母親常說訂閱電子資訊就好了，為節省地球開銷出一點微薄之力。但父親堅持，那是生活情趣，不是所有東西都該虛擬化，那是工業革命誕生的觸感與實感，觸及不到有什麼好？

　　是啊，觸及不到，有什麼好？

　　而那樣的人，就是一個會讓我坐在那個盤腿的中間空洞，以平穩的語調安撫不斷嚷著讀故事書給我聽的人。老實說，我真的不能聯想詭辯著人類躍進結晶的人會在孩子詢問：Dad，我是怎麼誕生的？時回答是送子鳥飛到我們家的。

　　＂那什麼是死掉？＂

　　＂死掉就是離開現在這個世界，去到另一個地方。＂

　　＂哪裡？＂

　　＂去一個叫天堂的地方。＂他撩起我們一樣旁分的、一樣湛黑精短俐落的碎髮，在我的額頭落下一個晚安吻。

　　這是我的父親沒錯，他，就是這樣一個溫柔的人。

　　溫柔，要形容那種感覺大概就像現在那平靜的讚歌，不管接不接受，它們每分每秒滲透我的毛孔，可能纏繞、可能包圍，帶有秋風凜冽、枯焦的樸實味道，如同突然出現在我視野裡的人，伴隨蕭邦的《離別》。

　　他身著黑色長大衣，有一頭淡褐色髮絲，眼睛好像是綠色的，是不帶灰的那種蔚藍、清碧，跟父親一樣，都摻雜了點歲月的點綴，不過卻依然能感受到老者年輕時的風華，肯定也是個萬人迷，奇怪的是，似乎所有親朋好友都不認識他。確實，我沒見過這個人。

　　我看他在棺木前矗立，良久才上前，坐在階上，他伏在棺邊，一開始見到父親的容顏似乎令他猶豫了幾分，但後來有說有笑起來，我不禁猜測，他可能是父親的拜把子兄弟？只是老爸當然是沒多提他的年輕往事了。

　　等到我看他走向我，我才發現連日的大雨轉小了，一絲絲、一連連，他沒有撐起傘，越過三三兩兩的人群，走向我。

　　「你父親走時，是如何的？」那是不拗口，反而變得相當好聽的德國口音。

　　我淺淡的述說了父親臨終前的狀況，他是在睡夢中辭世的，第一個在身旁的是母親，照母親說的，他睡的很甜、很安穩，沒了過去那撐起整個家庭的勞頓倦容。

　　我很自然的告訴他，一時忘了，未曾謀面的人，為何就可以肯定我是他兒子？

　　老者聽完我的話沒有多說什麼，只是喃喃著這樣啊…謝謝。

　　那句謝謝總算開始淡出我的腦海時，所有的疑問還是衝破了意識反應，我即時衝上前攔住他，稍嫌失禮，我趕緊先從基本禮貌彌補。

　　「里維、里維˙阿克曼…請問，你是我父親的什麼人？為甚麼…為什麼會得知父親過世了？」我跑的急，上氣不接下氣，且問的沒頭沒腦，而對方一開始只是微啟著唇，是不知道怎麼回答我呢？還是要不要回答我呢？但最後只是揉了揉我的頭髮，像小時候父親對我的那樣。

　　「里維嘛，的確是他的作風呢。」

　　他輕輕的笑起來，深邃的紋路蜿蜒成柔和的弧度，與所有人不同，那不是壓抑，而是經過歲月風乾陳香的歷歷回憶。  
　　他遞給我一張名片，上頭留有印刷的花體，也是知名企業的其一財團，他告訴我，入葬那天，他會再來。

 

For auld lang syne…  
Goodbye , my dear father.

 

　　葬園裡，我想我已經聽不見教堂追思時的禮讚，耳邊只剩下幽冥響徹的喪鐘，等到所有人紛紛散去後，我看見他，只是與那天有所不同，他偕了位女士一起走來。與他手裡的物品傳來的，beatles的Lemon tree。

　　「他很喜歡這首歌。」他上前將手機放在黑理石碑上這麼道。  
　　  
　　他回頭，摸著老伴勾在他臂彎間，佈滿暗斑的手，說出他是從泰晤士報上看見的。

　　而他，是父親年輕時的情人。

　　曲子還在唱著，正好是keyboard的間奏，驅走了那些冰冷詭異的寧靜，而我的震驚大概難以掩飾。

　　他們相愛，但理所當然的遭到所有人反對，尤其這同性間的愛戀，在那思想還掛在絞刑台上的年代就更不用談了，父親也受到長輩們的逼迫，接受了另一樁，完全毫無相關的婚事。  
　　我的母親。

　　不久後，他也娶了妻子，結婚前夕，他們見上了此生的最後一面，約定今後不再相見，但經過多年，不論誰先誰後，都要去送對方最後一程。

　　父親生前交代的，登報死亡通知終於有了解答，明明是大家都在一塊的城市，不消如此，一點風吹草動老友們都會知道，哪需要多此一舉，原來，那訃文，是他們給彼此的最後一封情書。

　　「你不必太難過…」難過？我？

　　「人終有一天會老去，這只是副停留在人世間的殼子，每個人的靈魂，最後都會回歸到上帝所在的地方。」我想我能懂父親喜歡他的理由，因為他們笑起來的樣子，一樣溫柔。

　　「我很幸福，我一生有兩個重要的人，一位是我的妻子，一位，是你的父親…她一直都知道這一切，而我也…從來沒忘記過我們的約定。」他握緊女士的手，看向我。

　　我看見她的高貴、婉約，她不介意丈夫擁有的不能放下的過往，相反，她說，攤開手，掌心才能捧住更多的愛。　　

 

　　墓園的草蓋過腳踝，我離開時起了風，吹掀了遮蔽，微微龜裂的泥土地上有新萌的嫩芽，一簇一簇。

　　我沿著來時的水泥路離去，直至緩坡開始遮擋他們夫妻兩的身影，我突然拔腿狂奔起來，上了車，油門一踩一路駛回住處。

　　回去後，我抱著妻子母親大哭了很久，很久。  
　　可能還包含了父親的份，與他們約定一世的愛情。

　　只為，他們今生恪守的承諾。

 

人要遵守約定很難  
高尚的情操人間固然沒有  
天界可能有也可能沒有


	32. 【利艾】水色

　　每個人或多或少，內心都會有個特別的人吧？  
　　我喜歡這個人，即使他完全不想多看我一眼也無所謂，即使，他不喜歡我也沒關係。  
　　只要能夠擁有注目的機會就好，只要能有這資格就好。

 

　　人也多少有一兩個音樂上尋求的慰藉，我也不例外，只是我喜歡的音樂類型偏離主流。那是個，屬於表演藝術型態一環的搖滾團體。  
　　由僅僅三人結成，在他們還是地下樂團，擠在小小的live house演出時我已是忠實聽眾。  
　　要說到我一輩子都會清楚記得的畫面，便是與他們相識的那一刻。  
　　我在秋葉原用好不容易存來的零花購入了人生第一部電腦，10歲的我扛著比我大的精密儀器有些吃力，就在我行經一家二手電視收購，我鬼迷心竅的停下腳步。  
　　現在每每想回頭，要是當時餘光沒有捕捉到，我沒有不顧下一班車即將到站的時間，我一輩子也不會瞭解，音樂，竟然會是一個我完全想像不到的領域，在我踏入，我才知道它是耀眼而灼熱。

　　隔著陰極射線管，有些黑白雜訊影響的螢幕，我盯著店家隨意連線播放的音樂MV痴迷。  
　　看不清全容的主唱，嘶聲賣力，頸子上的筋絡浮凸，激昂或是悶熱的汗水沿著線條滑下令我目不轉睛。  
　　當時還小的我，沒有想過要去釐清那是純粹的崇拜還是幾近狂熱的一見鍾情。

　　「那個，不好意思，請…請問…靠近窗邊的，那台電視裡正在放映的團體叫什麼？」我還記得我為了下定決心詢問店員在外頭預演了好幾回才鼓起勇氣踏進店內。

　　「No Name。」

　　「啊？」

　　「我說No－－啊啊不是啦！我知道了、我沒唬你，No Name，是他們的名字。」他抬手指了指我的後方，矇眼的主唱正好高歌到曲目最巔峰的部分，嘶啞的吼音穿透老舊的音響撼動我周遭的空氣、滲透我的毛細孔。

　　「非常、謝謝您－－」我所有的話語仍舊顯得心虛、結巴，找不到接下去的輟辭，我含糊又慌張地離去，但當時，我是真心感謝這位願意告訴我的人，那時的顫抖說不定並不是緊張，而是我未曾感受過的興奮。

　　夏季的夜晚悶在房裡組裝好不費什麼腦筋的基本配備，使用新電腦的第一件事是，搜尋了No Name的一切資訊，反射在我瞳孔中的是他們主流出道的第一張專輯，然後，為回饋粉絲的支持決定在發源的小酒吧舉辦小型的感謝演唱，時間在下禮拜。  
　　他們走進我生命裡的幾天後。

　　－－也許，的確是簡單的、相當小兒科卻又深沉的一見鍾情。

 

　　毫無預兆的一年，他們以攻入武道館演出一舉成名。倒不是威震山河的磅薄氣勢，而是低調的豪氣干雲。  
　　一直都默默無名的地方樂團突然攻陷最高殿堂在音樂圈投下一發震撼彈，粉絲蜂擁、銷售量以驚人的速度成長，不只是超群的實力，當然還是No Name那獨特造型拔群。  
　　你說神秘？那是一般粉絲追求的普通感官。  
　　我想，神秘感對我來說反而較沒特別的意義，還有，那一年我著實失落了好一陣子。

　　太多人，知道你了。很開心，也很難過。

 

　　忘了說，現在我18歲了，大學一年級，打工仔。

　　就學時期的我家裡並非吃緊，只是原木書櫃、床鋪底櫃內與日俱增的收藏該是自己出力妥當，我做過不少工作，大致是以能夠塞滿課餘時間，能做多少就多少的程度為依據。

　　前些時候，新工作的錄取通知下來了，是知名的私人景觀餐廳，店家以營業到深夜為名，為的就是抓準那些政商名流需要隱秘空間的心思。

　　不知該說老天特別眷顧我還是特別折騰我，No Name，我最愛的樂團也將這裡列入了live之後聚會慶功的其一地點。

　　

　　最一開始，我曾問過他：您還記得我嘛？他是瞧了我一眼皺了眉頭。  
　　我頓時明白，永遠搶在舞台第一排的VIP席不一定就代表你們之間的距離只剩那充滿掌紋的鐵杆。  
　　好不容易見到的，只會在對眼的剎那又以百倍速被現實拉開距離。

　　就如他所唱，在王者面前只有下跪的份，無法高攀，他的歌似是昭告世人莫妄僭越，我順從的卑躬屈膝，就算如此，也足夠滿足了。

　　「辛苦了。」我仍舊不怕死的在花園的圍籬旁，保母車就定位團隊全體下了車，我為他們拉開鐵門向他恭敬的微微敬禮，然後如期的被賞了一記狠瞪。  
　　投射過來的冷冽目光令早已做好準備的我依然不免顫慄，這讓我相當清楚，這種行為無非成為一種困擾。

　　＂不要想奢求從我這得到什麼。＂這是那個眼神傳達給我的。

 

　　不只是演唱會的前後，偶爾是團練結束的，Levi桑會與另外兩位團員一同來這小酌，不變的是加上那幾個多餘的黑衣大個兒。

　　我想我的行為裡開始摻雜自暴自棄，明知只會造成更多負面印象，卻越發大膽起來。這回是想要塞給他手工點心，礙於食品安全方面的問題，理所當然被人員擋了下來，禮物等同沒收的落入了staff的口袋，不過不打緊，我的目的已經達成了，完全沒有經手，沒有品嘗到都沒關係，要的只是他親眼目睹是我送給他的這個效果罷了。

　　送出去了，大概也更加煩人了。可遊走破滅邊緣的我卻屢試不爽。

　　我不比一般粉絲幸運，但擁有他們無法得到的，我知道那隱藏在繃帶底下的真實面容，他喝酒微抿杯緣啜飲的樣子、疲憊的搓揉眉心的動作，能夠看見他休息時輕鬆的一面，要比舞台上那位威風凜凜的主唱大人親近的多。  
　　感覺上。

 

　　不過，小幸福也無法24小時都支撐著我。  
　　這天沒看見Levi桑，確實，最近一場的live是在2個月前，再上次是半年前，上上次…我是沒有一場缺席的，但漸漸的，我止不住開始思考我是不想錯過還是想確認他的眼中是否有我的身影？  
　　再後來我不敢想了，有的時候，位在前排的我還希望他永遠別看見我，看見如此平凡的我用著低俗的曖昧目光凝視他。

　　沒有演唱會的日子只有官網上一則一則釋出的預告消息，單曲、寫真、預售、店頭、公演序…除了絲毫不漏之外，我想不出還有什麼能填補等待之餘的空檔。  
　　日子缺少寄託，心緒也不順遂起來，就連周遭一切好像也要一同嗤笑你這可憐蟲一樣。  
　　不解那麼需要打工換取資金的家人、看不慣出席率與對學習目標漫無目的的師長、不懂這種熱誠出言調侃的死黨、過度擔憂負荷的青梅竹馬…  
　　現階段，有傲人的成績不就好了？踩在百分之九十九的人頭上後還要什麼？

　　好像不打算自己也浸淫一成不變的社會型態就淪為過街老鼠人人喊打。

　　緊接著理智線就在那毫無預警的觸碰下，輕而易舉的一下子就彈斷了。

　　外場的騷動估計是到非常嘈雜的程度才會使老闆慌慌張張衝上前吧。  
　　他一把將我從客人身上拔開，被我摁在桌面的人立刻直起身大吼。記得他是知名集團的新生小模，在我眼裡最最不入流的那種，吵嚷著會有剛才的事端也該是我開心有那本事。  
　　是哦，給人無端揉了把屁股我也該感到榮幸的話。

　　事實上他的話語我沒聽進去，大概看了幾個口型後我又再度撲上去大打出手，直到我的上司將我支開責罵，再換張臉的奉承那位全以銅臭鋪墊未來光景的下三濫，我用能蓋過那噁心諂媚口吻的力道甩上門。

　　「你一個男孩子在意這種事做什麼？站住！耶格爾－－」

　　在廚房那薄薄的合板之後，我還聽得見那蠢貨老闆的謾罵，但隨著那些什麼要舉發我們的宣告咆哮，我越漸不爭氣的難受，想著自己果然完全身在一個與Levi桑不可能交疊的愚蠢日常，如此庸俗，還會跟著大起大落，笑話。

　　視野模糊之際我已經走到了花園裡，不甘心待會兒進去給人看著揶揄，這紅腫一時半刻是消不掉了，越是這麼想，像是好不容易覓得一個出口似的，眼淚如同傾倒的流個沒完。  
　　雙手胡亂地擦拭，抹開淚漬混著鼻水把情緒搞得更加心煩意亂，以致我完全沒注意到，素來只有保姆車會行經的後院，鐵柵欄不知何時敞開。  
　　等我反應過來，一隻手已經拂上我的臉頰。

　　「別哭了。」

　　溫熱的掌心捧起我的臉讓我抬起頭，指腹抹去了我的眼淚，我看見對方伸舌舔舐跟著染濕的指頭，接著從我身旁掠過，揉了揉我的髮頂進了餐廳。

　　是Levi桑。

　　剛剛他就已經進入視野裡了，但反應卻延遲了好幾倍，那行為超出我腦袋的處理機智。  
　　然而神奇的是，剛才撲簌簌掉個不停的眼淚就這麼消停了。

　　一般，不會做到這樣吧？陌生人的眼淚，舔下去什麼的…很髒的啊，那個崇高形象的Levi桑…

　　獨佔知曉他真面目的福利也相當久了，卻奇異的直到今天才聽清Levi桑的聲音，平時的、真切的，有別於演唱時的爆發力與高昂，他的聲音原來如此低沉，是透著一股慵懶、宜人的黯啞。

　　如果那年那天我沒有停下腳步，我就不會知道他有震懾那些灰濛生活，使一切鮮明的能力。

　　如果是Levi桑，大概會說去死吧，腦袋裝大便嘛，一群肥豬之類的吧？  
　　我自然的輕笑出聲，把原本顧忌的紅眼框忘的一乾二淨，脫下制服整齊的摺疊好。

 

　　＂我要離開這了，不會在這工作了，雖然之後看不見Levi桑，但事實上好像也不影響，畢竟演唱會我都會去的，大概是想向您報告一下，謝謝您的照顧。＂

　　我將簡單的幾行話慎重的以標準格式寫在信紙上，封於制式牛皮信封，百般懇求人員能夠交給他，但我依然是帶著他有可能永遠不會知道我由衷的感謝，以及他這個人之於我的重要性離開了現在彼此熟知的一切。

 

 

　　充滿樸實味道的店鋪窗邊湊巧有一棵山毛櫸，我常在金黃的落葉被風吹得紛飛與手邊一杯一杯等著拉花的濃淳咖啡度過午後。

　　木門上的搖鈴打響，一雙平凡無比的運動鞋踩進店內，配上看著就是一位路上會擦身而過、正在慢跑健身的路人裝束，兜帽裡被陰影罩著的部分居多卻仍然讓我停下了手邊的工作，連招呼都忘了。

　　他穿著棉質的黑衣黑褲，一身的黑，在他拉開兜帽，一隻與之呈對比的小白貓蹭著他，我看他將幼貓溫柔的抱起，抱在懷裡，那是店裡的小公主。  
　　高挺的鼻樑上架著一付墨鏡，卻不會讓我認不出那雙鋒利和主人性子截然不同的眼神。

　　「一杯藍山。」

　　「…是、是的，馬上來！」我有些愣神，慢了幾秒才答覆他，然後開始動作。

　　開放式的吧台讓我能一邊處理菜單一邊觀賞每天來往的店內景象，包含，享受此刻。  
　　在櫃台裡的我暗暗欣喜，望向逐漸洪亮又撒嬌的幼貓鳴叫，看著牠們一隻隻圍繞在嚴肅男人的身邊，接著試圖沿著褲腳爬上去，而在他忙於應付這群小搗蛋，小公主已經攀過肩膀定居在兜帽裡了。

　　「喂，幫幫我，小傢伙們太纏人了…」

　　「好的，就快沖好了，我這就來。」我的聲音裡挾帶明顯的笑意。

　　那麼久了，我還是第一次看見Levi桑此般無奈、無法招架的神情，端著白瓷來到他身邊的我，在看見小奶貓巴著他不放的景象，開懷的失笑是多麼的狂妄、多麼的不可一世。

　　「您的藍山。」我強硬的不顧幼崽們的抗議，在那一聲聲咪叫當中Levi桑總算能夠騰出一手拿過飲品，他握住杯緣，深色液體上方飄散的白花由他的虎口流漏。  
　　美好的靜謐時光，有了動物、有了咖啡，就欠個點綴的甜品，我想我們大概有同樣的想法，所以他才會突然對我說出那樣的話。

　　「餅乾別做那麼甜，常吃的話會倒嗓。」

　　他是我心中一個佔有特別地位的人，而我，也很可能是他眼中最特別的一位。

　　「工作別找太晚的，那些龍蛇雜處的地方不安全，尤其是你這種臉蛋，你在這裡打工就很好。」

　　「嗯…好…我知道了。」

　　…請別再說下去了…因為，我可能真的會不可一世起來…

 

 

　　生活上的小細節有了些許轉變，來店裡的只會有Levi桑一個人，他貌似沒告訴其他人這件事，連過往的黑衣人都沒跟著，當然，我也想過他們可能在哪邊待命的可能性，不過卸下裝扮，本人也足夠低調，沉默寡言、舉止堪比古典貴族的他，沒有對遮去顏面時就觀察入微是不可能把兩者聯想在一塊的。

　　他把小公主取名叫袋鼠，對於萬人之上的主唱大人，寫過多少讓我為之傾倒的詞曲卻取出意外蹩腳的小名也成了我獨佔的，Levi桑可愛的一面。

 

 

　　「眼裡永遠只有我一個人好嗎？」

　　開始飄雪的季節，在山毛櫸逐漸被雪白的絨花覆蓋，一個我如一忙著抓下不斷往Levi桑身上爬、鑽進衣服裡的貓崽們的日子，他拽住我的手腕，率先跨越了長達十多年橫越在主唱歌迷之間的鐵杆。


	33. Die Küsse 01.

　　夜深了，住宅區的公寓，一個個棋盤般工整的小黃方格陸續熄滅，反觀小巷子裡充滿了暖色和紙透出的橘紅光源。這裡燈火通明，明亮的地方讓疲勞一天的上班族們在這該入睡的時刻不會感到淒涼，反倒三五成群一同來個歸宅前的小酌也是一番人生樂事。

　　為了等利威爾下班艾倫什麼都沒吃，一進到店裡，脫了自己的鞋子和男人的皮鞋整齊的放在架高的木檐裡邊，拿起菜單盡是點些不到膩，但相同的菜色。貓飯、烤串、海鮮…

　　居酒屋裡沒什麼蔬菜，最多是沙拉，烤串是利威爾的不過不打緊，在公司一天至少還有像樣的員工餐，纖維攝取還算及格，倒是看著眼前扒飯扒的津津有味的人不禁嘆了口氣。

　　貓飯不過就是淋了鰻魚醬油，上面蓋滿柴魚果腹用，營養完全失衡的菜式，也無法肯定孩子到底是真愛這菜色，還是餓昏了頭，白米飯配點鹹味能夠下口就囫圇吞棗起來。

　　「以後別等我，先吃過再說，你這樣一點也不健康。」

　　「可是你都約我了，來這一定會吃上夜點，就乾脆空肚子，反正中午吃飽了。」

　　「沒騙我？」

　　艾倫捧著小缽對男人點點頭，嘴角邊還黏了顆飯粒，讓人想現在就親下去。  
　　他斟泡盛的速率是比其他顧客要快，才上桌沒多久，一瓶海藍色能清楚看見一下就消去了一半，雖說這話對艾倫說他肯定會氣呼呼的捶打自己，但他的笑容的確是最好的下酒菜。

　　他與利威爾是坐面對面的下凹式包廂，僅有孟宗竹稍稍垂簾，稱不上完全獨立私人的空間，但不打擾利威爾欣賞戀人的雅興，半開放的空間也不妨礙店裡播著的三味線音帶，迷蒙而又醉人的音色緩緩流淌縈繞彼此。

　　寬敞的木桌上，不到擺滿程度但也相當多的胡椒烤螺，艾倫特別喜歡那種微腥的生鮮味，一點就點了好幾份，牙籤拿來一顆一顆戳起肥美脆口的肉送入嘴裡。

　　「利威爾先生，我可不可以配酒？」

　　孩子睜著汪汪的大眼，抬眸輕聲的問道，利威爾哪禁的起這樣的撒嬌，內心對自己翻了翻白眼。

　　「唉…下不為例。」真是太不爭氣了…

　　「哈哈、最愛你了！大哥哥－－這裡要一瓶熱燗。」

　　「好－－馬上來。」

　　看艾倫吃的像是什麼山珍海味的樣子，不知不覺沒再動自己手上的筷子，反倒專心為艾倫剝著蝦殼和螺肉。

　　「诶～您不要幫我剔啦！」

　　「這樣方便你吃，有什麼不好？」

　　「可是…就像吃雞翅一樣啊，沒有骨頭咬就少了那麼點味道…」他撒了個小謊，他哪捨得男人為他做這種事。

　　他還記得今天是怎麼被人用書面權證搧臉的，也記得是怎麼按捺下脾性好好與爬上頭撒野的股東做說明，說實在當時要不是在心裡不斷想著艾倫的笑顏當定心丸，今日恐怕已經預定為新聞版面，連夜背稿道歉聲明吧？

　　能擁有艾倫是這輩子最珍惜的一件事，你們這些豬玀也該感謝因為有他，我才不至於失手鬧出人命。

　　他點起一根菸，其實艾倫不喜歡菸的味道，但他說，喜歡抽著菸的自己。

　　他要如何不去愛這孩子？你說。

　　突然，他銜著菸就離開座位越過桌邊，擠到艾倫身旁。位子還有空間，但男人就硬是要黏在孩子身上，剛一屁股坐下還壓到了艾倫的大腿側。

　　「嗯？怎麼了？」

　　「你不給我事做，我寂寞，只好過來了。」

　　「哈哈，拿您沒辦法。」

　　他給人摸了摸腦袋安撫，換艾倫剔著秋刀魚，利威爾固然不喜歡那濃厚的魚腥，但不知怎的，艾倫弄的特別下口，剔的乾淨一點軟刺都沒有，又以筷子利落切成一個個小塊餵給利威爾。

　　利威爾從一開始擠著人、摟著腰，到後來有一腿都盤上椅面，將艾倫攬在懷裡靠著，他的衣服已經吸附了些許居酒屋內的油煙，但意外的，他不但不討厭，反而更加專注於此刻的恬淡氛圍。

　　一個響亮的親吻啾的一聲、猝不及防地就印在了艾倫的臉蛋上。

　　「唔－－」毫無預警的，他先是摸了摸剛才被親的位置，回神後想到利威爾竟然那麼高調的在公共場所與自己親暱，臉頓時一路紅到了耳殼上。

　　「…您怎麼這樣啊…」

　　「忍不住。怎麼？」

　　「請別鬧我了…」他拿起已經溫了的清酒抿了幾口，男人的示愛舉動是遠比酒精的微醺還要來的讓人心跳不已。

　　利威爾輕笑，還洋洋自得舒著氣，餘光瞟過艾倫似乎乾了幾小盃，不一會兒，他就知道原因了。艾倫轉頭突然捧住利威爾的臉，飛快的就往嘴親上去，小小的舌頭極快的竄進男人的嘴裡，鼓動心弦就這麼退了出去。  
　　剛那是壯膽用的。

　　「嘁，你是貓嗎？滿嘴魚味。」

　　「可能吧。」他被男人扣住頸子，傻呼呼的笑著，靠在利威爾懷裡享受他揉著自己的髮頂，男人彎下背脊低頭又吻了自己幾次。

　　「明天有課嗎？」他搖搖頭，因幸福而瞇起的眼裡還是能捕捉到那飽和的清澈。

　　「那、回去後陪陪我。」

 

 

 

 

 

至於包廂外的，烤爐前的一長排吧台座位這邊。

“社長你是不是忘了什麼…不是只有你來吃啊…”

“能替我們的眼睛著想一下嗎…”

“那就是社長的小情人嗎？真可愛呢。”

“社、社長…可惡！我最崇拜的社長啊…我也－－咳噗…”


	34. 【利艾】Ominous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神父x墮天使後裔  
> 架空  
> the gazette- Ominous  
> 部分信仰相關無任何貶意  
> 和【利艾】叛神之殿　算是對應給自己補足

黑影滯空，下一瞬撲倒了不利於行走的神職人員。

「不是說過別這樣了嗎。」

神父懷裡，聞言抬起頭的人僅是浮起一抹好看的笑望著。  
他擁有俊美清秀的外表，後背卻是兩面湛黑。  
他起身撢了撢長袍，偕著模樣看上去比他年輕的人進到主殿。  
他們在教堂裡，不祥之物躺在神父的腿上，聽著聖歌，呼吸的頻率在莊嚴的曲子下漸漸平緩。

 

 

　　那個季節讓利威爾很不好受，下了很久的雨天空不見放晴的跡象，厚重的積雲由灰黑變得更加深沉，看來想著手處理那些需要風乾的一大籃家務還有得等。  
　　天曉得沒有陽光的洗禮讓他多想一把火燒了那些潮濕的要發霉的衣物。  
　　連日的降雨看來今天不會是那幸運雨停的一天。他將原先打開換氣的窗子闔上，直到最後一扇，他都沒聽漏了外頭滂沱的雨聲裡隱含的騷動。

　　“千萬不能讓他逃了！”

　　“燒死他！”

　　今天果然是個吵嚷的日子，他沉靜的將玫瑰念珠收進袖裡，瞟了眼無聲無息，出現在自己身後的小傢伙。

　　闖入聖殿躲雨的不速之客，是有著人類外貌的孩子，全身都淋濕了正瑟瑟的發抖，和男人四目相接，看見神職的象徵，便抽出利刃對著他。  
　　打顫的尖端向著自己，看見身負的小翅膀，男子一眼就認出來了，面對此等弱小的邪物，本該朗誦幾句就能將其打的支離破碎，但利威爾卻沒那麼做。

　　「哼、明明還這麼小卻知道要反抗？…還不賴…」  
　　他輕哼了聲閉上眼，轉身離去，小傢伙第一次不是很明白，到底是該殺還不該殺。

　　見利威爾不理他，也就不假思索靠在其中一座長椅後，他跑累了，為了躲避人類的追捕，他不懂為何一出生在這世上就在逃，甚至不知道是怎麼降生的。  
　　連續奔跑了好幾天好幾夜，所到之處皆會高舉火炬圍剿他，唯獨這裡，他確信，總算可以休息了。

　　烏亮的羽毛也弄得滿是塵埃灰撲撲的，肚子又餓，別說上好的人類靈魂了，他連血肉都吃不得，沒想到自己虛弱的，連男人低吟的歌聲也令自己圓亮的金眸泛起水光。  
　　力量在流逝，漸漸地，始終握在手裡護身用的小刀落在地，孩子就這麼暈厥在椅腳。

　　本專心致志於歌頌的人聽見咚的一聲脆響停下當前的事，蠻不在乎身份與那一身的泥濘將人攬進懷裡。

 

　　奔跑的那幾日都在下雨，天色暗的可以又折騰，想飛無奈羽翼不夠豐滿，不敵大雨的侵襲，只能在土地上以雙腳和人類相抗衡，因此面對許久不見的晨光，孩子相對也起的早。  
　　不過一睜開眼，接收到的事物就令他瞠目結舌。自己躺在一張潔白的大床，身處一室的純白，白色對他而言空洞、不具威脅，僅是一種冰冷、虛假縹緲的色彩，但他第一次睡在可稱得上奢侈的軟墊上。挪動身子，腳踩的便是舒適的地毯，這才看清了自己也被換上一身乾淨、簡便的民族服飾。

　　推開沉重延伸到天井的房門，是一道古老幽暗的長廊矗立在眼前，他循著在耳畔迴盪的聲響來到盡頭的廳堂，瞧見黑色長袍的背影，他悄悄躲在門扉之後，裡頭的人沒有迴身，卻精準的捕捉到孩子的蹤跡。

　　「過來吧。」

　　孩子驚愕的顫抖一下，目光對上男子的銀灰瞳彩，平靜的像是冰川，不同於那些人的狠戾凶光，鼓起勇氣慢慢靠近，走近聖殿中央，這才看清男子的身後是個祭壇，上方擺滿有些刺目的白蠟燭、疊起的蜜餅、幾盞金杯。盡是些令魔物作嘔的東西。

　　讚美神祇的事物對他們來說是勢不兩立的存在，他睨眼瞥到男人將一只金杯放到木桌上，拿起小刀利索的就往掌心劃了一口，他有些驚訝，一部分是為美艷的鮮紅色懾服，一部分是這位神職人員的行為。

　　斟了近滿杯，果真如期的遞給了眼前的孩子。

　　「為什麼…」

　　「沐浴恩澤，是不論對誰的。」

　　「我不要！我才不屑那個什麼神明的眷顧！」眼前的張牙舞爪顯得無力，與其說他是盛怒的邪魔倒比較像是一隻炸了毛的小獅子。

　　「你想死？」

　　「那是上帝的施捨我寧願去死。」

　　「果然是善於說謊、哄騙人類的生物…」他湊近到孩子跟前，長袍的衣襬深沉的令人窒息，就算身為墮天使的後裔，也不禁畏懼「你真心求死的話，就不會想要反抗，也不會逃那麼久逃到這裡。」

　　暈染暗紅的手心撫蹭孩子的臉蛋，還很幼小的惡魔竟也開始動搖，儘管誕生的韶華與同類相比還稚嫩的可以，但他還沒遇過這樣的人類。這男人，恐怕遠比同類、甚至比自己要更加來的使眾生不寒而慄。

　　「還真是一對漂亮的眼睛啊。」

　　孩子說不出口，但他想的是，男人的眼睛也很漂亮。

　　「那當作我個人的選擇總行了吧？我只是分了一點我的血給你，因為我還不希望那麼難得的色彩黯淡下去。這理由…你就接受了吧。」男人勾起嘴角，那笑靨有那麼幾分狂娟的意味「反正沒有損失不是？」

　　晶亮的燦金眸子裡多的是不安，不穩定，但容易操控。縱使是魔物，在他面前也不過是個孩子，孩子在這樣的唁語底下愣神的點頭。  
　　沉重的金盞被捧起，仰頭是順著液體咕動的頸部曲線，沿著唇角韞開的紅像是點綴在白花上的一點硃砂，聖職者的血對於惡魔而言是絕佳的上品，本就妖豔的瞳彩開始浮現王朝盛世般的鎏金，皮膚也稍稍紅潤起來，但比起一般人，他還是顯得相對引人注目。

　　倏地，孩子削尖小巧的下頷被男人不甚溫柔的以虎口箝制。

　　「嘖、看來是連用餐的禮儀也需要教教…」被抽出的手帕一把抹乾淨那沾上污血的嘴角，小傢伙被他粗魯的動作弄得頻頻嗚咽。

 

　　「叫什麼名字？」不留消化的餘地，一波未平一波又起，男人的聲音很好聽，輕輕抬個尾音，連惡魔都給勾的神魂顛倒。

　　「艾倫…我叫、艾倫。」

　　「衣服看起來還行嘛。」他自顧自地打良前夜為艾倫換上的全新衣物道「我的衣服你是穿不合身了，臨時上市集隨意挑了幾件，沒想到還挺剛好的。」

　　「聽好了，艾倫，在我這居住是要幹活的。你們幫人實現願望也是要交換條件，這樣的要求很便宜吧？」不待人回應，男子就這麼替孩子決定了，事實上也容不得艾倫選擇，以他現下的情況，留在教堂裡的確是最好的藏身處，又有誰會料到邪魔會躲在距離上帝最近的地方呢？

　　神父說他叫利威爾，他低聲了句跟上，面對一屆惡魔還真是孤傲，不過，艾倫卻不討厭他。

 

　　利威爾是艾倫見過最虔誠的教徒，雖然越虔誠也就越讓他感受到蝕骨的灼熱，但接受過他的血液也就中和了痛楚。  
　　平日他去城裡布施，艾倫就負責打掃聖堂內部，只要男人外出，他會記得將大門鎖牢，因此不擔心有人入內撞見艾倫。  
　　偶爾，有前來祈禱或是請利威爾驅魔的信眾，艾倫算是頭一次有機會聽清他們的祈願，一對農人夫婦他們的女兒被邪魔附身，已經被處死了，明明是懼怕病症還硬要藉詞嫁禍。  
　　可惡魔降生來蠱惑世人卻也是不爭的事實，這樣一出生就被迫身負不想要的罪名，在夾縫掙扎欲擺脫泥沼，想要活命、想追求理想的自由、想要脫離命運的掌控。

　　直到利威爾在躲在大門後偷看的自己眼前殺掉與自己身份同種的其他妖魔…

　　溫柔慈愛的神父頰上是潑濺的烏黑穢血，毫無情感波動的表情也顯得冷漠，那神情讓艾倫陌生又熟悉，惡魔殺死人類時也是差不多的，一報還一報，利威爾有那樣的眼神也是理所當然的。

　　孩子緩緩地邁出步伐，不時盯著自己顫抖的雙足，等到視野裡出現那乾淨的絨布鞋尖，他抬頭直視著那雙水銀般飽滿的狼目，問出，他尚且年幼就已經意識到的不協調。

　　「利威爾、我是什麼？」

　　「惡魔。」

　　「惡魔又是什麼？」男人答覆得越是平淡，擰住胸口衣料的手就扯得越緊。

　　「不該存於世的邪物，是我們驅除的對象。」

　　「…這裡，一直都很痛…」他懵懂撫上人類心口的位置，他不懂那裏沒有傷為何會隱隱作痛「我不要了，你拿去吧…」孩子悲傷的說著，黑色的液體由眼眶溢出、無法抑止。

　　如果說他們終歸只有一死，那麼由當初那拂過臉頰的熱度親手了結，或許還能賦予一份意義。

　　「我要留著它，你真不要了，就拿我的將它填滿。」男人抱住了幼小的身軀，本是哀戚詭異的嚎哭在耳邊化作心碎的嚶嚀。

　　墮天使一哭泣，現實將與黑暗翻轉，就連白晝也將與夢魘共舞。

　　利威爾托住孩子的下身，手覆上湊在頸窩放聲抽泣的小腦袋，心裡盤算該把兩人都沾染上的血汙清洗乾淨，殘暴手刃的臂彎輕輕落在小墮天使的背脊，一下又一下的引領他進入夢鄉。

 

　　他安排艾倫睡在款待賓客用的房間，金碧輝煌，多的是信徒進貢的奢華物品。自己則簡居在狹小的陋室，雖嫌老舊但被打掃的一塵不染，一組床舖、木櫃與一旁疊滿卷宗、牛皮紙，一瓶墨水與一支鵝毛筆的書桌便是一切。

　　每每狂風大作、打雷的夜裡，他不要一個人睡在偌大的空間，搪瓷裸足急不可耐地奔跑在冰冷的地面，最後鑽進利威爾的床鋪裡得以取暖安眠。

　　意外，很膽小的邪物。  
　　這是他給艾倫偷偷下的評語。

　　有些話，習於撒謊的惡魔也深藏在心，深怕一出口就會破壞現在的一切。雖然不懂自己有哪裡是值得利威爾這麼做的，至少現在，真的不會再擔心受怕了。

 

　　男人代理天父降下神諭固然得到不少實際的回饋，但生活依舊簡樸，日後艾倫才得知，原來男人足夠過活的積蓄全數拿來用在照護城裡一些失去家人無依無靠的孩子。

　　雖說是幫助艾倫躲避追捕，但永遠讓人避不見日也不是好辦法，他開始訓練孩子試著將還小巧未有變化的羽翼收攏，這麼一來套上請裁縫師量身訂製的緞袍也就不可能察覺他與一般人的差異。  
　　他帶著艾倫認識其中在戰火失去家人的孩子，論模樣他們算是同齡，艾倫很快就和金髮男孩和黑髮女孩打成一片，也間接鞏固，在他人眼裡，艾倫也不過是利威爾神父底下孤苦伶仃的幼兒的意象。

　　日子平淡的像是淨土的花園一般寧靜，男人視他如己出，如同捧著每天儀式用的金盞那般呵護在手，在艾倫大一點的時候，利威爾仍像初識時那樣將人抱在懷裡，長了點身高，但體重依舊輕如鴻毛，或許隱含著他飛翔於空中的本領，可一旦到了那時候也就代表，教堂對於他將不再賦有保護的作用。

　　指尖順著一根根分明烏亮的羽毛，神父漫不經心的悠悠啟唇。

　　「有一種古老的傳說是，拔去你們的翅膀就會除去力量了，但相對的…那是從地獄重生過一回的疼痛。」

　　「所以，利威爾你也…要這樣對我嗎？」

　　「你說呢？」抬高的尾音有著他特有的輕佻，利威爾並不全然像其他神職人員那樣一板一眼。

　　艾倫沒有掙脫懷抱，倒是偎在男人肩頭，感受利威爾那隻拂上翅膀連接肩胛根部的手，能就此弱化成為凡人成全殊途的邂逅，哪怕是要經歷痛不欲生的過程，這條命早是他的了，想要自己變成什麼樣子也心甘情願。

　　良久的靜謐，只剩兩個同步的心音。突然間打屁股的舉動嚇的艾倫一個機靈，聽到那短促的哼笑，孩子才知道自己被捉弄了。

　　「利威爾一點都不像那些傢伙…」他鼓著頰有些氣惱，所指正是那些一點風吹草動便大肆掃蕩的獵魔者，不論精靈女巫、不問種族。

　　「為何？」

　　「他們雖然是我的天敵但應該不會做你這種事…你…比較像我們…」

　　「你錯了艾倫，我是人類。」人類的慾望和貪念是遠遠超乎想像的。就算是墮化者，恐怕在跟前也不過滄海一粟「所有人類都是這樣…很狡猾的。」

　　他在小墮天使的額頭印上一個吻。

 

　　時序推移，艾倫也從孩子的樣貌長成了十六、七歲的年紀，首當其衝面臨到的問題便是，豐厚的羽翼再也藏不住，他也沒再和那些孩子有所聯繫，就連他與利威爾的關係也開始產生變化。

　　稻穗已經收割完畢、金黃的麥田很快又是一塊塊犂平的土地，家家戶戶都開始儲藏，已是凜冬將至的季節。  
　　艾倫乖巧的如一完成每日的課題，衣服都舖整曬在陽光下、抄寫的經文都被疊齊，在無人的深夜，他才會飛入鄰近的深山裡獵取，為了給男人加菜。  
　　不料不知怎的，不管怎麼做，利威爾都不在如當初那樣讚許他，隱含著一股悶火，就連近似討好的行為在被發現後也只是換來一頓責罵。

　　或許不想打壞的平衡也終究會有這麼一天的到來，只是沒想到在沒準備好的情形下，它們總是來的特別快。

　　長大之後，利威爾都給艾倫穿著自己的棉袍，若擋去身後那兩面大的足以遮天的純黑翅膀，他的外表就是一個美顏絕世的男兒，白皙的膚色、修長的雙腿，勻稱的肢體…

　　論相貌，無分男女，他匹敵當今的金雀花－－專進奉給王族賞欣、所有男人都夢寐以求想弄到手的玩物。

　　因此他想過是否是利威爾多少有神職上的顧忌所致，惡魔確實有這方面的本事，所以他也試過用魅惑的方式修補與利威爾不知何所起的關係裂縫。  
　　無奈自己的姿色根本觸及不到他的屏障，在室內短暫置空的移動到他身後，環住頸子的撒嬌也被男人硬生扯開。

　　他已經不在乎自己身為墮天使的尊嚴了。

 

　　這一天，利威爾進城裡特別久，久到傍晚還不見他回來的身影，艾倫無聊，也就把平日早被男人保養得宜的儀式用具拿過一一擦拭。  
　　與聖物接觸到的皮膚微微生煙、斑駁，又隨即生成新的表皮，對於在教堂裡成長的他，這點程度的咒縛已是小菜一碟。  
　　他慵懶的，像極教堂另一位主人似的打點，一切都行雲流水，將擺放在高臺上的經書闔上，想著固定日子裡，會有個男子站在這裡朗誦，聲音不大，卻能清楚的迴繞在整個大廳裡。

　　沈浸在往常裡的時間沒有很久，它被突然出現在艾倫身後的人終止。

　　「這是在幹什麼？」一方面可能是艾倫真的太過專注，以致於男人突然出現在這空間他竟完全沒發覺，著實讓他嚇了一跳。

　　「利威爾？你回來了…我才在擔心…你怎麼去了那麼久…」

　　「我是在問你那是在做什麼。」男人的語調冰冷，但艾倫刻意忽視的趕緊回答。

　　「哦、這個，就是因為等你等急了所以才－－」

　　「你還當真你是人嘛？」

　　「是看你幼小當成幼崽飼養好玩的，哼、沒想到…」利威爾扯著嘴角，不復以往的珍惜，逼近艾倫最不願看到的那種醜陋嗤笑「因為一點溫柔就妄想自己也能擁有愛了嘛？噁心的邪魔…」

　　從利威爾放過他那一刻起，他就打從心底不了解人類，直到今天，他依舊參不透，也搞不清曾經被填滿的胸腔為何因為幾句話而空蕩。

　　「在我還沒改變主意之前，快滾出我的視線範圍…」

　　如果不照做呢？就像那些連夜清洗的殘骸，將我打成那般粉碎嗎？

　　可惜這些話沒待他出口，身體比思緒先一步做了決定，飛離了教堂，瞬間就消失在小村的中天。

　　男人發神的凝視艾倫離去的方向，沒了剛才的狠戾惡毒，僅存似是積累已久的倦容，無以傾訴的寂寥，對著能夠蟄伏的暗處用盡力氣嘆道。

　　「這樣，你們滿意了吧？」

 

　　他倒臥在寸草不生的荒蕪曠野，同礫石那般風化、消蝕。  
　　沒有攝取補足魔力的來源，持續任憑其流逝，除了利威爾的血，和那些他煮的，自己根本嘗不出味道的人類食物，他什麼都不想要。

　　等到他能夠起身，第一件事便是行走，他是清醒的但意識卻是混沌，荒野成為草原，成了密林又成了遠處尖峰白雪皚皚的磐石。

　　他是魔，可他弱化了，他虛弱的連身軀都能感受寒風的蕭瑟、刺骨。

　　陰森蓊鬱的群峰間最是魔物的聚集所在，但沒有任何事物靠近他，世界靜的像是壞了的音樂盒，無聲、崩潰…

 

　　「艾倫…是艾倫嘛？」直到有人喊著他的名諱，這才如夢初醒「沒事吧！為什麼全身都是血？你哪裡受傷了？」

　　什麼血？

　　無意識的，他拿周遭聚集的魔物大開殺戒，吞食同類是他們會有的行為，可腥臭的血肉滿足不了墮化的神祇。  
　　眼前驚慌失措的人類女性，他是消化了多時才意會過來，她是兒時，利威爾帶著結識的女孩。

　　「是的，是我。」

　　「真…真的是艾倫…」黑髮女子輕輕摸著他微涼蒼白的雙頰，幾乎是上前的那一刻，眼眶頓時溢出兩行淚水，沒想過能在這種情況下再次見面。  
　　原來在利威爾捏造艾倫已被富有人家收養，就此別過的時光裡，形同手足的幾人早已離開那座城隱居山野，過上自給自足的日子。  
　　對談的過程他才肯定，對方似乎看不見他的真身，剛才的暴虐中魔化尚未復原的手此刻是一對駭人、佈滿鱗片的利爪，那樣粗糙可畏的手覆上了女子卻不見她反抗，手心臉頰傳來的，是人類的溫度。跟利威爾的一樣。

　　在女子沒有留心的地方，周遭開始慢慢圍繞幾近看不見的粉塵，空氣中充滿甜美令人開心的味道，面對艾倫奪目的金眸更是無法挪眼的癡迷，惡魔勾勾手指便催眠竄改她今日的所見所聞，一身的血汙僅是打獵的痕跡，然而此地不宜久留，他該走了。有那榮幸，那來日必定再見。

　　他善於洗腦，暗示女子在天色昏暗前回到安全的住所，並施了點魔力好讓其他邪物無法靠近女子和她的同伴，至少，這是他唯一能做的；至少在人間，他也有不希望被傷害的人們。

 

　　說是豢養也不為過，他習於男人的教養。  
　　一身狼藉使他不自在，好不容易尋覓到清澈的冰川洗淨。悉看自己的外表，那些身旁有利威爾陪伴的晨起洗潄，他清楚自己的長相，只是此刻漣漪漸漸平息的水面所浮現的，是與自己認知完全相違背的臉孔。棕色髮絲間不存在的一對尖角、亮綠色的眼睛、猙獰的獠牙與神色。

　　你是什麼東西？

　　那是剛才的螻蟻最後的悲鳴。  
　　冰水浸潤眼角，侵透腐蝕大半的骨骼，逐漸跟著冷卻的軀體突然流竄起原不屬於自己的熱度。

　　他的表象衍生至此，是利威爾給予的新生。  
　　他並非發自內心要驅趕自己，不是生厭不耐更不會是那些殘酷的謊言，而是如果艾倫被其他同類得知與死敵廝混，他將沒有容身之處，不是人類的他，將也不會是位惡魔。

　　「原來如此，原來是這麼簡單的事…」

　　如果，自己將什麼都不是，  
　　為了利威爾，他甘願什麼都不是。

 

　　是第幾個月亮升起的時候？又是第幾次暈厥被潑水冷醒的？  
　　他的雙手被高高吊起，雙腳被綁上石塊垂著，不知在廣場施行了多久的虐行。神職人員包庇邪魔等同無赦的死罪，白天他被掛在廣場示眾，亂石沒將他砸死不知幸或不幸，這口氣沒嚥下，後頭就是凌遲等著他。  
　　割得血肉模糊的雙腿曝曬在烈日下已潰爛殘疾，可疼痛不足以抹滅信仰，在他默默禱念，不時會有一個小小的身影浮現在腦海裡，在靈魂回歸前，沒想到是希望還能與他見上一面。

　　隔著自額角流淌乾涸的血，是他魂牽夢縈的臉孔，好看的臉又掛上了兩道黑色淚水，那雙耀眼的燦金便是上帝的救贖。

　　已經入夜了，周遭的火炬熄了，就連遠處的一丁點燈火都不見蹤影，方圓百里靜的沒有半點聲響，有一瞬間他以為自己已經死了。

　　身體不再沉重，腳也不必在鞭笞下行走，直到熟悉的景緻映入眼簾，回神，他已經在教堂裡。只是整個建物僅剩斷垣殘壁。

　　用來跪拜向上帝祈求的殘破雙足，用了一整個城邦的性命作為代價，最後千言萬語全數匯聚為一個帶有血味的吻。

　　「真是，你怎麼還回來…」

　　「利威爾、利威爾……我都知道、我都知道了，你別想趨走我！」

　　「嘁…隨便你了…」他收起巨翅，縮在利威爾的大腿，淚水沿著側頰，一路到達膝踝。

　　「蠢貨，沒看過這麼笨的惡魔的…」

 

 

 

　　人說，山嶺上向著東邊的地方有一處小教堂，那裡有非常多迷途的孩子，照護他們的是一位腳微頗的神父，以及一位帶有稀世金眸的少年，傳聞長袍底下，是相貌猙獰的黑甲附著，而也有山腳下的住民錯看少年的背脊有後裔的象徵，可旋即風過無痕。


	35. Die Küsse 02.

　　天氣轉涼總會有很多問題不大，但特別難伺候的小毛病。

　　「咳、咳…還是要等呢…」艾倫頂著微紫的眼袋隔著口罩，坐回男人身邊，分不清是有氣無力還是得知將要乾等的無奈居多。

　　「大概要多久？」利威爾倒是直接將口罩拉下來一會兒，這樣講話還是清晰的多。

　　「剛瞄到了診間裡候診的人，咳－－再加上現在大廳的…」他掏出放在肚子前T恤口袋的手機，滑了滑時間估量，精神更加萎靡「這樣耗到下午都有可能…」

　　「老天…」聞言後者是整個人向後癱靠，精神不濟下的無止盡等待最是疲乏，總是隱含考驗耐性的焦躁。

　　轉頭望向掛在天花板邊角的液晶電視，醫院只會輪播同台的新聞或是偶爾插進來的院方廣告消息或衛生宣導。  
　　即便已經做好隔絕，醫院診所中最不乏的就是那種不顧及周遭的病患，都能感覺到整個人浸泡在他人集結的飛沫及病原體、不太能夠接受的髒空氣裡。

　　非必要，小問題就靠免疫系統，省的反而接觸到其他細菌，可目前的狀況無法單靠兩人的身體機能自癒。

　　只要氣溫驟降，艾倫脆弱的氣管就不敵冷空氣的摧殘，一整天乾咳個不停，雖然沒嚴重感冒跡象，但也咳的身子發熱、整個人暈呼呼的，但主因還是為了搶先看診起得早導致。

　　至於利威爾，則是嚴重的花粉症。

　　你或許會好奇這季節哪來花粉傳播，可日漸的生態變化與環境因素促使他的過敏性提前來報到。

　　「哈嚏－－」一直以來他都是放著不管自然就好了，直到艾倫在客廳拍了幾下抱枕護在懷中打算來看個影集都讓身旁的人噴嚏打個沒完。

　　－－近期地區空氣汙染指數超標，建議民眾出門配戴口罩等用品隔離…  
　　艾倫欲要切換掉的財經節目下方正好跑過一串亮晃晃的即時快訊。

　　乾冷還好，在下雨的濕冷天氣裡配上霾害，這回是嚴重到連向來不怎麼掛心的本人都想著該和艾倫一起看個診微妙。

　　畢竟連埋在身體裡時也會無法自持的牽動深頂好幾次，已經受到了另一半強烈（羞赧至極）的抗議。

　　不過調勻呼吸也是能平緩的，例如轉移掉注意力後喉嚨也會聽話點，能夠平穩的正常作息，像是此刻艾倫面對自己現成攤開地等人撲滿懷的動作卻是遲遲落空。

　　「唔…利威爾先生？」將手插在口袋裡交握，不斷蜷著肢體取暖，在疲憊的身體狀態下已經昏昏欲睡，這時卻突然感受到男人輕輕搖著自己示意，迷茫的甚至錯以為自己睡著已經到號了。

　　「喏？」利威爾抬了個音，並聳了聳肩把臂彎靠過來，頻頻點頭眼皮接近闔上的人愣了愣，是消化好一會才意會過來。

　　就算隔著口罩的遮掩，利威爾也清楚那眼睛的弧度底下是怎樣甜膩的笑，充滿對生活的恬適與和自己在一起的安逸。

　　抱緊了利威爾的胳膊，頭偎在男人肩頭貓膩了幾下，找到一個舒適的位置後發出嘆息，雖然緊接又是岔氣地咳了兩聲。

　　「好冷…這邊空調有點太強了，怎樣都取不暖，你呢？」

　　「嗯，現在就好多了。」他輕輕擰了擰艾倫軟綿的臉蛋，也跟著將頭湊上對方的，抵在腦袋瓜子上磨蹭棕色的軟髮。

　　艾倫被逗得咯咯發笑，由相依的地方漸漸暖和起來，他順手把玩伴侶的指頭，但很快就被握緊了。男人隻手就包覆了他整個手，轉而捏了捏、搓揉還稍嫌微涼的掌心。

　　「哈嚏－－」人滿為患的空間裡依舊嘈雜，寧靜只存在於彼此，卻突然被這天天聽到的聲響打斷，但發出聲音的主人意外不是利威爾。

　　「…你多少感冒了吧？等下順便給醫生看看。」

　　「絕對是你傳染給我的。」

　　不管是否有無抵抗力的銳減，總之在細微的病菌，在黏膜接觸與親密關係下，肯定是躲不了嫌疑的傳染途徑。

　　正想稍稍訓斥少耍嘴皮子，鼻子又瞬間接觸到冷空氣。

　　在被拉下的口罩後是艾倫一個輕巧地碎吻，嘿，他還真耍了嘴皮子。

　　「你這小子越來越超過了，這裡可是公共場合啊。」彼此的交談都盡量壓低音量，當然包含動作也是低調，他們坐在最後靠牆的長椅，不會有任何人發覺，但終歸不妥，卻見孩子依然不知悔改的對著自己微笑。

　　「我要回傳染給你。」

　　「呵、哪來這種歪理的…」

　　該怎麼說呢，他那比自己年齡差了一大截的年輕愛侶，最大的殺傷力其實不是年紀還保有的天真，而是那純粹的笑容。

　　好看的，做什麼任性妄為的舉動都能被原諒。

　　兩張疊在一起、姓氏同為阿克曼的掛號單被拿起充當遮掩，總是纏人的舌尖更是大膽地鑽了進來一下子又溜了出去。

　　「既然如此，我也只能再傳染回去了。」

　　有些寒凍而發紅的頰，在兩人睡眠不足的眼角添了幾絲幸福的味道。

　　「待會坐不住了就先去用餐好嗎？」

　　「好。」勾了勾男人的指頭，他總是喜歡以這些小孩子舉動回應年長伴侶的細心。

　　不論是天冷的不適應，或是感冒的前兆，對兩人來說都不算太壞的，可以藉此向對方撒嬌的機會。

　　只要是跟你在一起，難伺候的小毛病也罷。


	36. Die Küsse 03.

早上出門前我們大吵了一架，那種感覺相當不好受。

「你最好出去後就別再出現在我面前！」

「可以－－那麼在我回到家時也別讓我看到你這張臉！」那真的只是在氣頭上「永遠、滾出我的視線範圍。」

我拉開門前是那麼咬牙切齒，然而，甩上門後我就後悔了。

都多大年紀了還在乎面子？聽見裏頭細碎的抽咽，我摀上了自己的眉心和眼部。

 

 

　　「boss那是怎麼了？啊、啊…看上去超級糟糕…」

　　「噗哈哈哈、想也知道一定跟小甜心有關！吶～我說對不對啊利威爾？」佩特拉本是要關切一下，誰知韓吉又是不怕死的上前，不顧及他人隱私大喇喇地斷言。

　　「走開…別煩我…」

　　「欸～別那麼說，不如我們晚上去喝一杯？忘卻一下煩憂紛擾如何？」佩特拉想拽走她，不料人已經把下巴抵在趴死在桌面的利威爾頭上。

　　「韓吉小姐您別－－」

　　「好，下班就走。妳可別給我反悔。」

　　「咦诶！！！」竟、竟然答應了！不好，這個發展非常不好…

　　「呦呼－－太棒啦！要不醉不歸，不醉不歸啊！」

　　…完了，這只是韓吉小姐純粹想去喝，而且打算鬧boss玩的吧？

　　她知道韓吉骨子裡打的如意算盤，但對於利威爾會颯爽答應完全是意料之外，也不好多說什麼只能束手無策看著人被韓吉一步步慫恿得逞。

　　希望別搞出什麼亂子才好…  
　　她選擇先去為boss泡杯紅茶，好撐到華燈初上。

 

　　「你對小艾倫說了那種話？！」本來還平心靜氣的啜著悶酒，看她故作震驚，利威爾被騙到了，倒有幾分心虛地反問。

　　「你想想嘛，他還年輕，跟你比起來才這麼點年紀，對於一個老大叔簡直就像老爸的訓話，誰受的了啊？他要談的是戀愛不是給人管，肯定已經跑了。」

　　「怎麼可能…」他將杯口抵在唇上，沒再下口，充當遮掩「艾倫早上難過的，想也知道在房間裡哭鼻子…」

　　「你就那麼肯定是在房間裡不是別的男人懷裡？又不是天仙。」韓吉露出一個戲謔的神情，接著靠回座繼續灌她的啤酒，看向著實因為這句話明顯開始亂了陣腳的人。

　　「不、才不可能…」這酒是喝不成了，他沒了興致「我…現在就證明給妳看…」現在趕回家確認那個笑容甜美的小鬼還乖乖待著，是比什麼都要來的重要。

　　看人歪歪扭扭的離去，韓吉知道男人這次是喝得又猛又急，絲毫沒有品嘗的餘裕，是真的喝迷糊了，加點自己擅長的“趁熱打鐵”，又慌又頹廢，不禁笑倒在沙發座上。

　　利威爾叫了車飛快趕回住宅，踉踉蹌蹌上樓，視野因為酒精天旋地轉，半跪半爬的、在狼狽也要將鑰匙插入鎖孔裡。  
　　好不容易終於對準了，喀擦一聲，開了門之後迎接他的是空蕩、漆黑一片的客廳。

　　他失落難掩，酒瞬間都醒了大半，連鞋子都沒脫就直接踩上平日打蠟保養的木質地板，將燈打開，室內的光亮更加應證了韓吉的話。

　　「什麼！人還真的不回來了！」這句話出口的同時，眼淚、鼻涕都跟著出來了「搞什麼！我只是說說而已！這樣也當真？可惡…」媽的去哪個男人那了！

　　他急的跺腳，利威爾以為自己酒醒了事實上只算有點意識，他是醉昏頭了大哭大叫，慌張的在客廳內兜圈子，身子本就不穩，加上急躁的動作，接著就勾到了桌腳栽了個底朝天。

　　而艾倫正巧因為聲響從房裡出來，沒遺漏利威爾破天荒悽慘無比的一幕。

　　「利、利威爾先生…」說實話艾倫是有點想笑又有些驚嚇的，畢竟在一塊那麼多年，還第一次看到利威爾崩潰又亂糟糟的一面。

　　當然，在他跌跤的那瞬間是令艾倫心頭一驚。  
　　見他對自己的問話沒反應，他趕緊上前把人攙扶起來，由於利威爾高質量的身形，艾倫也只得半拖半拉的將人帶到沙發上，檢查有沒有哪裡撞傷了，結果是撲面的酒氣。  
　　他喝醉了，難怪。

　　「還好嗎？」才一下子的時間，男人已經有些睡過去，手撫在利威爾的頰側，這才看清了滿臉的鼻涕淚痕與眼角的酡紅，甚是狼藉。才抽了面紙要給人擦拭，手腕就被極強的力道拽住了。

　　「你什麼時候回來的！」男人的中氣十足，聲音大得讓艾倫嚇了一跳。

　　「我…」

　　「我不准你去找其他男人！」

　　「哈？利威爾先生，你喝多了…等等，我給你沖杯醒酒茶…」

　　「－－誰要什麼醒酒茶我沒醉！我只要你，你別給我跑了…」

　　果然醉得很厲害啊…男人吼叫著、情緒失控，但不到幾秒又像斷線的木偶安靜下來，他將男人的頭挪到自己腿上，安撫著“好，不泡醒酒茶了”，想要去弄個熱水來給人擦拭也來不及了，只得用著剛才手上已經捏皺的面紙慢慢抹去那些髒漬，面紙壓捏在他鼻子上倒還反射性的乖乖擤了鼻涕。

　　慘不忍睹的顏面打理好後，就慢慢脫下他的外套給人蓋著，身子有點冷了，自然就往艾倫這一側轉，安穩地睡著。

　　唉…還說著什麼不准跟人跑，自己早上哭著出門，到了班上還要極力掩飾以免米卡莎一個衝動把家拆了，上完課順路買了點食材就乖乖往住宅的方向，在途中想起早上的事也是沿路哭回家。

　　看了看利威爾哭腫的雙眼，感受到自己眼睛同樣的乾澀與痠痛，摸了摸不過一天，略顯消瘦的人的臉龐，雖明白是錯覺，但兩人真的不堪這樣受傷。

　　「到底誰比較委屈啊…」才喃喃自語，利威爾像是也正面臨不安的侵襲，嘴上囁嚅著什麼，拼命往艾倫肚子蹭，抱著腰的力道很緊，深怕人又跑掉似的。

　　少有看到那麼脆弱、不堪一擊的他，只有自己會讓他這樣，這麼想著，幾滴眼淚又這麼流出來，用手背胡亂擦去，握起垂在身側的男人的手，在他耳邊輕輕喚著我就在這裡。

　　順了順男人凌亂的髮絲，不想驚動他就一直保持這樣，看著他的睡顏入神，不知何時就以這姿勢跟著睡著了。

　　夜裡，是利威爾先清醒。  
　　醒來時，發現艾倫緊緊牽著自己的手，已經是半夜了而倆人就這樣直接睡在客廳裡。  
　　身上有蓋好的外套所以不冷，倒是艾倫什麼禦寒的物品都沒有，只有單薄的一件棉衣。

　　額角有些悶痛，艱難的撐起身子，他反將人緊緊擁入懷裡。

　　「您醒了…」艾倫在動作下甦醒，迷茫的問道，靜靜看著男人，卻遲遲等不到回應。

　　哭泣的痕跡都成了厚重的眼袋，他吻了利威爾的眼角，緊了緊披在彼此身上的毛毯，盡可能往男人懷裡鑽。

 

 

　　和好如初的早晨帶給黑眼圈加重的人一個驚喜。  
　　明明也受了折騰，愛人還是如一早起的為上班的人準備了餐食。彼此交換一個溫暖而安慰的吻，分頭為各自的一天打拼。

　　然而會議後的午間休息，在利威爾面前的，是打開了蓋子的便當盒，裡頭的飯只勺了淺淺一層，剩下的三分之二鋪滿火紅的辣椒，上頭還用了橘紅的辣醬寫了“吃完才原諒你”幾個亮晃晃的圓潤字體…

　　Honey,我是愛你的…

　　利威爾這麼想，在一聲我開動了大口大口扒起飯來…

 

 

 

本來要送茶進來轉而躲在門邊的佩特拉：天啊…是有那麼想念愛妻的便當嗎？！好吃到哭？？？


	37. Die Küsse 04.

　　如果寒冷有顏色，那一定是像雪一樣的白在摻一點藍色，映在窗玻璃上，沒碰觸也能感受到那溫度，溫暖的顏色就有很多，燈火通明的夜晚、家族聚會的熱鬧、愛人就在身邊的安心、日本人發明的最邪惡物品，暖桌。

　　或者該說買了這改良的傢俱店新品的人最邪惡，靠坐式的軟墊沙發圍了一個小圈在暖桌周邊，不等於一個小城堡不讓人出去嗎？

　　自從利威爾在初冬換了這套家居，艾倫就幾乎天天泡在這半寢室，電腦拿來、零食擺著，需要的物品通通帶到客廳，房間都不必回去睡了。

　　從末梢暖和起來令人昏昏欲睡，蓬鬆的被子都染上家裡松竹的氣息，趴著的桌面前方是他的繪板，一旁的電腦螢幕已充斥一張張仿花札的圖檔。一般牌就是要拿來在節日玩的，但識時務者為俊傑，他寧可塗鴉也不要和男人比劃成王敗寇。

　　就算他在朋友裡是出了名總能湊到三光、豬鹿蝶的神手，可一旦到了利威爾面前就只會被他的雨四光和偶有的五光痛宰。男性惡習輸錢事小，賠上身體事大，面對強大的敵手要懂得當縮頭烏龜，好留住青山。

　　廚房那端傳來裏頭下廚的聲響，手邊的打發也是有限，青年一會兒躺一會兒又坐起，遙控器已經快被他按壞了，但電視節目的樂趣遠比不上男人躺在身邊睡覺來的有吸引力。

　　一進入新年假期，男人就閒不住，好不容易有了喘口氣、一起相處的機會，利威爾是從年末就開始忙著打點，家裡清掃好後也沒多陪艾倫，忙東忙西恨不得再擠出點什麼事來做，現在也是。

　　才鼓著頰頹喪地倒在沙發的夾角裡，就看利威爾端著蒸騰白煙的熱蕎麥麵探頭，不解的挑眉。

　　「你躺這什麼樣子？」一出來就看見小鬼像隻被主人拋棄的幼崽一樣，讓他有些心疼又有點想笑。

　　「你別一直忙，陪陪我啊…」他有些沒好氣的振坐起身，利威爾正把碗和烤魚挪到孩子面前。

　　「過年就是要好好吃啊。」

　　「可是也要好好聚在一塊…你又不是只煮東西，你忙一整天了…」他聲音委屈，汪汪大眼寂寞地隨時都會溢出淚似的。

　　「好－－這次真的忙完了。」

　　「話說這碗是怎麼回事…」男人做的佳餚看了固然垂涎，但上頭是滿滿的炸物高過碗，景象驚人。

　　把筷子塞給人，利威爾就跟著一屁股故意壓上孩子的腿側揶揄。

　　「發育期的小鬼多吃點。」

　　「我才不是小鬼－－」才正反駁肚子就不爭氣地發出了一長聲響亮的哀號。

　　「呵。」他的大手像在揉弄小動物的皮毛般放在艾倫的髮頂，柔順的頭髮瞬間就被塑成鳥窩「看，這不還是餓了，快吃吧。」

　　「是等你等無聊了才餓的…」

　　室內盈滿香醇的鰹魚湯香氣，客廳裡是一點點的將魚分成小塊的瓷器碰撞聲，沒有交談，唯有彼此伴在身邊，就算是容易沾染衣料的秋刀魚腥味也成了生活的醍醐味。

　　「…你的刺呢？」用餐一陣，男人終於按耐不住餘光的好奇，孩子的長陶盤上只有逐漸削減的魚肉，沒有任何殘羹。

　　「都吞下去了。」

　　「噗…」看孩子的呆愣想也知道是懶得剔魚就把軟刺全嚼碎，吃了熱食潤色起來的臉蛋就像網路瘋傳的小貓側顏一樣可愛，情不自禁立刻抱著艾倫撲倒，壓在墊上親了幾口，本就粉潤的臉更成了跟鏡餅上的橘子一個模樣。

 

　　「要陪你玩牌嗎？」艾倫搶著收拾用餐過後空蕩的杯盤，自己明白其中的意思也就索性賴在暖桌裡。

　　「識相就會知道千萬別跟你鬥。」孩子正色，卻突然靈機一動想到什麼，他怎忘了那款他打的不亦樂乎的遊戲片？於是就改為與節日無關的活動，比的是宰殺吃人怪物的數量，在有利的東家場合下的結局是，艾倫依然輸的體無完膚。

　　「…電動你也行？！」

　　「不就幾個鈕。」他說，隨意按按鈕扳扳搖桿，裏頭的第一士兵在他手中靈巧的揮刀做出些帥氣又欠揍的動作，孩子霎時喊了聲認輸便向後躺倒扔下自己的手把。

　　「利威爾好厲害…是公司的萬人迷、又會做菜、打遊戲也不會輸…」

　　「還有，在床上應該也不賴吧？嗯？」原本翹著指頭細數的人臉瞬間紅得沒法回嘴，男人則補上一句「最厲害的是你。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為你認為很厲害的我栽在你手上了。」

　　艾倫有發現，只有跟自己和幾位他的相好的場合男人才會這麼多話。又這麼無賴。

　　屋子裡只剩下節目的歡騰，艾倫盯著螢幕靜靜地剝著一顆顆圓滾滾的柑橘。

　　「你真勤勞，我就不想剝橘子，容易卡指甲縫…」原本攤在一邊等人餵食的利威爾轉而倚在孩子肩上，讓艾倫靠在自己懷裡，摟住腰際讓人將一片片飽滿溢香的橘瓣送入嘴裡，享受難得清閒。

 

　　電視機忘了關，桌上零碎的橘子皮也泛了點油亮，溫馨的氛圍令原本打算支撐到天明的兩人相繼在被爐裡睡著，側身闔眼的相望，是緊握著對方的雙手。

 

　　隔日去神社參拜已是人潮散了些的時段，艾倫今早賴床，利威爾捨不得叫醒他。

　　「今年也要跟利威爾先生好好的過生活。」

　　「今年也要好好幹翻小鬼。」

　　「－－你許這什麼願望啊！拜託正經點！」雙手還合十，他偏過頭壓低音量抗議。

　　「我很正經啊，我是認真的。」

 

　　衣飾在他身上無分男女，是牡丹之姿華貴艷麗，於向下的石階之前，利威爾為艾倫整了整圍繞在頸邊的羽絨披肩，輕吐一聲地滑，便緊緊攬過艾倫，而小鬼的手則插在男人的羽織袖裡取暖，走起路來稍嫌喀喀絆絆，但絲毫感受不到正月的寒凍刺骨。


	38. 【利艾】神仙蝶

　　大概是從青春期開始，生命裡就有利威爾的身影了，直到艾倫都已經長成一個迷人小夥子，跌破眾人眼鏡，利威爾還沒碰他。  
　　視如己出的男孩沒有魅力？活見鬼。黯然神傷嗎？倒也沒那麼呼天搶地。  
　　對愛情來說，不是只有發生關係才會使之鞏固。在擁有艾倫的前提下，倘若它來臨了，也至多像是得到糖果，幸福中更加幸福罷了。

　　只是偶爾的生理跡象比較難受就是。

　　要檢討既然會起反應就該迴避也太過殘忍苛刻，愛與隸屬是人性本能，但在與戀人的相擁親吻，的確是最容易動情的時候。

　　艾倫半瞇的眼瞼底下有漂亮的寶石鑲嵌在那，想知道當它濛上水色時，那會是如何的光彩奪目。  
　　男孩享受舌面上溫潤柔軟的刺激，心口癢癢的，環在男人腰後的手也悄悄收攏。

　　他們有過幾次激動的時候，但也僅僅是男人伸手滑進艾倫的襯衫下襬，輕輕撫著腰際、背脊，指尖順過淺層的骨節，唇上的滋味綿密而繾綣。

　　快要淡化的年幼片段裡就已經有男人的存在，他們之間沒有明確分界的時間點，甚至就連口頭上的約束也沒有，所以他們的相處從不用交往二字來風花雪月，而是，就是只想和這個人在一塊。非他不可。

　　邁入中學時期，對利威爾開始多了一層鮮明的認知，起初，單就外表與處事風格而言，艾倫以為男人會是那種對任何事都狂放不羈的類型，但意外的，利威爾就不是，他紳士極了。

　　理解了，利威爾待在他身邊的意義不僅止於普通的朋友或是長輩身分，在心中有個特殊地位，即便艾倫是男孩子，利威爾仍舊呵護的無微不至。  
　　噓寒問暖、交通接送、扛筆電，什麼對女孩子的都用上了，男人也並不是把他當作女人待，只不過是，沒自覺的傻爸行徑吧？

　　但他們終究不是父子。也已經成年的他，不免會想到一些必然發生的方面。

　　他喜歡和利威爾的親吻，男人舌尖的濕潤與溫度在自己口腔內發酵，像水波一樣溫和，那是他們最靠近的時候，因此能清楚嗅聞到利威爾的獨有魅力，皂香、向日葵、慣用的書寫墨水。  
　　不過該說他幸還不幸呢？艾倫總不會被衝昏頭，理性的不得了。

　　正難分難捨的時候，利威爾離開了他珍愛的小嘴，只是安靜的凝視那雙晶亮的翠瞳，沒有任何要求或是問話，利威爾從來不會只丟出可不可以這樣的二選一。

　　渴望，是能從眼神判斷的，尤其是來自於你用生命去熱愛的對象。

　　不過，艾倫相信，在自己內心還有顧慮的狀態下發生肯定不會是好決定。

　　「很晚了，我們睡吧，利威爾先生。」

　　「嗯。」男人會撫著他的後腦勺，插入髮根裡以指腹輕刮頭皮給孩子一個晚安吻。  
　　他毫無波瀾的接受艾倫的回應，要人笑著是不可能的，他是男人不是聖人，艾倫自己也是懂的，被拒絕怎可能嬉皮笑臉。  
　　但他肯定，利威爾不會有任何埋怨，說測試底線嗎？並不，他是比利威爾小上很多，但從沒以輕浮的態度去消磨男人給予的所有，正是圍繞在身的習題有很多很多，更需要他們步步為營。  
　　利威爾捧在掌心的是孩子，孩子捧在心頭的是這得來不易的感情。  
　　選個不後悔的選擇吧。他總是惜字如金，要不就文謅謅的，可此話無非胡言，艾倫認為，既然情感也可分階段，那放慢腳步、捕捉沿途的美好絕不會是壞事。

　　窩進加大但依然不及兩名男性體格的單人床，面對永遠向著自己、習於一手墊在枕下，臂膀緊緊摟住比他身形挑高的戀人，往他的懷裡蹭。鍛鍊精實的肌肉堅硬，不足枕頭的柔軟，可人的皮膚與溫度有任何事物都給不了的安穩。

　　那就好比，牽著手在街上找尋餐廳的兩人，一個看見了不錯的招牌，而另一位則是搖頭示意不合乎胃口，扯著他的手，繼續悠悠的向前走。  
　　對彼此而言，沒有急迫或是任何索取與失落，利威爾沒有起伏也僅是這樣而已。

　　問艾倫為什麼知道，猜的，他就是有這種感覺。

　　男人的睫毛濃密，輕閉雙眼時剛好會貼在皮膚上更顯對比、襯托有稜有角的俊逸臉龐，孩子凝視、為之動容，很多情緒的波動不是能用言語表達的，就算已經是如同呼吸與眨眼的反射，也不會感到膩，再度沈浸唇舌的糾纏，直至入眠。

 

　　「我先出門了。」

　　「唔…路上小心…」大學的課程並不需要那麼早起，利威爾總會輕手輕腳起床為上班做準備，直到打理完畢，才會在小傢伙耳邊低聲。

　　這天也一如往常，應付著沒什麼用處的，大黑板前教授的照本宣科。翻閱與該堂課不相關，卻不會被打擾的讀物，到了課間休息捕捉了片段資訊，放上鉛筆充當書籤，艾倫開始聚焦依稀接收到的訊息，或許更正確是想釐清來龍去脈。

　　大致是近期網路上流傳的消息，基於曝曬在陽光下赤裸裸的陳述，更衝擊了原本人性的安逸思維，以致大量、快速的傳播。

　　沉重的氛圍延續了幾日，直到浮上檯面，成了課堂上偶爾提起的議題，無意間聽見的女學生與少數男性學生的交談經歷，或是更多藉由匿名平台抒發多年籠罩自身的陰影。  
　　引起了一種不明的空洞。

　　艾倫自己統整出了結論－－其實只要你不願意，那都是強迫。  
　　不管是建構在佔有的強勢，或是日久生情的半推半就，人說兩情相悅兩情相悅，那毫無保留自然是必要條件。就算是青年男女之間的急躁，假使曾經愛的轟烈最後形同陌路，中間刻骨銘心的付出與奉獻該由誰來負責？沒有。

　　那不是可以明確定論的性暴力，不過人與人的親密關係不該是種利益交換，不論是成為什麼重要時刻的禮物，亦或擅自認定的，伴侶的想法。

　　肉體是靈魂暫居的殼，僅次那如縷輕煙的重量，生而在世與個體劃上等號的標的。

　　Sternberg認定完美的愛情需要激情、親密與承諾，三者缺一不可，但假若一切建立在彼此尚未成熟的階段，不免折損了自己的羽翼。

　　所以想回來，利威爾是多愛自己才願意如此忍耐的？  
　　那自己呢？現在是如何看待利威爾的心意。

　　側撐著頭思索，碧綠色的虹膜隨窗外光影斑斕璀璨，幾日間的渾沌，經過許多歲月未曾去摸索、觸及的，突然撥雲見日。

　　孩子禁不住地，飛快的傳了一則簡略字句。

　　＂我愛你喔。＂給利威爾先生。

　　隔沒幾秒，螢幕裡立刻跳出了來自男人的回覆，果然顯得有些失措，＂發生什麼事了嗎？＂、＂怎麼突然特地說？＂、＂我也愛你。＂…  
　　其實，已然平淡穩固的感情裡，並非限於口語，時常讓彼此感受到愛，那也無非是愛裡的激情。

　　話說回來，似乎已經是個好時機了。  
　　孩子因設想而浮出正值青春年華的爽朗笑靨。

　　「利威爾先生…」不是什麼特別時刻，只是某一個，男人待在書房裡手擬文案的夜晚。

　　在飄散大馬士革香氣的墨水前，孩子越過書桌的吻顯得不一樣。

　　濃烈窒息的親吻間，果然是令人顫抖的，不論它的成份是緊張還是對於未知的恐懼。  
　　利威爾沒說任何話，只靠身體傳達，在男人的擁抱下，孩子只是闔上眼，熨貼在一塊的胸膛，夾雜汗水，有兩人份的強烈心拍。  
　　要不是男人沒有移開視線，他恐怕就不會知道，利威爾的眼睛之所以是純粹淡漠的銀灰色，都是為了裝滿艾倫這個人。

　　破曉的晨光又照耀了世界與孔雀石，男孩已在男人身旁甦醒。  
　　很高興，但又不知道為什麼想哭，或許是嘴唇寂寞了，和著淚水摩娑本以為熟睡的人的唇紋，換得了鬍渣的細微刺痛，與厚重棉被包裹的肌膚接觸。  
　　我在你的愛裡，滋養、茁壯。  
　　我與你，之於拂曉與黃昏的相依。

 

　　「诶？您怎麼來了？工作不要緊嗎？」

　　「下大雨了，坐車比較方便。」

　　「我有帶傘的，話說這樣偷跑出來沒問題嘛…」

　　艾倫認為，發生關係不是什麼綁約，而是靈魂的擁抱，只是生活總會帶給你意想不到的驚喜，例如沒預料到的，年長戀人的黏著程度。

　　沁涼的水穿梭沖洗杯盤的指間，身後與頸窩則有人富有的熱度，男人緊環眼前的人，鼻尖與薄唇抵在上衣領口遮蔽不到的部分。

　　在消彌了心中感慨世界的悲慘後，雨季之後的和煦晴天，摻雜綠葉尖端匯聚的水珠，迎接生活的新成員。

　　「這可真是自在啊。」在明亮的室內，艾倫伏趴在桌面上看著眼前，透明玻璃裡頭優游的魚。

　　「該叫牠什麼呢？」指頭湊近到魚缸，魚兒也好奇的靠近模糊的外界動靜。

　　「就叫Eren。」

　　「太隨意了吧。」失笑的音調中，被波光粼粼的溫柔充實。

　　「那是天使魚，跟你很像。」

　　他跟著坐到一邊，摟上戀人的肩頭一同趴在桌上，放晴的微光灑落在有愛的人們身上，將他們也一併融為魚兒眼中的一幅畫。


	39. 【利艾】海檸威

　　尚未是熙來攘往的晚餐時刻，艾倫已經拉出推車準備了。

　　老實說看上去，依然顯得生澀又慌亂。在一邊不到一公尺距離，手邊正點按螢幕為客人點飲品的人這麼下註解。

　　他就不懂了，好好的工作環境，薪資也沒少給，小伙子翅膀硬了硬是要脫離現有的連鎖茶飲，突然的計畫起要租下店面正前方的騎樓，更正確來說，一小角柱子的空間。  
　　經營個冷滷味小餐車，也就是青年人所謂熱血的追夢過程－對成年人來說多麼奢侈的行動。把夢想掛嘴邊對成長的盡頭甚是遙不可及。

　　當然，也是杖著身邊有熟人，隨時能夠應變，說回來，好好繼續待著不就得了。

　　「你看這多不方便，要不要回來？想回來我隨時能逼艾爾文點頭答應。」那是一個雷陣雨的午後，原本的大晴天說變就變，頃刻間烏雲密佈，讓本來已經將餐車都推出屋簷招攬人流的艾倫無法招架。  
　　街頭大雨滂沱，飲料店此刻也擁擠忙成一團亂，就看艾倫還在雨中搶救，蓋上食櫃，趕工收起鐵架招牌。

　　也是利威爾看的捨不得，丟下手邊的要同事接應就奔了出去，在雨中訓斥，順便藉機攏絡艾倫回來。

　　「不用啦，一點問題就撐不住怎麼行。」他說，額上伏貼的髮還在滴水，渾身狼狽跟著利威爾將餐車拉進騎樓內。  
　　重新將招牌架回去，其中的髒汙和著雨水一併沾染在鼻尖。

　　「就是挺想做吃的嘛，趁現在闖一回不怕跌倒。」他衝利威爾投以一個姍爛的笑，繼續消化掉剛才累積的客潮。

　　「拿你沒辦法。」男人有些無奈，但就屬那努力的背影與充滿熱誠的笑靨最為動人「記得留些請我們當宵夜啊，小老闆。」

　　少年舉高手突出人群，比了一個沒問題的手勢，手上的剪切、刷醬、灑料沒一刻停歇。

　　利威爾剛低下身鑽進櫃台內，站回點餐機，旁邊是他的姪女，正筆記待會要外送的地址，冷不防的投了一句。

　　「你是不是想把人家？」

　　「我才沒有。」

　　面前顧客的全糖去冰飲，利威爾仍舊把它做成無糖的。

 

　　這天艾倫也如一地手忙腳亂，似乎就是沒有記取要估算時間提前準備的教訓…  
　　現在是下午五點，但他們的所在位置是地段不錯的市區，正好交通通達，附近學區與上班族都會來這解決晚飯。還沒到尖峰時段，已經有不少惦記滋味的老顧客三三兩兩的往柱子邊排隊。

　　「老闆、還沒開始啊？」

　　「不好意思，再一下子－－」他匆忙把大缸的調料分倒進小瓶裡，將胡椒罐、辣粉、塑膠袋紛紛歸位，這才發現竹籤都還包在原包裝裡，焦頭爛額的情形下，他拎了鐵杯和竹籤就跳步到米卡莎面前。

　　「抱歉，這個能幫我嘛？就是－－」

　　「我知道怎麼擺，你去忙吧，我等下拿過去。」

　　「謝啦！」艾倫小跑回檯面，戴起手套就開始為客人抓料，米卡莎則拿美工刀正要劃破包裝袋。

　　「妳去幫我做這杯，那個我來。」他將明細拍在女孩肩頭隨即被沒好氣地撥開。

　　「才不要，艾倫是要我幫他不是你。」

　　不知道是哪個可憐蟲，這杯茶飲又是無糖的。

 

　　「來了。」

　　「麻煩妳了。」好在手頭的顧客點的料多，光剪切就有足夠的時間等米卡莎將竹籤送來。

　　不過就連站在店內的利威爾都能看見，艾倫在分段片肉上，動作依然不夠俐落。他還會怕，怕剪到手。畢竟白天閒暇除了備料與休息，他根本沒有多餘時間來練習，只能仰賴經驗累積了。

　　但是老實的孩子沒想到，他可以戴上厚實的麻布手套的。

　　「花椰菜、秋葵、玉米筍，不要蒜，醬多點。」

　　「好的。」消化客潮的速度勉勉強強，主要還是在弄成好入口的這個步驟耗掉太多時間。  
　　使勁按壓杯蓋上下搖動，男人斜視偷偷觀望孩子，不過調料的動作就相當優美了，握住手把像舞動鍋鏟那樣掀料、塗抹，來回幾遍，左手灑粉右手勾過提袋，裝袋、收款，還是有幾分行雲流水的架勢。

　　在下一位客人猶豫配菜佐料的空檔，艾倫低頭瞧了眼自己的上衣，那是之前員工一起出遊時買的，並非價格昂貴卻是充滿走過的點滴，專情相處的回憶，在瞄了眼檯面上些許潑灑的醬汁、粉末後，決定還是借一下制服。

　　「扔一件圍裙給我－－」

　　這回米卡莎的殷勤是被利威爾搶去了。

　　艾倫一手掛著塑膠套，另一隻操著剪子的手也沾了不少油水，只能騰手彎腰做出一個要利威爾幫自己套上的姿勢。原本打算掛著就行了，利威爾貼心將綁帶拉緊，於孩子的窄腰繫上一個完美的結。  
　　對上姪女那＂你就是想把他＂的鄙視神情扯了下嘴角，調了杯甜度剛好的檸檬奶昔。

 

　　鐵門降了大半，大夥各自慢慢收拾，有的則先開吃了艾倫例行留的夜點，畢竟他也堅持不賣隔夜菜，與其浪費不如分了。

　　漆黑潮濕的暗巷內燃起紅色的星頭，舒沒幾口，眼睛自然又落在了那個忙進忙出的身影。  
　　他專注的旋開鎖鈕拆著鐵架，連圍裙都還沒先脫下，只敢用手背抹去那些混雜灰塵的汗水。  
　　把重物率先卸除搬上車，有了喘口氣的空間，青年急不可耐的步向階梯，坐在街邊繼續啜飲已經不冰了的飲品。

　　男人由陰影裡浮現，於燈火通明的街道取代充滿光害的夜空下，棲身扳過孩子的臉，吻上沾了些奶泡的唇。

　　「滿嘴奶味啊，小鬼。」

　　看人先是傻愣，臉頰有逐漸脹紅的趨勢，最後才在腦袋當機時勉強叫了出聲。

　　「那、那是你調的欸！」

　　舉在一旁的菸，菸絲還在緩緩上升，而車水馬龍的燈光映在男人的面容上，明明滅滅。

 

　　我才不想把他，因為本來就該屬於我。


	40. 【利艾】Call of Silence

等我再度醒來時  
眼前是一整面的自由  
若世上真有所謂的命運  
我也只能笑看命運的無常－－尤米爾

 

 

　　遠離海岸的山林，有地形驟變時遺留下的一小潭淡水池，在夜間浸泡於冷水中，對難得能夠有乾淨水源可用的遠征軍隊來說，已是上乘的奢侈。  
　　烈日下，蒸發的點點白色結晶又與廣闊的苦鹹水體交融，滿負一身疲憊，附加與連帶的罪孽壓縮所需的氧氣。  
　　在少許的獨處時間裡，長官毅然決然拉著人到寂靜的地方。退下汙損的棉麻，有零星的暗沉與皮帶的壓迫痕跡，雲層漸散，星光打亮單薄的身軀更顯淒涼。

　　他靠在利威爾腿間，他累壞了。

　　頭皮傳來的指腹揉搓讓人昏昏欲睡。  
　　艾倫的頭髮長了，長到掌心裡蔓延的泡沫都遮蔽不了。男人仔細的按摩髮根，刮過消瘦的臉頰、耳殼，撐著艾倫重量的關節有些痠麻，微微側身撈起水慢慢沖去泡沫。  
　　清潔用的洗滌劑和著清水滑過眼角，有微熱的刺激，輕輕開闔著的眼皮帶動睫毛撢去了水珠。孩子緩緩轉過頭、轉過身子，抬著碧色的眸子，郊狼用受傷的神情為男人口交。

　　利威爾靜靜看著，那種想要覓得安心的自我頹敗。

　　骨節摩娑孩子鼓起的、歷經風吹日曬稍稍粗糙了的臉蛋，而他，帶著不符年紀的美麗與睏倦緩緩吞嚥吸吮。  
　　山林靜謐，唯獨掩蓋喘息的流水聲，與風輕輕掠過水面的漣漪。  
　　眉峰輕皴，乳白的液體自艾倫的嘴角溢出，但絕大部分都嚥下去了。

　　男人呼了口氣，掌心勺水擦拭，拇指有些用力的拂過柔軟的下唇，捧著半斂著眼小寐的天使，將虎口湊到艾倫唇邊督促將清水含入口中，就算素來重視清潔的自己，也無可避免連日行軍的乾涸汗液與不淨。

　　利威爾往前傾，離開池邊的大石沒入水中，抱著艾倫下沉淹過彼此，浮力讓髮絲根根分明，飄揚在斑駁銀光的幽黯池底，殘餘的皂沫跟著空氣、氧氣的水泡爭先恐後上浮。  
　　艾倫仰望隔著模糊鏡泊的璀璨天頂，利威爾看著向下沉落的蒼白身軀。  
　　直到孩子的視野裡出現遮蔽夜空的黑影，勾在指節上的棕髮被長官以溫柔親吻，他才游回男人身邊，收攏羽翼一般，倚進利威爾懷中。

　　他們曾意見相左、信念分歧，有過針鋒相對、有過想把刀刃抵上對方脖頸的殺意。  
　　但總歸都是為了自身以外的背負，好似，那些都不是出自本心的行為，只是依大局而言，他們就該那麼做罷了。

　　他蜷縮在磐石上，溼透的身子暈染乾燥的石面，綴上了大大小小的深色痕跡，等待利威爾將掛在樹枝上的布料取下，已經足夠讓艾倫睡去。

　　偏高的體溫冷卻，卸除了炙烤腐屍的燥熱，用大布裹緊，抱起孩子回到暫居的地方。  
　　踩在原先探勘，上頭沒有太多濕滑植被的路線，還能夠有透過林子的光亮指引。  
　　這些，都是由你奪回的，都是有你的守護，如今才有機會看見牆外的風景。  
　　  
　　男人低頭，蹭開額間溼漉的碎髮親吻。

　　作戰，辛苦你了。  
　　小小的心承擔一切，辛苦你了。  
　　為了我、為了你的家人、為了母親活著，辛苦你了。


	41. 【利艾】これを依存と呼ぶなら

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （譯：如果這稱之為依賴）

　　一個由喉嚨發出的嗚咽悶音，男人用力的睜開眼，手還揪著停留在胸口處的被角。  
　　抹了抹眼尾，濕濕熱熱的，但要詳細回想夢裡到底有什麼是足以令自己那麼難過的，夢醒，什麼都不會記得。

　　他坐到床沿，床頭邊的時鐘顯示中午左右，但房內透不進太多光亮，都被加厚簾幕擋去了。

　　髮際有微微的汗濕，他進了浴室捧了把冰水朝臉上潑，沖去了黏膩與恍惚。  
　　他扯起背心，鼻子埋在手裡的衣料，其實倒沒流大量的汗，但他隨即交叉雙手拉住下襬往上掀。  
　　衣物被扔在分離式的玻璃前沒沾上半滴水，主人也僅是站在裡頭，雙手扶在磚面給水打濕、沖淋。推開浴門隨手拿起浴巾擦拭身子，圍在髖骨上，取了瓶冰鎮的氣泡水咕咚咕咚的喝著，一邊揉搓易乾的短髮。  
　　毛巾垂在鎖骨，雖說灌著水滋潤了唇上的裂痕，卻還是，渴的要命。

　　男人頂著深沉的眼袋，仔細將目光與思緒聚焦在現在的時間上。  
　　現在的時間，艾倫正在上課…  
　　亮銀色的眼眸中心，透露顯而易見的空洞感。

　　他想孩子，他想他的摯愛，想現在就找他，但是不行，這個時間不行，艾倫會困擾的。

　　－－可是想找他。

　　他打開衣櫃翻找。

　　－－想要他。

　　套上簡便的牛仔褲和新的黑色背心。

　　－－無時無刻。

　　套上薄衫出了門。

 

　　士兵、戰士是他們前世的立場，他沒有刻意封閉情感，凡事遵循選擇自己所想，不要抱持後悔的原則。  
　　他發現，自己喜歡這孩子，這個什麼磨難都能一次次吞下，並當成養分吸收的男孩。  
　　可是這些都是苦口的。

　　利威爾並沒有壓抑過對艾倫的愛，是孩子只承載了為自由的奮鬥與抗衡。  
　　剷除與殲滅本該在和平到來時消停，可是在看見他義無反顧接受任何送命作戰時，利威爾就懂了，他把生命都奉獻給了戰爭。  
　　已經不會再回到他天真爛漫的時候，就算為親人、戰友與無數英靈走到盡頭亦是如此。

　　應該是平凡無奇的終老了，革命的時間太過漫長，平淡到他有些記不得後來他與艾倫的相處，或許是根本沒再見上面。

　　選擇不傳達給艾倫知道，是因為清楚他對追逐全體人類的尊嚴，所趨向那對生漸漸失去執著的義不容辭，但利威爾的宗旨從來就是，相信當下的意志，後面所得到的果，誰都不會知曉。

　　他做了這個比絆住艾倫絕對更好的決定，卻一直都在後悔。

　　直到他回頭追上與他擦肩而過的青年，不顧一切的由後抱住對方，被對方驚叫了聲變態且賞了一巴掌…  
　　才覺得人生終於又迎來了一次選擇的機會。

　　這次，永遠都不會放開了。

　　洗浴過，且更換了新衣，他鑽入屬於艾倫的被窩裡。這樣就不會蓋掉艾倫的味道了。  
　　他將側臉埋在枕頭裡，被切了鈴聲與震動、僅剩不斷亮著屏幕的手機則跟著枕在下邊的手塞進枕頭下。

　　青年傍晚回到租屋處，沒有對被子裡不請自來的人意外，倒是坐在床邊，抱著捲的死緊的棉被輕聲。

　　「我今天晚上有約，先出門了。」室內有了溫馨的聲響，艾倫匆匆放了背包，將幾本書與桌面切齊，換了套休閒服，門輕輕闔上後，周遭又變得冷清下來。

　　等透進屋裡的顏色由毒辣的火紅漸漸轉變為幽靜的深藍，男人將門反鎖，上街搜索他的身影。

　　十幾年了，他都是跟那群男孩一同長大的，時不時一起晚餐，要不就是…

　　「接著去哪？」其中一個高了艾倫一點的青年，極力的伸展懶腰道。

　　「去打一場、舞廳、唱歌、飆車…你選哪個？」金髮男孩打馬虎的答覆，最後就定了個續攤的場合，他們一時半刻是不會歸宅的。

　　「好了，我自己能走。」

　　「你也喝了不少。」

　　「與其擔心我，不如多注意已經喝的連女朋友都不記得的那匹馬吧。」他抬著拇指衝那醉得不省人事的傢伙指了指，青年的調侃逗的大夥直發笑，接著扛人的扛人，回家的回家，就這麼在街角四散。

　　走了一段路，少了吵嚷的人流，只剩安靜的街燈和靠近身後的動靜，他停下腳步等待對方追上。利威爾握住孩子抬起的手，像是任他拖著自己的跟著走。

　　「您吃過了？」

　　「…沒有。」

　　「真是的啊…」青年無奈的搔著後腦勺，腦海回想冰箱裡還有沒有烏龍和一點肉。

　　利威爾想佔有他，讓他完全只屬於自己，後悔莫及的事太多，遺憾就想在今世補足，他想要艾倫的所有時間，艾倫的一切。  
　　但這一切包含他的自由，他做不到，既然做不到，也就演化成這樣的行為。  
　　在可及的時間裡，用自己的目光捕捉他的身影。

　　艾倫從不會對他說“等很久嘛？”這類的話。  
　　那是他的付出也是需求，孩子只需把手伸出來就行了。

　　麵條緩緩放入冒出滾滾氣泡的沸水，艾倫調味的動作顯得慢條斯理，一部分原因是利威爾抱著他，他不想有大動作吵到男人。

　　利威爾的食量不小，但總為了看艾倫忽視進食，男人豪邁的吸著麵條，艾倫則靠在他身側打著電動。

　　「出格也要有限度！算我拜託大爺你行行好，別讓老總煩心。」如同艾倫曾經被戰爭塞滿，他的心全都被艾倫填滿了，放不下其他的，包括他自己，身為大公司唯一繼承人，卻是幾位同階眼中標準的混世魔王。

　　「找了整整一天都不與我們聯繫，電話也不回撥，你難道不知道這次的標案對分廠的設立多重要嗎？」

　　「那份標案早到手了。」

　　「……」對方頓時啞口無言，該說每個人，對於這位不愛江山只顧著秘密情人的繼承者頭疼「那…你早點告知不就得了？」

　　「－－我有事正忙。」他一把將文件拍在桌上，頭也不回的離開會議室，不知從什麼時候開始，覺得應付這些事都，煩死了…

　　墊了胃，他們正難分難捨。  
　　艾倫的一天結束，剩下的時間就自然全留給利威爾，以及沒安排的時候。  
　　  
　　他含吻孩子的唇，細細吞嚥舌頭的滋味，唇瓣互相摩挲的紅腫、水潤。兩片薄唇輕輕吸附頸子的細嫩皮膚，熱絡的四處遊走，淺淡的碰觸讓人飄忽，禁不住的喘息、濕潤眼眶。  
　　利威爾是個溫柔的人，讓艾倫放心的在他的臂彎裡發抖。  
　　不到發笑卻使人開心的癢意，落在眼皮上、耳根上、額頭上，著實感受到被愛的幸福感。

　　利威爾的外表像是被一張狼皮包裹掩飾，像披了層層戰甲拒外界於千里，不會有人了解他真切的一面。  
　　艾倫就曾經目睹他卸下面具的過程，與人談話顯得不耐煩，隨後在離開工作場所抬頭瞥見自己時，那種態度立刻軟了下來的模樣。

　　鐵漢柔情就是這麼回事吧。

　　他在唇紋熨過的濕涼部份吐息，於吮出瘀痕微腫的皮膚輕輕吹拂，熾熱的呼吸在上頭引起陣陣疙瘩，鼻尖、唇齒摩挲他想疼愛的地帶。  
　　男人的親吻總能讓他輕眯著眼，舒服的酥軟感令人情不自禁貼上去擁抱，靈魂互相勾動著。

　　不僅僅是做愛，單是擁抱他、親吻他，也能感受生命與愛的喜悅。  
　　他耽溺艾倫的體溫、皮膚、懷抱，直到人被他吻得發軟、意識不清，男人才會摟緊他，蹭在頸窩入眠。  
　　不敵倦意襲捲前，青年總會為男人橫在自己身上的腿輕笑，真的是被依賴著、需要著。

　　他有自己名下的財產、建立起的帝國，但卻不及艾倫那幾坪大的小空間。男人總是很疲倦，他猜測這是一種延宕。不知為何所起，像個孩子一樣的無助。

 

　　實習的日子在推移間展開，當初挑選租屋地段就是預計進入這家醫院。  
　　大夥在這個時期也都忙的不可開交，不過相對，艾倫把空閒時間全部留給了利威爾，反正白天兩人都埋首於各自的公事。

　　可艾倫還是看出了利威爾眼中的寂寞。  
　　也是，畢竟醫院可不是他隨時就能找到人的地方，但也料到了男人忍耐一陣子後，必定又會衍生出下一種跟蹤自己的方法，艾倫也很樂在其中就是。

　　為了看到艾倫，什麼理由都用上了，就算好不容易剛落地，也要拖著行李將國外帶回的禮品塞到他手裡；平日連本來對孩子控管的飲品、甜食都沒少。

　　他那勤奮、認勞的性子一定會忙到沒時間去吃東西，不能讓他餓著。

　　那些本來擅自制定的，年輕人該有的循規蹈矩，此刻全被利威爾拋到腦後，成了能夠說服自己可以來找艾倫的藉口。

　　雖然想多看穿白袍的艾倫幾眼，但總會提醒自己快點離開。  
　　然而有一回，在他背過身時聽見了…

　　「耶格爾，那位是…你的哥哥？常看見他啊。」

　　「不，他是我的男朋友。」

　　利威爾就算不回頭腦海也能浮現艾倫不當一回事的笑顏，但也不難想像在場大眾的譁然。

　　浴室充盈熱水浮空的白花，他靠在艾倫的懷裡，讓孩子為他搓洗頭髮，整個過程他不發一語，等到了客廳躺在戀人腿上時他才定下心開口。

　　青年不該這麼莽撞公開，這對他的前途帶有影響，沒辦法，這就是一個尚未成熟的社會。

　　不過艾倫只是繼續順著利威爾吹乾了的頭髮，蠻不在乎道。

　　「如果因為這點原因開除我，那也不過是家三流醫院，虧我看上它，我可是拼盡全力的，我的能力相信他們還沒笨到要浪費。」

　　確實。  
　　艾倫在學院時就是出眾的佼佼者，但這些都不該是自己成為他阻礙的開脫。  
　　已經夠讓自己胡鬧了，該收斂了…

　　利威爾靠工作壓抑了見他的頻率，同僚都為此吃驚，遊子決定穩固江山的消息振奮士氣。  
　　但男人內心其實非常苦澀。  
　　想艾倫，想的不得了，快要生病了，覺得快要死了…

　　為什麼總是賦予他不想要也不需要的東西？不管是手裡的地位、權勢，或是遙遠過往他人強加的冠冕與聲望，全都不想要，只是想要艾倫而已…

　　最後一口氧氣在水中大口吐出，隨上浮的水泡在黑暗中失去意識，身子一震，他安穩的躺在自己的床上。  
　　他還微微喘著氣，也能感覺到浮現的冷汗，夢境的餘韻裡，他以為自己還沒醒。  
　　孩子從床邊傾身，吻了吻男人，拉下他額頭上的毛巾重新以常溫的水打濕、擰乾。

　　「你累過頭了，利威爾先生。」

　　他抬手撫摸孩子有些消瘦的臉蛋，這不禁讓他跟夢聯繫在一塊，畢竟他現在理不出頭緒。

　　「電話怎麼打你都沒應，我就擅自過來了。」艾倫浸泡過水冷卻下的手微涼，覆在額頭上很舒服，男人撐著睏倦的眼皮也要看到他的臉龐。

　　「進來看到你那時間就睡很不對勁，果然是發燒了。」

　　「你還忙，放我休息就行了。快回去。」  
　　又在說違心的話了…

　　艾倫嫌他囉唆，才剛說完，怕利威爾過會又繼續叨念，乾脆的以吻堵住他的嘴，勾著舌與他交纏了下。

　　「您太會忍了。」他在舌尖分離時，抵著利威爾的額頭說「不是一刻都不能沒有我嘛？忍耐過頭，會出毛病的。」

　　他不想被戳破謊言與狡辯，但沒辦法推開抱著自己的孩子。不是下定決心不再放手的？為何內心總是在拉鋸著、撕扯著，痛苦不已。

　　「這個跟我很像吧。」利威爾抱著他時，他突然從背後摸過這東西，看來是早預藏好的。

　　那是一隻小貓布偶，簡單的配色，有些稚氣的眼睛縫線方式，一看就知道是青年親手縫的。  
　　燒還沒退，身體熱的要命，但闔上眼都能為那兩個小小的黑點眼會心一笑，環著艾倫的手臂也更加收緊。

　　沒得見到艾倫的時候，看著那隻微笑的小布偶比較釋懷，小鬼的眼睛顏色與可愛的模樣就會浮現，他拎著小貓，輕輕吻在縫了粉色紅暈的臉蛋。

　　不久公司就傳開了，魔王上司的公事包裡，放了一隻少女心爆棚的娃娃這樣的傳聞。

 

　　門把傳遞轉動的聲響，正要斥責怎會有不敲門知會的行徑，雙眼就被手摀上了。  
　　孩子沒給他訓話的機會，因為是那麼渴望看見他，自然的不追究艾倫實習的狀況。

　　「晚餐想吃什麼？」

　　「都好。」他拉下了艾倫的手，臉頰貼在手背上蹭。

　　「都好？難道上次那種只加了點鹽和胡椒的白粥也行？」他刻意抬高音調故作吃驚。

　　自然地靠進青年懷裡的人只是抓緊了抱著自己的手臂點點頭，艾倫嘆了口氣，輕輕順著這身西裝筆挺的人的背脊。

 

　　總是像個跟蹤狂一秒都不能不黏著自己的人，在青年整理的期間就已經睡熟了。  
　　浴室的光亮印在深色的床鋪上，他看見利威爾輕輕捏著小貓，擰著眉心的模樣。  
　　指腹輕輕揉了揉，男人微微的睜開一道縫又不敵疲憊的闔眼，眉峰的皺痕隨之消失的無影無蹤。

　　「抱歉囉，稍微把利威爾先生還我一下。」

　　艾倫把小貓從利威爾手中拿走，放在頭頂，失去了原有的物體，利威爾在睡夢中反射性的抽抽手指，在有了另一個體溫填補才平靜下去。

　　艾倫抱著他，抱著歲數比自己大，卻脆弱、不安的人，過再久，他都不會理解利威爾的患得患失，但他會永遠待在男人身邊，不會再有人像他一樣，如此愛他。

 

 

ヒメミコ女神畫的小貓娃娃非常可愛


	42. 【利艾】東京不太熱

　　他是土生土長的德國人，卻意外喜愛東洋的文化，一口不太流利，英日文參半的會話加上片段字詞，組成在這異國遊玩時還算可用的溝通工具。

　　來到東京的第三個午後突然下起大雨，慶幸昨日衝著展期的第一天去了路途較長的小市區，要不照今天這狀況畫集早慘不忍睹。

　　在銀座的馬路上享受霸道條款的橫行和雨水的濡濕，他站在城市規劃的特例行走道，站在分隔對向、柏油路面的白漆，截下雨中，在單眼中心呈放射的對稱畫面。

　　他得到了兩樣東西，物質無法消費的美與祥和。和隨後的涼意。

　　噴嚏震盪他開始微微沉澱的腦袋，才意識不妙的開始尋找離自己最近的地鐵入口。

　　當腳步踏入水窪，濺起打濕褲腳的雨點，他才感覺到雨中如螞蟻慌亂奔走的人群，感受到自己同為其中的一份子，那份身為人類一同踩在土地上的實感。  
　　無關種族、沒有區別，紛擾、忙亂、孤寂、追索、可悲，卻最為真實。  
　　三步併兩步，身後的車門也在奔上車廂後悄悄隔絕了月台的繁喧。電車內並沒有設想中的擁擠，反之還有很多空位，大致要感謝飯店的位置。

　　只不過是慣性往左手邊前進，他挑了一旁角落的三人坐。  
　　稍微一丁點的美中不足就是，那空位恰巧在中間，右邊是位穿著長裙的小姐、左邊是靠著車廂熟睡的男人。

　　兩者都不好叨擾到啊…  
　　他輕手輕腳入座，盡可能把自己縮的小小的，怕碰觸到把人吵醒，也怕壓著了小姐的絲鍛。

　　記得，日本人不喜歡任何吵嚷的環境。車內就連難以壓抑的咳嗽也顯得卑微。

　　拿取耳機時他盡可能不有任何動靜，播放曲目也特別將音量減了一格，玻璃珠般的翠色眼睛反射螢幕的光亮，而他還沒發覺自己已被勾走心智的事實。

　　坐下之前，剎那瞟到一眼，是他覺得少有的好看面容，指頭滑著twitter上的首頁更新資訊也不過走馬看花，他沒有轉頭，腦海卻清楚回味著剛才一秒間的畫面。

　　明明是東方人，卻有深邃的五官，睫毛分明，貼在眼下相當好看，髮型與穿著都不是多出眾卻異常特別，應該說，這類氣質的人現在少有了。

　　對了，氣質。有些古板在他身上成了古典。

　　電車裡的靜謐令胸口發悶，他深吸一口氣，頭依然像是頂了重物昏沉，清楚這點程度不足以讓自己受涼，是這民族獨有的安靜所渲染。

　　電量也省著點好。

　　關了音樂、拔了耳機線，好在剛才沒把拉鍊拉上，那清晰的金屬聲一秒都是煎熬。  
　　收了手機，他抱著自己的包將頭枕在上方小寐，他發現這樣只要稍稍側頭就能看見男子的睡顏。

　　他看起來很疲倦。  
　　可能是位通勤族，每天從離上班地點很遠的住處出發，日復一日；也可能是位旅人，本地的旅人，像自己喜歡的電視劇裡那樣，不受拘束活著的、自由的理想家。但能肯定這種姿勢睡不好的。  
　　他把大半的臉埋在臂彎裡，藉由瀏海遮蔽，又偷偷多看了幾眼。這個人很帥呢。

　　列車行進了好一陣子，總算停進下一個車站，只要抬眉瞧一眼就能看見紅色的跑馬燈，還沒到，離池袋還有十幾分鐘。

　　但身旁的男子已經醒了，在列車減速中就扯住襯衫的下襬振了振，以手撩起覆在額前的黑髮向後梳順，髮絲隨髮流自然蓬鬆垂下，他也迅速整理好了自己的儀容。

　　沒想到會是在一個小站分別，剛剛如果…快速親他一下也不會被發現吧？對面的乘客也都熟睡著，不會有人知道的，真可惜…

　　等等、不對吧？！這是在想什麼？…

　　一邊吃驚自己的想法一邊內心盤算還是快點把臉側回來，男人已經起身了，會被發現的。

　　正這麼想，反倒自己的臉頰先有了被人親了一口的觸覺，而剛剛一直在腦中反覆思索的對象，此刻放大好幾倍出現在他眼前，皮膚記憶了嘴唇的柔軟，在那個地方成為熱度的起源。他知道自己的臉大概紅了，因為那神情看起來就像在說：抓到了。

　　喜歡需要釐清，倏忽的怦然心動毋須質疑。  
　　  
　　男人的笑很淺很淡，很內斂很溫柔，對他揮揮手做了個bye bye的口型，心裡瞬間就暖了起來，他自然地對一位素昧平生的人，同樣投以微笑。  
　　一眼產生好感、一秒對他的吻動情，這樣的因子驅走了雨天的清冷。

　　你好、陌生人，再見、陌生人。


	43. 【利艾】心做し

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20171225利威爾生日賀文  
> 寶石之國paro  
> 捏造、含劇透  
> 鑽石組  
> BGM：冬巡组MAD－我变强了，可是却失去了你。

　　不再受死亡侷限，生命與時間變得綽綽有餘，因此不只是進化，我們本身就會隨著時間麻痺感官，例如同伴被抓走這樣的情況，也只是變得，避免自己成為下一個就好。  
　　或許我就是一點用處也沒有，所以才剩這樣的方式去戰鬥。

　　清亮的叮鈴脆響一下下震開周遭的空氣，隱約都能感覺出肉眼所看不見的氣圈，成排箭矢落在黑亮的刀身，一次又一次被全數反彈回去，黃色與黑色的寶石，在不遠處互相偎著彼此的小小身軀瑟瑟顫抖。

　　一百年，對他來說不過誕生沒多久，既然碰上了，那就絕不容許他們被帶到月球上，就算硬是以這樣不利的方式。  
　　沒時間讓自己慢慢去提升能力了，他時常將預想直接用於實戰上。

　　儘管，刃面不斷隨著自己的信心瓦解而碎裂。

　　鏗——

　　手裡的長刀飛出，婉轉了劍花，與他的一聲跑起來落下，然而就在踟躕是否保全抑或放手一搏，一道黑幕便降臨在他們眼前。

　　「哼…」

　　兩個才降生百年的小寶石被那樣的肅穆感震懾，而那隱含怒意的眼神正是對著失去刀刃的鑽石而來，從咬牙的程度就能看出對方滿肚子的訓斥，但他忍了下來，銳利的目光轉為鎖定滯空的雲朵與其上的噁心人種。

　　比翠色鑽石還要細的鞋跟奔馳於原野，堪比閃光不需任何支點便騰空直上，黝黑的長刀橫跨，數個蓮藕般的切面也不見過去寶石的蹤影，他皺緊眉頭，發洩似將殘兵斬的灰飛煙滅，順著重力後仰，落在水面時僅是一圈圈由鞋尖泛開的漣漪。

　　「利威爾——」碧璽色的寶石清淺的笑著，但迎來的卻是黑鑽石的高壓。

　　「你去哪了！」他幾乎是用質問的語氣，彷彿艾倫犯了十惡不赦的罪孽。

　　「我…只是先去巡邏了。」

　　「你一個人能做什麼！」

　　那話聽在他耳裡，尖銳的音波好像都能把自己碎裂一小塊，正想要反駁，就看人轉移了注意。

　　他注意到艾倫想要隱瞞的事。

　　「等等、不要！」被扯住的手臂一下就連同白絲袖套拉下，彼此看著閃耀稀世光澤的斷面，一個慌亂、一個盛怒。

　　「你又用這種亂來的方法，你以為你韌性很強嗎？不過是單晶體。」

　　「就因為是單晶體！不變強的話——」

　　「你想變強？」聽聞比自己年輕的鑽石說道，猶如癡人說夢般，他頗為不屑的挑眉「做什麼？」

　　“…也許，有我能做的事，畢竟我也是鑽石。”  
　　  
　　艾倫睜大澄澈的雙眸，想要出口的話依然被緊抿的唇壓抑回去。

　　「你所能做的事…」刀鋒忽然再次出鞘，直指綠色寶石的眼珠，艾倫恐懼，長刀揮動，最後迎來的不是懲罰。

　　「並不存在。」悄悄出現在艾倫身後的第二個黑色預兆點就這麼輕巧被利威爾強行關閉。

　　「弱小就不要給人添麻煩，記住別隨便離開我的視線。」月人消散的煙霧跟著利威爾的話還不斷縈繞在身邊。

　　「那麼，我在不在不是沒差別嗎…」艾倫這麼說，吃了利威爾回頭的一記狠瞪，不以為意。

　　單晶體，對於不斷朝劈理方向撞擊會顯露弱點，相反多晶體是由為數眾多的細小晶體聚集而成，不止有硬度更兼具韌度，攻守兼備，是天賦的戰士。黑鑽石利威爾，是最強的寶石。

　　那麼為何要存在第二個鑽石屬呢？

　　有時候都會想著，要是沒有利威爾就好了…  
　　可是，想到沒有他，就覺得寂寞，誰叫我愛著他呢，就算他其實希望我不存在。  
　　這樣愛你的我好可怕好差勁，所以你才會討厭我對吧？

　　邊被利威爾扯著帶往醫務室，艾倫其實不止一次的想過，乾脆就被帶上月球算了，或許就不會感到痛苦，也不會拖累利威爾了。

＊＊＊

　　「哦呀哦呀，稀客，硬度十的鑽石們來我這有何貴幹？看起來不像是要白粉啊。」韓吉瞧都沒瞧無白粉剝落的二人，繼續靠在窗邊，觀賞戶外細微的變化。

　　「來跟你借借場地。」他漫不經心，拉著艾倫的手沒放開，一邊翻找高至天井的木櫃，韓吉則故作一副頗為識趣的模樣探腦，最終還是被他看見了艾倫斷裂的肢體。

　　「哦！艾倫竟然斷了？來，坐來這給我幫你看看——」

　　長刀倏忽插在韓吉後邊的牆面，他只是冷冷的掃了一眼，意味深長的勾起嘴角，絲毫不畏懼的對上眼前、隨時能夠反目的焦灼視線。

　　「你應該知道，艾倫不論是修復、補粉、防水，向來都是我在弄的，只有我。」

　　「啊…是、是，還真是一貫危險的佔有慾啊。」

　　「閉嘴，庸醫。」

　　「除了艾倫之外，所有寶石們都是由我負責的，嚴格說來，是名醫呢。」

　　艾倫縱然覺得利威爾過於無禮，但也沒有勇氣去訓斥他什麼，畢竟論輩分，在場多數都是他的兄長。

　　韓吉仍舊沒有發怒，或許是大家都習慣了，在他誕生之前。艾倫曾經聽過，距離他的誕生算是隔蠻久的一次，大夥都以為不會再有寶石了。

　　艾倫看著人不怒反笑，踩著高跟鞋，睨起眼，踏著輕快的步伐離去。事實上在韓吉的眼裡，盡是艾倫求救般的神情。

　　「我算算…都幾年了？臭臉寶石你這樣下去可是會嚇壞小鑽石的。」

＊＊＊

　　利威爾就只有在給艾倫塗漿糊、拼接碎片時最溫柔，他會很輕的接上，不會有一丁點碰撞刺耳。

　　如果平時也能再多一點…像其他人那樣…那該有多好。  
　　  
　　可是艾倫沒留心，多少人對他的溫柔都沒有價值，唯獨渴望利威爾的認同。

＊＊＊

　　他在虛之岬巡視。  
　　一如往常迎擊，陸地的北方因為有了多次寶石被帶走的紀錄，漸漸被視為危險之地，大夥盡量迴避，也自然成了利威爾會主動巡視的地盤。更正確的說法是，有些狀況唯有他應付得來。

　　事實上，這也變相是他能夠靜心獨處的地方，除了老師，他總覺得無法融入群體，也許是因為自己的屬性，不過這些都無所謂了。  
　　保持獨來獨往早已變得理所當然，甚至該說自在。

　　草地的芽長了，一陣風刮來搔了下他被黑絲襪包裹的腳踝，空氣中隨長刀劃開的弧度漫開粉色的塵埃。  
　　眨眼之間，銀灰色的眼珠埋藏在輕薄的眼皮下，緩緩收刀。  
　　收進刀鞘裡沒有阻力，刃面無傷。

　　希望太陽快點下山，他想快點撤退回學校，今天只有利威爾與幾個小隊有巡視要務，因此艾倫能不出戰就不出戰，但相對不在自己的視線範圍內就是有些不踏實。

　　「哼？」循著氣息回過頭，咧開的唇角是更加咬緊牙關的齒列。

　　「虛的？不對…」長刀筆直射進即將打開的黑洞裡，沒有立即消散「把刀還給我啊、混帳。」

　　踏上已然成型的雲朵，以鞋代替武器踢開一個圓周，半數的月人化作粉塵，這次的狀況相當奇怪，沒從那個黑洞裡取回長刀的話還是相當麻煩。

　　何況，天空開始陸續形成開口，一次那麼多個黑洞？已經超過三個了。

　　倏地，閃爍藍色光澤的鉗子由黑洞冒出，夾住了利威爾的腿。

　　「什麼——」失了平衡，頓時上下顛倒的被抓到空中，而其他的裂口也陸續伸出鉗狀武器固定了四肢，剩下最後的一只，對準了身軀。

　　不過也已經從武器的根部與沒入黑點內的銜接處瞧見了長刀的光亮。

　　啪嚓——  
　　其中一只藍寶石鉗子碎裂，刻意弄斷的右臂形成不輸刀劍的鋒利。迴身斬斷了其他禁錮，踩上武器的莖身蹬腿飛入黑洞，奪回長刀破開所有黑點，截斷了月人的武器輸送。

　　左手在落地前抓過了有自己斷臂的袖套。

　　詭異。  
　　一天之中出現幾次襲擊也算司空見慣，只不過差別在，剛才這該算兩次還是，兩器？

　　在學校的方向響徹六下鐘後他頭一次怨恨自己的洞察力，以最快的速度疾馳於草原。  
　　就是因為今日不需要太多組人馬出來巡邏，艾倫留在宿舍裡！

　　「嘁。」到底什麼時候才能下定決心將他鎖在身邊…

＊＊＊

　　「不要啊！艾倫哥哥——我不要！我不要到月球去！」

　　「——該死。」可惡，偏偏這時利威爾不在，其他人光各自應付新型也分身乏術，更可惡的是在緊要關頭，下意識依賴利威爾的念頭。

　　「我也是鑽石！我才不是附屬品！」

　　月人被自己射出的箭矢一一擊破，但似乎出自上一回的戰鬥過程，月人會學習，這一次的攻擊幾乎都往艾倫的劈理下手。  
　　這種時候，按利威爾總是交代的，自己應該要逃，因為沒有用處只會扯後腿，多掙扎只是徒增一個被帶走的寶石數量，所以一定要等到利威爾到場，唯一所能做的，就是逃。

　　「到底為什麼啊！」看見即將被新型夾碎的寶石，艾倫衝上前，斬擊第一次有了前所未有的速度。  
　　他的身體在叫囂，晶體不斷的喀嗤喀嗤作響，落在刀鋒上的箭矢像是侵蝕般的磨損，咬出一個個牙口，這次他沒輸給自己的弱點，但卻無可避免刀刃粉碎的惡劣情況。  
　　他將僅存的刀柄射向抓住小寶石的月人，穩穩接住脫離桎梏落下的孩子，可卻沒有餘地再躲開緊追不捨的下一擊。  
　　如果沒用處，那麼至少一定要保住比自己重要的新世代，他抱緊孩子，以蜷曲的肢體護住，反射性的，對於即將面臨破碎的狀態閉上了眼。  
　　說不定，來不及見他最後一面了。

　　艾倫被如星辰般的碎片擦過，臉頰蔓延了幾道裂痕。  
　　他勉強睜眼，發現落在周遭的盡是湛黑透光的晶體，內心的警鈴大作，迫使他回頭。映入眼簾的，是利威爾在自己身後擋下箭矢、斑駁的軀體，與閃著高雅色澤的手臂斷面。

　　「利威爾！」

　　「吵死了…是我自己弄碎的。」

　　艾倫不太肯定利威爾是否是對自己說話，但當他以長刀穩住身子，接著翩然而上迎戰，艾倫聽見了他的耳語…

　　你沒事就好。

＊＊＊

　　除了艾倫，所有寶石人的身體都是由韓吉管控的，就連利威爾也不例外，唯有這種時候，無關艾倫，利威爾就會安靜的全盤接收。

　　黑鑽石頭一次被破壞的消息傳開了，這是近三千年來沒聽說過的事，韌度、硬度皆是頂尖的多晶體鑽石，在逼不得已的局勢，或是箝制起來的狀態下，恐怕也會輕而易舉被帶走，這件事要是被月人透析，對利威爾本身將會是很大的影響。

　　好幾天不見利威爾，艾倫清楚他還在生氣，但天黑了也沒有睡意，於是漫步在學校內找尋他的身影。

　　「醜死了…這跟我原來那雙完全不能比，重做——」

　　有水母淡色螢光的大廳傳來利威爾的啞嗓和紅綠柱石的慘叫，讓艾倫靠近到大理石柱後悉看，對了，確實有耳聞，利威爾狂奔回來的過程，高硬度寶石重力加速度的摩擦下，鞋子早破爛不堪。

　　「這已經第幾雙了？雖說一毫米對我而言都是不可忽視的…但沒想到黑鑽石你比我更嚴苛啊…」

　　「什麼嚴苛，穿了不合腳、外觀也不上心，影響我的戰鬥能力。」

　　噗。  
　　艾倫忍不住笑出來，利威爾固然是個戰鬥狂，時不時測試新的作戰方針，再者遊蕩在虛之岬反思，但對於那雙高跟鞋，純粹是因為喜歡而執著。  
　　那是艾倫小時候吵嚷著太高不會穿，氣場逼人的黑鑽石推開人群後，拿自己的平底鞋和艾倫交換得來的。

　　「打擾兩位。」

　　利威爾看見來者先是睜大銳瞳，隨後不著痕跡掩飾這份手足無措。

　　「啊、真是…綠鑽石你來的正是時候，你勸勸他吧，連續好幾天趕工了，我真的需要休息一下…」

　　「是。」他微笑看著紅綠柱舒展軀體的背影，待他離去，輕輕的坐上長椅、離利威爾不遠的位置。

　　「破碎的感覺如何。」

　　「沒特別怎麼樣，只是那種聲音我不喜歡。」斷面、碎片崩落時的碰撞、摩擦，原來跟浮冰的唁語有那麼幾分相似。

　　他們之間總是如此，利威爾凡面對艾倫有關的事就會變得急躁、惱怒，相對平靜下來的時刻，與艾倫又是有一搭沒一搭的談話。  
　　他將掌心放在水母身上爾後拿開，往復著，令大廳的天井明明滅滅，腳邊突然多了一個觸感。

　　「感覺都不對的話，換成這雙試試？」

　　利威爾微微蹙起眉心，老實說，他不想拿回，因為那樣意味著，艾倫又想從他的視線溜走。

　　「哼，放在你那過多久了，怎麼可能合腳。」

　　「或許你已經不愛平底的了，但五百年來，我不曾換過鞋，一直都穿著它，所以絕對合腳。」

　　利威爾睨了他一眼，隨後彎腰嘗試將鞋套上腳，沒想到順利的穿下去了。  
　　因為同屬，所以顯現在很多部分，例如身體質量，艾倫長大了，但沒跟自己差太多。  
　　早是自己看膩的款式，撫過鞋側，卻沒有太多的刮痕，一直都被主人重視著、珍愛著。

　　「我想我不跟你把帳算清楚你是不會懂了。」

　　見利威爾突然起身且沒頭沒腦的又談論起這類話題，艾倫微張著嘴一時無法反應。

　　「警告我只說最後一次，再犯我就把你打碎，沒有你能做的事，讓我保護你就好，不要勉強自己，我不允許你再破碎，你之所以是鑽石，是為了陪在我身邊的…」後面的話，孤傲的黑鑽石越說越小聲，甚至背過身不去直視艾倫。

　　「嘖、果然不習慣。」矗立在眼前的人踩踩腳，下一瞬由原本平坦的鞋底刺出了黑亮的鞋跟，有質量的鑽石質地與大理石面的接觸一聲一聲，最後消失在黑夜裡。

　　利威爾逃跑了。他在害羞。  
　　艾倫有位不善表達的嚴肅哥哥，他不該忘記的，打從一開始，最關心他的人就是利威爾。  
　　利威爾從未看不起自己，只不過是用了相當笨拙的方法守護著，所有人之中最強的戰士，卻是他一人的笨蛋哥哥。

　　「難怪我如此愛著他 。」

 

 

＊＊＊

　　你大概永遠不會知道。  
　　你的誕生意味著我不再是獨自一人。

　　那天我在緒之濱。   
　　告別了兩千年的寂寥。

 

　　那年夏季，一連四個寶石被帶上月球，其他人有好一陣子不敢在貿然以原本的方式外出巡邏。  
　　當時的情況，老師指派唯有還保持冷靜的我單獨迎擊所有月人來襲。  
　　或許為難，但老師的判斷是對的，只要殘有一點遲疑或畏懼，那只會成為下一個犧牲品，況且，實力位居巔峰也是不折不扣的事實。  
　　然而，就因為異常的冷靜，從那一年開始，有了黑鑽石根本不正常的說法。

　　正不正常，都不重要，自己確實只在乎能否擊退月人，以及感受不敗的滋味，誰被抓走，對我來說不過弱者會有的下場。

　　就算是金紅石（韓吉），偶爾也會嫌棄鑽石屬的奇怪思路模式，或許就因為生為鑽石，像是為戰鬥而生的，我只論結果不問過程。  
　　我與他人格格不入，就算想要融入群體，也和只在夜晚出現的辰砂沒有兩樣，由於最高的硬度，只要輕輕一碰，別人就會崩裂瓦解，一如面對毒液，就算來代為轉達要事，至少也會離我一尺以上。

　　既然是退避三舍的存在，那麼免去心力經營人際關係倒也美事一件。

　　鞋印蔓延在白沙的海灣，這是今天最後一處巡視地點，等會確認過辰砂在山洞休息待命，我想我就能撤退了。

　　海濱的岩壁上仍舊鑲嵌著各色的結晶，沙灘上也堆積了數億年的痕跡，散落不完整、夭折的寶石。  
　　由於新方針不好外出的關係，金紅石也特別交代過，只要循經緒之濱就帶些貴金屬或礦物的碎塊回來。

　　反正不怕碰撞，多抱點回去應該能堵一陣子那傢伙的嘴。沙灘上盡是些金銀顏色的石頭，沒什麼亮眼的色澤，除了敷上白粉，一身的湛黑也就與純白的海灣形成對比。

　　我以為那只是錯覺，不斷有碧綠色的粉末飄散，而當我循聲張望，抬頭才發現了那剛才沒有的、即將誕生的寶石。

　　沒有戴上黑絲手套的我不該伸手，但我卻為之著迷，而那完整的碧綠色落入了我的懷裡。

　　我如夢初醒，他沒有碎、沒有產生裂痕，為什麼？  
　　直到金紅石喜出望外的到處廣播著新的寶石出生了，我才從亞歷那個月人狂那得知，他是第二個鑽石屬。

　　老師將他打磨好的那一天，我是特許能夠去看還未甦醒的寶石的第一位。我慎重的將他抱起，我也不曉得我為何會那麼做，寶石人沒有血液，沒有心跳，對冷熱變化也相當遲鈍。但我急於將他攬入懷裡。

　　牙尖輕銜住指上的布料，偏頭就將手套卸了下來，沒有阻隔，觸摸與自己相同的寶石，這副身體第一次，有了不會被我破壞的人。

　　描摹被雕琢出的輪廓，我闔上眼，讓臉頰貼上他的，那是契合的光滑，沒有稜角、一樣的冰涼感。

　　你是我第一個抱在懷裡，想起一種古代生物遺留下的、陌生情感的人。

　　那時他還沒有名字，但我只明白一件事，原本一直纏繞自己的感覺已煙消雲散，我對戰鬥的渴求也被賦予了意義。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

冬眠的準備

老師：大家都還是一樣漂亮，該做的準備都齊了？

翡翠：是的！

老師：太好了，嗯？黑鑽石，你沒枕頭不要緊嗎？

利威爾：是的、老師，完全不要緊，這是最舒適的準備。

老師：好的，那麼，祝你們有個好夢。

寶石們：老師晚安。

從剛才開始就被利威爾當作枕頭扛在腰間的艾倫：咦？？？⊙▽⊙

 

 

＊＊＊  
科普：  
黑鑽石：相當多假說的不尋常性質鑽石。可能為有機碳高壓變質、隕石衝擊、輻射誘發。  
綠鑽石：為鑽石長時間接觸天然輻射改變晶體而成，非常稀有，僅次紅鑽。

覺得這樣的性質剛好符合兩人

原作細節設定：  
黑鑽石喜歡水母


	44. 【利艾】宛如盛開的花、和煦的日光般燦爛

　　「我愛上了一個孩子，男孩子。」

　　「對方多大？」

　　「15，再幾個月就16了，中學生。」

　　「……該說我不了解你嘛…想想又挺符合你的作風。」

　　我不斷地、不斷地拂著擱在腿上的花束，那花瓣的觸感有點粉、很渺小，讓我想起孩子的柔軟蓬髮。

 

　　穿越數不盡的黑夜，漫步在雨絲偏斜黃橙的大道，好似整個世界都籠上了一層薄紗簾幕，水珠在傘面彈跳，像一陣鼓聲預告著我不遠的將來。  
　　一個人影從店鋪撞開門跌在我前方，正確該說，他是被掃出門的。  
　　那力道之大，刷過彩漆的木門上頭、邊角的搖鈴震盪，使我駐足，銅片清脆復古的碰撞，一下一下，跟著他的聲音傳進我的耳裡。

　　「我沒有偷你們聽不懂嘛！我是被陷害的！」

　　「對方就是這麼說的，我們不能繼續雇用手腳不乾淨的人，況且你，不是很缺錢嘛？嫌疑很大啊。」

　　「去你的手腳不乾淨！」

　　「…沒教養的小鬼。」

　　飄雨的路面生成了泥濘，沾上他本來乾淨的衣物，變的灰撲撲的。他以手背擦過臉頰，卻反將一小塊泥塵在臉上抹開一道黑痕，有些狼狽。  
　　先是人被攆出店外，接著是他的行囊一件一件的被扔出來，甩在地上，錢包、菸盒、鑰匙、筆記本，可能要比乞丐還羞辱。  
　　我在不遠的地方矗立，看著他在雨中草草的將東西都扔回包裡，攬起背帶掛在肩上起身，沒有傘能遮擋，視線是微低、望著邁出的步伐，因此當我們錯身，他也並沒有發現一直落在他身上的視線。

　　難得沒有人潮的壅塞、窒息感，打著黑傘的我，在這街頭成為一個逗點，遍佈整個城市的雨細如蛛絲，編織成一張網。那個午後因為天氣陰鬱，景色也顯得平凡、灰濛平淡，我不以為意，但絲毫還未發覺他在我心底也留下了飛鳥停留的印子。

　　我開始在城市的每個角落看見他的身影。

　　我看見他打人的兇狠模樣，要是沒目睹過之前的事，你無法把他所擁有的清秀臉孔聯想在一塊。  
　　相比同年齡的孩子，他沒什麼笑容，總是氣沖沖的，齜牙咧嘴、張牙舞爪像隻毛全都豎起來的小獅子。  
　　這個年紀踏上歧路很常見，但他的處境似乎又不是那麼回事。

　　耳機塞滿他小巧的耳洞，手機連同手心插在褲袋裡，露在外頭的連接線在他的胸口岔開一個分界。可能聽著震耳欲聾的音樂與世隔絕，或是旋律憂傷的樂曲緬懷自己的年少輕狂。  
　　通常放學之後等待工作的期間，他總會踩著急促的碎步踏進圖書館，不管是否只是圖個舒適的空調、好補眠的環境，或是與他表象呈現對比的閱讀喜好，不知為何，不論哪種我都不會訝異。那都非常適合他。

　　對了，他飛快的找到了下一份工作，他似乎無法忍受空窗期，很急切地要賺一筆錢，從排程就能觀察出來，是恨不得把自己榨乾的程度。

　　不曉得他是逃家的孩子還是無父無母，偶爾早晨看見他是從打工的商店出來的，有時候工作到很晚才會回住處，他住的樓層會在他進入公寓沒多久後亮起小小的光源，感覺有夜歸的溫馨，也或許對他來說只有淒涼。

　　放下詩集，我揉揉眼起身，光照亮的玻璃隔間裡，由天井垂下的花落在平攤的書頁上。廚房響起沸騰的鳴笛，快速沖下，熱水嗆出了茶葉烘焙的香氣，點綴了明媚的午後。  
　　茶依舊是瑰麗清澈的琥珀色，然而鏡面般的倒影浮現的是，那雙金綠交匯的眼睛，那漂亮的漸變色彩。  
　　和煦溫柔的生活裡，我惦記的卻是那狠戾的身影。  
　　堆積的暗沉疤痕、自己的與別人的血染上他蒼白的膚色，鋒利的眼神、燒灼而斑斕的瞳眸，令我難以忘懷。有點心悸、有點無法呼吸。

　　當我看見他坐在廣場前的噴泉，為自己的新傷痕一一蓋上貼布，在他掏出菸盒擠了一根刁在嘴上，我適時遞了火。

　　他先是遲疑的看著我，我抬了下手示意，他瞧瞧周圍，以一種相當警戒的姿態銜著菸湊過來，那讓我想到貓在試探食物的溫度。

　　「謝了…」他說。

　　他舒了口氣，看上去抽了好些時日，不是做做樣子，他是個充滿憂愁的少年，我這麼想。  
　　接著他問我為何那麼做，一般大人都會阻止青少年抽煙的，被他這麼一說我才想起，他年紀真的很小。

　　「我不但不阻止你抽菸，我還想請你喝點小酒。」

　　「大白天的你很可疑啊這位大叔。」他的聲音有些高起來，比剛才宏亮，雖然不是第一次聽見，但是是對著我說，我這才感受到他的聲音相當好聽，不會低沉、破嗓，它不會變了，詠嘆調開頭的管弦在我耳畔升起，是個相當舒服的中音。

　　「這樣嘛…」老實說我完全忽略了平常人會有的防備心，腦子裡只是一個勁、自然地想這麼做罷了「那改成一起吃個飯吧。」

　　「打火機正巧不見了謝謝你，但恕我拒絕，我不認識你，呵、真的太危險了。」他恐怕解讀成我把人當笨蛋耍，那不屑微微勾起的嘴角反倒像只魚鉤刺入我的心，懸在那，無法抽離。

　　「好吧，再見。」我輕輕閉上眼，向他別過，轉身後我聽見他回我的再見接著兀自叫著不對，我們不會再見。

　　不，我不會讓它如此發展，我們會再見。

　　「…你是找死嗎？」

　　「你說過的，上次見面時是陌生人，現在就不算了。」

　　「陰魂不散的說什麼鬼話！抱歉我仇家多，還真不知道你打什麼主意！」

　　「只是陪我吃個午飯，在人多的鬧區，所以不用擔心被圍毆。」我指指自己的臉頰，他貼著貼布的相對位置。

　　「……那牛排，最貴最高級的，不要拉倒。」

　　那又算的了什麼呢？只要這樣的代價就能換取與他相處的時間，實在便宜。

　　我們面對面坐著，看到美食的他，眼睛閃著可愛的光彩，他休閒不莊重的服飾，坑坑疤疤的手，刀叉在瓷盤上碰撞出尖銳的聲音，他心滿意足的吃相，那些沾在他嘴角臉蛋上的醬汁調料，一切，都讓我的心拍浮泛漣漪。  
　　恬淡、安適，好比那些我獨身的日子，他像我品嚐到最後一口的茶、一本接一本的詩集、是我堆在畫室裡的畫卷、是我最喜歡待一下午的小花園。

　　大概是察覺到我的視線，他有些不耐煩的看向我沒怎麼動的餐點，再露出嫌棄的音節。

　　「到這份上可以說了吧？你有什麼目的？」

　　「沒有目的。」

　　「少騙人了！天底下有那麼好的事？還是要我同樣的餐點再叫一份外帶當宵夜啊？」

　　「如果你真這麼打算的話，請。」這具有什麼威脅？然而是孩子先打了退堂鼓。

　　「就不怕我吃垮你嗎？」

　　「第一，你不可能有吃垮我的食量，第二，如果會怕是不會開這種要求的。」

　　「哈、果然，有錢人的思維真是難懂。所以呢，這是…什麼都沒有，人生空虛的只剩下錢，隨便找個人解悶？」

　　「我也還不清楚，這是什麼感覺。」

　　「喔、上帝…雞同鴨講……」他洩了氣似的長嘆，柔順伏貼的棕髮被他煩躁的抓的蓬亂，接著我們只是繼續用餐，沒有搭話，這不打緊，畢竟我本就是，能夠看見他就好。還有就如同我內心設想的畫面，他是個吃軟不吃硬的傢伙。

　　沒多久，大概是受不了沉默，他率先找了話題，從最基本的開始。

　　「對了…雖然奇怪，但也見過兩次面了，都還沒問你叫什麼…」

　　對我來說，不止兩次了。

　　「我叫利威爾。」

　　「音節蠻好聽的，不過我決定了，你太神秘了，我還是叫你大叔就好。啊、我叫艾倫。」

　　「是嘛，隨你喜歡了。」

　　「當然是隨我喜歡，這裡沒有你決定的權利，大叔。」

　　他像隻霸道的小獅子，現在還年幼，但總有一天是能站在尖端，傲視群生的王。

　　他有天生的風采，只是爪子尚未鋒利，羽翼也不夠飽滿，充斥虛張聲勢的氣焰，欲要讓人懼怕，讓尖刺武裝自己。  
　　他依然重複那些本不存在的鬥毆，叫囂著、嘶吼著，好似在宣洩心底蘊含的不快，致力於將一切都和自己離的遠遠的。

　　「為什麼老是打架？」

　　「果然你也一樣…就是仗著高姿態想訓話我吧。」重擊落在他的臉上、身體上，他擦拭的地方反因為動作，撕裂了已經乾涸的血漬與傷口，冒出淺淺的鮮紅色。

　　「我只是提出問題，不打算干涉你的人生。」

　　「這又算什麼！你就是拿我尋好玩的吧！」

　　「我只是想知道，為何沉迷暴力的解脫？是因為每個人都以同樣的模式，理所當然的活著，因此害怕這樣的世界嘛？」

　　那瞬間，他睜著他覆上迷茫的瞳，無法答覆我，他將自己的情緒隱藏在凌亂汗濕的碎髮之後，而我知道，我說中了一部分。  
　　他擁有美麗的眼睛、俊秀的長相，拳頭的力道與拳路也很美好，但我不打算用臉白白接這一下痛擊。

　　「唔…」那一個直拳被我輕鬆閃過，掐住手腕順著關節反剪在孩子身後，那剎那可能有點疼，但以他的自尊心不允許自己發出慘叫。

　　他惡狠狠的甩開我，又露出了那要吃人的神情，我下手不小心重了，我盯著手心握了握反省。  
　　我沒有要責備他的意思，事實上那樣的他很不賴、很是令人著迷，我只是想讓他知道，可以不必在如此害怕了。

　　我以為他會因此躲著我讓我找不著，我以為那會成為我們的隔閡。

　　直到我看見那在雨中縮著的背影，我遠遠的看著，他頭一次，像一隻鵪鶉，使人心疼，讓人想保護他，因為牠們看上去是如此弱小的物種。

　　我收了傘，同他淋雨，比起雨天我喜歡剛剛好的晴天，是因為有他在我才能夠在雨中停留。  
　　他把眼淚藏在大雨裡，跟著打在身上的點點重量了無痕跡、流逝而去。

　　他就快拿到獎學金，有了這筆錢生活可以輕鬆些，然而中間被人從中作梗，稀鬆平常的小節在此時被放大檢視。

　　「為何別人可以我就不行？」

　　我站在他面前，他將頭抵在我的腰上，他使我手足無措，又令我怦然心動。  
　　他啞著聲問，我這才第一次了解更多有關他的事。  
　　就算濕透的髮絲，仍然讓我明白，他在晴天時有陽光的溫暖、草原的遼闊芬芳。他哭泣的模樣跟著滂沱大雨濡溼我的心，卻也得以讓我將手輕輕覆上他的後腦勺、他微微顫抖的背脊。

　　艾倫喜歡與課業無關的書籍，可以是文字、可以是圖繪，他說離開學校就不再多花時間在平常僵化思考的理念上，有閒就該廣泛閱覽。  
　　因此當我提起家裡有一間寢室闢成的書房，那個戒心極高的少年立刻就上鉤了。  
　　他安靜的趴在我身旁的桌面上，枕在那些泛黃的書頁等待夜幕來臨，我將他手機的音量調小，跟著趴在一邊，只要側眼，就能身處在世界的中心，清楚感受到心靈為此悸動。

　　本來是一直默默旁觀他的人生，能夠說上話、觸碰到他，為他的強勢與脆弱著迷，到現在，任由他在家裡遊蕩。

　　他儼然像這棟房子的另一位主人，放任他泡在書房裡，我則老樣子待在小隔間裡享受陽光的溫潤滋養，那裡有栽種在室內的花草，總會沖好備著的茶、沒看完的詩。

　　「大叔。」

　　我在木椅上安睡，隱約聽見鳥兒清亮的啼叫，牠很開心，是隻初生的雛鳥，天真的不知外頭的凶險。  
　　我微微睜眼，是他，他捧了滿手特意僅留下花朵的滿天星。他第一次看到細心照料的鮮豔水晶草，他調皮的將它們灑在我眼前。我能夠想像他在小花園裡，像隻自由的狼崽追逐蝴蝶嬉戲。

　　細如粉雪的花散落在空中，微光落在他身後形成單薄纖瘦的剪影，一切突然在此刻被放慢。  
　　他的笑靨，就算身處無光的世界，也會向你展現它的耀眼，就連淚水，也會為它逐漸褪色。  
　　第一次看到他，他銳利的目光綴在我的心頭，留下一個無法抹滅的痕跡；醒來後看見他，那是秋天金黃的香榭、冬季裡映在雪地的暮光，拾起的綠葉由邊際燃燒，成了枯焦橘紅的落葉，是我的坎特雷拉、我的初戀。

　　等我意識到，手早不聽使喚比大腦先行動作，他本來就高我一點個頭，現在我仰靠著他站著，當然是拉下來方便。

　　我們的唇貼在一起，只有一下子，他嚇得往後退還差點拌到腳，他看看我又看看屋子，東張西望最後還是跑了出去。  
　　我難得舒心的笑，拉開毯子走進花園，清淺的氣味暈染我的身子，仿若整個人都浸泡在歲月給予我的恩惠裡。

　　難關總會撥雲見日，他順利考上預定的高中，跌跌撞撞，也迎來了花開的日子。  
　　瞟了眼手腕上，指針走動的軌跡，時間耗的差不多了，與友人別過，踏著以往的步伐，我慎重捧著那一大束水晶草，嗅聞它古樸的味道，它們時而濃烈時而淡雅，隨環境改變，卻不改它單純的美好。

　　不論多少次，靈魂都只會為你鮮明。  
　　不論多少次，死灰沉寂的心重新因你而跳動。  
　　不論多少次，我都願意再次與破損的羽翼一同墜落。  
　　  
　　那是我的初戀，我的生命，我的愛。


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愚人節 無題

「我不愛你了。」

「噗——」利威爾再怎麼樣都不會忘了他腳下珍愛的絨毯，但他現在為艾倫的話，把他本來要嚥下的茶吐了出來。

他該立即處理善後，然而他是任憑口裡殘留的，嘴角溢淌的，張著口遲遲無法組織出一句完整的話。

「艾…艾倫…你說什麼？」

「我說，我不愛你了。」

「怎麼……不、這太突然了……寶、寶貝，發生什麼事？」他竟然在顫抖。

「需要發生什麼事？只是我終於受夠了，現在要離開你。有誰會願意跟一個老頑固待一起呢？」

「不、寶貝你不會的……」

「怎麼不會，我不止要離開你，我現在就不想看見你。」

縱使一切再怎麼說不通，但，艾倫的眼神冷的可以，嘴巴也說著與臉蛋不符相當惡毒的話。  
老頑固？所以艾倫一直以來都是那麼想的？  
我所做的對他來說都是負擔嗎？從什麼時候開始的？  
他真的，早就把對我的愛消磨殆盡了？

「別走……」他朝那個邁出步伐緩緩離開的身影，啞著聲，在內心慢慢泛開恐慌。

孩子背對著，那個與他度過他年輕歲月的大半時光，年長的愛人，他頭一次聽見他卑微、走音的聲線，可沒有回頭的打算。

艾倫筆直的往大門走，抬手要打開門鎖…  
倏地回身。

「愚人節——怎麼樣，我的演技不賴吧！利威爾先生。」

映入艾倫眼簾的，不是預想中男人會發作，衝過來要教訓自己、爆打自己的場景，利威爾只是站在原地，眼神充滿絕望，淚水頓時由眼眶裡溢出。

「我……利威爾？……利威爾先生——！」

艾倫知道自己過頭了，正想道歉，眼前的人突然就半跪在地。  
孩子驚慌的衝過去抱住他，焦急的撫過他的頭部、臉部，雖然沒有撞擊，但不免慌了，不過人還有意識。

「對不起、對不起！你怎麼了？」利威爾只是睜著眼任憑眼淚滴滴答答，沒有回話，多少也把孩子嚇到了。

「……你，還愛我？」

「愛！我愛你！一直都是！對不起！我不該開這種玩笑——」艾倫緊緊的擁著男人，將他護在懷裡。

「……哪邊才是真的？」

「這邊……抱著你的艾倫，永遠愛你的艾倫，這才是真的，對不起……」

「那我們扯平了……跪倒是演的，我沒事。」

艾倫鬆開對男人的束縛，利威爾抬眼看向他，小夥子早也滿臉淚痕了。

「但是你讓我心碎了。」

「是……」這次是利威爾緊緊摟著艾倫，將臉埋在腰窩裡，淚水印在了孩子的衣服上。

「……我們，去房間？」手輕輕捏著男人的後頸，順著他削短的髮絲，輕輕的說了安撫的話語，不過男人只是頭也不抬的搖頭拒絕。

「先別動，別說話，這樣就好……」

抱著的力道有點疼，但艾倫清楚，單單只是玩笑的假話，也讓利威爾心如刀割，這樣充滿愛的疼，是應該承受的。

「對不起，我真的很愛你。」

孩子這麼輕聲，感覺到環著的雙臂收的更緊。


	46. 【利艾】Turn around

　　「……怎麼盡是些娘娘腔的東西？」他長髮披散、滿鬢鬍渣，些許的不滿彰顯在捏皺了的紙張邊角，而讓一顆腦袋瓜沒好氣的探出，越過橫在彼此的訂購單，睨著眼前的傢伙。

　　「你不是最喜歡嗎？甜食啦、很甜的水果啦。」

　　「得了，就算大家一起長大，你們是還停留在我幾歲的時候？！生日就該吃肉喝酒！」

　　「唉——嘖、是是，脾氣真是越來越難搞了……」

　　裝模作樣。我可以跟你保證，這帥不了多久。

　　本來還愁大家集資好買一個昂貴的奢華甜品，壽星本人也算便宜了他們，挑了家燒烤店各自付款，只圖一群臭男生聚在一塊沒女生打擾的片刻。

　　也正因為少了女性在場的顧慮，無需在意面子的，各式出格的花招都有了，划拳脫衣、引吭高歌什麼的，甚至像個歐吉桑的老態都出來了。  
　　看來大家一起到老會是怎樣的形式已經不難想像。

　　大夥圍著燒紅的炭火舉杯歡騰，擺在桌上的手機震的挪動了一點。

　　“生日快樂，沒能陪在你身邊，好想你。”

　　點開訊息，顯示的內容與發送者是再有要事也會令他優先回覆的對象。艾倫叼住筷子，嘴邊還有油漬，指尖飛快在螢幕點擊。

　　“我也是，沒關係，很快就能見面了！”

　　「喂！過來幫個忙！今天看在艾倫生日，你就宣言，什麼時候跟米卡莎告白？」

　　「他生日又關我要不要告白什麼事了！」

　　柯尼、馬可幾個人已經把讓摁在連著的座椅上，刻意壓在他身上騎。  
　　偶爾服務生小妹經過，也只能尷尬紅著小臉速速收了空了的菜盤退出包廂。  
　　眼見馬臉還不打算屈服，壽星也加入戰局，衝著可憐的傢伙使關節技。  
　　當然指頭爆菊花這種低級的胡鬧絕對不會少，尤其是，不論到了多大歲數，男生聚在一起不外乎如此。

　　油煙、客人的煙草、慢慢沒了人聲而清晰的清音樂，配著下酒菜，人差不多倒得四仰八叉，剩貝爾托特和萊納還算清醒。桌上空瓶滿佈，折射店裡暖色的光源，而像兄長的兩人早看出艾倫平靜中埋藏的漫不經心。

　　「怎麼，在想你那個老伴？」說話就說話，還要搭個拇指夾在食指中指間的手勢，他總喜歡拿小子的性向侃，但艾倫也習慣了，沒人是真心嫌惡的，否則哪來肝膽相照到長大的多年情誼。

　　「你要知道，上次搏擊你才被我扣在地上喊媽媽。」他散散的說，繼續啜他的酒。

　　「待會兒發生什麼不關我。」貝爾托特相當不留情分立刻撇清，以前艾倫是還清秀，過了高中，上大學後長最快的就屬他，個子高了、身形魁了，追上他們兩人的爺們樣。

　　以前萊納跟艾倫打鬧，就像大個子欺負小個子，按著頭看人揮著貓拳。  
　　現在艾倫打起來，拳拳到肉又兇猛，曾經阿爾敏吃虧了，是要他和萊納兩人一起才有辦法架住他。

　　他是變了很多，但總歸兄弟的事絕對擺第一順位，那種奮不顧身的爆衝感，被他冷漠的表象掩飾。

　　鬧騰到打烊，外頭靜謐，僅剩街燈之下的野貓翻弄紙箱，還有餘力的負責扛人幫忙叫車，本來打算回到住處就盡快打理好入睡的，誰知在半途，酒後吐真言訴說著有多喜歡米卡莎的傢伙吐了他滿身…  
　　到了附近的路口，他把攀在自己身上的無尾熊踹下車，阿爾敏暫且陪在那個轉而去抱住電線桿發花痴的呆瓜身邊，他也催促自己快回去，畢竟，他還要赴一個最重要的約。

　　這夜，他放棄了睡眠。  
　　在寧靜的時刻梳洗，仔細的潤過、順過長髮爾後綁起；冰涼的銳物熟稔的貼上頰側，削去參差的鬍渣…  
　　把充滿酸臭的衣物處理好，提了簡便行李，在夜深人靜時搭上了頭一班的長途巴士。

　　等到陽光已經刺眼的讓根本沒休息到多少的他被迫清醒，艾倫已經來到別縣市，利威爾居住的城市。

　　「頭髮更長了啊。」

　　「討厭的話，我之後剪掉。」

　　「別隨便下定論，我很喜歡。」指頭捲著的髮尾被男人拉過，慎重的攤開在掌心上親吻。

　　平常粗曠的，然而不論經過多少年，凡到利威爾身邊，他性子就軟了，安分的像隻小家貓，尾巴會勾纏主人小腿的那種。

　　要是是他們那群約他看花，他肯定起一身的疙瘩，但是利威爾先生邀他，便不亦樂乎遊竄在花海中。

　　真的是，說他見色忘友也不為過。

　　等到沾床，艾倫才總算在超過24小時後闔眼。本來是輪自己洗之前那麼發懶一下，不知道是不是聚少離多的關係，敏銳度放大似的，整個屋子都是利威爾的味道，像抱娃娃那般，攥住被角就甜甜的睡下。  
　　今天去了哪些地方，都只能留到夢鄉裡回味。

　　利威爾洗浴完，看見那睡沉的模樣捨不得挖醒他，撫了撫他的背脊，撩開額際舖散的髮流，看清他的模樣。幾乎一個月才能見一次面，他想念死他的小夥子了。  
　　就算有微微的汗水味，那是連白天一起勾勒的回憶也一併帶回，小鬼長成男人了，可終究是他珍愛的雛鳥、花苗。  
　　輕輕騷過哪，他會撒嬌的抿嘴往自己這蹭，而利威爾就會往那微微嘟起的小嘴親，一遍又一遍。  
　　利威爾不打算睡了，他緊緊抱著孩子，一個個吻落在眼皮上、微微粗糙的臉蛋上。

　　遠距離戀愛就是這樣，在每次見面之前積蓄一小筆資金，把所有事情、邀約在這之前完成或是排開，總是能夠擠出個連假好慰藉愛人不在身邊的日子。

　　這趟可以待個幾天，在昨日一起去了花海散步後，艾倫從利威爾的房裡出來，伸著懶腰正打算問今天的計畫，沒想到戀人已經在廚房裡忙了。

　　「利威爾先生在做什麼？」

　　「你的蛋糕。」

　　「啊？給我的？！不用這樣的，太麻煩你了……」

　　「不會，沒怎麼陪著你，至少讓我親手為你做點什麼。」

　　那個嫌棄甜點娘氣的人，此刻已經被利威爾釣足了興致，雙臂伏在桌邊，他的身高已經到了需要大幅彎腰的程度。

　　「怎麼不買？」

　　「手工就能做到的，就省點錢了。」

　　話說利威爾不苟言笑的鐵漢形象，做起這樣細緻的活，如此的對比撩人心弦，令艾倫目不轉睛，不禁拿手機一個個階段分別紀錄著。

　　當然，利威爾不是專家，也從沒做過糕點，只是照著網路簡易的教學實作，他瞟著架在一旁的平板仔細操作。  
　　將麵粉、砂糖過篩，蛋黃蛋白分開，甚至還為了將重量跟食譜上的數字一樣買了電子秤，秤到分毫不差，這樣的執著意外相當可愛，不過也確實符合利威爾的處事態度。  
　　接下來的就讓小夥子忍不住激動起來，利威爾沒拿電動打蛋器，而是直接手動打發，看蛋白真的從透明變成白色，這驚人的手勁被艾倫錄了下來。

　　其實艾倫將手機湊太近了，可知道小夥子開心，也就只是要人抓牢，繼續專注在讓蛋白霜完全發泡。

　　把所有生麵糊混合倒入模具，送入烤箱，利威爾卸下了圍裙，重新整理捲到手肘位置的袖子。

　　「幫忙看著烤箱溫度的任務交給我的小兵可以嗎？」

　　「當然沒問題、長官。」

　　男人不過先是準備出爐後的手續，烤的過程艾倫拉過椅子反坐，抵著椅背在橘紅的熱源前錄影，沒多久原本的麵糊體慢慢成型、超出了模具。

　　「哇、膨起來了，哈哈。」只是觀看製作的過程也讓孩子打從心底的歡欣，一個冰涼的觸感就這麼無預警地啜在後頸上，惹來一陣哆嗦。

　　「所以我說我喜歡你紮起頭髮的樣子。」

　　如果有鬍子你還喜歡嘛……艾倫紅著臉捂住自己剛被輕咬的地方。

　　倒數的時計打響時，原本的麵糊已經塞滿整個空心圓筒了。男人俐落的將長抹刀插入，沿著邊緣繞圈，倒扣在盤子順利脫模。

　　「是我的蛋糕，好厲害……」

　　那是非常簡單的蛋糕胚，不做奶油抹平裝飾，純粹奶蛋香的原味。

　　「別急著吃啊，再給你加點喜歡的。」

　　利威爾從冰箱抱出了小筒，挖了好幾大勺的冰淇淋堆在蛋糕體上，再隨性撒了各種莓果襯托。  
　　嗜甜的他此刻是饞嘴的要命又捨不得吃，只能在內心吶喊，這是專屬於他獨一無二的禮物。拍了好幾張，角度都有了才願意開動。

　　在下刀之前，痛快的直接嘴就著蛋糕體咬了一口。

　　「嗬，你看你沾了滿臉，髒死了。」

　　「我一直都想這麼做，超過癮！」

　　男人兩指夾捏那塞滿鼓起的臉頰肉，嘴上這般揶揄，卻相反的捧起孩子的臉蛋，吻掉那些冰涼的糖浠。

　　「讓我看看你照了些什麼…」拿過孩子的手機，畫面還停留在推特的頁面，個人首頁洗了一整排的製作過程和部份短視頻，那樣不自覺的宣揚自己的愛意，不禁讓利威爾輕笑出來「你也照太多了吧？」

　　或許在別人面前，他已經是個二十出頭、冷靜穩重的大男孩，但在利威爾面前，他總想對那專屬於他的臂彎予取予求，盡情撒嬌。

　　他們並肩坐在一塊，艾倫正大啖美食，利威爾則偎在他頸窩邊。  
　　不時遞過來，切得剛剛好一口份量的蛋糕，偶爾男人會乖乖吃下，享受不用動手的服務，不過相比起來，他更熱衷於艾倫就在身邊的實感。

　　因為長高太多，利威爾也就會索性往艾倫身上靠，也方便了他想怎麼樣胡來都行。  
　　光是貼著，呼吸與鼻樑鼻尖都會有意無意擦過孩子毫無遮蔽的脖頸，引起一陣搔癢。

　　腰不知何時也已經被男人摟住了，他明白這是利威爾非常想念自己的習慣，什麼話都不說、什麼也不想做，只是想安靜感受，所以緊緊的抱著。  
　　艾倫只能忍耐住細微的麻癢，努力不發出聲音，也放輕自己吃東西的動靜。跟他在一起的時間，希望能走的慢一點。

 

　　在那些一連串的推特洗頻下，讓終於是忍不住爆發——

　　「你最好就這麼吃撐！」

 

＊＊＊

　　「我不想回去……」大了利威爾一號的人此刻正掛在他身上耍賴，那是讓他捨不得的重量。

　　「我也不想你回去啊，但是不行，動作快了，收一收，你越拖分離焦慮來的越猛。」這個高度，讓他只得拍拍對方的屁股，柔聲督促。

　　「嗚……」

　　即便經歷三年的洗禮，他還是不習慣，以為認真把握，時間就有為此拉長的錯覺，無奈假期依舊飛快迎來結束的時候。  
　　其實真正無法接受的不是利威爾不在身邊的日子，而是兩人每次分開的那一霎那。

　　他在候車區目送艾倫上巴士，而他的大男孩選了靠他這一側的位子，巴在窗戶上，目光死釘在男人身上，直到車子開動，直到兩人互相揮手。

　　不會再有人像利威爾這麼疼他了。  
　　周圍還沒有其他乘客，他仍然曲起雙腿將自己埋進臂彎裡，不敢去想男人是否還站在原處、回去後是如何去面對那又回復到只有獨身一人的小公寓。就算自己是男兒，也敵不過分別的苦澀與空蕩，手背胡亂抹掉眼淚，頂著紅紅的鼻尖，仰頭靠上椅背試圖讓眼淚不再繼續滾下來。  
　　他的兄弟們從不知道，以前的衝動小毛頭、如今的混世大魔王，都一直會為這分離的不安躲起來哭泣。

 

　　晴朗成了燥熱，焦灼使他解開領口的釦子，可胸口卻依然悶的頓痛，要解決這樣的難受很簡單，只要開口，告訴他想念有多膨脹多痛苦，到了單靠文字、聲音根本不足的地步，孩子一定會留下。

　　「不行……唉…不行、利威爾……」

　　他使勁的拂著咽喉，撫平那些躁動。大概是有年紀了，眼睛總有腺液溢流，他抬手搓揉眼頭眉心，只覺得陽光分外毒辣。

 

 

 

　　「嗚嗚我想吃蛋糕……」

　　「你他媽煩死了！每次從大叔那回來就變成娘炮！」


	47. 【利艾】只有你懂得如何馴服我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已取得Russia coser Dantelian授權

　　睜開眼的時候，他還半夢半醒，直到身體感官慢慢恢復，他才寐著眼滿足的摸摸眼前的棕色腦袋瓜。

　　「該起床了，Party快開始了。」

　　「唔——還有一小時不是嗎？……」利威爾艱難的舒展了下，正對的天花板上的崁燈有些刺眼，攬著趴靠在胸膛的人沒打算起來動作的意思。

　　「你衣服都還沒換呢，一回來就倒，這麼累嘛？」

　　「當然累了，忙著合照…我們兩天沒接吻了……」他抹了把臉，語調有些遺憾。

　　「呵，剛剛的你沒感覺？」邊說，他又在男人臉上親了下。

　　「只有這樣？」沒有先回答對方，他倒是挑眉問。

　　「我親了好多下你都沒醒。」艾倫說話的時候，帶笑的頰側總有個小酒窩，綠色的大眼裡頭星光璀璨，那種笑容很甜美。

　　他闔著眼，指尖點點自己的唇瓣。

　　「要這樣才會醒。」

　　大男孩哼笑了聲乖乖貼過去，摩挲並不陌生的紋路，梭巡舒適的角度，纏綿之餘，反被男人慢慢棲身圈住。他對夾在溫暖身軀和床鋪之間的感受相當樂見。

　　「喂、西裝會皺。」親吻不時流漏輕哼，他真的很愛笑，利威爾就是愛他這點，單是看著，什麼雜念都沒了。

　　「唉…好多了。」

　　男人總算願意起身離開床打理，在會場穿的那套，除了進到飯店房間卸掉披風，皮帶、胸甲都沒解開他就倒了，他有好一陣子忙於工作和接踵而至的服裝製作排程，意外休息過後沒有精神與肌肉鬆懈的全身痠痛。

　　慢慢拆解綁在身上的配件，一一將它們攤平疊齊，那都是他沒日沒夜的血汗。  
　　換上西服，繫上白領巾，藉由鏡面的反射，看向躺在床上等待的小鬼，那假裝在玩遊戲，實際上又在偷偷側錄的模樣。

　　過去，他不習慣定裝前的紀錄，直到遇上艾倫，他說，你不了解，隨興的樣子才最帥。  
　　小鬼的攝影視角有他的獨特，利威爾自然給他負責側錄一些活動與日常的點滴，只可惜，那都是艾倫收藏用，他依然沒去顧及他可憐的twitter和ins。

　　他站在長鏡前順過自己的衣領，一雙手臂慵懶的由後攀過他，偎在頸窩，他反手揉揉那個蓬鬆的髮頂，換來撒嬌的磨蹭回應，像隻不怕生的狼，在加拿大邊境特別愛和住民玩耍的那種。

　　「走吧，你應該也餓了。」

　　「對啊，你看你讓我等多久——」

　　「喂喂——」才說著，超過一米八的人一把跳上了利威爾的背纏住腰，勾著頸子要人背的態勢「你自己才說西裝會皺。」  
　　男人寵溺的笑著，一邊把重心拉回來，他差點被勾得往後一起摔倒。

　　「你的不算。」

　　飯店走廊沒人，絨毯吸走了踩在上頭的動靜，他背著他的大男孩，直到電梯抵達。  
　　胸前的鑰匙飾品在冷色燈管下折著閃光，裏頭包括出入口都是鏡面，美麗的鏡面環繞下，更把兩人襯的氣宇非凡，該慶幸正好沒有其他住房房客剛好與他們共乘嗎？否則大概又要應付一波熱烈的視線。

　　電梯到達宴會所在的樓層，門一開正對寬大的階梯，艾倫才順手要牽住利威爾往上走，反被握住的掌心施力讓他停下。

　　「等等，你走到上面然後停在那。」  
　　大概是有什麼想捕捉的畫面吧，艾倫不加思索照做了，等他回身，是利威爾慢慢朝他這走來，牽起他的手，吻在手背的一幕。

　　「Titanic.」

　　「齁…我懂，我知道你在指哪段。」艾倫有些想笑，可不是嘛，利威爾時不時就會這樣撩撥，時不時的，用盡那些最優美的片段給予他浪漫。  
　　要不是認識，甚至到交往，一個人根本不會想像利威爾這樣嚴肅外表的傢伙會為艾倫風情萬種。

　　宴會廳裡充斥著玩家，一個不一般的晚宴，這是專屬角色扮演的聚會。  
　　平日大家都埋沒於生活，工作、課業，差不多這類瑣碎事，難得的大型活動變得像是懇親會。  
　　會場也相當周道，酒精不乏，正適合歡騰的氛圍。  
　　雞尾酒是不錯的交際，不過換在幾個月前，他可不會像現在這樣放任艾倫。  
　　未達法定年齡前，這小子早嗜酒成性了，現在可真便宜他。  
　　雖說橙花確實是小朋友喝的玩意兒，但他還是秉著品嚐的美學慢慢啜飲，作為談天的調劑，然而旁邊的小夥子是喝的又快又猛，灌白開水解渴似的。

　　「去哪。」他箍住艾倫的手腕，對方只是晃晃杯子，衝他微笑「你喝夠多了，不行。」

　　「哪有這樣的，難得的場合幹嘛那麼掃興。」利威爾年紀比他大的多，偶爾都會特別管控，不過照他這神色，肯定起了玩心。

　　「不想掃興？那就一個吻來換。」看吧。

　　「在這裡？！」

　　「對。」

　　艾倫不是特別會害臊，但會看場合還有是親哪裡，瞧利威爾勢在必得的樣子，肯定是嘴唇了。  
　　利威爾本想著孩子會乖乖作罷，誰知艾倫還真吻了過來，綴了一口就興匆匆盛酒去了。

　　「嘁、呵…」這小子貪杯的程度讓他忍不住笑出來，吻上的那一刻舌頭都來不及伸人就給他溜了。

　　「真可愛。」一位女玩家移開她的手機和男人對上眼，絲毫不忌諱給人知道她剛才在旁未經同意將他們的行為記錄下來。

　　「嘿，也傳一份給我吧。」

　　「是影片，有點大。給我你的ins吧。」

　　「沒問題。」

　　角色扮演就是這樣神奇的族群，大家聚在一塊，都有一種共通的特點，那就是無時無刻不放過任何他們所認定的美感。

　　玻璃帷幕外的天色暗下去，宴會廳裡頭的燈光也換了，當他注意到孩子似乎消停了，卻沒意識到對方另有盤算時，艾倫突然就扯住利威爾的手腕起身。

　　「做什麼？」

　　「跳舞啊！Jack和Rose在樓梯轉角會面不就是為了赴約去跳舞嗎？事到臨頭你要拒絕我？」

　　他面有難色，但面對拒絕一詞，對艾倫可是從來沒有過，一下子就被拉進了人群中。除了慢舞外，這種捷舞拍子他壓根抓不到，而艾倫已經繞著他開始起舞。

　　「嘿，都來了，放開點，你總是這麼一板一眼。」

　　「我盡量。」他攤攤手，拗不過孩子。

　　他們倆在人群中吸引了零星目光，畢竟是知名的玩家，就算知道難得輕鬆的場合要適可而止，還是不免想趁機一窺名coser的風采，遠遠的，開了錄像或直播的手機遍布。

　　利威爾的手擺在胯邊，抵在褲腰上，有點不習慣這種活潑的節奏，所以淺淺的左搖右擺，西服的燕尾甩來甩去，那個氣場震懾的人意外反差的畫面，有些與他不搭調的俏皮。  
　　小夥子狡黠，自然有留心到那些鏡頭，艾倫踩了幾下愛爾蘭踢躂刻意轉到利威爾面前打點滑步，牽住他的手自轉，朝攝影的方向擺了個ending pose，收攏伸向後邊撐住重心的腿回到原位。  
　　顯然，年紀差別致使艾倫扯著利威爾跟著半轉又回身，霎時的視野變動讓他有些暈頭轉向，但利威爾的不自在頓時煙消雲散。除了被小鬼用力拽出來的星星之外，他眼裡都是艾倫，怎麼會如此有活力又如此可愛，所以在他停止動作時，立刻被利威爾攬住腰勾過去，差點失了重心以致他是靠著男人的手心使力才得以站穩，他們緊緊貼在一起。艾倫才覺得他黏得過近了，果然下一秒，艾倫想閃也變得只是往後縮了一下，男人探過身，給比他高的青年綴了著實的一吻。

　　利威爾向來不介意他們被放上社群平台供人遐想，孩子總無奈卻又妥協，一笑置之。他撲上眼前的人，而對方都會牢牢抱緊他。

　　鏡球的光點開始旋轉，音樂也從原本的慷慨熱情，成了流水柔波那樣的溫潤曲調。  
　　所有舞者都在舞池裡跟著慢舞打圈，而其中也有不少像他們一樣，不僅是搭檔，還是情侶關係。  
　　氣氛變得旖旎，他們還摟著彼此邁步，斑駁的光影打亮他們繾綣綿密、親在一起的部分，舌頭嘴唇都濕濕的。

　　「利威爾，你有沒有一種，覺得我們實在契合到不行的…激昂感？」他蹭在男人頸窩邊，聲音不大，甚至快被音樂遮蓋，但它們都清楚的傳達到。尤為感嘆。

　　「嗯？說明白點。」他其實不是不懂，只是習慣一次次確認艾倫的情感是否跟自己一樣。他撫著孩子的脖頸揉捏，艾倫自然的閉上眼睛，含著唇，鼻樑偶爾會掠過一絲細微的觸感。

　　「就是，我感覺自己等你等很久了。好喜歡你，特別特別的喜歡你，很愛你。」

　　「你這只是小鬼在發情，想談戀愛。」

　　聽到這樣的回應，小狼崽的眼神都垮了下來，艾倫撇嘴，悶悶的抱住利威爾的腰，靠著對方的身體支撐「才不是……」

　　大男孩的情緒溢於言表，男人輕笑著拍拍他的背脊。他怎會不了解，當初告白說要和一個未成年小鬼在一起的，就是他自己。

　　「鬧你的，我也是。說不定我們生來就是在等待對方的。」本來還賴在身上的人聽到這樣的話，精神抖擻的眼睛又發亮起來，利威爾抬起兩指捏了捏小鬼的鼻子。

　　「給我牢牢記著了，這種話我不說第二遍。」

　　他們繼續沈浸在緩慢恍惚的旋律裡，親吻，摟抱，旋轉，不會有人介意、不會有人鄙夷，時間寧靜、美好。  
　　利威爾扣住他的後頸壓下來，吻在下顎邊，靠近耳根，吻得孩子發軟，有些飄忽。

　　「嗯…欸……人多。」

　　「回房間？」

　　他從不在乎利威爾直白的情慾暗示，但艾倫此刻輕輕搖頭。

　　「我想待到舞會結束，這裡很好，可以在人群間，沒有人指指點點，沒有人會有異樣眼光。我想享受現在……感覺，一切都是可以的。」

　　「聽你的。」牽起的，稍稍浮泛青紋的手背，那上頭有過很多利威爾親吻的痕跡。是傾聽，是珍惜。

 

　　「艾爾迪亞萬歲——！」

　　「好，萬歲。」

　　「今夜要攻打馬萊——！」

　　「好、好，我會幫你打下馬萊。」

　　小鬼酒量是好，但仍然看的到盡頭，最終他還是扛著掛在他肩上吃吃傻笑的大個兒回房，將他放倒在床鋪。  
　　明明渾身攤成爛泥的人突然又一把抱住利威爾將他困回床上。

　　回去後這一身都要找時間再燙過了。

　　順順小夥子散開的頭髮，希望他醒來，睜著那雙漂亮的蒼翠瞳彩，和他親吻、和他小聲說話，度過這個溫馨的夜晚，但他捨不得，艾倫在他累得失去意識時也是這樣的吧？只是看著，仔細的凝視著。  
　　淺淺的呼吸、小小的起伏，更加深邃的五官線條、皮膚淺層的血管紋路、在纖細頸子上的喉結。

　　輕輕拂著孩子因為課業消瘦的臉頰，他竟然痴迷的不知不覺看了一夜，等到沒有拉實的布幕走漏的光，形成一道虹色映在艾倫的睫毛、在眼下形成斑紋，他才滿足的闔眼小寐。或許等下艾倫又要叫不醒自己了，但遠離生活逃到他身邊的所有時光令人患得患失。

　　他的尖刺、他的暴戾之氣，都只有他能撫平。


	48. Die Küsse 05.

房子裡迴盪艱澀難以呼吸的咳嗽聲，無法抑止。

為了擦去溢嗆的鼻水和唾液，以及體內不斷排出的穢物，一團團隨意揉皺的衛生紙散  
落在垃圾桶旁，只有少數幾個落進桶裡。

艾倫將房內客廳的垃圾收拾好已經有一小袋，聽著房裡的沉重喘息和痛苦悶哼，輕輕嘆了氣。

再怎麼厲害，人也不是鐵打的，終究會垮。

歷經了一個禮拜的海外出差，歸國後兩人期待已久的假期因利威爾的感冒化成了泡影。

就算他是職場的頭號擔當、協商的第一把交椅，如何的虎虎生風，也敵不過多日無眠  
，在回國前一天他的身體已經出現警訊，奈何在異地做疾病上的諮詢也不甚方便，一路忍到下機直奔診所。

頭幾天他還不認份的繼續任意消磨他的精力來進行與艾倫出遊度假的準備，青年雙臂交疊，倚在門邊看那不屈又像傻子的背影，認真挑選遠行需要的用品、衣物，收納行李，久久工作後的輕鬆相處，相當期待的吧，那讓大男孩也不忍阻擋他的笨蛋丈夫。

不過不乖乖休養的下場就是惡化，雖然這同時也是復原的一個過程。  
本來能在家補眠以利威爾現在的狀態也不可行了，喉嚨、氣管發炎抗菌的機制下，發癢刺激引發不斷的咳嗽，凡到夜晚便會加劇，要折騰到天亮才會累得睡去。

矮桌上的玻璃壺空了。艾倫輕手輕腳進房拿出來裝水，看上去清涼的涓流由濾水機龍頭流出，注入壺內，有慢慢拉高的清脆旋律。

看男人疲憊到略顯脆弱，艾倫棲身湊近到利威爾臉龐想給丈夫轉移注意，結果是被對方毫不留情的摀住臉。

「你想被傳染嘛？白痴。」

「不是病毒性的不要緊，而且我抵抗力不差。」

「不要，別搞這種飛機，出去。」看艾倫執意，利威爾是艱難的扯開嗓子，發出極為沙啞又細微的聲音「我要生氣了…」

大男孩立刻直起身子，兩手平舉做出投降的手勢，乖乖出了房門。就算結婚，也保有各自的空間，這幾天艾倫回自個兒房睡，儘管都闔上門，也會在半夜被響亮的粗糙喉音喚醒。  
每每查看，玻璃壺的水都是見底的，卻起不到滋潤的效果，但也只能持之以恆，別無他法。

「啊！」一時沈浸在近幾日，他向來好似能呼風喚雨的強者伴侶變得不堪一擊，手上傳來的冰涼觸感拉回他的意識。  
速速旋緊水閥，抹乾瓶身，擺回容易拿取的位置，看看髮絲散亂的人，才發現頻率總算趨緩了點，利威爾闔著眼，可能有點睡意。

艾倫趴在床沿悉看，靜靜凝視著他最愛的男人，以為他永遠不會倒，也不過是他強人形象所賦予的錯覺，輕輕撥開遮蔽他面容的碎髮，額際有些冷汗，胸口起伏的頻率有些快。  
青年撫過他的頰側，心疼挾帶寂寞。

你快點好起來啦……

小夥子垂頭喪氣，也跟著沉寂的空氣無力起來。  
倏地，像是想到什麼，他踮起腳尖出去取了東西快速回房。

爬上利威爾的床，跟著躺在身邊，為男人戴上了口罩，隔著防菌的衛生用品，吻了吻他虛弱的伴侶。  
當然了，迎上的是勉強睜開的眼和皺緊的眉峰，不過艾倫覺得好多了，甚至抬開利威爾的臂膀鑽進對方胸膛，順著咳到發疼的背脊。

利威爾不想傳染給他，但自然的環住了懷裡的人，氣管仍然發腫的不好呼吸，卻覺得好多了，真是，早知道就快點抱緊小鬼。

艾倫睡到華燈初上才出門買外食，因為期間利威爾總算有好好入眠，沒再咳醒。  
晚餐是放溫的粥，吃過藥之後，仍不管男人的顧慮竄上了床，當個盡忠職守的安眠枕。

希望老公快快好起來。


	49. 【利艾】愛之於深、得之於艱

　　越是深層的睡眠，越會啟動人腦的反射機制，通常它的生成因素來自潛在情緒失控或，恐懼。

　　他醒了。過度的壓抑引爆後，呼吸窒礙迫使他睜眼抽離。  
　　灰藍瞳彩爆縮，他還清楚上一秒才身處灰濛空白裡，而空間裡的自己似乎也能察覺這並非現實，望向掌心嘗試握拳再鬆開，意識都還相當有實感，自己能精準的掌控，直到他抬頭，看見了往眼裡墜入的子彈、星火。  
　　下一秒他為自己的行為感到可笑，像是被人粗魯拖拽，甩到地上，半秒間他已經拉回思緒了，人無法逃避害怕的事實，剛才劇烈的顫動是他在閃躲炸彈而震起身的反應。

　　夢是現實的延續，而現實會是夢的終結。

　　是有崁燈的天花板，是自己的房間，很一般的彈簧床、不怎麼鬆軟甚至睡塌的枕頭。在黑暗中，目光第一個追尋的光源是沒拉實的窗簾，外頭墨藍的天色，宣告剛破曉的清冷晨間，接著才意識到額頭有被按壓抑止的觸覺。

　　「做惡夢了？」

　　「抱歉，又犯了。」心率慢慢平復，恍惚間，他將虎口扣住眼部和太陽穴煩躁的揉捏了會，自己的睡眠障礙又吵醒了孩子。艾倫從沒為此埋怨，可睡眠因外力影響而中斷的難受，他是再了解不過，於心有愧。

　　「你一直叫著我。」手上的動作停頓，他以為只有瞬間的餘悸猶存，原來熬了一陣子，畢竟夢境都是如此，魂牽夢縈、曖昧不清。

　　艾倫明顯的睡眼惺忪，瞳色卻透漏著清澈。  
　　被那樣的他凝視，利威爾卸了緊繃的神經，眼淚溢出眼眶時，他輕拂孩子的臉蛋，已經是個男人了。長了身板、硬了輪廓，胸腹有別以前的單薄，有了溝壑線條，但不至於冷硬，是有肉、手感好的那種。

　　「這是真的吧？」

　　「對，這邊才是真的。」艾倫抹去他溫熱的水痕，湊過含住下唇，輕輕銜咬。小鬼吻他的方式也變得纏人了，明明是還想睡的模樣，在接吻時又顯得相當清晰，身體慵懶卻又能牢牢的熨在一起，有簇小火苗精神飽滿的擱在他的大腿蹭。

　　他們在一起5年，艾倫已經20歲了，心底某一塊缺告訴他沒問題不會有事，但出處同源，那塊缺本身就在昭告著自己的患得患失。隱晦的悲慟從何而來，無法言明的不安又該從何而去。

　　「原來利威爾先生心裡這麼想我嗎？現在明明比以前輕鬆啊，都偷偷搬來跟你一起住了。」他的指頭輕輕繞捲男人垂散的髮絲，淺淡的哼笑。

　　可是他的臂彎仍然感到寂寞。  
　　利威爾微微揚起身，攬住那個撐著上身俯瞰自己的人，說他纏人，但可沒想要彼此分離，縱使是一毫米。相比孩子，利威爾的回敬可就激烈許多，舔吻過薄唇的每一處，有一串氣泡破裂的細碎聲響，旖旎、纏綿。  
　　每一道紋路都被細舔、吸附，臉蛋雖說被慎重捧起，但另一方面也是固定不想讓人逃走似的，一下，本來趴臥著的人反被壓在身下。

　　每回夢魘後都特別黏人，還有，格外脆弱。  
　　熾熱繾綣的吻裡，有點點濕涼，在兩人之間下起了小小的雨。  
　　利威爾闔上了眼，水珠綴在他分明的睫毛上，繫在尖端，爾後落下，落入孩子的碧璽裡，熠熠生輝、熠熠動人。

　　孩子看他睜眼，透露著疲憊，而孩子用眼睛承接他的苦澀。他的指腹描摹男人深邃的五官，和擔憂所堆積出的暗沉，纖薄的唇觸及到眼瞼，抆去了淚水，溫熱的舌尖輕輕滑過了微張的虹膜表面，引來一絲細微的刺激。  
　　利威爾微睨了一下，又半斂著眼神凝視艾倫。他的大男孩，他的愛，他遺缺的靈魂。

　　「可能…要24小時都看到你我才能釋懷。」

　　「我曾經離開過你嗎？」

　　「好像是…我不記得了。」這根本是荒謬的無稽之談，怎可能會有這種事，但每每經歷夢境內容的洗禮，他願意屈服，他願為猶如竄改、添加的謬論就範，那些都是可能會再次發生的。

　　這可怎麼辦呢？孩子唇角拉出的弧度，微露著他的牙尖，是無暇無垢的真情。

　　「那我們…就一直過下去、一起老死，埋在一塊，就能完全24小時都在一起了。要嘛？我可是自動簽了賣身契哦。」

　　戈爾貢在耳畔低聲唁語，舌尖相互頂弄著對方勾起、交纏，輕輕吮著時含在嘴裡感覺特別小，想要細細回味，又想貪婪的生吞活剝下肚，怎麼愛都不夠。  
　　瀕臨瘋狂間，青年聽見了利威爾的一聲，要。勉強在唇齒間的空隙脫口，傳遞著呼吸與熱息，艾倫同樣被噬咬、拉扯，發紅的快要滴血。手和腳心在床鋪上勾勒出凌亂的漣漪時，艾倫因快樂的疼痛擰緊了眉，被單半滑在地，僅剩一點像血管聯繫兩人。

　　「近看時才真正感覺到你頭髮變長了，我總還停留在你淘氣的模樣。」

　　「這是我大學的style，等我膩了再剪掉。」

　　那是愚蠢的搖晃後，利威爾的第一句話。他躺倒回一旁，側臥著繼續讓目光停留在艾倫身上，大男孩將手枕在頭下，捏起自己的髮尾調笑。

　　「好熱。」青年將臂膀向後撈起台上的遙控，把空調又降了點，隨手將東西扔在枕邊。

　　光潔的頰側有些許邋遢的痕跡，男人抬手以指節輕輕滑過，艾倫半睜寐起的眸子，想著睡意也差不多消磨殆盡，打滾半圈伏到對方身邊，同樣撫觸冒出一點的鬍渣。

　　就算簾幕還有微光能透入的縫隙，整個室內仍舊晦暗，也因全身的汗濕，他們前後進了浴室，突然興起了情趣，端起臉，為彼此輕輕刮除忙碌與生活的冗雜。  
　　孩子被他擠入隔間，打開淋浴，頃刻升起了白花水氣，氤氳裏頭的一切，包含體溫。

　　在花灑下，他們再次摩挲彼此的全部，擁抱濡濕的身體，人的皮膚光裸時相貼在一起的觸感真的很柔軟，很舒服，是本能的依歸。

　　艾倫現在的身高能夠將雙臂慵懶的垂在利威爾身後，但男人只得讓手搭在他的腰上，不過只要捧起雙臀，讓修長的腿扣在他的腰際，撐起他整個人又是另一回事。

　　磨砂玻璃上，抵著壓迫到泛白的身影輪廓，清晰的背脊、被水流含糊的愉悅哀聲。


	50. 【利艾】人在誕生，珍珠在死去

一定是有什麼出錯了。

放在枕頭旁的手機，它沒有鈴聲，只有顯示提醒，這個狀態已經維持了四年。

就算是橙黃的秋天，他清楚外頭已是熾陽高掛的晴日午時。  
白天。這兩個字是平凡的日常代表，此刻卻是他最恐懼的東西。

今天有安排，跟一群多年好友約好放風、晚上還要喝一場的。  
他攥緊被子掩埋自己，直到傍晚能夠起身，點按已經黑下去的螢幕，是一排的未讀訊息。  
在幾次詢問自己到哪、是否路上碰到什麼麻煩，最後是阿爾敏的＂又發作了對吧？＂作為結束。

他將手機放進口袋裡，這才起床洗漱，碰上在書房歸檔的父親、忙於家事的母親，他撐起微笑，略過飯桌上為他留得午餐，只服了藥再另外灌上一杯冰檸檬水，回到房間將亂丟一地、散亂床頭，包裹鼻涕眼淚的衛生紙清成一小包打算帶出去扔掉。

他想起訊息，坐在地上茫然多時，回了抱歉。

本來是正常不過的人生，在15歲那年有了大幅的轉折。  
醫學將他歸類為腦部病變衍伸的精神疾患，可家族壓根沒病史，艾倫也從原本開朗活潑的陽光男孩性格忽然的大落。  
會在那些念頭襲捲自己時變得無法和人共處，即便是自己信任、相識多年的老友們也一樣，凡到下雨天更是折磨，雖然它來的根本不受限天氣好壞。

「——啊啊啊……嗚嗚……」

清醒時、入睡前、從惡夢抽離，握著、揪著的胸口疼痛不已，有什麼東西一直想不起來的失落感和焦急，可是根本沒有遺忘的事，每當陷入無解的迴圈，只覺得世界少了一個人也無所謂，那人誕生的意義何在？  
總應該是要來完成一點事的，對吧？

一無是處、平庸、自我中心、怯弱、不信任、想逃，想從框架，逃離到一個自由的地方，雖然他完全不曉得如何是他需要的自由。

不過出門還是可以的，他不是人群恐懼症，只是略為排斥一旦發作起來會相當醒目，很麻煩很丟臉就是了，不過也算習慣，需要在誰都不認識的地方喘口氣。

熙來攘往的街道，兩側成排比鄰的服飾店總齊放最近流行的新曲，固然膩人、嫌惡，偶爾會出現幾首還不壞的，或是品味獨特的店家，放著符合形象、氛圍的老歌。  
六七零年代，旋律非常搭自己的胃口，很舒暢、很清心，樂曲悠揚，不過，似乎在弦音上觸動，心裡漫開一絲悲傷。

不好不好，一旦有了念頭淚水又開始洶湧。  
的確不是第一次在公眾場合一發不可收拾，可還是想逃離現場的目光，大概是身為男兒的關係，這種時候就想怨懟，為何女孩子就能毫無顧忌，真不公平啊。  
他低著頭快步起來，與一名男子的肩膀擦撞，他有雙銳利的眸子，艾倫為那種壓迫感反射性對他道了歉，想要離開，可是視線卻死死釘在對方身上。

也因為艾倫正視，男子看清了少年此刻的模樣，看到人在流淚，他由警戒轉而露出明顯的詫異。  
艾倫也注意到了才在他面前胡亂抹開，嘀咕著自己怎麼回事，眼前就出現了一樣東西。  
男子遞了條手帕給他，乾淨無暇、摺疊整齊，而他依舊面無表情。

畢竟不是衛生紙而是手帕這種非一次性用品，少年不免猶豫，然而對方也許是不耐煩、也許他正趕時間，他扯過艾倫的手將東西塞過去，轉頭就走。  
沒想到，反是艾倫又往前踏了一步，抓住男子的手。

「對、對不起！」我這是怎麼了……

這次男子看他的神色帶有困擾，大概是，被陌生男性纏著的關係吧，他能體會，但他決定，現在絕對不能鬆手。

「我…我有點狀況，比較情緒化，但我第一次對人有這種不想躲開的感覺，能請您先把手借我嗎？拜託……」

很神奇的，遇上這個男的，可以呼吸了、胸口也稍微不疼了，眼淚止住悲傷止息，覺得好多了。  
要被當成變態了吧？艾倫也明白，自己是說了多麼恬不知恥的話，別人哪來義務配合無理要求，他大有拒絕、喝斥的權利，可是內心強烈盼望，不管要如何得丟臉都想徵得他點頭答應。

大概是出於同情吧，男子沒回話就握著艾倫的手帶他閒走起來。

「剛剛…真的很抱歉，非常謝謝您……我不那麼做的話，會有瀕臨死亡的感覺。」

「別道歉，我能理解。」好好聽的聲音，以後，再也不會有的話，該怎麼辦？

男子還真的認份陪了他半小時，預感要分離時，抱著被當成騷擾請警察驅離的覺悟，艾倫更加過分的向對方要電話號碼，男子這回果然面有難色。

可一陣沉默後，他只是靜靜的報上自己的名字，拿過艾倫手機輸入自己的電話就遞回去，冷漠的、文雅的。

利威爾，這是男人的名字。名字不分特不特別，對於艾倫來說非常好聽。

＊＊＊

自那之後，孩子盡可能壓抑想撥通的頻率，忍著直到極限才會打過去，而接通後也都只是默不作聲，男人有時會問些能夠簡答的話，或是隨興的開著擴音做自己的事、哼哼歌。  
起先孩子也擔憂，利威爾會不會認為他是個假藉理由，惦記他、聽著聲音在做些不入流之事的人，漸漸地，男人自在的回應方式使他安下心。

其實很多時候，要形容他瀕死的感覺就是沒有退路。  
一旦失敗或是盼不見未來的起色，也不會覺得擁有能夠逃避休息的地方，不管是放棄一切渾渾噩噩度日，或者抬頭挺胸振作。  
諸如家人、朋友，跌到谷底時，那些都不會成為可以倚靠的存在，客體的關係永遠不會有所謂穩固的聯繫。  
他自己也不算多少見的例子，現今文明病促使很多年輕人也等同於行屍走肉，只差他走著走著就矗立在街燈下哀慟，周圍一片漆黑，留下唯一一盞舞台燈，如卓別林一樣扮演人生的喜劇演員。

想到此，他在浴室裡崩潰，雖然淋浴的花灑聲足夠掩蓋他陰森詭異的嚎哭，但踩在水上有種溺斃的錯覺，他趕緊拭乾穿上衣物出來，慌亂渾沌間想起了那帖救命藥。  
他抬頭，發現時鐘上的指針已走至半夜，該怎麼辦，已經很晚了還打擾人家，但是真的好痛苦…

鈴聲響了幾回都是無人接聽，最後在進入留言語音時切斷，在他準備打第四通，第三通的尾聲終於被接起。

「嗯……艾倫？」那是非常沙啞的喉音，男人已經睡了「難受了？」

「對不起，我實在沒辦法，只想著打給您一定會好點。」

「你在哭？」

「……嗯……」

「但是我現在很累……」這個回答並不意外，卻也讓艾倫頓時失去唯一握在手裡的希望「你來我家吧。」

「……什麼？！」

「嘖……雖然是麻煩你過來，但你現在正有體力吧？直接來我家吧。」

這個發展太過突然，利威爾也不給人多話、踟躇的餘地直接掛了電話就發來地址，孩子也只得照辦。到了男人家門前，發現大門並沒鎖，已經事先開好留下一道縫，他輕巧地進到屋內搜尋臥房，當他找到有人在的房間，客廳留有的微弱光源打在男人所在的床上。

利威爾看到人後，泰然自若的掀開棉被、張開臂彎，倒是孩子為這景象傻愣在原地。

「放心吧，我提供你防空洞，過來。」艾倫簡直僵直得快要同手同腳，走到床沿像一頭栽進去般，直接摔落到利威爾懷裡。抱住孩子時，他感覺到明顯的像是在憋氣、隱忍，他拍拍艾倫的背，慵懶的輕聲「哭是對自己慈悲，哭是對自己負責，不必佯裝堅強，累了就睡吧。」

被男人這樣一擊，大大的綠眼睛裡又盈滿了苦澀，撫著的背脊傳來陣陣顫抖。

「乖孩子。」

儘管隔日，利威爾的肩頭胸膛有深色的水痕暈染，但艾倫總算順利入睡了。

＊＊＊

好像變得食髓知味起來，越發過份了。

「哈哈哈哈、你知道柯尼他竟然對那個暴食女……喂、人呢？！」讓在那邊自顧自調侃才發現本來該走在旁邊的人丟了，一群人往後看，艾倫就慢步在大夥後方，還不遠。

阿爾敏過去握著艾倫的胳臂，米卡莎撩起他披散不剪的瀏海，眼睛微紅，他們提議：我們找個地方休息吧。

儼然像個大型布偶一樣，只是漠然垂首地待在座位上，對嘈雜的環境失去容忍力，好吵。  
這樣嫌棄一切的自己，也確實不值得別人平等對待。

「我去洗一下臉好了。」

「可別趁機溜走啊混蛋！好痛——幹嘛打我啊，你們就是太寵這小子。」

讓這傢伙不是就不好，只是有時實在太不會拿捏分寸，令艾倫真的很想找機會就地狠揍他一頓。  
走到隔間，他沒開水也沒如廁，而是又不爭氣的選擇求救。

「喂。」只是一個單音就讓他靜心不少，電話那端又陸續了幾聲，艾倫卻遲遲開不了口，只是好想這個人，該解釋他為何要現在打給男人，可是也有自知之明，對方願意安撫他已經很感謝了，不想把垃圾也一併推給他分擔。

「你不出聲的話我怎麼跟你對話呢？艾倫。」

「嗚……唔嗚嗚嗚……」

「沒事的。」

一開始艾倫愛哭的印象使利威爾懷疑，他父母是不是從沒灌輸他男兒有淚不輕談，但得知那是憂鬱症狀後，剩的感覺就只有，這小鬼哭起來的樣子真可愛。

＂你想過去死嘛？＂

＂……有……但我不想死，我清楚……只是很痛苦而已……＂

他想起曾經電話裡的對話內容，多麼堅強的回答呢？讓他想不陪伴他都難。

＊＊＊

「你不要一天到晚哭！愛哭包！」

「吵死了關你們什麼事啊！」

「他們說哭包欸。」

「連朋友都看不下去，多大的男生了還陰沉沉的，有問題吧。」

「那種男生肯定沒女人緣，真讓人不舒服…」

「喂！妳們剛剛的話有種再說一遍，哭包是我專屬、只有我才能罵他的話，妳們這些臭三八想死嗎？！」

朋友中總有幾個做法比較強勢、激進派的，讓跟希絲特莉亞就屬這一類，縱然囉嗦，忠言逆耳終歸是為了自己好。  
可逃跑也是艾倫的權利。

偶爾他會來到電腦大樓前的吸菸區舒口氣，當然有時也會造成反效果，好的不來、壞的不間斷。

「艾倫˙耶格爾是吧？我女人你碰什麼！」

「……什麼女人？你認錯人了吧？」

「就是你沒錯，陰陽怪氣的傢伙，我們的妞竟然為你這種廢物張腿。」

「我說了根本沒這回事……」

「眼裡都只看你這小白臉了還不承認！」

「……骯髒的東西我怎麼可能去碰。」被莫名冠上莫須有罪名也是家常便飯，唯獨牽涉男女關係他向來特別不想被污辱人格，何況是現在，心裡有了位特別在乎的人。

一直在那大聲嚷嚷個沒完的雜碎，不過回嘴一句就出手衝艾倫揍了一拳，太過突然導致人沒站穩差點跌坐在地，這一下不輕不重的攻擊終於惹火了他。

「這是你們先開始的…」他一個人，跟帶了器械的一大群人扭打在一塊，人說打架要挑對象、不要單槍匹馬，這些都不適用在艾倫這種瘋狗身上，終於覓到一個發洩口哪還會有閒暇感覺到身體上的痛「形同垃圾的我礙著別人，什麼時候有女人來倒貼了？啊？可以啊，每個人都希望我消失的話，那麼大家一起死好了！」

他的咆哮帶有豁出去的狂躁感，染了污血高舉的拳頭被人從手腕箍住，他滿臉濺到的腥紅又帶淚，整個人亂糟糟的看向來者，是萊納。

「好了，到旁邊抽吧，心情不是已經夠不好了？剩下我們處理……我可是把我最後一包快樂讓給你啦。」

他把一包沒開的新菸塞進艾倫手心，貝爾則拉著他的領子拖向一邊的噴泉廣場待著。

「你們這樣開打應該就不介意我們加入了吧。」

艾倫在樹蔭遮蔽的地方重新點火，舒了口，是不習慣的濃味，配著不遠處的慘叫。  
兩個大個兒看起來＂玩開＂了，鬧到後來教授帶著警衛過來視察，真的是受夠了，他在一片吵雜中離開學院，翹了下午的課。  
而那群仗勢欺人的渣滓永遠不懂，為何那兩個混黑幫的會護著艾倫這樣弱勢沒有任何威脅性的傢伙。

「利威爾先生…我現在能去你家嗎？」

「嗯？這時間…」男人瞟了眼壁上的時鐘，十分了然的回答「我在公司，過來吧。」

「诶不，在上班的話…」

「——到電梯口時叫我，我去接你。」

這個男人就是很放心他似的，明明除了心理狀況之外其餘對他這個人一概不了解，卻一次次給他地址、電話等私人的資訊。

＂我到了。＂  
其實當艾倫走進商業大樓時，警衛就對他投以異樣的目光，畢竟從他穿著就能判斷他並非人員，來到利威爾所在的樓層，出來正對的走廊很安靜，但不遠處的辦公室裡有人走動。  
男人很快就過來了，襯衫的領口是解開的，看起來很忙碌，他自然地摟住艾倫的肩領著人前進，推開防盜門後沒想到正巧迎頭碰上其他職員。

「诶？主管，這位是…」

「我朋友。」男人不顧他人疑問就把艾倫往他的辦公室裡帶。

裏頭公務文件有點多，放在紙箱裡堆疊，幾乎包圍男人，有種窒息感。

「我這樣進來感覺不太好。」

「放心吧，只要聊天和哭聲不要太大沒人敢說話的。」

「利威爾先生感覺，好厲害呢。」

「只是我臉很臭罷了，隨便坐。」

利威爾回到座位上，繼續盯著電腦，艾倫拖過會議長桌的滑輪椅，坐在利威爾的辦公桌正前方，望著男人工作，他也自然的沒想多說什麼，只是靜靜的看著，很安適的，腦子短暫的完全淨空了。期間利威爾問他要不要咖啡，小冰箱裡的零食、飲料隨他拿取，少年最後只隨意的抽取桌上的衛生紙。  
不知不覺有些疲倦了，他輕輕的蹭掉鞋子，曲腿縮在椅子上，側著身和著鍵盤的單調打字聲昏昏欲睡。  
當利威爾告一段落起身舒展筋骨，這才發現孩子早睡熟了，那麼高大的人縮得跟隻小兔子沒兩樣，他拎起掛在椅背的外套給他蓋上，看到艾倫臉上明顯的浮腫、瘀血，就先不吵他了，等醒在消毒處理吧。  
男人以微涼的手背輕拂過孩子的臉蛋。

＊＊＊

艾倫的胸口掛了一把鑰匙飾品。

察覺少年長久以來都沒睡好，利威爾特地去打另一份鑰匙。

「有需要就過來，只要我在家。」艾倫接過時腦子是空白一片，有太多想法混在一塊，清楚的是對男人的感激，所以加工成項鍊掛在胸前好時時安撫自己。

不論這些在外人眼裡有多麼瘋狂，他真的需要這個男人。  
他在半夜跑了過去，門開了就直接往利威爾房間跑，輕輕的掀起被角，鑽入利威爾的床鋪。  
他就像這屋子的另一位主人，利威爾完全不介意的任他出入，有回他清醒打算進浴室，才發現小傢伙窩在自己身邊。

「在這等我。」

利威爾撫過孩子的秀髮起身，艾倫就立刻往那個位子湊，男人躺過的地方還有餘溫，孩子貼在那，頂著他黑紫的眼袋，感受安心的熱度，一面悉聽男人似乎到廚房裡忙。利威爾沖了杯紅茶，加入一大匙的蜂蜜給人暖胃。

「甜一點喝了會比較舒服。」

「謝謝…」好香……

他捧著瓷杯熨著手，利威爾闔著眼、雙臂交疊於胸倚靠床頭，即使很累，仍然死撐給艾倫靠著。

在利威爾的呵護下，有時他能好好睡上一覺，有時則是又哭醒，噤聲坐在床上獨自茫然，直到利威爾清醒，由後環住他、貼在他的背脊上，呼吸才會慢慢平穩下來。

＊＊＊

由利威爾提出邀約算是第一次，仔細預想過狀況後認為看電影應該能行，男人便牽起孩子的手。兩人行走於大道上，有點像情侶。  
感覺很好。

一切都很好，挑了一部好看而又中性的電影，共吃一桶爆米花很好、微甜的滋味也很好，還有手心傳遞過來的溫度。

艾倫覺得已經好久沒有如此踏實，真切的感到自己還活著。  
直到電影散場，利威爾將他們的紙杯紙桶拿去丟棄，僅僅是分開一下子，少年倏忽又被那種強烈的冰冷包圍。  
他想掙脫，無奈看見人行道，秋樹枯枝上最後一片屹立不搖的葉子。  
不是很好嗎？只要努力就能活下去。  
反之，是隨時都會被剝奪存在的價值。

他快被擊垮了，不管做什麼最後終究空虛，心裡像住著一頭怪物不斷吞噬掉快樂，每個人都是獨立的、都是孤獨的，心靈無法相通，想法是不可能互相傳達的，這樣的自己還想被愛，有那資格嘛？  
他就要妥協了。

在那之前，那雙溫柔熟悉的手捧住了他的雙頰，男人踮起腳將額頭靠了上去。

「這樣就看不到了。」

有安穩從嘴唇蔓延過來，視野裡也只有利威爾，但在分開時，他還是忍不住掉下淚。  
只是想要變的幸福，在不敢奢望的漫長餘生裡突然就實現了。

「謝謝你……我會……努力讓自己好起來……」

「白痴、這種事情不用努力。」男人給了艾倫最大的禮物，而他只是若無其事的揉著那蓬軟的髮絲「不需要去努力這些，我喜歡你啊。」

「……我知道…我知道我很麻煩……而且很沒用……我要……讓你更喜歡我。」

聽著孩子毅然決然的話語，利威爾輕輕哼笑出聲。

「你怎麼那麼可愛啊。」

＊＊＊

就算有再多的證書、引薦和獎學金、再多的成就、地位與糖果，那些附加的滿足全都不及利威爾的一舉一動。

「聽教授說你的出席率不是很好。」

「媽…那不是當然的？」

「也都那麼久了，你也該嘗試改變自己勇敢踏出去才對，你各方面是都很完美，但是這樣的處事態度，以後怎麼繼承你爸的工作？」

「說實話，我不怎麼想接下這份事業，我還想摸索，至少等徹底了解自己的極限在哪後，再接也不遲吧？」

「你這孩子以前就不會這樣的，不斷的搪塞，漫不經心，根本看不出你嘴上說的行動和積極度。」

「是啊……我想嗎？我又希望無法掌控未來？那是我能控制的嘛！」

「艾倫——過頭了！」

回過神，他看見母親在哭、父親失望譴責的神情，十五歲那年，一覺醒來後一切都變了，沒有任何理由的找上他，家庭成為彼此情緒的代罪羔羊，拿刀一寸寸往身上割的爭執像晚間的肥皂劇一樣經常上演，笑容也僅是生活還要繼續過下去的修飾。  
到底為什麼偏偏是我？

幾乎要咬破嘴唇，幾乎快捏碎手裡的東西，回到房間，眼淚居然掉不出來，倒是有暴漲的怒焰。  
房間的擺設、書籍，熱愛的收藏陳列，隨便了，都毀掉也蠻痛快的。  
沒想到放縱自我去宣洩，有細微理智存在的瓦解快感，一些玻璃製品碎的無法再拼湊完好，銳利的殘渣劃傷他的腳。  
出匣的猛獸還沒止息，已經是失控的，他拾起地上的碎片就往手臂扎，反覆的拔出刺入。  
手上的一大口子什麼都感覺不到，看血泊泊地流有種欲與世界同歸於盡的暢快。  
把自己一直關起來，確實不是辦法。  
他掠過蔓延地板的痕跡，拿起手機撥通了利威爾的號碼。

「如果可以，我能搬過去住嗎？我付房租，不論多少都行。」相當唐突的要求，即使已經默認利威爾跟自己的關係並非只是單純的施捨賦予和受人幫助，面對利威爾的遲疑，他退縮了「我說說而已。」

「——你會做菜嗎？」

「…不、不會。」

「那家事都由你負責，煮飯我來，要搬過來前一禮拜告訴我。」

他就是這樣，所以當初才會想恬不知恥的拉住他的手吧？

同個屋簷十九年，即將就讀大學時因為身體狀況考量沒打算讓艾倫外宿，如今總算提出這樣的請求，縱使不放心，但對大家都好。距離修復感情，對大家來說都是解脫。

搬出來的第一晚，艾倫堅持睡在自己的新房間。

「不來我那嘛？防空洞可不是在這邊喔。」

艾倫蒙在被子裡搖頭，不想消磨男人給予的一切，不能光只是接受庇護，能夠得到自己需要的喘息空間也不該繼續任性下去。

「真努力啊。」利威爾摸摸那個分不清孩子頭部到底在哪的棉被糰子，了解那是一位疾患患者的最大覺悟。

＊＊＊

利威爾從來沒試圖壓抑他的情緒，唯獨某種時刻有些困擾。  
同居一年半載後，擦槍走火難免。

「好了別哭了，你讓我覺得像在強暴…」

「…那你、那你還變更大！……」

「……」

「我……控制不了啊……很討厭嘛？……」

「不是，是太可愛了……我怕，我會更加過分……」

「你難道……一直用這種眼光看我嗎？」

「是啊……因為太過耀眼了。」

他以艾倫無法招架的綿密親吻帶過，敷衍後續會有的提問。  
渺小幸福的情慾哼聲取代了痛徹心扉的哀鳴。

打從一開始，就像黑夜中的恆星般閃爍。  
包裹晶亮水花，蒼翠色的寶石照亮了失實症的灰濛世界。  
如威尼斯的陰鬱，枉然空洞的生活。白天猶若白鴿棲息的生苔石雕，黑夜宛如鏽跡斑斑的墓園圍欄。  
曾經覺得自己不過是與幾十億人無異，既定的在世空殼，艾倫的出現才讓他意會，那正是他缺失的靈魂。

一切在流逝，真理無光。  
人在誕生，珍珠在死去。


	51. 【利艾】這該死的愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20181122好夫夫日

利威爾難得馬虎粗心，將手機落在原位。

晨光熹微，他接了公司一通要緊電話，匆忙套件上衣、油門猛踩就奔去善後了，留下一道劃破清晨寧靜的尖銳摩擦，和被窩裡睡正甜、揉揉眼嗚咽一聲的另一半。

差不多有精神起身，青年舒展筋骨，給自己泡了杯茶熨手。他原本沒這習慣，是在與年長戀人的朝夕相處中潛移默化。  
在一起三年了，他們還維持在健康交往的階段。  
他清楚男人一直都怕嚇著自己，從未謀生任何對感情的質疑。  
總會溫柔拉過自己的手緊緊相扣，接吻也顯得相當小心，最放縱不過充滿情慾的熱吻。

他們之間就只到接吻，最後一步大概對他們而言還有些遠，儘管彼此都是成年人，這種事要是談起肯定還會被笑話一番，然而他們就是不想輕易消費，親密關係不是種條件交換或契約形式，它是愛情其一的里程碑，原地踏步又如何。

不過此時意外出現在視野裡的東西格外使人著魔。

平常不會好奇或是有想窺視伴侶的念頭，如今利威爾做什麼、說什麼、交流什麼的個人物品就在眼前，今天就，稍微縱容私慾吧。

仿效一下小女孩查勤，有種鬼鬼祟祟的刺激感，可是很快，這就成為艾倫後悔一輩子的決定。

通話紀錄都是些死板的稱呼形式，名字加上同事二字，利威爾先生的老友，再來是自己。  
艾倫二字穿插在這些通聯其中，手機裡也有一點小遊戲，桌面很簡潔可以算是空蕩，音樂有爵士和藍調，再來翻閱相簿，要形容的話，那個相紙圖案的按鍵等於炸彈的開關，頃刻讓他們的歲月點滴灰飛煙滅。

艾倫想，他一輩子都不會這麼後悔了，卻也還是需要他此刻這個舉動，否則不知還要蒙在鼓裡多久。

青年還沒來得及翻閱每一個縮圖檔案夾，一段影片檔在進入系統後自動播放了起來。

影片裡的主角是利威爾，他深愛的男人揮汗的樣子。  
是另一個人拿著手機錄像的，而播放器傳來的浪蕩叫聲招示著，他們正在做什麼骯髒事。  
男人的模樣有多露骨，看在他眼裡越是刺痛，利威爾難耐的神色，他沒有心思動情，愚蠢的搖晃像是他正拿著刀子一下一下往艾倫心口捅。

曾以為，沒碰自己是尊重，原來是自己一廂情願的美化，那樣淡漠的他，還會留存這樣不堪入目的東西作為戰利品。  
以為斯文，實質敗類。艾倫真的認為自己錯看人了。  
這段日子，青春與情感終究是錯付。

伴侶的背叛，那種感受就算是個男性也承受不了。  
先是衝擊，接著是無法抑止的憤怒和，緬懷這些年這些回憶的悲慟。  
那心目中最溫柔的、只屬於自己的笑，都是騙人的。

今天並非工作日，一過午後，男人為了彼此緊迫生活間擠出的可貴相處，收拾完爛攤子，前腳剛踏入家門，迎面而來卻是一記重拳朝他招呼。

當利威爾擦抹嘴角的血水和沾染的唾沫殘漬，看清揍自己的是誰，腦海頓時髒話漫天與排山倒海的不解。  
他顯然相當詫異，這是當然的了，接著是佯裝不知情繼續裝死呢？還是攀著褲腳洗腦自己事情不是眼睛所見那般？想來只更發覺原來他看上的是這樣一個人渣。

男人將手背抵在發疼發腫的頰邊，想要搞清楚這小子在發什麼瘋，孩子走近了，居高臨下，而利威爾發現他在哭。

他想知道發生什麼事？是什麼讓他如此難過憤恨？或是，自己做錯什麼？  
艾倫眼眶還噙著透徹的淚珠，他將螢幕停留在齷齪淫穢的片段湊到男人面前，果然，他先是啞口無言，接著才像取回說話能力，組織出一點話語開口就是：艾倫你誤會了。

「哼、誤會？證據都在這裡，你還要解釋什麼。」

利威爾將虎口扣上太陽穴，遮擋了眼部，似笑非笑，又如猶豫不決，嘴角抽搐「親愛的……那是你……」

「嘴巴放乾淨點，如果是我我會不知道？而且這聲音明明不是我，因為沒拍到臉就隨便扣帽子給我？這帽子還真綠啊！」

「是真的。」利威爾吐露了聲沒憋住的笑意，一面觀察對方的反應緩緩抽走手機，在艾倫面前點開影片的時間，接著打開一個設有密碼的相簿，一樣點開時間作為對照用途。

這個相簿同樣充斥不堪入目的性愛紀錄，面容、胸口、下腹濺了乳白體液和斑斑紅紫的情事印子，甚至還有交媾處的特寫、利威爾拍攝的正在口活的畫面，那極具煽惑、勾人的明眸主人，就是艾倫。

「這是……什麼時候……」真正看到證明時，艾倫腦子又是一片白茫，爆炸般的訊息量無從消化。利威爾先生出軌的對象就是自己，但他們根本還沒做過不是？！

「……你有一天喝個爛醉，回來都半夜了，我早睡熟了你一股腦爬上床就扒我的褲子開始口，也沒管我意願的開始騎，我才好聲的阻止你你就大哭大鬧起來，問我是不是不愛你，才不碰你什麼的……雖然清楚你醉得厲害，但看你那麼傷心，火也是你惹的，就順勢做下去了……影片也是你正歡的時候，迷糊間就撈過我手機開始對著我拍，我要抽走你還閃，說實話跟你的初夜是很奇怪但又很爽，我也沒餘裕再制止你，還有，那叫聲就是你沒錯。」

那麼諂媚、那麼撒嬌彷彿發情貓兒的聲音……是自己的？！  
那一聲聲的幹我不斷迴盪在腦海，恬不知恥的情話像要把伴侶生吞活剝殆盡，什麼是想挖洞往裡鑽，他是深刻了解了，艾倫耶格爾恨不得就地變成鴕鳥掩埋自己。

青年的雙手漸漸爬上發熱的面部摀住，疑問由指間流漏「……那……那為什麼，我一點印象，不，該說是跡象，為什麼我完全沒發覺？」

「你渾身都是我的精液，做完就想往床鋪倒頭就睡像話嗎？還不是我把你拖進浴室洗乾淨，換好衣服，檢查有沒有受傷……」

能這樣把當天的情形以粗暴而直接的詞彙、臉不紅氣不喘挾帶埋怨的表達出來，確實是他最愛的伴侶會有的情況了。

「我怎麼可能跟別人啊白痴……我只愛你。」

利威爾張開掌心按在高挑的大男孩髮頂上，寵溺的使勁搓揉，一邊以指尖點著自己已經瘀血的嘴角。

「雖說，讓你在沒記憶的情況下經歷了第一次有些遺憾，但你現在是不是該給我呼呼？」

「對、對不起……話說，照片都有鎖，為什麼影片就沒有，萬、萬一被人看到呢？」

「都是鎖的，只是剛好睡前在回味，早上一時糊塗忘了拿走就被你看到了。」

「回…回味！我睡在你身邊，你一直都是這樣想我的嗎？」

「是啊，想著平時乖順的你，放開大膽的一面，那滋味特別好，光想就令人興奮。」

「哇啊啊啊——別說了別說了！」本來隔開彼此遮擋臉部的雙手不得不去摀住耳朵好阻擋男人此刻頑劣直白的訴情，轉而露出了自己紅透的臉蛋，感受到逼近的氣息，才發覺那個總是體貼、傾盡一切的男人將自己桎梏於角落，拂過自己的臉龐，拇指摩挲著緊咬的下唇。

「看來…太過溫柔以致讓你完全沒有印象是我的錯，我有必要讓你的身體記住我疼愛你的痕跡。」


	52. Die Küsse 06.

車子行駛在凌晨杳無人煙的高架路上，一整排昏黃的照明燈使的寂靜深夜並沒有那麼清冷、沉悶，反倒有種靜心的氛圍，至少蓋下了多數的不安，讓渾沌的腦子難得有了多餘閒暇來思考繁瑣。

「我把工作丟下真的好嘛？」他一手托著下頷撐在車窗邊，另一隻空著的手則被開車的人握住。

「放棄那些沒用的事物吧，他們沒有你也不會死。」男人言下之意是，要讓公司的人學會自己獨立，他們都太過依賴處事周全的青年。

論一件事的完美，常人六十分，而艾倫偏要做到九十五分，剩下那五分是他認為自己並非完人，分明清楚卻又要盡善盡美，團隊的事總會讓孩子看不下去而接手，不是善後就是做最後的修飾、收尾。  
總是去負載他人的讓自己勞碌不堪，加上還要出勤，到後來都是利威爾站在孩子身後盯著那些渾水摸魚的傢伙才慢慢改善。

「你，艾倫˙耶格爾，現在跟我出來就給我忘記那些廢物，這不是好言相勸而是命令，聽懂了嘛？」利威爾用夾著登機證的護照敲了下艾倫的腦殼往前過關，孩子吃痛唉了一聲，稍微摸了一下自己的髮頂，很難撤手，但也深知那是男人的憂慮。

他們花了兩個小時從住家來到機場，辦理好也才清晨六點，艾倫頻頻打哈欠，在無人的待機室裡，利威爾才親暱地揉揉青年的腦袋，將人攏過來攬著腰，讓他往自己身體靠。

登機後又是一段等待起飛的時間，在艾倫又打了一個哈欠、紅著眼眶時，男人要了一顆枕頭，墊在倆人的座椅中間，示意孩子讓後腦勺靠在一塊。在擁擠的入座人流遮掩下，悄然無聲的交換了一個吻。

起飛顛簸，在持續爬升時倒是艾倫先醒來，一旁的男人已經睡熟了，孩子眨著翠色大眼，貼回去蹭蹭利威爾的頸窩。  
外頭已經全亮，本來的濃霧突破雲層就見到了曙光，濃厚的雲流和突出其中的高聳山脈變得像是海和零星島嶼，雲流分為好幾層，整齊排列著，蓬鬆的像可以跳上去。  
人飛到更高的地方看天空，眼前是一片雪白極地與冰山，偶爾的冰層破洞裡也並非萬丈深淵，而是反照海面的太陽金輝。

他們都不是第一次出國了，和利威爾一起出差，或是一個短假，但每一回都還是能令他看的出神。  
男人皴了下眉頭，筋骨有些痠疼，睜開眼，湊巧是孩子轉過頭說吵醒你了的畫面，他沒看見艾倫嚮往的事物，眼裡只有光輝打亮他容貌的剪影。  
利威爾的鼻樑摩挲得他發癢，往椅背靠了回去，盡量在早班寧靜的機艙裡忍下甜膩的細微哼聲。

跟孩子在一起，利威爾還是習慣不要太多人的場合。  
他們在入夜無人的時段泡溫泉，明明沒有其他目光，彼此也只是靜靜讓熱水淹到胸口，仔細品寒冬裡的暖意。  
熨熱的身子令孩子舒了口氣，他睜開迷濛的眼，突然想到，比起有了親暱前，他們之間除了公事，對話似乎反而少了許多，可是被愛的感覺倒是真沒減少過。

男人生性話少，關係進展差異就等同於艾倫認可了情人才會有的觸碰，其餘根本可以說是用相處去了解利威爾這個人。  
沒明說過喜好、沒談過對未來的打算、沒提過人生歷程，一切都僅此他們共事開始，他對他的人際交友一無所知，更不論家事背景。

“利威爾先生都在想什麼呢？”

「都在想著下流事。」腦海在想的人微微拉下遮蓋眼部的毛巾，狼目轉移到眼角睨著艾倫。

沒想到下意識出聲了，孩子不知是被泉水燙紅還是一時手足無措，熱度瞬間上竄，惹得人發出了聲小動物的嗚咽，緊緊攀附在男人身上。

是地鋪。榻榻米的味道、不熟悉的天花板。  
說起來，他們之間也沒有明確的告白和交往過程，就只因為時常一起外派，在某一次公司那邊出了差錯，飯店只保留一張雙人床的房間。  
都是男人也沒什麼大不了，他們不免俗的睡下，他還記得他們都是平躺著看著倒映在天花板的柔和光源安穩睡著，然而隔天早晨他們是抱在一塊的。  
他們並沒有驚叫或是清醒的躲開，利威爾對上艾倫的視線，只是靜靜的凝視他一會，然後收攏臂彎繼續闔眼。  
那趟出差回程並沒有什麼不同，利威爾坐靠窗，艾倫總是服務性的，晚輩表示對長者的尊重，本都是習慣坐走道為利威爾遞餐，後來沒那麼重要了。  
艾倫本來閉上眼小寐，自然垂放在身側的手背上突然多了一個觸感使他睜眼。男人的手放在其上輕輕包裹的握著，人卻撐頭撇向窗外。  
艾倫看了看那個被大一點的掌心覆蓋的地方，反掌與之相扣，重新闔上眼靠在椅背。

今天的被塌是兩張，即使長途跋涉、舟車勞頓，頂著微微乾澀疲憊的眸，孩子還沒入睡。  
不是公務，而是一起出來，他總要多提醒自己好跳脫那緊繃的生活型態，所以，現在就應該好好休息才對。  
孩子離開了自己的被窩，慢慢挪動鑽進利威爾的那張，身側貼合、密不可分，有浸完溫泉的烘暖熱息。

「還以為你不過來了，想著你再不來我就過去。」孩子清哼，一邊是為他的話，一邊是男人印在臉蛋的綿密癢意。

忘記是何時愛上親吻的滋味，舌尖相抵、纏繞，在敞開一道間隙時拖墜一絲水光，他們紅著頰相視而笑，一個年輕的吻綴在男人幸福的弧度上。


	53. Die Küsse 07.

“睡不下可以試試。”

醫者的話迴盪在耳畔，他只是盯著掌心上的白色藥粒發神，他非常明白，它們根本不會有任何實質用處，就像自己，而且只會產生依賴。  
以為沒有它們就不行的依賴。

原來倚在臥室門邊的人走上前，抓起男孩手裡的東西就丟往垃圾桶，不顧孩子發出的一聲驚呼，扯著對方的短髮被迫抬頭，啃咬喉結，暗色的齒痕印在纖白的頸項，像一個個落在溪流裡的踏腳石。

「好痛……」

「少來，你根本沒有痛覺。」

客廳留有的昏黃光源映照上廚房放有水瓶的流理台，他們的身姿被投影到砌了白色石板的牆面，沿著溝壑浮起、陷落，兩道影子糾纏，像是撕扯、像是翩翩起舞。

他的吻、他的擁抱，都是最好的嗎啡，然而在昏沉欲墜時，他還是忍痛抽開了那纏綿的快樂，近似質問。

「您不應該是負責督促、改善我的作息嘛？怎麼還和著我，丟了藥呢？」

「我知道，你心裡清楚、甚至認定那藥沒用，然而你還在試圖做個乖孩子，想趕快恢復常態，一個正常平凡的乖孩子。」

他被男人逼退，腰磕在冰冷的石材邊緣，又被悄悄抱起坐在了上頭。他本就高男人一點個子，可他還是衷情仰望孩子的面容。

男人的雙手撐在流理台上，圈限孩子可挪動逃離的範圍，他微瞇著眼，似笑非笑，從他的面相看甚至還能解釋為怒氣，但那些都只是不了解他的人所有的既有觀感。

孩子不曾那麼看待他，他不是一個會對自己發脾氣的人。

「我得把你照顧好，艾倫，這次不一樣，是在你爸媽都認可的狀態下，他們讓你來到我這一起住。」

「您明明這麼慎重，卻還選擇縱容我嗎？這樣只會讓你自己麻煩。」

艾倫縮著手臂，像幼崽收在胸腹前，惴惴不安的抓著罐子，那令他遲疑不定的禍源，也或許其實是面對他那歲數差距極大的愛人，他偶爾會出現晦澀的反應。

微涼的掌心爬上尚且年幼的臉龐，它像初春的粉雪柔軟，又如知更圓潤飽滿的毛皮，男人愛憐的拂開他那深茶褐色的碎髮，吻像雨珠輕打在艾倫的額間。  
孩子的頰有淺淡的赭色，他只是小聲的脫口，想去海邊，想很久了，思量很久了。

「這就對了，比起安眠藥，你需要發洩。」他抱住孩子的後頸，讓人腰椎微彎，將他護在自己的頸窩裡。

敞篷車讓他們浸泡在城市的燃氣裡、公路的塵埃、近海崖壁的苦鹹撲面。  
路途不算遙遠，但艾倫依然靜靜的靠著座椅，男人的身邊有著合攏羽翼小憩的天使。

孩子的狀況已經無法仰賴藥物抵制，說回來，他還那麼小，之於男人，他不忍看他這般潛移默化的折磨。在白駒過隙間，他就放棄了對生的執著。

「讓艾倫來我那吧，雖然身邊有動靜仍舊不會有所改善，但換個環境也許能夠安撫。」

「那就這麼辦吧…麻煩你了，利威爾。」

他看著艾倫的父母，那無法認同同性戀情、愛護獨生子的傳統小家庭，充斥其中的衝擊與排擠相互衝突，最後在走投無路時化作沉默。  
利威爾看著他們，牽住艾倫的手包含他們的愛，與無法觸及孩子想法像萬花筒複雜運轉的不解。

就如同，他們無法像利威爾能夠安然的待在車上，任由艾倫一個人在海邊遊蕩。

他把車駛進了廢棄的海域，揚起了一片沙塵，停靠在浪花不會摸到輪子的地方，而孩子已急不可耐的脫掉鞋襪，輕快掠了幾步燙人的熱沙荒漠，往大海的方向奔馳，很快的踩進水體裡。

艾倫從小熱愛潛水、衝浪，他們是在一個夏季熱門的浴場碰頭的，不能說是相識，可他們再次相愛。  
他愛他像海豚般的游竄，他愛他乘上浪頭的瀟灑。  
他們愛夏夜裡交融的汗水，他們愛那個讓他們重新在一塊的季節。

利威爾切到習慣的電台，將音量轉大，播送著不論喜不喜歡的一系列流行曲目。  
他捲起褲管兩折，下了車面對海的方向，倚靠板金在沙灘遠眺，男孩矗立在海線，不顧頭頂毒辣的艷陽，在那發神，直到他往前沒入水裡，利威爾才回頭上車。

他入了後座，翹起雙腿架在前方的椅背上躺在他的愛車裡。  
鼻間縈繞跟著旋律的輕哼，他一邊思索起。  
艾倫和他同居剛經過一個月左右，偶爾在寂靜的夜，沒有雨的滂沱、沒有亮了整個室內的響雷，他會被身旁一個劇烈的抽搐震醒，其後是突然宏亮起來的嚎哭，以及徹底讓自己清醒的擁抱。  
那力道有足以將自己骨頭碾碎的錯覺，視野還有些曖昧，他努力看清他的男孩是什麼模樣。他的輪廓扭曲、他的呼吸紊亂，眼淚大滴大滴的，像一個個恆星在那個夜晚一夕之間全數殞落，他看著他懷裡的小星系在瓦解，完全沒了他平時的驕傲尊嚴，唯獨這樣悲涼的夜晚，他才會丟盔棄甲，卸下他超齡的懂事，回復他15歲該有的模樣，只是一個勁的，用一種接近撕心裂肺的啞嗓，不斷對質似的朝著利威爾吼叫，在寂靜只剩空調運轉的室內，顯得非常刺耳。

「我愛你…我愛你…我該怎麼辦才好…我該怎麼證明。」面對這樣突如其來像是變心劈腿的責難，又如變相的熱情告白，老實說第一次發生時他不知所措，可也識時務的，最首要做的，就是輕拍孩子的背。  
而艾倫很快從狂燥變成了低聲下氣的哀求，懇求著…

「求你…別離開我，求你…」

不用想也知道，多半是彼此的片段記憶，他們都記得發生過什麼，只是從不攤開面對面說明白，孩子在多少個吵醒父母的夜，只能壓抑想找利威爾的心，一次次的頂著噙淚的眼眶撒謊。他們終究是不忍心且無能為力。  
他坐起身，不顧對方遲疑的嗚咽了聲將人甩上肩，用力的在孩子屁股上搧了一掌把人扛到了客廳，有時是一杯熨手暖胃的茶、有時是在夜深人靜，只周旋於兩人的唱針。  
白煙由琥珀色的鏡面裊裊升起，如同唱盤緩緩流出的古典音樂，漸漸溢滿整個客廳。  
然而，他只是捧著、抱著，像是抱著自己那樣的，小心翼翼兩手捧著，幹嘛？難不成怕摔碎了？或是把自己摔碎了。

多數時候，利威爾放棄了床鋪，他要將孩子帶離那有夢魘意味的地方，他會將明亮刺目的光全部熄滅，僅留下牆角的渺小照明，像野營的小煤油燈，而他會從房裡帶出棉被將兩人罩在裡面。

「搞清楚這是哪、是什麼時代了？」

「嗯…利威爾先生家，西元2013年。」

 

不是什麼帕拉迪，不是馬萊，更不是各有所負的罪人，只是一個在沙發上搭起的，只能容納兩個人的小帳篷，裡頭有贏弱、有疙瘩、有對恬淡安適的渴望。  
他將人攬過，讓艾倫靠在肩上，可能他還是會斷斷續續抽搭，可能他累了就睡下，可能一夜無眠也沒與他搭話。但他知道，他為何而傷。

利威爾不是沒想過在床以外的地方抱他，只是當艾倫斂著眼皮，把自己縮得像隻鵪鶉一樣的往他懷裡鑽，他什麼都忘了。  
他想，要是以前他們也能夠像現在這樣，只為尋覓一個溫度與安慰就能拋下一切孽與業，那該有多好。

海風吹得他微酣，仰靠在椅背，墨藍色的瞳孔裡劃過一隻燕尾鷗。

海鳥像貓兒的啼叫聲穿透幽暗的深海，艾倫的肢體在靜謐的羊水裡伸展，任憑髮絲隨洋流飄散，水泡來不及破繭而出就在海裡破裂湮滅。

 

——我已不在乎，不論是拿來貫穿我的長槍，亦或存活與否。

沒有鋼瓶與呼吸調節的重量，他搖曳生姿，像海妖扶搖直上，衝出海平面時，水花由他甩起的髮梢形成一串珠鍊，青澀的身軀向後弓仰，如同夕陽下凋零的蜉蝣，最後斷線一般躺倒，朝生暮死。

滾燙的沙灘綿延水痕，很快便蒸騰一串的清煙，赤裸的腳底對於火辣的觸覺沒有太多想法，只是憑藉本能的，往車的方向走回去，往所愛之人靠近。

「你濕答答的直接爬進我的愛車？這可不好保養。」男人嘴上那麼說，卻是寵溺的揉搓著躺在自己大腿曲起形成的窩、孩子濡溼的俊秀短髮。

他才剛剛睡著，被身上突如其來的重量與浸透喚醒，那個總是戴冠曳尾的新生郊狼，退下他的皇冕，揪住男人染濕的襯衫一角。

「你用那麼多愛滋養，可惜，我連個人都不會做。」

孩子苦的事，他一直都了解，毫無芥蒂的，只是撫順著艾倫的頭髮道「我又何嘗不是？永遠都做了會後悔的決定。」

「我只是想為你做個正常人。」

「我沒要求過那樣的事，也不需要，我只要你好好活著。」他抬起腿，讓艾倫一瞬與他湊的極近，他箝住那張臉蛋親吻，淺層的表皮被他蹭裂，薄唇被摩挲的殷紅。

「不管是你自我認同，或是與我苟且安生。」

——這是我守護你的方式，為了將折磨你的苦痛帶離，我願意做任何事，直至撥雲見日。

比起一聲聲承諾，一個人於你的知曉更為重要。  
利威爾再次走進孩子的心裡，想對他撒嬌，想放下一切堅強的武裝，手裡盈握的甜美毒藥落入塵土，成為伊甸園的花種。

他濕透的身子浸染座椅和利威爾的衣物，然後連著心底的不安一起在熾陽底下風乾。


	54. 【利艾】安心確認

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沿用鬼滅炭治郎嗅覺特異設定（沒看也能很快懂  
> 隨興撇撇文筆0

　　「艾倫，跟我交往。回答？」

　　艾倫先是被這話一驚愣在原地發神，大腦空白了幾秒才想起他有辦法獲取一個人的一切訊息。  
　　可是，他明明記得利威爾先生不是同性戀的啊，而且是什麼時候有喜歡自己的契機的。  
　　話說這口氣還能算選擇題嘛……

　　「您是、打賭輸了之類的，要來整我的嘛？…」

　　「不是，我沒有在打賭，也不是玩笑話。順帶一題我不會輸。」

　　當男人跟艾倫告白，孩子沒拖過一天以考慮為逃避藉口，在幾分鐘之內就給了答覆。

　　「忙季都到這麼晚，辛苦了。」

　　「一回家就能看到你就好。」

　　接過男人的外套或筆電，利威爾總是這樣淺淺說著，不曾埋怨，只要抱住這個纖瘦的青年，一天的疲勞繁瑣都能忘卻，而艾倫都會趁機調侃。

　　「不會其實是跟另一個情人混在一塊吧？」

　　「沒那種東西、蠢貨。」不是說謊的味道，很清爽、很凜冽乾脆，個性強烈的反映在氣息上。

　　雖然有這種能力不免讓人生枯燥，不過總歸是可以保護自己的，艾倫經常從生活細節裡慢慢判斷利威爾這個人不是玩弄他。  
　　只不過，某種甜香的氣味一直盤繞在彼此之間，艾倫分析不出這是什麼情緒，他害怕那是某種以糖衣包裹、偽裝的惡意。

　　從小時候開始就意識到有這樣異常的能力，讓他善於判斷別人的喜怒哀樂，也因此很容易博得喜愛，只是這種愛變得廉價，就連哪些人是為利益接近他也看得十分透徹。

　　「艾倫好厲害！什麼都會！」＂跟他混熟的話就能沾光了。＂

　　「呦、你小子帥翻了啊！」＂嘁，不過是全能了點還真的沾沾自喜起來啊…＂

　　我沒有。

　　「我們一輩子都是朋友哦。」＂你怎麼會有那種想法？！我們不應該是一樣的嘛！＂

　　大家終歸是不同的。

　　久而久之，艾倫發現這個能力讓他痛苦，他變得學會無視，無視繚亂交雜的氣息才能普通的過下去，儘管有時真的被人欺騙，也比眼睜睜看著他人漂亮說著謊言來的輕鬆。  
　　他對父母親人少有解讀，畢竟血親就是血親，些許表裡不一的理念碰撞是常情，並不會改變他們之間的聯繫，利威爾先生是老鄰居，是個面相看上去可怕，其實是個大好人的傢伙，因為習慣他在身邊了，艾倫對於這個人向來沒有猜疑，直到他們轉變成這樣的關係，如今才發現，他對於這個人有相當多的好奇。  
　　不過在一起生活久了，他還是沒有弄懂那個好聞的味道到底是什麼意思。

　　「您是什麼時候開始喜歡我的？我記得…您不應該是喜歡男生的才對。」

　　「大概…只是因為時間推移，從小看著你長大。以前還會牽著我的手一起去河堤，到你開始時常跟家裡起爭執，要去關心你爸媽…等到回過神，發現你真的大了，已經長成一個不賴的小夥子，想著這樣的你，哪天會被別的女人奪去，不禁警鈴大作起來…」

　　男人悠悠說著，孩子卻聽的鼻酸，因為說這些話的時候，從他身上飄散出壓抑可隱忍不了的、像粉雪般寂寞的味道。  
　　他抱住那個比他大一輪以上的伴侶，感受鼻尖的氣息由淒涼變得暖和。

　　他確定利威爾不知情，也不可能，他的奇異體質超出常人範疇，但艾倫總有利威爾是故意作弄他的錯覺。

　　「不要！很癢，請您不要這樣！」

　　「怎麼？」

　　「唔嗯——」利威爾的聲音呼在耳殼上幾乎讓艾倫軟了身子。

　　交往三年，男人沒有特別出格的舉動，沒有只是為了身體關係的迫切，只是這種不到火候刻意遊走邊緣的曖昧氛圍總會讓艾倫不知所措。

　　「我都說了不要了您還故意這麼做！」孩子捂著一邊耳朵好掩蓋害羞發紅的事實，不料他的伴侶立刻正襟危坐退開。

　　「抱歉。我不該如此，不尊重你的感受。」其後隨之而來的就是類似寵物被飼主教訓了的落寞味道「討厭我了？」

　　「我……不是、不是的！我絕不討厭利威爾先生！我最愛您了！」

　　然後就又被人壓在床上繼續親暱。

　　「利威爾先生太狡猾了……」

　　「狡猾？」

　　「沒事、什麼事都沒有……」不行啊，他就是抗拒不了這個男人受傷的樣子，太過分了怎麼有辦法那麼精準的抓著他的弱點呢。  
　　還有對於那個甜美的氣息纏繞得他暈頭轉向也不想管了。

　　在一起的第五年，當他在利威爾的身下愉悅的哭泣，從濕潤交纏的唇舌傳遞而來的氣息猛地嗆人，那個味道很熟悉，但此刻變質的讓他想不起來，直到他蹦直腿根、蜷起腳尖，最後感受著體內的溫熱躺在男人身邊，艾倫才如夢初醒。  
　　那個一直讓孩子解讀成甜蜜假象的氣息，因為在兩人歡愛的狀態下濃烈到艾倫認不出來，也就是因為強烈的程度差異，他終於明白，那是利威爾對自己的慾望。  
　　總是，時時刻刻，從不間斷，只針對自己的，赤裸性慾。

　　「哇啊啊啊——」

　　「唔…怎麼了？」本來闔上眼小寐的人被聲音喚起，睡眼惺忪的偏頭瞧著自己的愛人。

　　「沒、沒事，我…我…」

　　「身體哪裡疼嘛？」

　　「不，沒有！」

　　「臉都紅透了。」利威爾只是散散抬起手撫撫孩子的臉蛋，被那樣溫柔的眼神看著，讓孩子想都沒有想就脫口而出當下的疑問。

　　「利、利威爾先生從以前，就一直，帶著情慾，跟我相處的嘛？！」

　　「嗯，對哦。」那是高潮後非常慵懶的語氣以及，毫不猶豫、實話的氣味。

　　本來就漲紅的熱度轟的又在頭頂炸開，讓艾倫快失去意識的癱在利威爾胸膛上，而男人只是把他攬更緊，攬進懷裡，感受那個能夠令他徹底放鬆的、明明比他高大的身板卻顯得像隻毛絨絨幼崽的小鬼。

 

　　利威爾其實有透析萬物聲音的能力，舉凡簡單的從心拍數判斷這個人的隱藏情緒，到聽見對方緊張或是說謊時，身體被衣物遮蔽的部份，汗水流動的聲音。

　　對於鄰居家小兒子的心音，他覺得有趣，他總是很激昂的跳動，像隻有活力的初生雛鳥，被人欺負了也不曾低頭示弱。  
　　不過隨著年齡漸長，他發現那隻活潑快樂的小雛鳥不見了，這也是常情，步入青少年時期總會有友誼與同儕間的煩惱，可他的敏銳度是能追查到超越人類領域的聲音。  
　　從艾倫15歲後，他開始會聽見一種低低的嘶鳴聲。

　　變得沉著穩重的孩子，心裡不知何時關了一隻野獸在那，兇猛、驃悍，黑色的，有跟主人一樣的金亮眼睛，可能長著一對犄角。  
　　牠總是哈氣威嚇，在他處於人流來往的環境，那隻野獸的嚎叫會越發明顯。  
　　可是當他在與自己的友人相處時，他發現那隻小野獸在悲鳴，他們不是朋友嘛？畢竟是孩子的生活隱私，他不了解的有太多太多。

　　等到艾倫步入20歲，他向孩子告白，都長這麼大了小野獸如一的抗拒他這個同為外界的異物，不過隨著在一起的日子，漸漸他不會聽見喉嚨發出的低鳴。  
　　有天，利威爾聽見鐵籠打開的金屬摩擦聲，他才發現兇惡的小野獸在哭，會發抖、會不安，但他伸出手，小野獸不會再衝他威嚇。  
　　利威爾嘆了口氣，抱住睡著可能做惡夢的孩子，吻了吻他眼角噙著的水珠，輕輕的揉著他的短髮。

　　「原來…你也一樣啊。」


	55. Die Küsse 08.

「啊——」

臥室裡相濡、依偎的聲音止息，又回歸深夜的沉靜。  
腰肢痠疼的人趴臥鬆軟的枕頭，覺得才找到舒適的位置沒多久，隱約的，身旁翻來覆去的動靜促使他睜眼查看。

「利威爾先生？」

「抱歉…吵到你了。」

孩子只是輕輕搖頭，撐起上身詢問對方怎麼了。

「做完後，胸口慢慢像燒起來似的。」男人闔著眼不禁苦笑，艾倫也忍不住輕笑，這是，“劇烈運動”完的消耗嘛？

「吃點東西會舒緩些，我給您煮粥。」被單因孩子坐起滑落，露出了皮膚上被人使力掐抓出的紅印，看到那一夜折騰，利威爾立刻握住艾倫的手腕不讓他離開。

「太累了，不用。」

「沒關係的，聽話。」聽話，那是男人用來應付年輕戀人的措辭，現在反被對方拿來堵嘴，見他執意的模樣，也變得不想拒絕這體貼。

隨手拾起地上的背心套上，來到廚房才發現穿到的是利威爾的，身板的關係，於熱褲上還露了一截，不過剛好方便這如一悶燥的夏夜。

切了少許高麗菜、菇類，晚餐用剩的魚碎，備了點簡單的料燉了一小鍋清香的鹹粥。  
青年動作，利威爾則坐在一邊摟著他的腰靠在背脊靜靜等待，有身體的不適與正逢睡眠時間的疲倦，稍稍無神的苦撐著。

在爐火前加上人體相熨，額際還是冒出了零星汗珠，本來已然疲乏，但煮好瞧見利威爾直接就著小鑄鐵鍋一口一口慢慢吃，艾倫看著精神都來了。  
明明在床上素來強勢，狂野、放縱的，總感覺在大口大口吞噬自己，現在則因昏昏欲睡細細咀嚼，直讓艾倫覺得可愛，貼在男人身側、偏過頭與伴侶相抵。

讓空蕩燒灼的胃部溫飽後倒是利威爾自己清洗鍋具，孩子在這期間澆淋了下冷水澡，洗去黏膩與痕跡、拉整好睡衣倒回床鋪。  
不過，才捲了棉被正沈浸於找到一個香甜的姿勢，又有一股暖意從下襬摸進來。

「現在應該要休息，讓食物中和胃酸、緩和的……」

「等下不舒服的話就再煮一次。」舌頭退出了伴侶的口腔，剛才才因恣意縱情帶來影響的人，此刻相當大言不慚的預告著無理的要求。

「不是應該讓我休息嘛？」艾倫失笑道，手臂卻跟著勾上男人的後頸，自己也綴一個吻在利威爾的唇上。

兩個人在一起，對部份問題來說本身就是惡性循環。


	56. 【利艾】請問有誰看到艾倫˙耶格爾

蔚藍海洋的一側有處離島，邊境小國稱不上豐碩，甚至可以說殘破，曾經過了嚴冬、融雪後便是遍野花海，如今卻只剩大片紅沙。  
沙土貧瘠難以耕作，但人民踩的艱辛、踩的踏實，他們不需外援，也不再懼怕所有指向的矛頭，固然困苦也只消時間彌平創口。  
那一戰，地鳴劃清了威脅也剷平了家園，離島幾乎從追上外界的繁榮一夕又回到受牆禁錮的時期，而今曾經的豢養成為今日的庇護。  
斷垣殘壁內的過往土地勉強能重新經營生計，過去，每次損傷失去人口也成家常，現在的人口數拯救了糧食匱乏的問題。  
原本的治理制度傾倒，但並非引發動亂，女王褪去了裝飾的華服，回到她幫忙過的農場，跟著婦孺下田，雖然他們是從除去石塊開始。  
帕拉迪可以不仰賴管理維持秩序，有個英雄教誨他們何謂自由，然而沒有人說的明白，他是聖徒還是罪人。

風還是挾帶著血腥味和硝煙，實際沒再有任何戰死傷亡，那或許只是前人先烈的留戀，或是生者的陰霾幻想，不過在沙塵之間行走的身影為真。  
他穿越捲起的紅流，抱著懷裡珍視的東西經過人群。

「請問有誰見到艾倫嘛？艾倫˙耶格爾。」男子一直在尋找。

「他有一雙漂亮的眼睛。」他盡量釋出善意，他自知自己的兇神惡煞不收斂是永遠問不到下落的。

立於戰場，他已耗盡全力，自那之後，眼睛幾乎看不到了，記憶參差不齊，只依稀清楚自己是驍勇的戰士，連戰友的名字都不記得，唯獨剩下艾倫˙耶格爾這個名諱。

艾倫、艾倫。單是名字聽起來就簡潔清爽，他是自己的誰呢？  
世界已經化為黯淡灰濛，唯獨那金中摻銀綠的稀世瞳彩熠熠，頭髮是肥沃的深咖啡色，有時會流轉光輝，像這族群生生不息。  
長度是削短的，帶有男孩的俐落英氣，皮膚呢？應該就像以後會豐收富裕的那畝田。  
其實這些也差點要記不清了，是因為懷裡一直抱著名叫艾倫的少年的頭顱才得以刻在心頭上。  
每當想起那個清純的容貌，眼上早就結痂的傷疤就會開始火辣發痛，受業與孽焚燒。

他有一雙漂亮的眼睛、溫柔的笑容、對生的渴望、掙脫枷鎖的執著。不知道是不是因為不好意思說完整這些線索，今天也依舊無果。  
他無法再使用飛空的裝置，但慢慢走上依著舊城牆崩塌搭建的石階還能辦到。  
他坐在高聳斷壁邊緣，呼吸著迎面吹拂臉頰的氣息，有遠處海水的苦鹹、有樂園的焦灼。此時已近黃昏，偏斜的晚陽染紅了整片土地，使當初毀滅後衍生的紅沙更加刺眼，刺眼的像注滿魚缸的鮮血。  
屍橫遍野，而我們只是冷眼旁觀。

少了部分知覺，剩餘的感官相對敏銳，有人同樣走上城牆，在一旁跟著坐下，擅自分享他的凋零美景。

「請問你聽過艾倫˙耶格爾嘛？」他索性在今天快要結束前再多問一個人。

「知道。」

「總算有人知道他的下落了，太好了……」答案來的突然卻又令他幾乎毫無起伏，因為實在經過太久，已經不知道慨歎與疲勞「你覺得他是位聖徒還是罪人？」

「千古大罪人。也是我的愛人。」

「他是你的愛人？那他是我的誰呢？」

「誰知道。」

「他在哪？能否帶我去見他？」

「改天吧。」

「為何不能現在？」

「你不用急。只不過是…今天不適合。」

既然他說是他的愛人，那麼說是罪人，聽起來也沒多壞的樣子。

「那麼，你叫？」

「利威爾。」

「見鬼了，這也太過巧合，我叫利威爾˙阿克曼。」男子忍不住帶著輕笑的聲線，有些難得的暢快。

「我只是，利威爾而已。」

「這樣嘛……好吧，我聽你的，改天再去見他。」他流露饜足的淺笑說道，沒再開啟話題，時間又變得安靜下來。

只有一眼的男人，看向那個抱著一個鳥籠的青年，鐵籠的門敞開，裡頭一直都是空的。  
看著那副平靜闔著眼的臉孔，白瓷、無瑕，如同沈睡，及肩的秀髮稍稍遮去他的面容，顯得他，好似不再與這世界有所聯繫。

男人說今天不適合，因為他想和艾倫˙耶格爾平凡地看完一次夕暮死去、星夜籠上帕拉迪的光景。


End file.
